Son of Apophis
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: Ryou's life seems to finally be turning out for the better. Then a cousin he didn't know he had akaBakura comes from Egypt to live with his family. But what else comes to Domino from Egypt? And whose side is his cousin really on? Not RyouKura AU
1. Chapter 1

(bouncing up and down) I'm soooo excited about this story! Plus I've finally gotten through an extremely difficult scene in BTBT with Kura and Ryou. (Not _that_ kind of scene you pervs) There was blood and screaming and the likes. (beams happily) Readers: o.O...

Ahem, on to _this_ story though. It's very special to me actually. The first story/plot I ever thought up for Yugioh. Never wrote it out...until now. Sure it's changed a lot from my original ideas but then again that was a few years ago. I've matured! (inner voice: Suuuure) Alrighty peoples, let's get some things straight for this story: Yami and Yugi are **brothers**. Marik and Malik are **brothers**. Minkah (Bakura) is Ryou's **cousin**. That's all you need to know about them for now. (smiles happily)

**Malik Ishtar: **(aka: Yami Malik)

**Marik Ishtar: **(aka: hikari)

**Minkah** **Bakura**: (aka: Yami Bakura) Ryou's cousin. For all you out there who are angry that Kura isn't named Bakura in this fic, quit whining already. You'll be fine. There's a _very_ good reason he's not called Bakura. (smiles secretly) No need to get into that _yet_ though.

**_IMORTANT NOTES: _**OkayI lied. There is a bit more you need to know. (so sue me. neh!) There are a few characters who won't be completely in-character. Mostly Kaiba and Marik, really. (much to my sister's dismay) hehe. Anyway, this is my first fic where the characters aren't in the Yugioh world so I'm stretching some things a bit. (like playdough!) So don't be surprised if a character seems a bit different. On a VERY IMPORTANT note: any time Marik says something in this fic he is _whispering_. I wanted to make that clear because it would have been incredibly stupid to put "Marik whispers softly" after each quote. So you just remember that and it will be explained later on. (as will TONS of other goodies!)Whoot!

_**Inner Depths**_

_A curtain sheltering the heart_

_From the bleak, unfeeling world_

_A fantasy, a dream realm_

_To keep from reality's stone truths_

_But where should one begin_

_When one's logic is twisted and swirled_

_Unable to return to what is?_

_To traverse back—there is no use._

_Does one ever really wish_

_To pull back the silken curtain?_

_Most would rather dwell behind it,_

_Cloaked in its warm falsehood of dreams. _

**Chapter One: A Mysterious Phone Call**

**(Ryou's POV) **

I groan as a loud piercing beeping blares through my dark bedroom. At first I attempt to drown it out by burying my head under my pillow. It doesn't work. It's like the noise is drilling right through the fabric to feast on my eardrums. Sighing heavily, I sit up, eyes widening when I look over at the clock on my bedside table: **5:30 AM.**

"Oh he has _got_ to be kidding me," I grumble, sliding out of bed and grabbing my robe from the bed frame as I exit the room.

I make my way down the pitch-black hallway, not bothering to turn on the lights. Gritting my teeth, I trudge down the cold wood stairs, the beeping sound significantly louder now. I crinkle my nose as I enter the kitchen where the smoke alarm's blaring right overhead like the bloody world is coming to an end. There's a gray smog looming throughout the room, cold air coming in the two open windows; no doubt an attempt to clear the room of the smoke. Amidst it all I can just make out a figure rushing about frantically near the stove.

I roll my eyes, striding over and opening the pantry door. Grabbing the broom in its corner, I march under the blaring device on the ceiling. Using the broom's handle, I reach up and push the red button on the smoke alarm. The noise ceases. My father turns around, staring at me in disbelief. We're both clad in our pajamas; well pajama bottoms and tee-shirts. His are dark blue with black stripes; mine plaid of red and black.

"You know, I prefer not to wake up until 6:30," I grin.

He smiles weakly. "Sorry Ryou. I was just trying to start breakfast."

We both glance over at the stove top where the pan is sitting. I move as close as I dare, its contents giving off an overpowering stench of burnt…something. All that remains of whatever it was is a black pile of ashes and…stuff.

"So what was is this time?" I cough turning and snickering at his flustered face.

"Omelets," he admits with a smile.

I roll my eyes. "Otousan, I told you _I'd_ do the cooking from now on."

He frowns. "Now now, you need to be focusing more on school work…spend more time with your friends…be a teenager."

I laugh. "Otousan, I'm fine."

He shakes his head. "Now that I'm back I want to try to make up for lost time."

I notice the guilty look in his eyes as he states this. Walking over, I give him a warm hug.

"It's all right, Otousan."

He sighs putting an arm around my shoulder. "No, it's not all right. I was gone so many years. I wasn't there for you. After Amane and your mother…" His voice cracks.

I gently squeeze his arm. "I know."

He looks down at me, a smile slowly forming on his face. "They should be happy for us now." He walks over and closes the nearest window, the smoke having finally cleared out a bit.

"I'm sure of it," I grin picking up the pan and tossing its contents out the other window near the stove. "Now _I'm_ going to make breakfast."

He sits down on a stool, elbows resting on the table. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I used to be a great cook. I guess all those years of cooking over fires and such have affected my talents."

I roll my eyes as I scrub the blackened pan. "Otousan, you never really were a good cook, if I remember correctly."

"Come now. I wasn't _that_…"

"Good," I finish.

"Ryou Bakura!" he scolds, though he can't hide the smile in his eyes.

"Yes father dear?" I snicker opening the refrigerator to get some eggs.

**(Yami's POV)**

I moan heavily at the sound of the alarm clock. Stupid machine. Yugi mumbles something inaudible beside me, burying his face in his pillow.

"I'll kill it this time," a voice mutters.

There's a cloud crash, the sound of the something plastic being smashed to pieces. I roll my eyes, looking down at the floor where Malik is sitting up, glaring at the remains of the offending device.

"Grandpa's not going to be happy with you," I smirk.

The blonde flicks me off before curling up in his sleeping bag. I chuckle, glancing down at the figure next to him. Marik—his younger brother—is sound asleep. I swear the kid wouldn't wake if a parade marched through the room.

"Malik…"

"Shut up, Yami."

"We need to get up for school," I continue, unable to stop from smiling.

He growls but sits up. "Fine fine…"

I hear him fumble about in the dark for a tee-shirt, swearing loudly when he hits his arm on the small dresser he and Marik share.

"It might help to turn on the light," I laugh pulling the covers off to meet the cold morning air.

"You will meet a slow painful death if you so much as touch that light switch," Malik growls threateningly as he rummages through his drawer for jeans now.

I roll my eyes, turning back to my younger brother and shaking him gently by the shoulder.

"Yugi, it's time to wake up."

"No," comes the muffled reply.

Malik is in the process of waking Marik up. It's quite a task, requiring an unreasonable amount of shaking, tugging, and swearing. I barely suppress a laugh when I look over to see him attempting to wrestle the boy out of his sleeping bag. Marik is curled up deep inside it, swatting at his brother who's trying to grab his arm.

"Want a hand?" I chuckle, standing.

"Hurry up!" Malik nods irritatedly. "Come on, Marik. Rise and…_Oof!"_ the younger boy kicks in an attempt to burrow deeper into the sleeping bag, hitting his brother right in the gut. "Damn it, Marik!"

I laugh, coming over and grabbing the back end of the sleeping bag. Malik lunges and grabs the arm that's sticking out a bit, pulling. I yank on the sleeping bag, a tired Marik emerging, looking about warily.

"S'all right,' Malik sighs, holding his brother against him.

After a moment of this Marik calms, letting go of his brother and begins going through his drawer of the dresser. Malik stands up, groaning. I turn back to Yugi who's yet to budge.

"Yugi Mutou, don't make me get Grandpa in here," I say in exasperation.

Malik smirks. "Want me to get the ice cubes?"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Yugi exclaims, scrambling frantically out of bed and over to the closet he and I share to get dressed.

Malik chuckles. "He's getting smarter."

"Oh hush you," I snicker.

"You guys are so mean," Yugi mumbles as he pulls on a tee-shirt.

"And you're not devious at all, little one?" Malik smirks.

Marik watches on with bright eyes, a wide grin plastered on his face. When we're all finished changing we race down the stairs. Grandpa's in the kitchen sitting at the small round table drinking coffee. He looks up with a smile as we enter the room.

"Cereal this morning, boys. I've got a meeting today."

"Damn it!" Malik mutters, trudging over and opening the cupboards.

"_Malik_," Grandpa says in a warning tone.

"Sorry," my koi grumbles, slamming the cereal box down on the table, causing it to shake.

"Malik!"

"Sorry…"

Yugi, Marik, and I attempt to hide our smiles as we get out bowls and spoons. We squeeze in around the table, shoulders pressed against the person's next to us.

"Any plans for today, boys?" Grandpa asks as he turns back to the paper.

"Oh the usual. Skip a class or two…get a nap somewhere in there…snog Yami in the bathroom…"

"Malik!"

All four of us burst out laughing as Grandpa gives us a stern look. I grin when Malik's hand reaches under the table and grasps mine. I glance over to earn a wink from him, the others continuing breakfast unnoticing.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Ryou! Hey Ryou!" Yugi yells as he and Marik run toward me through the crowded hallway.

"Hi guys!" I beam, turning back to get my books out of my backpack.

"How's it going?" Yugi asks as he helps, placing the books on the shelf in my locker.

I roll my eyes. "Besides that my father nearly burned the house down again?"

"You should just have him camp in the living room and cook on the fireplace," Yugi giggles.

"Nah, he says he wants to get a hang of kitchen appliances again; though I'm not sure he ever really _did _well with such even before he started traveling," I snicker as we start off down the hall.

"That's like Malik. We just try to keep him out of the kitchen. Grandpa's avoided giving him any chores that involve any appliances in there," Marik whispers, a giddy grin on his face as he adjusts the dark blue turtle neck he's wearing.

Yugi laughs. "It's true. Malik's a nightmare with such."

"I hope you're not referring to my fashion sense when you say that."

We all turn to find Malik with Yami wrapped around his shoulders. A black-haired boy named Otogi is also there along with a blonde girl named Mai. Otogi apparently owns a business—a fairly prosperous one, I might add. He's respected for that, as well as his skill in only needing to punch someone once. (They're unconscious right away) Mai is one of the most sought-after girls in the school, her dueling techniques ranking some of the highest in the country. The top girl, to be sure. She's anything but friendly to Marik, Yugi, and I, most of the time just pretending we don't exist.

"Oh perish the thought!" Yugi exclaims melodramatically.

"Just talking about your wonderful cooking talents," I snicker.

"Ra, are you _still_ badgering me about that?" Malik sighs earning a peck on the cheek from Yami.

"Just ignore the children," he whispers to his boyfriend, winking at us as he steers Malik away.

The rest of us snicker as we watch the four of them head off. They are their own elite group in the school, respected by most. Bullies rarely challenge them, targeting people like us instead. None of us three are very muscular or impressive in any way—save brain power which only makes us even bigger targets. We're just a bunch of misfits that make great prey. Yami and Malik beat the shit out of anyone caught tormenting Yugi, Marik, or I so we do all right most of the time. They're kind of like older brothers to me.

"Ryou, come on or we're gonna be late for class," Yugi calls, he and Marik already a ways down the hall.

"All right! All right!" I laugh racing to catch up with them.

* * *

"Otousan! Otousan, I'm home!" I call upon entering the house that day after school. 

Yugi and Marik follow behind me. We have a huge math test tomorrow and decided to help one another study for it. We actually study at these get-togethers, unlike Yami and his friends where it usually ends up being a make-out fest. Yeesh.

"Mr. Bakura!" Yugi calls heartily, placing his backpack down next to the couch.

Marik glances about somewhat like a wild animal that's accidentally wandered into a human domain, eyes darting about nervously. He's always like this when he goes anywhere, even if he's been somewhere a million times before.

"Sit down here, Mare," I say gently patting the couch.

He walks over quickly, sitting down next to me, eyes still whizzing. Our house is middle class, my father having spent over half the money he makes on his trips overseas. There's the couch near the center of the room with the coffee table in front of it; there are the two large windows looking out over the neighborhood. Then of course there's the large fireplace, numerous pictures and such draping on the mantel.

"Where's your dad?" Marik whispers adjusting the collar of his shirt so it's right under his chin.

I shrug. "Probably at the museum…again."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Again?"

I roll my eyes, a grin on my face. "Ever since he's gotten back from Egypt he's been jittery. He goes up to the museum all the time to see what's been shipped in from excavation sites around the world."

"Makes sense," he says, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"Doesn't look like he's here," Yugi announces re-entering the room with three sodas.

Marik laughs softly, a hissing sort of sound that's barely audible. We pop open the lids of our drinks and take sips, glancing about the house passively. I narrow my eyes slightly when Marik reaches over to place his can on a coaster.

"Mare, what happened to your arm?" I ask gently.

There's a long, purple and blue bruise circling his wrist. He quickly tries to cover it, pulling his sleeve down. Yugi frowns, reaching over only to have Marik cringe.

"Mare," I say softly. "What happened?" He doesn't answer, staring at the floor, jaw clenched.

Yugi looks over at me helplessly. He leans in a bit, making sure not to make the blonde feel cornered. I calmly reach over and pull his sleeve up, revealing a number of bruises lining his tan arm He winces, still not looking up.

"Who did this to you?" He bites his lip. "Mare, talk to us," I say with some firmness though making sure not to sound harsh.

"It's nothing," he mumbles.

"Mare, come on. Tell us what happened," Yugi coaxes.

"Just some jerks at school."

I glare. "Does Malik know?"

Marik stares up, eyes determined. "No…and he's not going to either."

I feel my chest ache at this statement. We know how Marik feels about people getting beaten up no matter who it may be. I sigh heavily.

"Would you rather have yourself get beaten to a pulp or the person who did this to you?"

He looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Ryou…"

"Either you tell Malik and Yami or I will," Yugi adds.

Marik stares down at the ground, hands drawing lines over the seams of the couch. He's always been one to pay attention to details, the little things. Many people don't see him as such, viewing him instead as some handicapped misfit with no social life.

"I'll do it," he murmurs.

Yugi and I sit back, more at ease. Marik jumps about a foot in the air at the sound of the telephone. I smile apologetically, getting up to answer. It rings a second time as reach the receiver only to find the device gone.

"Darn it, Otousan!" I mutter searching about the kitchen. It rings again.

"Not going to answer it?" Yugi calls from the living room.

"I can't find it!" I reply pushing aside piles of newspapers as I continue my hunt. It rings again.

"Marik and I will look in here!" Yugi yells back.

I grumble to myself as I head for the dining room, growling in aggravation at the pile of Egyptian books covering the table. The phone rings once more, the answering machine picking up the message.

"_Charles? Charles, are you there?" _a voice rasps.

I quirk an eyebrow, walking over to the machine curiously.

"_Charles, you can't keep avoiding this. I need an answer fast. We can only hold him for so long. They're all over the place! We've had to evacuate several sites…"_

"What's going on?" Yugi asks entering the room with Marik at his side.

"Shh!" I hush turning back to the machine where the man's voice is becoming increasingly desperate.

"…_Lou isn't sure what we can do about that. Twenty-one of our people are missing…over the past four months thirty-seven people have disappeared in 100 sq miles, all tied to…"_

"Ryou! I'm home!" Otousan calls.

"Shhh!" the three of us hiss as he enters the room.

"_Charles, you have to make a decision about him. You can't…" _

"Where's the phone? Where's the phone?" Otousan yells frantically upon hearing the voice.

"I don't know!" I say back loudly as Marik cowers away slightly. Yugi edges closer to the machine in an attempt to hear.

"Find it! FIND IT!" Otousan shouts angrily, rushing about.

Yugi wraps an arm protectively around Marik who has a terrified look on his face, violet eyes wide and frightened. I run after my father who's throwing books and papers about in the dining room.

"…_holding him in my hotel room. My hotel room, Charles! They could come at any bloody time…"_

"There!" Otousan yells as he unearths the device from under some papers, fumbling to pick it up. "Hello! John?"

I move closer, trying to catch what the man is saying. Otousan turns, his face tense. He points to the doorway, eyes blazing. I don't protest, hurrying from the room to find Marik and Yugi sitting on the living room couch. Marik's face is buried in the couch cushions, entire frame trembling. Yugi's next to him, rubbing the Egyptian's back soothingly. As I walk over quietly Yugi looks up, eyes cold with fury.

"Why'd he do that? He knows how Marik hates it when people yell," he hisses angrily.

I stare down at the cowering blonde helplessly, my shoulders sagging. Why _is_ Otousan acting like this? What on earth was the man on the phone talking about? It's quiet now, my father's agitated voice barely audible from here.

"I don't know," I murmur kneeling in front of the couch and running a hand through Marik's golden hair. "Mare, it's okay," I say relaxingly feeling his muscles loosen slightly.

He peeks up at me, face slightly calmer. Yugi continues to knead the blonde's back, trying to relax the tense muscles. I smile reassuringly earning a weak smile in response.

Otousan enters the room quietly. We all turn to look at him, Yugi with a glare on his face. My father's face and neck are flushed, perspiration lining his brow. His eyes look worn…lost. He takes a shuddering sigh, running a hand through his unnaturally white hair, further disheveling it.

"Otousan?" I ask quietly.

He looks over at us for the first time as if just realizing we're here. His expression softens when he spots the blonde.

"I apologize, Marik. That was an…important and grave phone call. I'm sorry for yelling."

Marik nods, a weak smile on his face. "I'm all right."

Yugi's expression stays hard but he doesn't say anything. I feel my stomach churn, wondering what could get my father so worked up. Otousan sighs heavily, pacing the room.

"Yugi…Marik…I think it's best you go home for now. Ryou and I have some important things to dicuss."

Yugi stands stiffly without a word, pulling up Marik with him. The shorter one eyes my father fiercely, turning to me after a moment.

"Se you at school tomorrow, Ryou," he states, grabbing Marik's hand and their backpacks, tugging the blonde to the front door.

"Bye," Marik waves as they leave, Yugi slamming the door behind them leaving the room in an eerie silence.

* * *

(sighs) I think this is my least favorite chapter of the whole story, to tell you the truth. But hell, I had to start somewhere, neh? Tried to add some cute comedy to it. There will be more humor to come along with gore, knives, blood, bullies, a little romance, mystery, a big fat PRANK...the whole shabang.

Bakura (aka: Minkah): So where the hell am I? I thought I was one of the main characters!

Ferris: You're coming in the next chappie. Got a great scene!

Bakura (aka: Minkah): (beaming)

Malik: Am I gonna die in this fic? Cause you killed me off in the last one...

Ferris: (shrugs) I doubt it. I can't make my stories too repetitive! Gotta have new game to kill! (eyes rest of characters)

Malik: (breathing sigh of relief)

Kaiba: What's this I hear about me being slightly perverted?

Ferris: eheehehe!

Kaiba: >. That doesn't comfort me in the least.

Ferris: Should it?...anyhoo, **review**!


	2. Chapter 2: Cousin?

Found Von Fowst dead this morning. It was completely unexpected. (I'm not going into the explanations of how he died and all that so don't bother asking) Stayed home from school and cried for three straight hours, slept for two more hours, andhave been sobbing on and off the rest of the day. SoI thought I'd update and do something productive. Life's nothing but shit. Sorry my responses aren't too amusing. I'm in quite a mood.

**bamf2me: **(smiles) Yes yes, Ryou's one of the main charactes in this one. I'm glad you like my stories so much. It's very flattering. (throws orange tic tacs into air)

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **There's gonna be mystery stuff all the way through this one. Some will be obvious--some won't. Sothat should be fun in itself.

**DayDreamer23182: **(laughs) Yes, well the stuff was Supposed to be confusing. So...I'll take it that was good...I think...

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Promises: **Oh hell YES!

**tenshiamanda1987: **A new reviewer! (tackles) HI! Oh this has made my day! Glad to have you aboard! Please continue to review and tell me what you think!

**Satra: **(laughing hard) A cat name? That's so cool! Is it a German name too then? Cause it's Egyptian. Over here all the pets are named Max and fluffy...-.-; We're sooo bloody brilliant. Our dog is named max. We didn't name him though. We got him when he was a year old...poor abused dog. but he's okay now so that's good...Op. I'm rambling. Sorry!

**Tabby: **Yes yes a bloody scene but worry not hon! You'll get to it!...eventually...hehe. Oh I find your worries amusing. Thanks, I needed that. Yes Malik and Yami are together. Hehe. That's amusing in itself. Not a very popular pairng...although there are some out there. What's wrong with our Marik-poo? (shrugs while smiling secretly)

**DreamingChild: **(smirk) Yes a new story. Yes an AU. Yes a perverted Kaiba. (Kaiba: meh. > ) eheehe.

**Freedom of Darkness: **Oh NOW you wanna be my psychiatrist? Hmm...we'll see...we'll see...

**blackalbino: **(smirk) Fairly confident about it being your favorite over the other two, aren't you? Wow. I'm...not sure if that's good or not...Hmm...wellll...Here's your hot Baku action! Woot!

**xxxJennxxx: **Get out for a break, eh? I get out on Thursday too. Three day weekend for Easter. I'm glad you liked the scene where they attempt to awaken Marik. Sooo fun! ehehe. Don't worry about confusion. I'll try to make things clear...unless they're not SUPPOSED to be clear...-.o...crrrrrazy...

**dragonlady222: **(smiles) Pretty much...yes they come from an abusive home...but that's not why he whispers. (hugs self for being so clever) Whoot

**Spryte: **Well he hasn't arrived but he's in this chappie. So that's good...right?

**Silver Mirror: **Aieeee! (computer keeps messing up) Must...finish...reviews...Yes yes I'm on fire. And my life sucks. It's sort of an escape I guess. (if so I guess there will be a LOT more to come) yeesh

**Wish-full Thinker: **(rolls eyes) Very true it's AU. If they wanna flame...(glares out at everyone) BRING IT YOU FUCKERS!...ahem, can you tell I'm in a baaaad mood? Nobody cross me right now! I'll hunt you down and feed you your toe nails after I make you rip them off with your own teeth! Ha!...(coughs) ANYWAY...so you liked how i portrayed Yami and Malik's relationship? Good good! Yay I'm talented and yes I will be careful about idiosyncrasies. (kowtows in gratitude)

**TheGodFish: **Get rid of you? HELL NO! (tackleglompsback) So I take it you got my e-mail from yesterday...erm...just scratch out the part about Fowstie I guess. He was actually snuggled up on my shoulder and sleeping when I wrote that to you. Um...okay, now I'm gonna get emotional...see you next chappie when I'm more under control!

**_NOTE: _**Okay so you're gonna hear Mr. Bakura's "version" of a story for our lovely wittle Ryou. It's not gonna sound convincing and you're all gonna be like"Ferris, that sucked!" I know. It's supposed to. It's a horrible explanation he gives, not convincing at ALL. Nada. So no, I haven't gone over the deep edge...no wait...maybe I have...

_**Penetrating so many secrets,**_

_**we cease to believe in the unknowable.**_

_**But there is sits nevertheless,**_

_**calmly licking its chops.**_

_--H L Menchen_

**Chapter 2: Cousin?**

"Otousan?" I say quietly.

He sighs heavily, eyes exhausted and burdened. He slumps down onto the couch staring at his trembling hands out in front of him. I step forward and sit down on the floor in front of him.

"Otousan?"

He looks into my eyes with his bright blue ones.

"Ryou, there are some things I need to tell you. Our lives here are about to change."

"Who was the man on the phone? What's happening?" I ask weakly.

He sighs again, eyes downcast. "I'll only tell you as much as you need to know. The less you know about the situation the better. All right. He's a friend of mine who's still in Egypt."

"What did he want?"

He gets up, wandering over to one of the windows and staring out into the street where a bunch of neighborhood kids are playing street hockey. I sit still in my spot on the floor, the shouting and cheers form the children the only sound. Otousan looks older all of a sudden, worn and tired.

"Ryou…" He turns around swiftly, eyes suddenly intense.

I'm nervous and I don't even know why. When he doesn't continue I press: "What?"

He clears his throat, wringing his hands together. "About the phone call…what John wanted me…you're cousin's coming here," he finally bursts.

"My…cousin?" I blink. I don't have any cousins. Neither of my parents had any siblings. So how…?

"Let me explain, Ryou," my father smiles sensing my confusion. "I had a brother. He went to Egypt like I."

"Where is he now?" I ask, my mind buzzing.

"Dead. His son's in trouble. We need to get him out of the country. It's gotten dangerous. A group of bandits are becoming powerful in Egypt. After his parents died your cousin was captured by them. John's company found him after all these years and are trying to hide him. The bandits won't just let him go though."

I feel a heavy weight in my chest as this all sinks in.

"What…" I stop. I don't even know where to start.

"You're overwhelmed and I'm sorry. This is just a dangerous situation, Ryou," Otousan states sadly.

"Have you…met my cousin?" I ask in a daze.

He shakes his head. "No I haven't. This is going to be extremely difficult for him. We have no idea how he's been treated by these people."

I feel my fists clench, already feeling a deep sense of protection for this boy that just moments ago I didn't even know existed. Otousan's watching me this whole time, no doubt concerned about my reaction to having such information kept from me.

"He's a year older than you, I believe," he smiles, seeming to relax when he sees I'm not going to get angry.

I don't think I _can_ get angry. He withheld this from me for my whole life, it's true, but considering the severity of the situation…

"Ryou, you all right?" he asks.

I nod. "I'm fine. It's just…a shock."

He smiles warmly. "I understand…but we must prepare the house so he'll have somewhere to stay. He'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" I ask, although I guess it makes sense.

He sighs. "It's in our best interest to get him out of there as quickly and discreetly as possible."

"Will…do you think the bandits will follow him here?"

Otousan's eyes darken. "We can only hope not."

**(Yami's POV)**

Malik and I relax on the couch, cuddled against one another. We have a fuzzy blanket draped over our legs, staring at the television where _The Mummy_—Malik's favorite movie—is playing.

"Mmm…what time is it?" Malik mumbles groggily, yawning.

"Not sure. Must be 4 or 4:30 by now," I smile, tracing my finger over the lines on the palm of his hand.

We both become alert at the sound of the door signaling our brothers' arrival. Marik comes in, eyeing everything with a wary look on his face. Malik sits up, holding out a hand.

"Hey Mare! Come over here!" he smiles warmly.

His younger brother grins, racing over and constricting my koi in a tight embrace. I ruffle his hair playfully, looking up when my own brother comes in. Malik and I freeze when we notice his expression.

"What's with the glare, little one?" Malik asks, Marik still wrapped around his torso.

Yugi marches over to us, eyes dancing with fury.

"Mr. Bakura, that's what!" he hisses venomously.

"What happened?" Malik questions tightening his grip on his younger brother.

"He said he was sorry," Marik whispers, eyes downcast.

"What happened?" Malik repeats, voice tense.

"There was some guy leaving a message on the answering machine but we couldn't find the phone," Yugi rants. "So the guy's going crazy about people getting kidnapped and stuff when Mr. Bakura comes running in and screaming at us to find it." We look down at Marik who's snuggled against his brother's chest.

"You all right there, Mare?" Malik asks, voice etched with concern.

The younger boy nods, eyes close, face relaxed. Malik smiles, fondly rubbing the other's back. Yugi's still angry but looks somewhat relieved that Marik seems fine now. He doesn't need to tell us how Marik reacted to Mr. Bakura's shouting. This sort of thing has happened before.

"This phone call must have been pretty serious," I murmur.

"Yes, did you say someone was kidnapped?" Malik asks curiously.

Yugi nodded. "I don't know what that's about though."

I frown. "Perhaps we should call to make sure everything's all right."

They all nod. No one moves. I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Well don't everyone jump up at once," I mutter, standing and trudging over to the phone.

I push the speed dial 4, drumming my fingers on the small table the phone sits on as the other end rings.

"Bakura residence."

I smile. "Hey Ryou, this is Yami."

"Hi Yami!...um…you've probably heard about my father's yelling fit. I'd just like to apologize…"

I cut him off. "Everything's fine, Ryou."

"Marik?"

"He's calm and grinning from ear to ear," I reassure him.

He sighs in relief. "Good."

Time to get to the point. "Yugi said something about kidnappings. Is everything all right?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's just…this is the craziest thing but apparently I have a cousin and he's coming to live here."

My eyes widen. This is…unexpected.

"Really?" I ask unable to think of anything else to say.

He laughs at my stunned tone. "I know, it's insane, isn't it? He's coming from Egypt. My father and I are clearing out the study for his room."

"Wow. I don't know what to say," I smile, hearing the excitement in his voice.

"He'll be going to school with us so you guys will be seeing him around," Ryou continues, barely pausing to breathe. "He's you and Malik's age."

My ears perk at this. I was assuming it was a younger cousin. I don't know why, I just was.

"Sounds awesome. When's he coming?" I ask. This sounds like fun.

"Day after tomorrow," Ryou giggles.

"Wow, that's…soon."

He laughs. "I know!"

"You're all right with all this?" I ask, unable to keep from grinning. He sounds so excited. Of course, he hasn't had another peer living in the house since his sister died.

"I'm nervous but can't wait to meet him," Ryou cheers happily.

I chuckle. "Well then, good luck. See you later, Ryou."

"Bye!" he calls.

I shake my head, still chuckling as I wander back into the living room to find Marik curled up asleep against his brother's chest. Yugi is huddled under a blanket, only wide violet eyes visible as the mummy turns someone into dried corpse. Malik looks up when I come in.

"So? What's the story?" he asks switching the television to mute.

I slump down next to him, running a hand through Marik's golden hair. The boy sighs contentedly, snuggling closer to his brother.

"Ryou has a long-lost cousin coming from Egypt to live here. He's going to be attending our school. When I called, Ryou and Mr. Bakura were in the process of reconstructing a room," I smile.

Malik looks positively thrilled. "A kid from Egypt? That's awesome!"

Yugi avoids looking at the tv, pulling the blanket off his head. "You're just pleased to hear another Egyptian is coming," he giggles.

Malik smirks. "So what if I am? It's about time we get some more people with class around here…Hey!" he laughs as Yugi and I cuff him over the head.

"Hopefully he's not an egotist. We have plenty of those already," Yugi snickers, dodging Malik who's being held down by his brother's sleeping form.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I sit on the bed in the dank hotel room. It's small and clammy, mold growing like black moss in the corners and under pieces of furniture. I cough, choking on the dust in the air. The one archaeologist comes in twice a day. I don't know where he's staying. He wouldn't _dare_ live in the same room with me. He thinks he knows what I'm capable of, but his assumptions don't even come close to the truth.

I sit back on the musty pillow, waiting. The man tells me he's taking me to my family. I feel myself bristle. These people are horrible at masking their true intentions. Besides, I don't want to see my 'family'; yet I must. I have business in Domino. I'll just have to bear it. I tense when I sense someone outside the door. I grip the long, curved knife I always keep sheathed at my waist, ready. There's the sound of someone fumbling with the lock. A moment later the coward archaeologist slinks in, glancing over his shoulder at me nervously while he bolts the door.

"Are you ready?" he whispers hoarsely.

I roll my eyes. "I've _been_ ready for nine goddamn days."

He frowns, apprehensively running his hand over the gun protruding from under his jacket. I decide to just ignore him, turning over on the bed and facing the wall. I let my eyes trail over the spider eggs on the yellowing walls' jagged surface. All in all there are 425 different egg sacks in the room. At least that's how many there were yesterday. I jump, hand on the blade at my side the instant the man tosses something in my direction, the objects thumping on the bed next to me.

"You'll wear these for the plane trip tomorrow," he states, turning and wandering across the room, still continuing to watch me warily.

I pick up the articles of clothing, scowling. There's a pair of jeans. I hate jeans. I much prefer the cotton robes of the locals of this area of Egypt. I've worn jeans before on countless assignments, but that doesn't mean I loath them any less. I turn to look at the other clothes. There's a black tee-shirt—not new by any means—with the Millennium symbol on it. Well, I suppose he could've done worse.

"We leave at three tomorrow morning. When we get to Japan we'll be hopping you around a bit to throw your…_them_ off your trail."

I roll my eyes, taking out my knife and a scuffed up stone. The man pulls out his gun, standing tensely near the covered window. I smirk in response, sharpening the blade on the side of the rock.

"Why don't you just call them what they are?" I sneer as I expertly run the blade over the stone.

The man glares at me.

"You watch your mouth," the archaeologist growls fingering his weapon. I catch the look in his eyes, flashing my sharp canines at him.

"Don't let that gun lull you into a false sense of security," I whisper turning back to my knife.

He marches over to me, eyes blazing. He's clutching the gun tightly, hand shaking slightly. He's never used the weapon, never had someone else's blood flow down his hands and burrow under his fingernails. I can tell.

"I told you to watch it…" he starts.

His eyes widen in shock when I'm standing in an instant, the blade pressed against his neck. I narrow my eyes when his hand with the gun twitches at his side.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" I hiss watching his brown eyes dart to mine panicky. "You can try and shoot me if you want," I whisper. "That is, if you can before I slit your throat."

He doesn't move, perspiration pouring down his face. The gun drops to the floor, the coward's eyes pleading. I smirk, my foot connecting with his stomach. He falls to the ground with a yelp, scrambling for the gun. I don't spare him a glance as he holds it up again. I slump back down on the bed continuing my previous actions. He stares at me helplessly a moment before walking for the door, head nearly turned completely around in case I decide to stab him in the back. I smirk in response, turning and wandering over to the window. He growls as he opens the door.

"Don't you dare look out that window!" he hisses glancing into the hallway nervously.

"I'm not going to peek out the fucking window," I mutter in a bored tone kicking up a cloud of dust from the grayish carpet.

He turns beet red, looking ready to explode. It's so easy to push his buttons. I turn as he slams the door, stomping off down the hallway. Smirking, I lunge for the window, pulling up the blinds and peering out into the street below. People are bustling about quickly, not paying heed to the archaeologist as he exits the premises. I smirk evilly, waiting. He looks up at the window, eyes bulging when he spots me, shaking his fist and yelling a river of curses. And he was concerned about _me_ drawing attention? Sheesh. I give him a rude gesture before pulling the blind back down.

I lie down on the bed staring up at the ceiling where cracks are running freely about. There's a cockroach in the corner, legs twitching slightly. I yawn, thoroughly bored at being cooped up in here for over a week now. Ye gods it's a load of crap. Still, it'll all pay off in the end. I take out the photo I snatched earlier from the archaeologist. There's a young family; the father and children both have abnormally white hair as if they're borderline albinos. The little girl's sitting on his lap, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. The woman is standing beside them, her hand resting on her husbands shoulder. I feel my hands trembling in rage as I stare at their smiling, content faces, the edges of the picture ripping. I glare at the boy who's giggling, eyes shining brightly. I hate him. I hate him so deeply I cannot even begin to describe it.

I fold the battered photo, stuffing it in the pocket of the jeans that lay partially folded on the bed. I put my head down on the musty pillow, closing my eyes. It sounds like a hell of a journey tomorrow. I'd better rest up.

* * *

Kura: (smirk) I'm sooo awesome.

Yami: Why's this say "Kura"? You're name's MINAK.

Kura: >.

Ryou: (grinning) Yes which **Satra** tells us is a very popular name for pet cats in Germany right now.

Malik: Heeeerekitty kitty! (throw ball of string)

Kura: Meh!


	3. Chapter 3: Untold

Hmm...My life's just weird right now. How about all of you? At the moment my cannibal hermit crab Mladen (aka: Crab-sama bin Mladen) is climbing up the back of the computer chair...-.o...ya...

**Tabby: **(chuckles) yes yes so many questions! (sneaks around all sneaky-like) hehe. Thanks for that about Fowstie. I'm doing better now. Can't wait for Minkah to join the rest of them? Wellll...it starts next chappie so whoot for that!

**dragonlady222: **Why he hates them, eh?...(cackles) Won't be finding out that one for quite some time, sweetie!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Kura's awesome in EVERY fic! Whoot! I say "Whoot!"

**Spryte: **(laughs) Yes Ryou's alive this time...okay this is going to sound strange but: What the heck is "pocky"? Everyone's been giving it to me and I have no idea what it is...(shifty eyes)...some kind of drug no doubt...

**DreamingChild: **Gangsta Kura! Whoot whoot! His hair? Oh, you'll see...next chappie! Heheh. Yes he hates them already. Sad!

**Silver Mirror: **My second chapters are awesome!...and my third...and the fourth...fifth...(silver: -.-;)

**blackalbino: **Just a "wee bit psychotic"? You have quite a bit of faith in Minkah, don't you? (evil smirk) He's..._unique_. (readers: not at ease at all) Umm...what's "BABA"?

**Sapphireblade: **Lookie! A new person with a cool name! (tackleglomps) Hi! Of COURSE it will be continued! I do not abandon my ficcies! (not yet at least) Whoot!

**tenshiamanda1987: **(smirk) Yes poor Minkah and the hotel room. He gets fed up with it all in this chappie...much to my amusement. (cackles) Oh I love it! But the fun REALLY kicks off **_next_** chapter!

**Sirithiliel: **Meh! There are too many "i"s in your name! My fingers get confused when typing it! ah well, I'll forgive you cause it's so damn cool!...ahem, Minkah has ARRIVED!

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Promises: **Feel sorry for both the little cuties. They're gonna need it! ehehe

**TheGodFish: **Yes Fowst is no more. We buried him next to our pool...along with our old dog's ashes. (kinda creepy, I know) Just adopted two new ratties from a rescue facility. They're both insanely crazy. (I swear they fed these guys caffeine or something...) Yes Minkah's damn smexy. No he doesn't hate Ryou cause the kid's happy. It's much more...deep. (mystery music)

**Satra: **O.O...those names are all AWESOME! Over here all the pets are named Max, Rover, Fluffy, Cuddles...(twitches) Ya. Very unninventive. I try to spice it up for my pets! (Mladen: > ) Eeheheeh!

**Freedom of Darkness: **No, _Minkah_ is a cat's name, not Kura. Sorry if I made that unclear. You'll bemy psycho!...ermm...psychiatrist? (blinks innocently) SUGAR! (tackleglomps)

This chappie is dedicated to the newest reviewer: **Sapphireblade** as well as** tenshiamanda1987**! Whoot!

_In the point of the rest at the center of our being, we encounter a world where all things area rest in the same way. Then a tree becomes a mystery, a cloud a revelation, each man a cosmos of whose riches we can only catch glimpses. The life of simplicity is simple, but it opens to us a book in which we never get beyond the first syllable. __--Dagttammarshjold (Swedish)_

**Chapter 3: Untold**

**(Yugi's POV)**

Ryou, Marik, and I sit next to one another at the lunch table. There are tons of people talking loudly, food being tossed through the air every so often between the tables. I wince as a curly-haired girl shrieks as some unidentified flying object lands on her head.

"Why can't people just EAT their food?" Marik mutters, eyes darting about alertly.

Ryou's grinning as he chews, drumming his fingers on the table. Marik and I look over at him.

"Uh…Ryou?"

He continues eating and drumming his fingers, eyes staring off at nothing. Marik rolls his violet eyes, smiling. I move directly in front of our friend, leaning in.

"Earth to Ryou Bakura," I laugh waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he jumps slightly, looking up somewhat bewilderedly.

Marik and I both snicker at the confused look on his face.

"You're completely out of it today," Marik states softly, eyes shining.

Ryou grins apologetically. "Guilty as charged. Sorry guys. I'm just so excited about my cousin coming to live with us and all."

Marik smiles. "Understandable."

He shakes his head. "But I shouldn't be zoning out so much."

I giggle crumpling up my empty lunch sack. "Don't worry about it. Hey, why not head over to the arcade after school?"

He sighs. "I can't. My father wants me to come straight home to finish up Minkah's room."

"Minkah?" I ask quirking an eyebrow.

"His cousin, no doubt," Marik smirks taking a sip of his drink.

Ryou beams. "It's just been so long since I've had anyone else in the house. Then two months ago my father moved back in after all this time. Now a cousin I didn't even know I had is coming."

"S'all insane," Marik nods wiping his hands on a cheap cafeteria napkin.

"So…Minkah's parents are all right with this?" I ask.

Ryou's face hardens. "They're dead. Have been since he was little."

Marik doesn't say anything, staring down at his tray of half-eaten food.

"So who's he been living with?" I ask curiously.

Ryou bites his lip. "They're some type of bandits that have been growing in power in Egypt the past decade or so."

Marik furrows his eyebrows. "I don't know of any such people."

"He's all right though?" I press.

Ryou shrugs helplessly. "I don't really know, to be honest. OOtousan wouldn't tell me much."

"It's probably for the best," Marik whispers, eyes dark.

Ryou and I exchange mournful glances.

"Mare, I'm sorry. I didn't…I mean…" Ryou stutters.

Marik holds up a tan hand, eyes bright again. "It's all right."

I grin weakly; still sorry the subject had come up. Marik's never asked us to avoid the topic of child abuse; we just do. I mean, it's not a subject that's part of your everyday conversation.

"Depending on the degree of his…mistreatment," Ryou chooses his words carefully, watching Marik the entire time. "I might need to ask you and Malik for advice."

Marik smiles sadly. "I'm sure he's not fucked up any more than me."

I frown. "Mare, don't talk like that."

He sighs, eyes downcast. Ryou reaches over and squeezes his shoulder gently.

"You're doing fine, Mare," he says softly.

The Egyptian smiles weakly. "You think so?"

Ryou and I both nod simultaneously. "Yes."

**(Yami's POV)**

"Will you two knock it off already?" Mai sighs in aggravation as we sit at our table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Malik's sitting next to me, of course; Mai and Otogi are directly across from us; Jou and Honda—two oddballs that sit at our table—are having an eating contest to see who can down the most French fries by the end of the lunch period. We tend to ignore them when they do so. Today, however, Mai seems to be struggling. They don't reply, continuing to stuff fries and chocolate pudding into their mouths, emitting revolting grunts and slurps.

"Please let me hit them," the girl groans burying her face in her hands.

Otogi scowls. He's never been fond of the duo. I find them annoying at times but they're often fun to have around—so they're permitted to stay. I roll my eyes, Malik frowning at the two. He's not incredibly affectionate for them but likes to team up occasionally and set up pranks.

"Jou. Honda. Tone it down a couple notches, huh?" I smirk.

They both stop in mid-bite, pudding seeping from the corners of their mouths.

"Mmff?" Jou snorts.

Mai turns from him, studying her well-manicured nails, a look of utter distaste on her lovely features. Otogi's idly tossing a dice over and over again, emerald eyes narrowed with annoyance. I turn back to Malik who's quirking an eyebrow suggestively at me. I smirk, reaching under the table and linking my fingers with his. Honda and Jou have both swallowed by this point, turning their attention to us.

"So what's new?" Jou coughs wiping excess crumbs onto the floor.

Mai glares, daintily taking a sip of her sparkling water and adjusting the genuine ruby bracelet around her wrist. Otogi doesn't look up, continuing to toss the dice.

"Not much, not much," Malik answers, nibbling at a hang-nail on his left thumb.

"What? Nothing at all?" Jou asks in mock distress.

Malik grins, squeezing my hand. "No. Not really."

Honda's eyes hold a mischievous glint all of a sudden. "We'll have to make something interesting then."

I roll my eyes, a grin on my face. This means they're going to plot up a prank. It will most likely end the usual way: someone winding up in detention. Oh well. Honda and Jou scoot closer, Malik leaning in. Here we go…

"Could you possibly go somewhere else?" Mai questions coolly, sliding away from Jou who's now right next to her.

"Or you could," Jou shrugs earning a glare from her and Otogi.

Malik rolls his eyes. "Enough you guys. So," he turns to Jou and Honda. "Whom shall we target this time?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Otousan! I'm home!" I call upon entering the house after school.

There's no answer. I close the door, quietly walking through the living room. I pause when there's the sound of talking in the dining room. Silently, I walk to the doorway peering in. My father's hunched over the table, a manila folder full of papers before him. He's holding the phone to his ear, voice troubled.

"…It's almost too easy. You're sure there haven't been any problems?...That's odd. One would think…I mean, these people are…No, I haven't told Ryou….Jim, don't go there with me. This is my family and…No, _you_ mind _your_ own business!" Otousan yells angrily.

I grip the doorframe, staring straight at his back. What is he talking about? What isn't he telling me?

"Yes Minkah knows…no, I haven't seen him for years…" My breath catches in my throat. Has he **_met_** my cousin? But I thought… "Why should…All right that does it!...No **_you_** listen! The moment that boy enters this house this subject is no longer of your concern….Yeah? **Well the same to you**!" he shouts slamming the phone down.

He's breathing heavily, hands fisted and trembling with rage. I start to back up, tensing when my foot lands on a loud floorboard. Otousan spins around, eyes wild.

"Um…hi," I mumble.

"Ryou…" he says, face softening. "I...didn't hear you come in."

I look down at my sneakers. "I just got here."

"Oh."

We both stand silently not meeting one another's eyes. I shuffle back and forth uncomfortably. Otousan sighs heavily, quickly closing the folder in front of him and glancing at me worriedly out of the corner of his eye.

"I…I'd better go finish Minkah's room," I whisper turning and leaving before he can speak.

My heart's pounding in my chest as I ascend the stairs two at a time. What was all that about? I mean, Otousan told me himself that he'd only tell me as much as I need to know. I can't help but wonder though…

I shake these thoughts from my head, opening the door to Minkah's room. There's a single bed in the corner that we picked up earlier today; a dresser with three drawers; a small bedside table with a lamp; a window near the bed…that's about it. I frown, glancing about. It seems so bland, not homey at all.

"Ryou."

I jump, turning to find my father standing in the doorway, blue eyes studying me intently. My mouth's dry. I cannot find words. He comes over and places a hand on my shoulder, the two of us staring at the room. I can tell he's deep in thought, his brow furrowed, hand on my shoulder shaking a bit. He clears his throat the way he does when he's going to tell me something important. I wait impatiently, thoughts swarming through my mind at all the possibilities.

"Ryou…" he begins then pauses as if choosing his words carefully. "About Minkah…"

I feel my hands fist in tension, my palms sweaty. What could he be struggling with himself to tell me? What were he and the man on the phone arguing about?

"…the room looks great," he mumbles, removing his hand from my shoulder and walking briskly from the room. I stand alone, staring after his retreating form.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I scowl, sitting back in the dark closet surrounded by old coats that smell like moth balls. Ra, I'm going to suffocate before I even get there. These peoples' "sneakiness" is beyond pathetic. Oh that does it!

I scramble to my feet, grasping the doorknob. Opening the door, I stride into the office confidently. The place is furnished enough, a large wooden desk near the center of it. Numerous trophies are lining the walls. I wander behind the desk and slump down into the large black leather chair putting my feet up on the desk. Yep, this is definitely better than all the other places they've stuck me so far. I'm not sure if it's still the same day as when we left. No one will tell me anything. Not that I blame them. Heh. I turn my head to look at the plaques on the wall. They all seem to be about archaeology and such.

Bored again, I get up and stride across the floor, gripping the brass handle of the door that's a majestic lion head. Creaking it open I stick my head out into a wide marble hallway. The lights lining the ceiling are dimmed, casting a faint glow across the floor. I begin to wander down the passage, my feet making a soft tapping sound. There's a large display case on the left. I move closer, peering in at its contents. There are what appear to be ancient Roman artifacts, some worn bronze armor as well as numerous breast plates and swords. I glance around the hall, noticing more display cases and statues roped off. Well well, it appears I'm in some sort of exhibit.

"Who goes there!" a voice bellows.

I twist to see some type of guard striding toward me. I scowl, turning and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Halt! Stop!" he yells commandingly racing after me.

His footsteps are heavy, clanging down the hallways, echoing up and down the corridors. My eyes dart about looking for a getaway. I can hear the oaf already panting behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I can see he's overweight, jelly-like stomach protruding out in front of him, jiggling back and forth. I feel myself smirk, increasing my speed and shooting off down a side corridor.

"St…stop!"

I snicker to myself, cutting off through a stone archway, making sure to soften my footsteps. I've been trained in such conduct that requires one to be able to become both invisible and silent to the enemy. I strain my ears as I listen for the guard. My body freezes when I spot the large black statue in the center of a room. It's the figure of a man standing tall and proud—only, his head is that of a jackal's. _Anubis_, the god of the afterlife.

I feel myself smile slightly, stepping over the red lines roping spectators off from him. I move forward reverently, eyeing him cautiously. He's always been the god that fascinated me the most. My mother told me there is only one god. I do not believe it. If he truly does exist—I hate him. Every curse and blasphemy I can think up I throw at him, tarnishing his divinity. I hope he rots. I suddenly realize I'm snarling, ceasing and staring up at the Egyptian god, my fists clenched at my sides. Detecting something, I duck behind him just as the guard clomps into the room, gasping for breath as he plods along heavily. Good Ra he's loud! Hmm…I haven't had much fun for a while. I smirk. _This will be amusing._

**(Ryou's POV)**

I sigh when there's the sound of the telephone coming from downstairs. Where is Otousan? I wait a moment or two but it continues to ring. Groaning in aggravation I get up and trudge down the stairs, running a hand through my disheveled hair. I have to hold back a laugh when I enter the living room. My father's lounging on the couch, arm draped over his eyes. His glasses are on the floor, our cat Misa batting them around.

"_Charles? Charles, it's Brutus Kroy from the Domino Museum. I'm calling in regards to…"_

I notice the phone on the floor, quickly snatching it up and pressing the talk button.

"Hello, Bakura residence," I say quickly.

"Hello? Charles?" the man asks somewhat hoarsely.

"This is his son," I answer.

"…What!" he yells after a long pause.

I wince. "His son. I'm his son."

"But you…he…how…." the man stutters.

"_Well_?" I ask in exasperation.

I glance over at my father who's shifting, eyes opening and looking up at me. Misa jumps up on his chest, purring. I frown, turning my attention back to the man on the phone.

"Look sir, I really don't understand what's so confusing. What is it you're calling about exactly?" I inquire politely.

Otousan absentmindedly strokes Misa who arches her back in response, paws kneading the front of his blue shirt.

"I…I…you…" the man mumbles as if in a daze.

I roll my eyes as I wait for a valid response out of him. Otousan gives me a questioning look. I shrug helplessly at the device in my hand. My father furrows his brow, reaching out. I hand over the phone, watching him.

"Hello?" Otousan states. "This is Charles." I grow even more curious as his eyes become worried. "No that was my son Ryou…Right…yes Minkah…WHAT!" he exclaims jumping to his feet earning a screech from Misa who's sent flying across the room. "Why on earth is he **there**? Never mind, I'm coming and when I get there he'd better be all right," Otousan growls hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" I ask nervously.

"Your cousin's running around the Domino Museum apparently," my father mumbles as he rushes to the front closet to get his jacket.

"Um…why?"

"No idea. Anyway, they can't seem to convince him to come to them. I'm not even sure how much Japanese he speaks. Apparently they've tried English too."

I frown. "Why not try Arabic?"

He hands me my jacket as we hurry out the house to our small light green car.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Eehehe! I love the next chappie! Oh the madness! Next stop: Minkah with a gun! Heheheheeheh! Readers: O.O

Minkah: I get a GUN! (happy dance)

Ryou: Oh lord...

Yami: I'm not going to be there...right?

Ferris: eheheh!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion?

Seventeen reviews! Excellent start for the story, eh? I thinks so. (bobs head up and down) So anyhoo, how's life for everyone? Just began posting another new story titled "The Deep." (shivers) It's sooo dark and awesome! Whoot!

So have any of you read "from the mixed up files of mrs. basil e. frankweiler"? (not sure if I spelled that right) Great book. Kids run away and live in a museum. (cackles) Soooo much fun!

**inuyashapup: **How can I leave it there? (smirk) You're lucky you weren't reading Cry of the Wicked while I was still posting it. I gave the most horrible cliffies in the world. I always strive to do so...(cackles)

**DayDreamer23182: **(pats on head) S'okay you forgot to review. I forgive you. (huggles tightly) Wow. I'm in a mushy mood today, neh? Yessss Minkah-kins gets a gun! Whoot!

**Silver Mirror: **Ah the evil annoying people that seem to alway be there. Me hates them. You have my sympathies, honey. (nods solemnly) Here's a pitchfork. It may come in **_handy_**...(whistles innocently)

**Wish-full Thinker: **Glad you're enjoying it. Things are getting harder and harder as the number of stories I'm writing builds up. One must be incredibly careful not to make the ficcies too simliar to each other. Thanks for all the compliments! (as always!)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(sighs sadly) Welllll...he doesn't shoot anyone...YET. (cackles) Ooooh the drama! Um...Minkah won't drink the booze I'm afraid...That'll be explained later. (Kura: Waddaya mean I won't drink it!) Ferris: hehe.

**DreamingChild: **(laughs) Minkura? That's cute! But as you--and many others say--Mink's even better...and will be brought up waaaay later in the story. Cha!

**Spryte: **Thank you! You have no idea how confused I've been about this whole "pocky" business! That takes a weight off my lovely-oh-so-smooth shoulders (although their covered in claw marks at the moment.) No I'm not going crazy sex-like. The scratches are from my new ratties Luigi and Pug.

**tenshiamanda1987: **I'm glad you liked the part with Anubis. I just wanted to show a different side to the little psychopath (Minkah, I mean) He's so adorable! (cuddles) Ow!

**redconvoy: **A new reviewer! (glomps) Hello! This is exciting! (laughs) True true, Ryou's got no clue what's coming for him! (cackles insanely)

**TheGodFish: **(shakes head) Try not to drool on your keyboard, honey. That sounds messy. Yes they're going to meet this chappie. Poor Ryou. The new ratties? Luigi and Pug. (giggles) They're adorable and stinky! -.o...yah. Oh, happy easter to you too!

**blackalbino: **(laughs) I was wondering what BABA was. (cackles more) Don't worry. My brain ceases to function all the time now. Can be very annoying. Yes let's all pity Marik and Misa. They're both so cuddly and warm. (snuggles)

**Tabby: **No, he didn't push the Anubis statue on the guard. He wuvs the anubis!...doesn't mean he won't flatten the guy with something else though. (cackles) You ask a lot of questions, don't you? (grin) I'm afraid not too many of them will be answered in this chappie, honey. (huggles)

**SapphireBlade: **Hey, if I were locked in a museum I'd be running around like the freak I am too! (cackles) But that's just me. (othervoice: You need help. really.) Shut up! I'm talking to my reviewers! (voice: Scaring them, is more like it.) Grrr...(smiles sweetly) Sorry honey. (runs off to beat head with big green pillow)

**dragonlady222: **Minkah is Ryou's cousin, eh? (smiles) Perhps...not...maybe...Keep that in mind, honey. (winks)

**Sirithiliel: **Yes MAYHEM! Mayhem makes my job fun! Whoot!

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Promises: **Yes our Minkah's angry. (that's an understatement!) and "confused"? Hmm...I suppose he could be. Or mabye everyone else is. (head spinning) All right, now I'm getting confused myself. Meh. Need...more...sugar...

**Joey-lover: **I agree. It would be kick-butt awesome to run around a museum!...esp. with a psychomaniac! (readers: O.o...) Eheheeh!

_**Unseeing**_

_I sought for the reality_

_Of this cold, unfeeling world._

_I thought if I just sat and watched_

_The answers would unfurl._

**Chapter 4: Reunion? **

**(Ryou's POV)**

We hurry up the front steps of the museum to the large stone doors. They are covered in carvings of many ancient civilizations. One could stand forever in front of them just trying to match the myths to them. We have no time though. Otousan reaches out only to find the doors…

"Locked! Damn it! Why haven't they sent someone?" Otousan shouts angrily as he pounds on them insistently.

I stand back, never having seen my father so enraged before. I really don't know him all that well but this is completely new to me. He stops as the door on the left creaks open revealing a burly man with a gun in hand.

"I'm sorry. The museum's closed today…"

"I'm Charles Bakura. Mr. Kroy called," Otousan states tersely, pushing past the man. I follow, the door slamming securely behind me, the echo booming though the large room.

The ceiling must be at least 170 feet above us, frescos and mosaics flowing about it. Most of them look like ancient Greek, though I could be wrong. Along the walls are statues from every era of history; some proud and golden, others stone and weatherworn, features hardly recognizable. The floor has dark and light gray stones, shiny as if they were just polished. The lights are dim since the museum is not open today.

"Why are you carrying that?" my father hisses, noting the handgun.

"Charles, thank goodness!" We turn to see a man dressed up in a black business suit rushing toward us. He's of rather short stature; black hair slicked back and goatee barely visible in the shadows. He adjusts his tiny spectacles that are balancing on his nose as he comes to a stop in front of us, two guards standing behind him—both armed as the first.

"What's with all the guns?" Otousan questions again, voice boiling with rage.

The guards look at one another with uncomfortable expressions. Mr. Kroy is the one who speaks.

"Charles, I have to put into account my mens' safety…not to mention the boy's reputation…" Reputation?

"Where is he?" Otousan snaps, face red.

We all jump at the sound of screaming and something crashing heavily to the floor. We take off down the central hallway, Otousan and I in the lead. We enter a room full of clothing, paintings, and whatnot from the Middle Ages. The guards rush forward at the sight of one of their comrades squashed beneath a trio of queenly manikins, his limbs flailing about helplessly from under them. I try to stifle a laugh, the sight of the buff man pinned down under the figures of three elderly women with gray curly hair almost being too much for me.

"He's out to kill us all!" Mr. Kroy exclaims, cowering behind me.

"No he's not. He's just toying with us so calm down already," my father sighs in exasperation, glancing around.

"He's killed before, Bakura! Once a creature tastes blood it becomes an addiction. They crave it more and more…"

"You're acting like he's some wild animal that's going to rip out your throat at any given moment," Otousan mutters starting off down another hallway leading to adjacent exhibits.

"So what if I am?" Mr. Kroy hisses as he and I follow my father down the hall, the guards coming up behind us. "Mark my words…"

"Oh shut up already," my father growls.

My eyes widen. I've never seen him like this before. Not that I'm aghast, Mr. Kroy deserved that. He's quite annoying. But what's this about Minkah killing people?...he doesn't seriously think…I clench my jaw as I watch my father's back. What if it's true?

"**Excuse me?" **the curator yowls angrily, jogging on his short legs to catch up with my father who's paying him little heed. "I demand an apology for that very rude…"

We all shout at the sound of gunshots and frantic yelling coming from down the hall. Otousan takes off and I find myself unable to even come close behind him.

"**Don't shoot him!"** my father screams up ahead, feet pounding on the floor as he disappears into the dark room ahead.

The noise ceases. I grit my teeth, pushing my legs close to their limit. When I reach the doorway I find Otousan and six or seven guards glancing about uncertainly in the dim light. It's a dinosaur exhibit, the bones of the ancient beasts looming overhead and all about, staring down at our small party with empty sockets. The head of one is smashed on the floor; tiny bones shattered like thick glass. I feel myself shiver at the shadows playing off the walls, making it appear the monsters' number his tripled.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I smirk to myself as I loom around a large skeleton of some ancient beast, keeping my eyes on my prey. There are three guards circling the room, cowering beneath the bones of the monsters. I lick my lips, waiting for my opportunity. One mutters nervously to the others, taking out a flashlight and turning it on, emitting a small beam of light along the walls and skeletons. I roll my eyes. Yeah, like _that's_ going to help.

I really wouldn't mind putting them out of their wretched misery but it's strictly against my orders. As much as I'd like to…I shake my head, clearing those thoughts from my mind. They told me not to, and I must obey that wish. There will be killings the plenty…just not yet. It'd ruin everything.

I tense at the sound of more footsteps approaching. I quietly climb the stairs off to the side that lead to the viewing platform overlooking the room. Four more guards enter, huffing and looking extremely agitated. Heh. They should be. Time to make this more interesting. I stealthily sneak up to the edge of the platform, only a rickety banister made of rustying metal between me and the dead drop. I pull out the gun I took off the man who I crushed under the old lady figures. _That_ was amusing. Time to mess with their minds. I scoot on my stomach to the far end of the wooden platform, taking careful aim at the wires holding up the head of one of the dinosaurs. I have to suppress a cackle as it goes down with a crash, the men all shooting blindly in their confusion. Pathetic. Utterly pathetic.

I stiffen at the sound of someone shouting as they approach the room. I know that voice. Sure enough he enters, white hair plainly visible in the darkness. I feel my hand clench around the gunIt's_ **him**_. I fight the urge to shoot him now. That would blow my cover completely, deeming the mission useless. Damn. I growl, slinking back into the shadows only to freeze when the boy enters the room, large brown eyes glancing about warily. Well, isn't this interesting…

**(Ryou's POV) **

"Minkah! Minkah!" my father calls, voice echoing eerily.

He begins speaking in Arabic to my cousin—wherever he is. I can't tell what he's saying; only catching a few words. I know only a small number of simple phrases, not having really learned the language. I feel the hairs on my arms stand on end as we wait. From beside me I can see Mr. Kroy trembling, motioning for the guards to keep their guns up.

I suddenly tense, sensing another presence. It's that feeling one gets when walking alone down the street at night and becomes aware of an unknown other but turning to find no one there. Slowly rotating, I find no such case, meeting two hazy gray eyes staring intensely back into mine. I open my mouth to say something but can't make a sound. His skin is golden like Marik and Malik's, light sandy hair falling down just brushing his shoulders. There's a deep double-crossed scar on the right side of his face that gives a sense of unspoken danger about him. My eyes widen even more when I catch a glint in the dim light, looking down to see a long, curved blade in his hand. Otousan and the others apparently haven't noticed, continuing to stare about, calling out.

"Minkah?" I whisper, my voice incredibly shaky.

His hard eyes narrow, a look of contempt on his face. I feel myself cower back under the stony gaze, too afraid to take my eyes off him.

"Um…Otousan…" I squeak, my voice a few octaves higher than normal.

There's an intake of breaths from the men behind us, the clicking sound of the guns. Someone comes up slowly behind me, clacking of footsteps the only sound besides the drumming of my heartbeat in my ears.

"Minkah," my father's voice murmurs from beside me.

My cousin's face darkens, grip on the blade in his hand visibly tightening. I feel my stomach churn at the look of pure hatred that's being directed at the two of us.

"What'd I tell you? He's raving…" Mr. Kroy begins, stopping when my father holds up a hand for silence.

Otousan starts speaking in Arabic to my cousin whose eyes dart from Otousan to me. After a few minutes it turns into a shouting match between the two of them, Minkah's face holding a look of pure vehemence. He motions at me with wild angry gestures as he screams at my father. Mr. Kroy and the guards stare dumbly at the two of them, turning to me for an explanation, which I can't give. This goes on for around ten minutes, Minkah continually glaring at my father and me with hatred. Otousan finally seems to have convinced him to settle down…at least for the time being. Minkah somewhat unwillingly backs down, sliding the knife into a sheath that's barely visible under his baggy-tee shirt that's too big for him, eyes never leaving me. Otousan turns.

"Come Ryou. We're leaving now," he states, not so much as glancing at Mr. Kroy and the guards. "Minkah." My cousin—to everyone's surprise—follows us silently as we stride off down the hall in a morose assembly, not a sound save our footsteps echoing down the empty corridors.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I cannot believe that bastard! I want to kill him! Peel his freakin' white skin from his gangly body! I grit my teeth as I scrub the oil and dirt from my hair, standing in the shower at their quaint home. I don't know how the heck I'm going to do this. I'll make it in the end; it's getting there that's the problem.

I'm not surprised really by the bastard's lies. Of course he wouldn't want anyone to know the truth. It would utterly ruin his son's image of him. I feel a smirk form on my face. I could work this to my advantage.

**(Ryou's POV)**

Otousan and I sit on the couch in the living room. Misa is sprawled out across the floor, her silver coat shimmering in the last of the sunlight of the day peeping through the windows. The sound of the shower upstairs is barely audible, only a light humming. I stare down at my hands, fists clenched. There are so many things I want to ask—that I know are not true. I have my suspicions but know Otousan won't enlighten me further; especially right now: his eyes are holding a faraway look, distant and deep.

I slink down to the floor next to Misa, scratching her behind the ear and earning a purr of affection. Otousan continues to look off into nothingness, jaw clenched. I sigh heavily, bowing my head as I stare at the floor, the short blue carpet changes shades slightly as I run my hand across it in slow gentle motions. Suddenly there's a socked foot before me. I look up to see it's connected to a body. Minkah's standing with his hands at his sides dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a white tee-shirt of mine that's too large for me. The knife sheath is securely fastened about his waist. My jaw drops when I notice his hair: _It's white_.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I stare coldly down at the boy who's just sitting there gawking at me. I look over at the man; he's staring off into oblivion, not paying us any heed. I glance back at the kid who's still staring at me with large brown eyes.

"What?" I ask gruffly, quite annoyed by his gaping.

The man jumps to his feet in surprise, his glasses slightly askew. The cat on the floor darts off into another room. The kid quickly shuts his mouth, finally blinking.

"Minkah…" the man begins.

"_Shut up," _I hiss in Arabic. It's so much easier to insult him in my first language.

He frowns. _"There's no need to talk to me like…"_

"_You have no right to tell me what to do!" _I growl.

"_Minkah, you have to listen to me. You have to trust me."_

I break into a fit of humorless laughter, the boy on the ground cringing.

"_Trust you?" _I smirk, chuckling darkly. _"Trust you…tell me, does **he **trust you?" _I point to the other. The man looks down at the little bitch, a look of regret on his face. _"Hmm…so he **does**. I bet I could change that rather quickly..." _

"_That's enough," _the bastard states firmly. He turns to the boy. "Ryou, why don't you show Minkah to his room? He must be exhausted."

I glare but decide not to argue for now. I **am** tired. The boy scrambles to his feet, striding off toward the stairs.

"This way."

I follow, trudging behind him as he leads the way, pausing momentarily to give the man one of my signature looks that says this is not over. Of course, he already knows that. I must admit the house is smaller than I imagined. It's two stories, a light gray residence with large windows in the front. He leads me down the hall.

"There's the bathroom—as you already know; my bedroom; my father's room is that one down the hall; yours is here."

He opens the door, stepping aside so I can go in first. I enter, glancing about nonchalantly. Hmm, not much. There's a small bed in the corner, a dresser…not much, like I said. I stop when I look over at the wall to the right. Hanging on it is a map of the world and a poster of the Great Sphinx. The boy seems to notice, smiling almost embarrassedly.

"Um…I hope you don't mind the posters. I was trying to make the room more…homey."

I don't answer, wandering over to the bed and slumping down on my back. Hmm…well, it beats that hotel room back in Cairo. Staring up blankly at the white ceiling I wonder how long the job will take…Apparently I'll be attending the kid's school. Oh well, it'll most likely make my assignment easier in the end.

"…Minkah?"

I glance over out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at me nervously.

"Hmm?" I grunt, not interested.

"I…have you met my father before?" he asks softly.

I quirk an eyebrow at this unexpected change of subjects. The boy seems to notice my confusion.

"You both acted like you'd met one another before…back at the museum," he adds somewhat shyly.

"Why do you think that?" I ask brusquely staring up at the ceiling again as I wait for his answer.

"Your eyes," he whispers.

I don't respond in any way, waiting. The silence goes on, save for the other shuffling his feet uncomfortably. I close my eyes, making it quite clear that the conversation is done. After hesitating he quietly leaves, lingering for a moment in the doorway. After he's gone I open my eyes again, glancing over to the empty entrance. This kid isn't as dense as his father assumes him to be. It's not surprising though; the man and his comrades didn't make up a very convincing story to give him. This probably means the truth won't take long to get out. That dramatically limits my time to do the job. Oh well, adds some spice to it. I pull out my knife and run it over the length of my arm, gliding it over the many cuts and scars already there. My eyes twitch slightly as I watch in morbid fascination as the crimson slide down my flesh. There will be more to come.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I walk softly from the room and down the stairs, heartbeat thumping loudly in my head. I hate this; hate feeling like there's a play going on and I'm the only one who doesn't know the plot. Clenching my jaw, I stride swiftly through the living room only to stop in my tracks. In the dining room is my father hunched over the same damn manila folder as earlier, talking hoarsely to someone on the phone. I clench my fists, coming as close to the doorway as I dare.

"…and what am I supposed to tell my son? I can't just say…" Otousan's voice breaks as whoever it is on the other end cuts him off. "Counseling?…I suppose that will work…"

I feel myself bristle. More lies. How many people are in on this? What the hell is going on?

"Just…how long do you think this will take?" my father's voice is weary, beaten. There's a long moment of silence. I can't see his face, only his stooped shoulders and the back of his bowed head. "I…understand. Right. Good bye."

I slink back quietly, racing as noiselessly as possible up the stairs to my room. I rush over to my desk, taking out a new red notebook and pen. After securely locking my door I begin to furiously write:

**Minkah and Otousan seem to know one another; Otousan claims he's never met Minkah before.**

**"Counseling?"**

**More people are involved in this. Who?**

**Long lost cousin? Where are the records of his father—Otousan's brother?**

**What's in the manila folder?**

I grit my teeth, closing the notebook sharply as I finish this and slamming my fists on the desk in frustration. I will not be kept in the dark. It's time to find out the truth—one way or another…

* * *

Our poor little Ryou's having probs. And Minkah?...he just has issues. Whoot!

So have you all noticed I've changed the category? (smirk) Oh yes.

Minkah: I hate this story.

Ferris: Why? You got a gun!

Minkah: But I didn't get to kill anyone!

Ferris: Yet.

Minkah: O.O

Yami: Oooooh no.

Marik: Why am I whispering? WHY CAN'T I BLOODY TALK?

Malik: (rolls eyes) Oh I'm **sure** there's a reason.

Marik: >. 


	5. Chapter 5: Deeper Ties

So the dumb site chose Saturday to shut down. Meh! Stupid site. Anyway, the story's going well. Just to tell you all **Silver** **Mirror's** got a awesome new story started! Whoot! I highly reccomend it!

You are all having fun creating new names for Minkah. These are--but not limited to: Kinky Minky, Mink, Minky, Minky-poo, etc. Ooooh dear...

**Bluegrass Elf: **Yes honey, you've been missing. (huggles) But now you're here. That's what really matters! (Kura: since when have you become all lovey-dovey?) Ferris: (shrugs happily)

**Joey-lover: **(smirk) Yes Knives are fun...and fire. FIRE!...sorry, I'm a pyro. (cackles) Oooh yesss.

**blackalbino: **Dance teachers? You take dance? Oh what kind? (bounces around all excited-like)...ahem, think Minkah and Ryou should get along? erm...suuuuure. Like Marik's whispering? (nods) Me too. It's sad, actually, why he does...but no need to get to that _yet_.

**Silver Mirror: **I'm patiently awaiting the next chappie of your story! (Kura: "Patiently"? Yeah right) -.-;...ahem, ANYWAY thinking the name Kura in your head? (shrugs) It does take some getting used to. Don't worry, you'll adapt.

**DreamingChild: **Minkah's got reasons...and issues. (THAT's an understatement!) Rude Character Whacker? Oooh! Me likes the sound of that! Kura: "So...you want to...spank me?" Yugi: "Hehe! That sounds kinky!" Ferris: -.O...erm...oookay then...yes he speaks Japanese. He's just...anti-social.

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Promises: **You're...brother? Oooh dear. I hope they aren't too much in common. That would be...slightly frightening.

**Freedom of Darkness: **(smirk) So...should I stop writing or not? I was sensing some tension from your review...I mean...I'm not _sure_...but there was this vibe I was getting...Kura: "No duh" Ferris: -.

**dragonlady222: **Can't decide who Minkah is, eh? Excellent though, darling. EXCELLENT. Which part? me no tell.

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Umm...actually _Marik's_ the one whispering...not Minkah. Hope that clears things up a bit. Not big on Mentos myself. (dodges punches) All right all right! (pops some in mouth) There. Happy now? -.-;

**TheGodFish: **Ah poor little Ryou. First he gets left in the dark then tackle/glomped by sympathetic fans. (ryou: xx) Your mom's getting married? Well, best of luck to her!...oh so now I'm going to be associated with orange tic tacs now? YAY!

**inuyashapup: **(grins evilly) Ah yes school. School with Minkah, nonetheless. It'll be more interesting than you're probably guessing. Eheheeh! I'm sooo mean to these characters! (minkah: what are you plotting to do to me NOW?) ehehe!

**Tabby: **That's right! Ryou's taking charge! He's no weakling! Whoot! I say Whoot! Minkah meeting the rest of the gang? (smirk) Yes, it'll be veeery interesting to say the least...and amusing. (cackles)

**Sprtye: **I agree. I hate it when Ryou's abused in a fic for no apparent reason. It's overdone and extremely annoying. I try to give the kid a little more of an edge...and more character overall. Not so shallow, neh?

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) Yes he's not the _only_ curious one, is he? (eyes readers who are watching eagerly) Heh.

**Sirithiliel: **Of course Mayhem is good. (pats Minkah on head as well) You poor confused insane little boy. (Ryou: O.o)

**DayDreamer23182: **Yes Minkah's self destructive and very possibly clinically insane. Whoot!...ack! My entire leg's asleep! Ow! Fuck! Ow! (kura: o.O...)

**Lorna Shadows: **(points) A new reviewer! (attempts to tackleglomp but falls short) Sorry. My leg's asleep at the moment. ow! It's doing that uncomfortable tingly thing! (winces) Anyways...what's kura up to? You'll find out a bit more in this chappie. Onward!

I'm dedicating this chappie to Lorna Shadows. Sorry I keep forgetting to do dedications! I'm...me. (kura: How profound) -.-;

_A land not mine, still _

_forever memorable,_

_the waters of its ocean_

_chill and fresh._

_Sand on the bottom whiter than chalk,_

_and the air drunk, like wine,_

_late sun lays bare_

_the rosy limbs of the pine trees._

_Sunset in the ethereal waves:_

_I cannot tell if the day_

_is ending, or the world, or if_

_the secret of secrets is inside me again._

_Anna Akmatova (Russia)_

**Chapter 5: Deeper Ties**

**(Yugi's POV)**

"I wonder where Ryou is," I muse as Marik and I stand in the crowded hallway by our lockers.

"Probably hectic this morning for him, with his cousin with them now and all," the blonde states simply, eyes darting.

I smile. "True. Probably doesn't want to leave him. I wanted to call last night but thought better of it. Figured they needed time to get to know one another."

Marik nods, not answering. We both stand idly, Marik drumming his fingers on the strap of his backpack that's slung over his right shoulder. His fingers move in a flowing movement, no doubt playing one of his favorite piano pieces in his head. I glance at his eyes to find them sharp and searching, never letting his mind wander too far from the moment. I grin, turning back to look for for our friend.

I barely recognize him, stomping angrily towards us, a look of intensity and determination covering his usually soft features. I can see Marik stiffen beside me having spotted our him as well.

"Ryou?" I ask in worry as he comes up to us.

"Hi," he mumbles, wrenching his locker door open with brute force and tossing his books into it carelessly.

"Didn't go so well, huh?" Marik whispers sympathetically.

Ryou turns suddenly, eyes blazing. "Something's going on. They're keeping something from me. Otousan's trying to make me believe that everything's bloody brilliant but he can just go to hell if he thinks I'm going to take that crap!"

Marik and I stare at him in silence for a long moment. The other students continue wandering about in the morning frenzy, unknowing of Ryou's plight. Our friend's now panting heavily, a look of utter desperation in his brown eyes. I've never seen him like this before.

"I…well…" I start helplessly, looking to Marik for aid.

"All right, why don't you fill us in on what you know," he states, leading Ryou and I off down the hallway.

**(Yami's POV)**

Malik and I link arms as we wander aimlessly about the halls before first hour. People move aside when they see us, making our meaningless drifting fairly simple. Otogi hasn't arrived yet, nor has Mai. I'm content with that though. I like to spend time just with Malik. I'm not prepared when Honda suddenly stumbles around a corner up ahead, struggling to pull an infuriated Jou along with him. The blonde his howling ever curse word known to man, twisting violently in the brunette's grasp.

"What the hells' is going on?" my koi asks as we approach them.

"Kaiba," Honda states simply as he tightens his grip on the enraged blonde.

"That bastard! Son of a…"

"Now now, I think you're overreacting a tad bit…" Honda begins.

"I'll freakin' **kill** him! Lemme at 'im!" Jou snarls.

Malik rolls his eyes. "What'd he do this time?"

Honda smirked. "Called Jou a dog. Basically flat-out insulted him."

"I'll KILL him!" Jou shouts shaking his fist in the air.

I shake my head. "Jou, you shouldn't let him get to you like this."

"Well what have we here? Trying to calm the mutt down? I suggest a muzzle or sedatives, but then again that's just me," a cold voice chuckles from behind the two.

We turn to find none other than the young billionaire himself smirking at us. He's dressed in his long trench coat with many buckles and such around his arms and legs. He doesn't carry a backpack, holding instead a black briefcase at his side. His mocking blue eyes bore into mine as he turns to me.

"Well if it isn't the _King of Games_. Do tell me, how's life in the ghetto?" he sneers.

I feel myself growl, taking a step forward. "Why don't you go find someone else to try and torment? Someone that actually cares?"

He smirks. "Oh but I think you _do_ care. I must tell you, Kaiba Corp. will be releasing a whole set of exclusive merchandise to the public. Your little shop could very well be closed down due to this overpowering…"

"Competition?" Malik cuts in.

The snob chuckles. "No. Don't flatter yourselves. I don't consider your worthless shack rivalry. A fly among maggots, nothing more."

I have to fight back the urge to charge the CEO, already grasping Malik's arm tightly as he starts forward with intent of murder flashing dangerously in his violet eyes. Jou is struggling against Honda who looks like he's seriously considering turning the blonde loose. Kaiba laughs mockingly, turning and wandering down the hallway.

"Later, scum."

I grit my teeth, wishing internally that I could just snap his neck. Jou's finally stilled, though his eyes are still glowing with ferocity. Malik's arm remains tense.

"That bastard. That damn fucking snob!" my koi hisses, eye twitching as we watch the CEO's figure disappear among the clutter of peers.

"Duel him again, Yami man! Cut down that pompous ego of his," Honda growls.

"S'not enough," Jou mumbles, cracking his knuckles. "It's gotta be somethin' worse than that."

Malik turns to the other blonde. "Like what?"

A mischievous smile slowly spreads its way across Jou's face. "Boys, I think we've found our target."

**(Minkah's POV)**

I sigh heavily as I wait for the sound of the bastard down the hallway to tap away at his computer or become engrossed in a phone call. I know what they're planning for me and I must say it's utterly pathetic. It's going to be a complete waste of my time; however, it doesn't look like I'll be able to avoid it. For now though I don't have to worry about it. I've other things to focus on.

Quietly creeping to the door of my bedroom I peer out to find his door closed, voice barely audible. I smirk. Finally. Feet making no sound, I make my way down the stairs to the front door, turning the knob softly and exiting the house unnoticed. I cringe immediately as the wind digs into my skin, cutting through the thin material of the long-sleeved shirt I'm wearing. It's a bit too small for me, stopping a few centimeters above my wrists. Damn, this is just brilliant. I've memorized the instructions. It's the safest way so no information will get into the wrong hands. It's not like anything could be tortured out of me anyway; I've had training in resisting such.

I cross a street as the light turns, idly glancing about at the buildings surrounding me. People—mostly adults—stroll about, paying me little heed. I put my hands in my jean pockets in an attempt to shield them from the merciless wind. I scowl, making my way down the sidewalk, carelessly passing several business men that are hailing a taxi. The sky overhead is clouding up, darkness setting in over the busy city.

I hold my ground as a limousine comes speeding round a corner up ahead, bearing straight for me. It screeches to a stop within inches of the curb, small candy wrappers and rotting leaves blowing up from the gutters. Within an instant one of the back windows rolls down, a man with dark sunglasses staring out at me.

"You're from Apophis?" he states tersely.

I don't answer.

"My chief is awaiting your presence at the corporation headquarters downtown," he continues.

"Is he now?" I simper, arms lax at my side. "And what if I tell you I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about?"

His face hardens. "Then we have a problem."

"Hmm," I say idly examining my fingernails. "_Who's_ the problem though?"

He smirks. "Hopefully you can take care of that."

I smile, flashing my canines. "Good answer."

He opens the door and I get in, taking a short glance around the street guardedly before closing the door behind me.

**(Yami's POV)**

"Argh! I've been looking for him all mornin'! S'like he vanished off the face of the frikin' planet!" Jou snarls angrily as we all sit down at the lunch table.

I quirk an eyebrow. "That's odd. Kaiba never leaves like that."

"Perhaps something came up at Kaiba Corp.," Otogi suggests from next to me.

"Most likely," Malik nods desolately.

"Damn. I was ready to clean his clocks too," Honda smirks fisting his hands on the table top.

I smile, shaking my head. "This is going to take some strategic planning. One can't just go and play a prank on him. I mean, this is one of the richest and influential people in the world."

"'An he's at our school. Why's he even go to school? I mean, s'already got a company an' all," Jou grumbles stabbing a French fry with his spork.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. You'd think that if he really didn't want to go he wouldn't have to. I mean, who's gonna stop him?" Honda replies.

"Are you all out of your minds?" Mai suddenly states. We all look over at the girl in surprise. "Seto Kaiba is a powerful individual. Based on what you've said, I think he'll be able to tell who played the prank on him without any problem."

I sigh. "That's true."

Jou snorts. "'An that's supposed to discourage me?"

Mai rolls her violet eyes. "It would discourage any person with even a thread of intelligence in their brain."

"Wat!" Jou shouts standing up.

"Easy Jou, sit back down," Malik states passively. The other blonde does so reluctantly, eyeing Mai with a look of utter aggression. "All right, I've got a plan. It's going to be difficult and we're going to have to rig some things in the school, but if it works…" My koi doesn't need to finish the sentence, the look of pure insanity and delight playing across his gorgeous feature saying all. Jou and Honda lean in, eyes filled with anticipation.

"What do ya have in mind?" Jou grins.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I follow the man down the corporation's halls. The ceiling is made of some type of metal, our reflections looking down at us. The floors are of black stone, giving the appearance of dark motionless liquid. The walls are bare, cold. The entire place is dreary, giving one the sense of doubt about it. I glance around as he leads me through a network of halls to an elevator. Pressing the button, it opens to reveal a vast elevator shaft larger than my present bedroom, a chandelier hanging high above. The walls appear to be marble, swirled with rich eddies of gray and white. The man and I say nothing as we stand across from one another on the way up; his eyes occasionally wander to me, a look of curiosity visible in his eyes when the light hits his sunglasses at a certain angle. The glass ornaments adorning the chandelier tinkle lightly against one another at the slight vibrations.

The door opens to reveal a long corridor with blood red carpet, two guards stationed outside a doorway at the very end. The man nods to me, beckoning. I follow his stiff figure to the large white doors that seem around 5 yards high. The guards both are wearing dark glasses also, standing at attention. One would think the glasses would impede their sight more than anything else.

"State your name and business here," one says gruffly.

I frown, not answering. The guard clears his throat.

"I said…"

"I know damn well what you said," I growl, folding my arms over my chest and staring adamantly at him with cold eyes.

He takes off his sunglasses, brown eyes boring into mine. I don't make any movement, glaring straight back at him. The other guard seems to be fingering a weapon in his business coat pocket. My guide fidgets beside me.

"Listen kid, I don't have time for this. Now, we can do this the easy way or…"

"Or what?" I smirk, still not moving.

He growls, marching forward and grabbing me roughly by the shoulder. I narrow my eyes.

"Take your hand of me **_now_**," I hiss in a warning tone.

He doesn't move. Oh well, I cautioned him. My hand flies to my side where my blade is, whipping if from its sheath and slashing it across the arm all in one swift movement. He lets out a surprised yell, pulling back to find his hand nearly severed, bloody bones splintering out at unnatural angles. The other guard and my guide both pull out handguns just as the doors fly open. We all freeze, staring at the young man in the entry. He's dressed all in blue, a long cape flowing behind him. He has dark brown hair, bangs hovering just above his penetrating blue eyes. He stares at us gravely, eyes darkening when he spots the man with the wound.

"I do believe I told you to greet our guest…though this isn't quite what I had in mind," he says in a monotone voice.

The men don't reply eyes cast downwards in acquiescence. I don't take my eyes off the young man, gazing at him suspiciously. People have set traps for me before. He certainly matches the description I was given. He sighs melodramatically, turning to me.

"Forgive their rudeness. It seems I'll have to change some things in the future," he states, completely ignoring the men who are backing away toward the elevator, the one cradling his bloodied hand against his chest.

I don't reply.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, as you no doubt already know," he continues. "Come, shall we continue our business in my office?" He motions for me to enter.

I slowly move around him into the room. It's a huge place, forest green carpet; a large window in place of a wall overlooking the city. A large mahogany desk is at the center of the room; over it is a giant painting of a majestic dragon in a misty night sky, eyes glowing with intensity.

"I see you appreciate the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba smirks, pleased, walking over and running a hand fondly over the golden frame.

"It does look somewhat familiar. Quite a bit more dramatic than the original ancient carvings though," I reply simply.

He chuckles. "Yes I suppose it does. I had the opportunity to see that for myself as well as many other tablets of the ancient times. Quite remarkable, even I must admit. Now, let's get down to business. How was your ride here? Do tell me the oaf at least offered you refreshments in the limo."

I scowl, cutting right to the chase. "I was informed by my superiors that there had been an agreement that the name Apophis would not be uttered in public or any unsecured places."

He frowns. "And it was?"

I nod curtly. He sneers, walking over and staring out into the city.

"Well then, I'll have to have some people…taken care of."

I'm still not pleased. He seems to notice, beckoning me to sit in the large armchair in front of the desk. He sits down on the leather chair behind it, eyeing me. After a few moments of this I get peeved.

"Is something wrong?" I ask coolly.

He smirks, leaning back. "No. I suppose I was expecting someone…older."

I scowl. "The age of an eradicator is of little importance. It is the skill that matters."

He smiles, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. "Well said. But out of curiosity just how old are you exactly?"

I frown. "Like I just said: it matters little."

He narrows his eyes. "Hmm. You no doubt have extensive knowledge of me yet I know almost nothing about yourself."

"I'm not here to associate and make 'friends'," I mutter.

He nods. "Of course. Still, you no doubt have to be an excellent actor in order to blend in…this isn't your first assignment, I presume?"

I snort. "Hardly. I've been participating in the league's 'activities' since the age of eleven."

"Which would be how long ago?" he asks a glint in his eyes.

"I'm around seventeen. Satisfied?" I grumble, taking out a cloth from my back pocket and beginning to thoroughly clean blood from the knife.

Kaiba quirks an eyebrow. "Around?"

I smirk. "I'm not exactly sure. Can we move on to business now?"

He stares at me in silence for a long moment. I can feel his blue eyes delving into my skin, searching for hidden truths. It's really quite annoying. I mask it all, idly going about wiping up the crimson.

"Very well." Kaiba slides back a bit, unlocking a drawer on his desk with a key that's hanging around his neck. "There are quite a few. I don't know how long it will take you…"

"It depends on a number of things," I shrug, holding the blade up and inspecting it closely for any spots I may have missed.

The CEO pauses. "Do you always use that?"

I look up. "What this? It's my preferred choice of weapon, but I usually use more…" I struggle for a word for a moment, "_elaborate_ _technology for the actual assignments_," I finish in Arabic, knowing that he is well-versed in it.

He smirks, switching to the language as well. _"Indeed. I can provide you with whatever you may need. Can I be assured there will be no ties found to me and the…?"_

"_Assured_," I snort. "_That's what they **all** want to know. Nothing is certain. Not unless one can completely trust one's abilities. But then, you also need to have absolute faith in me_."

He chuckles. "_Trust an assassin? That seems a bit…insecure_."

I frown. "_Whatever you want to call it, it matters not. But if I find there are goons of yours slinking around after me and bugs and spy cameras watching my every move then our ties are officially cut…then there are absolutely no certainties. Do I make myself clear, Mister Kaiba?" _

He stares at me silently for a moment before holding out a hand over the desk, a sinister smirk on his face.

"_Perfectly_."

* * *

And the winner is...**dragonlady222**! How wonderful. If you haven't guessed yet: there will be a lot of blood later on. (rolls eyes)

Minkah: Whoot! I got to slash a dude with a knife!

Yami: Meeting him is going to be sooo much fun. -.-;

Minkah:...was that sarcasm?

Yami: (sigh)

Ryou: Everyone loves me! Yay!

Minkah: I don't.

Ryou: Welllll...you don't count!

Minkah: o.O...

Kaiba: I wasn't acting perverted.

Ferris: Yet.

Kaiba: >. ;


	6. Chapter 6: Prank

Whoot whoot! How wonderful! Enter scenes: Perverted Kaiba, the PRANK, a confused Marik and Yugi, a tearful Ryou, and a hyped up Mr. Bakura! Let the madness commence.

**DayDreamer23182: **(grin) Yes Kaiba makes everything interesting, doesn't he? Excited about Yami and Minkah meeting? _Next_ chappie...not until then. Nonetheless, this chapter starts off the **real** madness! Whoot!

**DarkRoseDamael: **New reviewer! (Tackles) Hi! So glad you've hopped aboard the bandwagon! (Kaiba: "?") Hehe. Baku with pointy objects? (rubs hands together deviously) Oh yesssss. It's gonna be most intriguing...(runs off all "plotting"-like)

**Lorna Shadows: **(blink) Oh. Sorry about the confusion. My bad. Kaiba rules? (smirk) ooooh yessss...wait till you see what ensues with our beloved pervert next chapter (Kaiba: I'm NOT a pervert!) Ferris: hehe.

**dragonlady222: **Who Kaiba wants dead? Hmm, you find that out more in this chappie. So whoot for that! Ryou and Minkah? (scowl) I'm going to make a statement about that now: I'm never going to write that pairing. That's one of the pairings I hate most in all fanfiction.

**DreamingChild: **(smirk) No poor Minky isn't happy with his life or lifestyle at ALL. Then why be an assassin? (mystery music) Yes Kaiba's always been a bit...unstable? (kaiba: Try "misunderstood") heh. Suuuuure. (Kaiba: >. )

**Spryte: **Yes Kura + Kaiba problems. And that's an understatement. Not seeing Mai too much in ficcies? (grins) I totally agree. Which is why I'm making her an essential character in an upcoming story "Beneath the Surface". Whoot!

**tenshiamanda1987: **(snort) Yes, carreer changes for Kura-chan...of course, if he's an assassin I really don't think he'll mind stealing either...(smirk)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Wow. That was a very loving review. (huggles) I wuvs you!

**Van Helsing Girl6943: **Confused? (blink) Welllll...I hope it's a good confused, as in "mysteries of the story" and not me not explaining something out well...I hope. (nods) Glad the story "kicks ass!" whoot!

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Promises: **Aki sounds...nice. (Kura: Wow. What discription) _You_ shut up!

**Silver Mirror: **Several thumbs up? (blink) How many thumbs do you _have_, dear? (glances at own hands) Nope. I've only got two. Whoa, you should call some world record thingie! (Silver: -.-;) ehehee!

**Freedom of Darkness: **(smirk) Yes they're going to play a prank on Kaiba. (kaiba: -.-) Minkah killing our CEO? Hmm...well, Kaiba is going to hit on him repeatedly. There's also a disturbing shower scene next chapter. (Freedom: O.o...)

**Bluegrass Elf: **Erm...Peace yo! Yer reviewin' rocks meh socks too! (Kura: Stop trying to be "cool", ferris. You're embarrassign yourself.) >. (sigh)

**Tabby: **Yes you do have a lot of questions. You find out vaguely whom Kaiba wants killed off. What's Malik plotting? You find that out in _this_ chapter. Heheh. (Kaiba: It's gonna hurt my pride, isn't it?) Ferris: Actually, you handle it fairly well. (Malik: meh)

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) Yes we all love the evil people...esp. when they're hot dudes like Kaiba! Whoot whoot!...Mmmm...and blood. We like blood too. (Kura: Finally we agree on something.)

**xxxJennxxx: **You want Ryou to...stab his father? (blink) Ooookay then. "Two insane and decidedly crazy (and not bad-looking, either...)" (laughs) That is AWESOME, honey. (crawls under kitchen table with you and bringsKura along just for the heck of it) This is kinda kinky, isn't it? (kura: If you so much as _touch_ me...) Wait, aren't you one of the insane hot people we're supposed to be hiding from? (Kura: Heh)

**TheGodFish: **(nods enthusiastically) Yes, lots and LOTS of blood in my stories (and this one's no exception!) Actually, the new story I'm scheming isn't gonna have much gore, if any! (readers: OoO) I know. Shocking. Minkah's gonna get the rest of them into trouble? (smirk) But of _course_!

So I'm dedicating this chapter to **Van Helsing Girl6943 **and **DarkRoseDamael! **Whoot! Just on a note: This is NOT a Ryou/Kura ficcie. (as in romance.) I hate that couple with a passion and will _**never**_ write a story involving it. (Readers: GLARE) Nope. No threats this time. I put my foot down there...anyhoo, just wanted to clear that up. Onward!

_I would be true,_

_For there are those who trust me;_

_I would be pure_

_For there are those who care…_

_Howard Walter_

**Chapter 6: Prank**

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Ryou!" my father calls the moment I enter the house. "Ryou!"

He rushes over to me, face flushed. He's panting heavily, eyes wide and frantic. Yugi and Marik are behind me, staring at him in complete disbelief.

"Umm…Is something wrong, Mr. Bakura?" Marik asks shifting his backpack to his other shoulder.

Otousan seems to notice them for the first time. "Oh hello boys. Ryou! Ryou, have you seen Minkah? Did he say anything to you about going anywhere today? Even hint at anything?" he asks in a panicked voice gripping me by the shoulders desperately.

I quirk an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

My father stares at me helplessly. "He's gone!"

Yugi, Marik, and I blink at him in shock.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" Yugi asks.

"I mean I can't find him anywhere!" Otousan all but sobs turning and rushing away muttering to himself about phone calls.

"I've…never seen him so out of control," Yugi murmurs as we cautiously enter the living room and sit down on the couch. "Perhaps we should leave."

"Why not try and help find Ryou's cousin? It'd be more useful than running off home," Marik suggests quietly.

"And where do you propose we start? Hell, I don't even know what Minkah looks like…" Yugi's voice breaks off at the sound of the front door opening.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"Well? What do you think?" Kaiba asks, sipping some champagne as he sits back in his chair.

I stare dubiously at the pile of clothing before me on the desk, picking a leather black muscle shirt up and holding it between two fingers. Oh gods **no**.

"Erm…" I try to say something appreciative like: 'Gee thanks for the pile of crap' but can't seem to manage it.

He chuckles. "I contacted your superiors a week or so ago, asking them for your measurements so I could get some more **fashionable** clothes for you."

I take a deep breath. "How…generous."

He smirks. "Oh come now, were you really going to wear that kind of thing around?" He motions to the outfit I'm wearing now. Okay. Good point.

"Fine," I sigh in defeat, scrounging through the clothes some more.

I look up after a few minutes to find him staring at me; it's not like before either. He's eyeing me like a peace of meat. I feel my fingers twitch, yearning to grab the blade at my side but fight the urge that my senses tell me to do.

"What?" I ask tersely.

He smirks. "Why not try something on and show me how it looks?"

My neck flushes and I'm hoping to all the underworld deities that he's not hitting on me. As if I don't have enough to deal with already. I stand quickly earning a questioning look from him.

"Actually, if you don't mind I think I'll be heading back now. They'll be looking for me," I state briskly.

He quickly recovers from his surprise, standing too and holding out a hand. "Indeed. I have a feeling this will be an excellent partnership."

I reluctantly reach forward and take the hand. It's cold and clammy, not unlike that of a corpse that's only been dead a short time, slowly decaying in tombs. I don't show my discomfort, waiting for him to let go. He doesn't, holding onto my hand tightly and staring uncannily into my eyes. He lets out a cry of surprise when I dig my nails viciously into his hand, letting go of me and backing up a step. I smirk.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba. It shall be very interesting indeed," I sneer picking up the clothes and marching out of the room.

**(Yugi's POV)**

My jaw drops when I spot Minkah—well who I'm guessing is Minkah. It has to be. There's an eerie resemblance between he and Ryou…and Mr. Bakura. His hair is pulled back, pure white. There's a scar nearly covering the right side of his face; gray intense eyes staring right back at me.

"Minkah! My dad's been looking everywhere for you!" Ryou exclaims from beside me.

The other barely glances at Ryou, turning and marching up the stairs, a plastic bag full of some unknown contents swinging back and forth at his side. Ryou stares after him helplessly, turning and running to tell Mr. Bakura no doubt. Marik and I glance at one another uncertainly.

"He…looks so much like them," Marik whispers looking back at the stairs.

I nod, unable to speak. He sure acted just like Ryou told us. Uncaring…aloof…I shiver. There was something about the way he gazed at us...

"I guess there's not much we can do right now," Marik says grabbing my arm lightly and steering me for the front door.

"Yeah…I guess not," I mumble softly, allowing him to lead me away.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I sit on my bed as Otousan yells at Minkah in the next room. They're speaking Arabic so I can't tell what's being said. I'm pretty sure Otousan's doing it on purpose too. I grit my teeth, burying my face in my pillow and screaming. I feel tears well up in my eyes, seeping into the thin fabric. Why is he doing this? What good will it do to hide the truth from me and hurt me like this? It's tearing me apart.

I sit up slowly, wiping my face with my sleeve. My eyes focus on the picture next to the bed. It's a small silver frame that holds two photos. My most precious ones. The one on the left is my mother, long blonde hair and brown eyes; a bright smiling face. On the right is my younger sister Amane with her white hair like mine and Otousan's; her eyes were blue like my father's, light and deep. My chest aches the more I stare at their faces unable to look away.

"I thought we could finally be a family," I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "Why are you doing this, Otousan?"

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I sit quietly at my desk as the sun sets, the city lights the only illuminations about. Shadows play off the wall and doors like serpents twisting about in a coiled heap in the bowels of some sunless pit. I pour another glass of champagne, my mind not the least bit hazy. I turn and stare at the chair across from me where he sat, scowling at the nail marks on my hand. They bled a little, though it was more of a surprise to me than anything else. I must admit, he has nerve. Not many would dare do such to me. I find it intriguing really. He has no fear; if he does it is completely hidden from all. A mask.

He's quite young to be an assassin, though I'm really not surprised. When I first saw him…I lean back staring at the Blue Eyes painting; its gaze almost radiating light in their intensity…like his eyes when I opened the door to find him about to hack my guards to pieces. I smirk, remembering how easily he'd sliced the one man's arm. My bodyguards are not weaklings by any means. They've had extensive training for years and years before they were even allowed to set foot in Kaiba Corp. I turn when there's a knock on the door.

"Enter," I declare loudly, swerving around to face whoever it is.

A guard comes in, body erect and tall. "Sir, the three you spoke of…"

"Are they disposed of?" I ask idly.

"Yes sir."

"Excellent," I nod, standing up and wandering over to the window. "We can't have people not following orders, especially now that Minkah is here."

"Is he really necessary?" the guard asks, faltering slightly when I turn.

"Why wouldn't he be?" I question narrowing my eyes.

He haltingly stutters. "Well sir…we disposed of the three guards ourselves…I don't see why…"

"You couldn't take care of the targets that he'll be focusing on?" I smirk. "Yes well, they are of the elite. The most influential of the elite. They have bodyguards the plenty whose training might very well surpass your own." I come closer to him, the beads of sweat on his brow visible now. "They have elaborate security and many unidentified allies. Tell me, could _you_ take them down without being caught or drawing suspicion to Kaiba Corp in _any_ way?"

"I…no sir," he says softly, bowing his head.

I sneer, turning and walking back to the window. "These are uncertain times. I want to make sure things go my way."

"But…do you believe he can handle these people?"

I look down at my hand where the skin is swelling around the nail marks, the city lights making the wounds appear gaping and deep. A smirk forms across my face.

"Without a doubt."

**(Yami's POV)**

"You three are going to get into **so** much trouble," I mutter as Malik, Jou, and Honda finish up their trap they've set up in one of the halls of the school.

It's what Malik called "the perfect spot" for their prank; they're planning on having Kaiba walk this way. What makes this spot so "perfect" is that the second story is open above, only a banister of thick wooden columns instead of walls.

"But it'll be worth it," Jou grins, pulling out a bulging plastic garbage bag from his backpack. "Here, Honda, go set it up."

The brunette nods eagerly, racing off with the bag for the second floor. I turn to Jou and Malik who are both in the process of clearing everything out of a large trash can with a swinging front.

"What the devil was that?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh the bag? Just the surprise for our snobby CEO. Add some **sweetness** to his life," Jou snickers.

I roll my eyes. "And why are you two emptying the garbage can?"

Jou nods to Malik who picks up an armful of trash and races off with it.

"I'm going to stake out in it, you know, get a great view of the action," Jou grins, rubbing his trash-covered hands together. They're covered in Ra knows what, fingernails grimy and greenish.

"And where's Malik going with all that garbage?"

Jou frowns. "The bathroom. He's disposing of it. What, you thought we were going to use it?"

I sigh, grabbing the bridge of my nose with my finger and thumb and shaking my head. "I don't even want to know."

Jou grins. "That's the spirit!" He slaps my shoulder with his hand before racing off with his own pile of garbage. I wrinkle my nose when I spot the slimy substance on my shoulder, sighing heavily and walking away.

**(Malik's POV)**

Honda and I position ourselves on the second floor, peering between the wooden columns of the banister. It's still early in the morning, all the teachers are no doubt idly chatting and drinking coffee in their lounge; which is very fortunate for us. It is also to our advantage that Kaiba always arrives early. Why, I have no idea. The only reason I know this is because of the times I had 6 AM detentions and saw him wandering the halls. As soon as we pull this off we have to skedaddle, both Honda and I being well known pranksters. I shift a bit so the garbage can on the floor below us is visible. Honda takes out the walkie-talkie, pressing the red button near the top.

"Jou man, can you hear me?"

There's static for a moment before the blonde's voice answers: "Hell yeah! I'm all pumped up and ready to go!"

The brunette and I chuckle. I reach over and take the device.

"Just remember to be careful. As soon as we spring the trap you've got to be ready for trouble."

Static. "Affirmative. Don't worry 'bout it! I'm not getting' caught! Nor am I going to miss my first row seat for the best view!"

I smirk. "Though the smell might leave something to be desired."

"Ha ha ha," he grumbles.

Honda snickers, taking the walkie-talkie back. "Make sure to turn down the volume on that thing so Kaiba doesn't hear it when he's down there."

"Affirmative."

I shake my head. "What is it with him and that word whenever we're pranking?"

Honda shrugs, a grin on his face. "Who knows?"

**(Jou's POV)**

I sit back in the trash can, air supply not the best. It's warm in here, my legs cramping from lack of movement and space. I bite back a groan of discomfort as my right foot begins to tingle, falling asleep. Great. Just brilliant. I check a third time to make sure the volume is down on the walkie-talkie. It would be pathetic indeed if I were caught because it was too loud. I know better than that, considering myself one of the top pranksters of the school. That reputation also brings trouble for me; every time something goes awry I'm automatically a suspect. There have been countless times when I've taken the blame for someone else's lame attempt at a prank.

I clear my throat, the stench beginning to get to me. If I were asked to describe it I'd call it a mixture of bubble gum, tuna fish, and rotten eggs. Yeesh. Not to mention the mold that's growing quite nicely on the bottom of the can. Luckily there's a top on this thing with one of the swinging doorway thingies. I don't know how else to describe it. I push the opening out just a little so I can see down the hall. I'm the one giving Malik and Honda the signal, seeing as how they won't be able to see Kaiba until he's right under them, which doesn't give them much time to act. I tap my teeth against one another for a moment, a kind of habit I have when I'm edgy. This is definitely one of such times. How can it not be? I mean, we're pranking one of the most powerful people in the world here…

My eyes widen when I hear his voice echoing down from an adjacent hall. With trembling fingers I put the walkie-talkie to my mouth and whisper urgently.

"He's coming!"

"Understood. We're ready." Malik's voice crackles softly.

I place the walkie-talkie between my feet which are now almost completely asleep. Let's just hope I won't have to try to escape because right now that's not a possibility. I force myself to clench my jaw so my teeth don't chatter, tightening and loosening my muscles as I wait in anticipation. This is it. We're finally gonna give that bastard what he…

I nearly swallow my tongue when I spot the other person beside him. Looks like that kid Yami and Malik's brothers hang out with...Oh shit! This isn't possible! What are the odds…! I reach down but the lack of space for movement I can't find the walkie-talkie. They continue forward, only a few yards away now. Shit! My fingers suddenly close around the device, bringing it up to my mouth.

"Stop! Wait!..."

"Don't worry, man. Just sit back. We'll get 'im," comes Honda's voice.

"No wait! There' s someone with…" I don't have time to finish, the battery going dead. Bloody hell! What ARE the odds? "Oh **fuck**."

I look up in time to see the guy next to Kaiba stiffen as if he has a sixth sense, looking up at the banister and the bag hanging high above. I choke as Kaiba says something, roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. No! I close my eyes at the sound of twenty gallons of warm honey and maple syrup sloshing on the two figures far below.

* * *

(cackles) Honey-coated Kura and Kaiba...!...(drools)

Kaiba: I don't like that look she's giving us.

Minkah: RUN!

Ryou: Doesn't anyone want to lick me?

Malik: That's just wrong.

Yugi: Please stop talking.

Ferris: (excited) Next chapter: Yami meets Kura. Pranksters get into trouble. And a disturbing shower scene.

Characters: O.o...

Minkah: Please tell me I'm not one of the people in this "scene." I already had that one in Screams of Shadows with the blonde mutt.

Ferris: (cackles)

Minkah: -.-;


	7. Chapter 7: First Impressions

Ah here I am! (does little dance) Sorry it's been a while. I've been...busy. (shifty eyes)

So Beneath the Surface is doubly Kawaii! Kawiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Kura: Oooh dear) hehehe! Almost done with chappie three! Whoot!

**TenshiBabe: **(blushes) Wow. Um...wow. Thank you for the VERY flattering review. My ego got quite big...(Kura: Took us over an hour to deflate it...again) Hehe. Anyway, I'm glad you likes my stories so very much. Want to know what's up with our darling little Marik? (Marik: Meh.) Wellll...I can't give that away, honey. It's essential and you'll find it out in a few chapters. (tenshi: >. ) I know I know, not the answer you wanted. Oh dear. Keep smiling eh? (grins) Very well.

**Joey-lover: **(snicker) Oh yes. They're going to be _extremely_ pissed. And you're going to get a more detailed description of it in this lovely chappie! Woop woop!

**xxxJennxxx: **(smirk) Glad you liked the prank scene. It's much more detailed in this chappie. Yay! (grabs knife) I'll hold on to this. (Kura: Are you sure that's a good idea?) hehe. I'm a pyro...although, this could be fun too. (Kura: O.o...)

**Tabby: **(laughs) I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, honey. Yes, don't mess with Minkah. He's...smexy. (kura: Is that really a reason to stay away from me?) Hmm...good point. (Glomps) Kura: xx

**Freedom of Darkness: **(cackles) I get a lot of weird stares at times too. (grin) And I tell 'em off. (Kura: how...effective) I think so too. (Kura: -.-;) Yes! YES! Another frikin' shower scene! (with kura!) Kura: I hates you. Ferris: I know. (grin)

**DayDreamer23182: **(laughs) Not planning on making it a Minkah/Kaiba. (well, it may be one-sided) Yes Jou and the others are gonna get into some deep...crap. (Jou: -.o) hehe.

**Spryte: **Yes yes hot smexy Kaiba is a pervert. Hehe. (kaiba: I hate you) Oh but you don't. (Kaiba: Yes. I think I do.) Keep telling yourself that honey. I'm too hot to pass up! (Kaiba: O.o) Anyhoo, "honey flavored bishounen. Yummy" (cackles) That's awesome, honey.

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(minkah: Meh! Get her offa me!) Now now, I think it's cute. (Minkah: She's frinkin' _licking_ me!) (ferris: drools)

**DreamingChild: **(grin) Your fav. couple, eh? (sighs) All right, I won't say anymore 'bout it. (peeks into scalp) Ah yes! I see! (kura: o.O)

**Sirithiliel: **Ooooh yes he IS. Review! (cackles)

**juhk: **(grins) My thoughts exactly, honey! (licks lips)

**BluegrassElf: **(cackles) Yes, disturbing shower scenes are always fun. (Kura: Unless you have to be part of them.) heh.

**Lorna Shadows: **Yes, but by the end of this chapter I think I'd rather be Kaiba than Jou. (covers mouth) oop. I've said too much. (Kaiba: What the hell are you gonn do to me NOW?)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(nods excitedly) Oh yes! Yes! (Kura: RUNNNNN!)

**TheGodFish: **(laughs) Yes Minkah in the shower. (drools) (Minkah: You're all perverts) Hehe.The new story? Look on my lovely profile. I talk about it a bit there. (smiles) It's so Kawii!

**Silver Mirror: **(claps) Yay! You don't like that couple! Thank goodness! Yes another shower scene! Whoot!

**dragonlady222: **Ah. Sorry. My bad. Wondering who our lovely psycho will fall for? (Minkah: I'm not going to.) Umm...yes you do, actually. (Minkah: I won't I won't!) o.o...erm...I'll get back to you on that. (runs off to put Minkah into headlock)

I'm dedicating this chapter to **TenshiBabe**! Whoot whoot!

_No one can go back and make a brand new start, my friend, but anyone can start from here and make a brand new end. (anonymous)_

**Chapter 7: First Impressions**

**(Minkah's POV)**

I wander into the school passively, having left the house before the kid or the bastard had awoken. Like hell I want to be around them in the morning. That's the last thing I need. I glance down disgustedly at the leather pants and blue silk shirt. Yeesh. In Egypt only whores wear this type of thing…

"Well look at you," a voice chuckles.

I turn to find Kaiba standing beside me, briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. I hold back a comment when I spot the bandages covering his hand. Heh. So it _did_ draw blood after all.

"What do you want?" I grumble starting off down a random hallway.

"Is that any way to speak to your patron?" he laughs, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I pull away, glaring and switching to Arabic. It's safer. _"You should know better than to speak of such here. And if I recall correctly you didn't want any ties found between you and myself. It'd be best to avoid one another in public."_

He grins, eyes roaming me up and down. "_Hmm…how true. And yet, what's a mere school relationship?"_

I scowl. _"I've heard there's no such thing when it comes to Seto Kaiba."_

He frowns. _"Indeed. Well then, perhaps you could pose as something…**more**."_

I roll my eyes. _"Now you're just being ridiculous."_

"_You think so?" _

I nod curtly. _"You seem to be taking this far too lightly. This isn't one of your games."_

He glares. "Whatever you think." He puts a mug of coffee he's been carrying up to his lips only to jolt. "Geez! It's like they're trying to scald my mouth shut!"

I smirk not saying anything. Then it happens. I halt, warning sirens going off in my head. I narrow my eyes, looking up, not prepared when Kaiba grabs my arm roughly.

"Come on."

"Wait. Something's…"

"Oh shut it. Come on!" he pulls me forward before I can react.

**(Malik's POV)**

I smirk as I spot Kaiba, signaling to Honda who pulls the rope holding up the bag of honey and maple syrup. The next thing I see is a honey-coated Kaiba and…Ryou! I curse under my breath, slouching down and crawling a distance away, peering between the banisters again. No, not Ryou. Ryou's clone. My eyes widen as it dawns on me.

"Oh shit," I moan leaning my head against the wood.

"What is it? Who's that?" Honda hisses from beside me.

I don't answer, staring at the teen as he blinks, eyelids covered in the sticky substance. Damn. Honda and I jump when there's a shout and footsteps rapidly approaching. None other than the principal appears, dean of students right behind him.

"Ooooh shit. It's time to go!" Honda groans, scurrying away on his hands and knees.

I don't move, turning back and watching.

"Good god! Who did this?" the dean is yelling angrily throwing his arms up in the air.

"I have an idea," Kaiba growls darkly.

They all stop in surprise when Ryou's cousin suddenly snatches a coffee mug from the CEO. My stomach drops to my shoes as he marches meaningfully over to the garbage can, a gleam in his gray eyes. He opens the flap and deftly pours the steaming liquid in. There's a screech of pain and the can goes tumbling over, the lid falling off. Jou rolls out hands covering his face as he writhes about on the ground in agony. Kaiba is suddenly wearing a smirk, glancing over at Ryou's cousin. The teen doesn't seem amused in the least, staring down coldly at the whimpering blonde.

"Mister Katsuya! What is the meaning of this?" the dean yells angrily yanking the teen up by the collar. "Don't tell me: Mister Hiroto or perhaps Mister Ishtar are around here somewhere as well?" I crouch lower to the ground.

"Owowowowow!" Jou's screeching, face beet red where the scalding coffee hit.

"Take him to the nurse," the principal states, turning back to Kaiba and Ryou's cousin. "We'll get to the bottom of this, I assure you. In the meantime let's find the two of you a change of clothes…"

"I'll contact one of my people and have them bring new ones here for both of us," the CEO interrupts, looking about as calm as a person who's just had five gallons of honey and maple syrup dumped on him could be.

"I'll make sure myself that Mister Katsuya and any accomplices are punished to the fullest extent," continues the principal.

Kaiba holds up a honey-caked hand. "I'll be dealing with him as well; however, my concern is with Minkah here who's new not only to this school but this country as well. This is one of the worst possible ways to introduce him to our culture. I suggest you take better care in preventing incidents such as this in the future."

With that the CEO grabs Ryou's cousin by the arm and steers him off toward the boys' locker room to shower no doubt. The principal stands there open-mouthed like a gaping fish for a second, probably in shock that a student would dare say something like that to him; of course, given that it's Kaiba, decides to think better of addressing it, turning and wandering off down the hall. As Kaiba leads him away Ryou's cousin turns a bit, glancing straight up at my hiding place. My body goes numb as he looks right at me with his gray eyes before turning and following the CEO away. Oh shit.

**(Minkah's POV) **

"Why didn't you stop me from walking into that if you'd sensed it? Aren't you supposed to have some incredible trap-detecting powers or something?" Kaiba snorts from the shower stall next to mine.

I roll my eyes, wincing as I attempt to scrub the mess from my hair. This is going to take a while. Oh well. I didn't really want to go to those classes they have me signed up for anyway.

"First of all, _you_ pulled me into it before I could stop you; secondly, I usually work alone. It's much easier to detect things when one isn't being dragged along like a bag of shit and having constant blabbering in the ear," I mutter.

In an instant the yellowish curtain is pulled back and he's standing in front of my stall, hands on his hips, water dripping down his well-toned body, blue eyes staring intensely into mine. I glare back, continuing to scrub at the wads of hair and honey. In a moment he's pressed me against the wall, his hands on my shoulders.

"Would you like to take that back?" he growls menacingly.

I scowl. "No. I wouldn't. Now do us both a favor and get your hands off me."

He smirks. "How does it do _me_ a favor?"

I sigh. "_Cause I wouldn't have to do this_."

His eyes widen as I deftly twist, smashing him against the wall. I stare down murderously at his gasping form, blood slowly gliding down the side of his head. I hope that gave him a nice concussion. He stands shakily to his feet. Guess not.

"What the hell was **that**?" he hisses, advancing on me again.

This all would be rather disturbing if someone were to come in and find two naked guys caked in honey battling in the showers of the boys' locker room. Hmm. Yes, quite a shock indeed. Not that it concerns me.

"I think you're confused as to what I'm here for, Mister Kaiba," I state coldly as the water pours down on us. "I'm not here to be your little whore nor am I interested in doing so."

His eyes narrow. "So what shall I call it then? Are you my little pet following me around or what?"

I frown. "Neither. We won't be seen together after this. First of all, any linkages tying me to…"

"But you won't get caught," he insists, eyeing me up and down. Geez this guy's run by hormones.

I sigh in aggravation. "No I won't, but that's beside the point. Secondly, the press would get a hold of it and start asking questions about the mysterious person you're always with. Do you realize how difficult that would make everything?"

This seems to convince him though he doesn't look as if he likes it. He growls, leaning back against one of the walls. I continue to rub more cheap shampoo into my hair, although it only seems to be making it worse. I'm going to have to make sure to get back at those jokesters. Of course, Kaiba most likely will do that. They aren't really worth my time despite the strong urge I have to throttle them. Ah well.

**(Yami's POV)**

I sigh heavily, sitting on the floor of some random hallway, my back propped up against the gray lockers. It's relatively quiet. Too quiet. I've strategically placed myself as far from the prank spot as possible. Like hell I want to get involved in another one of those messes. I've even taken the liberty of saying hello to some teachers as they pass by so they'll be able to defend that I was here when the prank took place. Thank goodness for that. I stand up as Honda comes dashing down the hallway, eyes wide.

"Whoa! Honda, what happened? Where are Malik and Jou?" I ask, grasping him by the shoulders.

He wrenches from my clutch, shaking his head and rushing off down the hallway. Oh that can't be a good sign. I quickly head off in the direction he came from, eyes darting about alertly for the two blondes. My heart's pounding in my chest. Honda wouldn't be that nervous normally after a prank was discovered. He's not _that_ scared about punishments. Something went wrong. I know it. I'm not prepared when a hand reaches out and pulls me into the janitor's closet.

"Yami, thank Ra!" a voice hisses, arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Malik? What the hell's going on? I just saw Honda. He's…"

"Is he all right?" my koi asks urgently.

"He's…shaken. Malik, what happened?" I press, grabbing him firmly by the arms, both of us sitting amidst the brooms and buckets.

"We pulled the prank. Doused the bastard good…only…." He breaks off, voice quivering.

"Malik?"

He gulps. "You know how Ryou's cousin from Egypt's coming today?"

I narrow my eyes. "What'd you _do_?"

"Oh…nothing really…at least, not intentionally…"

"_Malik_."

He sighs heavily. I can barely make out his features in the dim light. He buries his face in his hands, mumbling something. I quirk an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said we dumped the crap on him. Twenty fucking gallons of honey and maple syrup!" Malik suddenly growls angrily banging his fists on his knees.

"**What**!" I exclaim. Oh shit this isn't good.

"Why didn't I see him with Kaiba? I've never hit the wrong person. Never," Malik mumbles more to himself than to me.

"Malik…"

"**_Never_**!" he insists furiously, burying his face in his hands again.

I sigh, rubbing his back as he sits with his face covered. Shit. This isn't good at all. My mind's working as meticulously as possible now. We've got to act fast.

"All right, here's what we'll do: You go to the locker room and make sure that he's all right…"

"He saw me."

I stare at Malik in shock. Never—**never** has he ever been spotted during the pranks. He's of course been caught in the aftermath but…oh boy.

"Talk about first impressions…" he mumbles piteously, shaking his head. "I mean, it's not like I was in the open or anything. The guy's got a sixth sense, I'm telling you. He caught Jou in the trash can; wasn't like Jou was making so much as a peep either. "

I roll my eyes. "I think you're looking a tad bit too deeply into this. Fine though, _I'll_ go check on him. You're going to go find Ryou and tell him what happened."

"What!"

"Would you rather he find it out from the rumors or school officials?" I say firmly.

Malik sighs heavily, shaking his head glumly. I nod, standing and pulling him to his feet. It's very cramped in this closet. Smells strange too…a mixture of lime cleaning substances and dirty water. I open the door a crack, peering out into the empty hall.

"Coast is clear. Let's go," I state, pulling him out. "Now, they're probably…"

"You little brats 'er at it again! Dang you two! What's it gonna take for you to keep yer love fests outta me closet?" the janitor yells rushing at us with a dirty mop.

I sigh, "Catch you later, Malik," and run off in the opposite direction. I turn momentarily to see my koi skid around the middle-aged man and rushing around a corner. Stupid janitor.

"Get yer sorry arses back 'ere **right now**!" the shouts follow me down various hallways, though he's far behind.

I slow as I near the locker room, listening intently for anyone else approaching. Okay. I take a deep breath, pushing open the door and slipping inside. There's the sound of the showers at the far end of the room. I quietly cross the floor, noting it's sticky no doubt from Kaiba and Ryou's cousin having been drenched in honey and maple syrup. Yuck. I pass the rows of lockers, a feeling of uncertainty bubbling in my stomach. I freeze at the sound of voices, cautiously approaching the showers. As I draw nearer someone emerges from the stall at the far end, white towel securely wrapped around his tan hips. My heart's suddenly pounding in my ears as I dive into an aisle of lockers off to the side, gazing around the corner in slight amazement at the figure before me.

He has white hair just like Ryou and Mr. Bakura's. It's wet at the moment, draping down right above his shoulders. The scar on the right side of his face is the next thing I'm drawn to. It's deep and defined, without a doubt having been painful when inflicted on him. On the upper part of his right arm is a tattoo of what appears to be a cobra. I could be mistaken though…

"I'll contact you after school with the information for the first operation," a voice states and I nearly swallow my tongue when Kaiba steps out of the same stall, towel around his waist while drying his hair with another. **What the fuck! **

"Just make sure it's secure. I don't want any complications because you were too careless about something," the other growls in a raspy voice; it's harsh, not at all what I was expecting. Ryou's voice is light and pure. It's like they're complete opposites.

Kaiba snarls. "You act as though I haven't taken any precautions whatsoever. I'm not a dimwit. I've spent extensive hours making certain that…" He stops abruptly when Ryou's cousin suddenly holds up a hand, frame tensed.

I nearly pass out as he turns, eyes roaming the area. I hurriedly pull back so I'm completely covered. It can't be. He couldn't have sensed me…

"What is it?" Kaiba's voice questions impatiently.

"This conversation is no longer private," the voice states in low hiss.

I'm not prepared when I'm suddenly staring into two deep gray eyes, narrowed and studying me. I open my mouth but can't seem to find any words, staring back dumbly. In a moment Kaiba appears behind him, a smirk forming on his smug face.

"Well look what we have here. The _King of Games._ Do tell us what brings you here. Wanted to see the fruits of your labors? Because I'm afraid we've already washed it off," the CEO sneers. I notice the cut that's bleeding slightly on his forehead.

"I didn't have anything to do with that," I growl folding my arms over my chest and glaring at him; at anything but the teen in front of me who's still watching me with freezing eyes.

"But it seems you'd been informed about it," Kaiba hisses.

"Anyone would the way people are all running about madly," I retort.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Everyone," I answer confidently.

"Hmm. Indeed." Kaiba glances at Ryou's cousin who's yet to look away from me. "I assume you haven't met Minkah?" he grins draping an over the Egyptian's shoulder who glares in response. "He's come all the way from…"

"I know who he is," I snap, making it sound insulting. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did. "You're Ryou's cousin," I state in a politer tone turning to the other. "I'm a friend of…"

"You have a brother," he addresses me for the first time, eyes not changing.

I blink in surprise. "Well…yes, I do…"

"Let me tell you something," he continues as if I haven't spoken. "Inform your little friends not to mess with me again. Wouldn't want **anyone** to get hurt now, would we?" I bristle at the bloodthirsty look in his eyes as he states this before he swipes away the CEO's arm and stalks off brusquely towards another set of lockers.

Kaiba chuckles. "He's a piece of work, isn't he?"

I round on him. "What are you doing hanging out with him? How did the two of you even _meet_?"

He smirks. "Jealous you didn't get to him first?"

I scowl. "Stay away from him. He doesn't need your crap."

"Hmm. Suppose I don't. What will you do to me? Douse me in a bucket of whipped cream perhaps?" he chuckles striding off towards the lockers as well.

I clench my hands, gritting my teeth. Damn. This is bad. I turn on my heel and hurry from the locker room. _I've got to tell Ryou. _

_

* * *

_

(cackles) Now _that_ was a shower scene.

Minkah: I hate you.

Ferris: Is that the only thing you can say now?

Kaiba: Wouldn't surprise me.

Minkah: Hey! (takes out Big Mallet of Doom)

Kaiba: Ack!

Yami: Rrrrrrrun!

Ferris: (oblivious to it all) So anyway (screaming in background) Beneath the Surface is going well (BAM!) It's gonna be so adorable! Kawiiiiiii! So without further...

Yami: Jesus! Get over here!

Ferris: (blink) I'm not Jesus. (and I don't believe in him but that just makes this all the more complicated)

Yami: Aiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Minkah: Mwahahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8: Objectives?

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. (kowtows apoligetically) Anyhoo, the story's going extraordinarily well. (beams) Besides, I'm drawing a cool sketch of it now! It has Minkah as well as the new character that comes in later in the story...and is oh-so-smexy!

Kura: Hear that? She's making some competition!

Yami: Traitor.

Malik: (sobbing) I'm gonna die again, aren't I?

Ferris: -.o

**Soki-Chan the Great: **I'm glad you've found this story too! Whoot! Everyone seems to find Marik adorable. (For good reason!) You'll be finding out a bit why he acts the way he does in two chapters. Yay!

**The Walking Dictionary: **(points excitedly) NEW REVIEWER! (tackles) Hello honey! Awesome name, by the way. Glad you enjoyed the shower scene so much. Please review again!

**xxxJennxxx: **Yes Kaiba's a silly silly goose. (Kaiba: What the hell?) It's a saying around here. Don't ask me where it came from. I haven't the foggiest. (Kaiba: Why do _I_ have to be the pervert?) Because Malik was in the last one. (Kaiba: That isn't a reason!) Erm...well then...hmm...Ah, you can be perverted and still be oh-so-HOT! (Kaiba: I give up. -.-;)

**Tabby: **Like Minkah's creepy sixth sense? I think it is funny, really. It's from his assassin training, me thinks...plus he's just damn awesome. Oh Kaiba's gonna be more than a _little _perverted. (Kaiba: I don't like the sound of that.) hehe.

**DayDreamer23182: **(grins) Yes yes complete opposites. I found that an amusing thing to write. Liked the shower scene? Excellent. I had a lot of fun writing Yami's reaction. It gets even better _this_ chapter. Enter: everyone else.

**DreamingChild: **Yech. (wipes drool off face) All right, I'm going to set up a perimeter around myself after such scenes from now on so this doesn't happen again. (Kaiba: I found it amusing) Do you **want** to be drenched in honey again? (Kaiba: Shutting up) That's better.

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) Horny, kinky Kaiba is about as smexy as possible. (cackles)

**Lorna Shadows: **Whaddaya mean "you have to admit it was funny"? You doubted I could pull it off? (sighs dejectedly) Looks like I have a ways to go, eh? (Minkah: I think you're looking a tad too deeply into this.)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Honey, you have a thing for licking Minkah, don't you? (Minkah: Meh) I agree. It's always fun when the perverts get hurt. (Kaiba: Why do _I_ have to be a pervert?) We went over this earlier in one of the other replies, honey. (Kaiba: I don't give! It's not fair!) -.- temper temper.

**dragonlady222: **(laughs) You'll see what Ryou thinks of all this. You'll also see everyone else's reactions to this news. Kaiba and Minkah showerin'! Whoot! Smexy! (Minkah: I can't stand it.) (Kaiba: someone just shoot me) (Minkah: Gladly)

**Sirithiliel: **Yes, poor Minkah. But he's gonna have some fun really soon. Promise! (winks)

**Silver Mirror: **(smirk) What on earth could you have missed in the shower scene? (Kaiba: You perverts) No. You are, dear. (kaiba: >. )

**Spryte: **(winks) No. Yami doesn't have a thing for Minkah..._yet_. (cackles) (Yami: Tell me I didn't just hear that.) hehehe!

**Joey-lover: **Yes, our dear perverted CEO is run by hormones. Horny little boy! Hehe. Oh, Yami's gonna warn them...it just won't help. (grin)

**BluegrassElf: **The shower scene would have been better without the honey? (blinks) But then...they wouldn't have been in the showers in the first place...then it wouldn't have happened at all! (Minkah: Damn. Stupid honey.)

**TheGodFish: **(laughs) Yes poor Malik. He's in over his adorable head. What are the pairings? Quite a few, actually. Although some aren't always what they seem...(mystery music) **Kaiba**: Great. Now you've encouraged her! Feh.

I'm dedicating this chapter to our newest reviewer: **The Walking Dictionary**! This chapter has some great humor that I hope you all enjoy. We also start delving deeper into the plot...with the assassinations as well as some answers about our dear little Marik. Onward!

_**Witch**_

_Gnaw on the truths of older days_

_In their righteous, virtuous haze_

_Close your eyes and feel the blaze_

**Chapter 8: Objectives?**

**(Yugi's POV)**

"I can't **believe** you!" Ryou shouts in the crowded hallway, earning a lot of curious looks from passer-byers.

"Easy now," Malik says pleadingly holding up tanned hands in peace.

"Easy now? Malik, you drenched my cousin in honey!" our friend yells angrily.

Marik's standing back a ways, not fond of the shouting. His face holds a look of discontent as he stares at his brother. I sigh heavily, wondering if my own brother was involved in this as well. It wouldn't be anything new. The guy named Honda stands next to Malik, fingers twitching as he glances about the hall warily.

"It's not like I meant to, all right? He was with Kaiba. I mean, what the hell was he doing with _Kaiba_?" Malik asks in exasperation as if this clears his name of the crime completely.

"That's beside the point," Ryou snarls.

"But an interesting question," I put in, feeling a bit sorry for Malik. It's true. No one ever hangs out with Kaiba. There wouldn't have been any reason to assume anyone would be with the CEO because there never **is**.

"Yugi, you're not helping," Ryou mutters folding his arms as Malik looks at me with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"But it's true!" I insist. "I mean, just what was Minkah doing with Kaiba? How'd they even meet in the first place?"

Ryou's silent at this, brow creased with uncertainty. We all turn when Yami suddenly comes jogging up to us, face red and covered in sweat.

"Yami! What happened? Where's…?" Malik begins.

My brother shakes his head, leaning over a bit to catch his breath. "It's…I don't know…what to make of it," he pants.

"What happened?" Ryou asks in anxiety.

"The strangest thing. I'm not sure we should talk about it here though," Yami huffs, standing up straight and glancing around.

"To the library then," I say, gently tugging on my brother's arm, leading them all away.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"**WHAT!" **I shout eyes wide in disbelief.

"Shush!" Yugi hushes, clamping a hand over my mouth. "You're gonna get us thrown out."

"Ryou's cousin and…_Kaiba_?" Malik mumbles in a daze leaning against a shelf in as we huddle in one of the aisles of the library. "Are…Yami, are you sure?"

He nods dismally. "They…came out of the same shower. Kaiba was very…**touchy** with him."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Malik gags, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"There must be some mistake…or explanation," I murmur helplessly, slumping down on the floor against a shelf of old mystery novels. "Minkah doesn't seem like the relationship type…"

"Perhaps it was just a quick fuck," Honda suggests. "What?" he asks at the appalled expressions we're giving him.

"That's just wrong," Marik shudders.

"But it could be true," Honda continues.

"Honda, don't make me hurt you," Malik mutters. The brunette closes his mouth somewhat reluctantly.

"All right, so what do we do now?" Yugi asks, sitting down with his legs crossed.

"Have Ryou talk to him," Honda suggests glancing over at me with brown eyes.

"I barely know Minkah!" I stutter. "Besides what the hell am I supposed to say? 'I hear you and Kaiba had a nice shower together'?"

"True," Yami cringes. "It's an…awkward topic."

"That's an understatement," Malik mumbles taking a random book off a shelf next to him and flipping through it absentmindedly.

"Argh! We aren't getting anywhere!" I say in exasperation, burying my face against my knees that are pulled up against my chest.

"Now, calm down. It's going to be all right. We might just be overreacting. I suggest we get to know Minkah before going and making assumptions about him. If we're still unsure after we've gotten to know him _then_ we can ask him," Marik whispers incisively.

We all seem to find this to be the best decision for the time being. Damn. As if things weren't complicated enough already! Now I've got to worry about Minkah and one of the richest people in the world mauling each other in our shower. I shudder at the very thought, pushing it from my mind. Like Marik said, we shouldn't go making assumptions; despite the things we've witnessed…however disturbing they may be…

"Well then it's settled. Let's get to know him!" Yugi beams jumping happily to his feet. "Whose table should we have him sit at during lunch?"

"We'll leave him to you youngsters," Malik says quickly. "Yami and I haven't started off so well with him. You guys break the ice."

"Wimp," Marik grins rolling his violet eyes.

"Hey now!" his brother laughs messing up Marik's hair.

We all tense as the tardy bell sounds throughout the school. Damn. Malik sighs heavily, standing to his feet.

"I think it's going to be one of those days," he mutters as we all trudge off for the attendance office.

**(Malik's POV)**

I glance over towards the opposite end of the lunch room, eyes searching for any sign of Ryou's cousin. He's not at Marik and the others' table. I give my brother a look and he shrugs helplessly in response. I frown. Something's not right about all this. I turn, eyes sweeping across the lunch room. Kaiba's at a table by himself in the corner idly typing away at his laptop computer. He's _alone_. My brow furrows as I slowly sit back in my chair.

"Something wrong?" Yami asks from beside me.

"Minkah's nowhere in sight," I reply uncertainly.

"That guy gives me the willies," Honda shudders, cramming a corner of sandwich into his mouth.

I can't say I disagree. There's something uncanny about him. I can't figure out what it is though. Perhaps I should talk to Marik about it. He's very sensitive about picking up on that kind of thing from people. Yami isn't arguing with Honda either. The new Egyptian seems to have that kind of effect on everyone.

"You don't think he'd…you know, get back at us?" Honda gulps, eyes darting about nervously.

Yami sighs. "To tell you the truth, I've no idea."

Mai snorts. "I told you boys not to do it. Didn't I tell them?" she continues, turning to Otogi.

The black-haired teen rolls his emerald eyes. "It seems you all think you're in over your heads here. You're letting him get to you. No one messes with us. He'll be learning that rather quickly if he thinks otherwise," he adds with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I scowl. "Don't you even think about it. He's the cousin of my brother's friend."

Otogi smirks. "Seems distant enough. Besides, if you don't teach him a lesson then _I_ will."

Yami shakes his head, eyes closed. "Just let it be for now. Keep your eyes peeled though."

Otogi quirks an eyebrow. "He say something to you, Yami?"

My koi sighs. "He…sort of hinted that he'd hurt Yugi if we 'mess with him' again."

I tense, infuriated. "He said that to you?"

Yami glowers. "Don't go making anything of it. Please. For everyone's sake let's just forget about it."

We go quiet but it's obvious no one's going to forget it—even Yami. His eyes are intense, worried and fierce all the same. I clench my fists on the table wishing I could strangle this Minkah guy on the spot. The nerve of him…! I guess the best we can do for now is watch our backs.

**(Marik's POV)**

I walk quietly down the halls, pressing past people, unnoticed. Nobody really pays attention to me, which is the way I like it. The final bell has wrung; school's out for the day. Glancing about nervously I sneak out one of the side doors of the school, cutting through the back lot between the buildings. I'm hoping to get home without incident. I couldn't risk getting Yugi and Ryou involved. I just can't.

I take a shuddering breath, eyes darting about alertly. It's been a long time since I've been on my own. More like **never**. There's always been Malik. But I don't want him involved either. I can't stand the sight of people getting hurt. Of course he'd beat up the bastards. I just can't watch it again though. No more blood…no more screams…no more pain…**_No_ _more_**

Making my way to the basketball courts I look about worriedly. It's that feeling. Someone's already here. My stomach drops when I spot the two of them standing side by side under one of the baskets. _Oh shit_.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I glance at the watch Kaiba gave to me, pressing one of the side buttons so the computer screen comes up. I squint my eyes, reading the text. It's in Arabic. Oh brother. He's trying to be charming now…**_Mazaki_**. Yet another arrogant, rich snob. Too bad they don't get along, neh? Ah well. I scroll down the small screen, eyes narrowing when I spot the name. _Anzu_. So, he has a daughter here. That could be either a hindrance or a help; at the moment, a hindrance most definitely. I grit my teeth, stalking off to find the CEO.

He's most likely already in some damn limo heading back for headquarters. I glance once more at the watch. So, he wants it done by…tomorrow! I growl, clenching my fist. Damn that egotistical bastard! He has to give me more foreknowledge than this! Scowling I turn in the opposite direction, stalking off to find the girl. It's not like there's any time to spare. I click a button, the picture of a blue-eyed, brown-haired girl popping up. So this is her, neh?

I look up at the sound of giggling, turning to see none other than the exact duplicate of the face looking straight at me from the other side of the hall with her wide blue eyes. Well what have we here…She smiles shyly at me as she and two of her girl friends wander off towards the front doors.

Not wanting to draw attention to myself, already earning strange glances, I cut across the crowded hallway. Switching off the device on my wrist, I walk casually out the side door. Better not to be seen anywhere near her. I'll go behind the buildings and leave by that way. All the less likely to be linked to any of this.

**(Principal's POV)**

"Mr. Katsuya," I say sternly from behind my desk. "I'll have you know your pranks and such are becoming more and more intolerable. I don't want to have to do something drastic like throwing you out."

"But the bastard…!" He pauses when I glare warningly at him. "…_Kaiba_ had it coming. You know how he treats everybody! Like he's some king we should all grovel to or something. He even talks down to **you**!"

"Mr. Katsuya, that is completely…"

"No! You know it's true! You **know** it!" he continues angrily. Yes I know it. But there's nothing to but done about it.

I sigh heavily, rubbing my forehead. "Mr. Katsuya, you need to understand that there are those types of people in life and that one must learn to deal with them in a mature and civilized fashion…"

"But he…!"

"Do you want more than those mop duties and detentions? Because it can be arranged," I cut in before he can speak. He shakes his head glumly. "Good. Then why not get started on those, hmm?"

He stands up somberly, head bowed slightly. The bandages covering the right side of his face give the impression that he's a beaten soldier returning from some bloody war. Slowly he makes his way to the door of my office, creaking it open.

"Mr. Katsuya," I say right before he leaves.

He looks back with a questioning look.

I smile, a twinkle in my eye. "Well done."

A small grin spreads across his face. He nods, leaving the office with his head held high. I shake my head, turning and staring blankly at some papers on my desk. Mr. Kaiba's no doubt going to cause Mr. Katsuya some grief for that prank. I can't say I blame the blonde though. I'll admit I would've done the same thing. Chuckling at the memory of the CEO covered in layer upon layer of honey, I pick up some documents to sign.

**(Malik's POV)**

I push my way through the bustling hallway searching for Yami. It's time to head home. Thank Ra. It's been one hell of a day. I can only hope they aren't being too harsh on Jou. It certainly didn't look good for him when the dean dragged him off. I sigh heavily, opening my locker and throwing my books in carelessly. Where is Yami already? I want to go home dammit!

Growling in aggravation I slam the locker door shut, turning and scanning the hall. People pass by not even sparing me a glance.

"Malik! Malik!"

I turn to see Ryou and Yugi pushing through the crowd, Yami right behind them. My heart sinks when Marik's no where in sight. This can't be good.

"Where's Marik?" I ask frantically once they've reached me.

"We can't find him! He said he was going to get a drink before we headed for Ryou's house but…" Yugi begins, eyes laced with concern.

I swear under my breath. "All right. Let's split up. He's probably still on the premises somewhere. Yugi, check the classrooms that are open. Ryou, search the locker room and then the bathrooms. Yami…argh! Just **go**!" I growl racing for the doors leading to outside.

My heart's pounding in my ears as I dart around people leaving the building. Sweat is pouring down my face like steaming rain. Where would he go? This isn't like Marik. He wouldn't wander off by himself. Not seeing him anywhere out front I make my way for the basketball and tennis courts behind the building. Something must have happened to him. Something or someone's keeping him from coming to us.

I make my way behind the school, cutting through the tennis courts. No ones back here. It's no surprise really. Practice for sports doesn't start for another half hour. The wind cuts into my skin as I make my way out of the courts. _Marik, where **are** you?_

**(Yami's POV)**

I try to follow Malik but am left behind in the jumble of people moving this way and that. Grimacing, I push my way through to the front doors. Running out into the grayish outdoors I look about alertly. Where'd he go?

A number of people glance at me as I pant, racing around a tree and whipping my head back and forth. I no doubt look ridiculous. They wouldn't dare mock me though. Luckily.

"Yami! What the hell's wrong?"

I turn to find Otogi staring at me with concerned emerald eyes.

"Marik! Have you seen him? Or Malik for that matter!" I pant desperately.

He frowns. "No. What's happened?"

I don't have time to answer, a bloodcurdling scream coming from between the two buildings. Otogi and I whip around in time to see two figures dashing our way. They're too far away for me to identify them but that doesn't stop me from noticing what they're both covered in. **_Blood_**.

* * *

(laughs) So what did you think? Great cliffie, eh? 

So what'd you think of Honda's reaction to the news of Kaiba and Minkah?

Minkah: Stupid bloody bastard.

Yami: Kaiba or Honda?

Minkah: You.

Yami: Me! What on earth did _I_ do?

Minkah: Spreading rumors, you drama queen! (sticks out tongue)

Yami: (sigh)

Yugi: Review!


	9. Chapter 9: A Different Light

Ah what a wonderful day, eh? Just finished the religious ceremony for my graduation. On to the actual grad ceremony, then grad bash, then all the open houses for my friends, my own open house, freshmen orientation for my college, finding a job...meh! I want a freakin' BREAK! -.-;

**ladygoddess: **A new reviewer! (tackleglomps) Hi honey! Glad you've joined us! Think Malik "took care" of someone, hmm? Perhaps perhaps...or not. hehe. Glad you're enjoying the ficcie so much! Whoot! Onward!

**Tabby: **(sighs) Yes yes we all want to know what happened to Marik. You'll find out about his whispering thing next chapter. Whoot! Ah of course: what does Anzu's father have to do with all this? Welllll...I decided she wasn't going to be part of the gang in this fic sooo...(cackles) Sorry, I really hate the girl...as much as I try to hide that fact for the sake of her fans...(grins)

**DayDreamer23182: **(nods enthusiastically) Yes yes! Very evil cliffie! Mwahahahaha! I love to watch you guys squirm. hehe.

**The Walking Dictionary: **Mum's the word. (winks) Who's covered in blood? (shrugs) "Why?" Cause someone beat them up, honey. (grins) I didn't think that was too complicated. (Malik: You're very sarcastic in the mornings, aren't you?) Hmm? (smiles innocently)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(laughs) No licks for Kaiba, eh? (Kaiba: -.-) Liked all the blood? (smirks) Pretty pretty color! Yes Marik is incredibly smexy! My smexy smexy wittle boy. (Marik: Help...)

**Shakspeare'sWorstNightmare: **(cackles) Awesome name, honey! New reviewer! (tackles) There. Now you've been initiated. I tackle/glomp all new reviewers. (nods happily) An evil place to leave the chapter, huh? Well this one doesn't have such a bad cliffie...I think...maybe...sort of...

**Silver Mirror: **Ya. I liked the principal. My prinicpal was never like that. Stupid bastard...heh. Anyway, you didn't like the cliffie? (blinks innocently) Well **I** liked it. (Minkah: Yes but you know what happens next) True true.

**hdr: **New reviewer! (tackleglomps) Yes yes, poor little Marik. He's so adorable, frightened and...hot. (grins) Review again, honey!

**DarkRoseDamael: **(blinks) I was just wondering: Where'd you come up with your name? **_Awesome,_**that's what it is.Ooop. I'm getting ahead of myself...(huggles) Sorry to hear you get confused by multi POV fics. (sighs) I reccomend you read SOS and BTBT. They're all in third person. (nods happily)

**Spryte: **(laughs) No no and again NO! This is NOTa Anzu/Kura fic. I _hate_ Anzu. I shall _never_ write such a thing. (Kura: Thank you)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Erm...can't hurt Marik huh? (takes hammer away) Okay, _now_ you can keep reading. (runs away)

**Joey-lover: **(cackles) So if it was Minkah you're gonna woop his ass, neh? Interesting...and what if it's _not_? (minkah: such disloyalty)

**Kura&Yugi--a love like no other: **Wow. That's quite a long name, honey. Whoop, I'm getting ahead of myself. (tackles) New reviewer! Hi! Glad you like the chappie so much. Judging by your name I think you'll like my new ficcie that I'm going to be posting very soon titled Beneath the Surface. (winks) Later!

**xxxJennxxx: **I shall indeed let you see the sketches...just not yet. It would give away some things. Oh, Ryou's in it too. Whoot! Bad stuff will happen if I don't update quickly? (blinks) Oh, I don't think so. It usually ends up with more reviews. (nods happily)

**Lorna Shadows: **(laughs) I wasn't insulted honey. It was sarcasm. I wuvs you. (Huggles) Anyhoo, who's blood is it? Quite a few peoples, actually. (cackles)

**dragonlady222: **Yup, time to kill anzu's family. Whoot!...(Minkah: her fans aren't going to appreciate that.) Hmm...too bad! (Minkah: O.o...) anyway, yes there are lots of possibilities of whose blood it could be! oh the angst! hehe!

**TheGodFish: **Holy shit! that's a looong review! Whoot! (laughs) Threatening not to love me unless I tell you the pairings? There are quite a few...many one-sided. (cough) Kaiba (cough) Anyway, I can't reveal some of them otherwise...(shuts mouth) Yeah. Wow. Sorry about all the shit going on in your life. I shall keep you and all those peoples in mind. (nods)

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Kura&Yugi--a love like no other, hdr, Shakspeare'sWorstNightmare, **and **ladygoddess! **Whoot whoot! Look at all the new reviewers! That makes me sooo happy! (gushes)

_There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery. --__Joseph Conrad_

**Chapter 9: A Different Light**

**(Minkah's POV)**

I walk out the side door, cutting across some tennis courts and past some basketball courts. I glance around the corner of the nearest building, waiting. She's going to come this way. I know she is. I have the map to her house. I slink back slightly when she and her two friends come into view, chattering on as wenches do. I'll go as soon as…

I freeze at the sound of muffled voices, turning to see three figures standing in one of the nearby basketball courts. I quickly straighten; can't have anyone suspecting anything. I narrow my eyes when one of the two larger ones grabs the blonde boy by the neck, ramming him against the pole of one of the hoops. Ah well. Another bullying incident no doubt. Some kids are such weaklings. I turn back to see the girl continuing on down the street. Just a little further…

I grit my teeth as one of the burlier boys yells something, gripping the tan blonde boy by the collar. Why can't they beat him to a pulp somewhere else? Gods! This is so aggravating. Oh well. It's not like they're paying attention to me anyway…She's crossing the intersection. I tense when none other than a Kaiba Corp. limo pulls into view. Oh hells no. Of all the…! Ra damn it! I thought I told that ass to keep away…especially when I'm working...and on a time limit too!

There's the sound of struggling coming from behind me. For the love of Anubis! How am I supposed to think with all this going on…? My mouth goes dry when I turn and spot the boy on the ground. The front of his uniform is ripped open, exposing a tan chest and…_His neck_. My eyes widen when I spot the deep scars covering his throat, recognizing them for what they are in an instant. Now it makes sense why the kid's not screaming. _He can't_. He's most likely from…I glare angrily. All right, **now** I'm getting involved. Not sparing the limo or the girl so much as a glance I storm over to the poll where the two bullies are in the process of viciously kicking the kid who's curled up in a quivering ball. One of them tenses when he spots me, jabbing his partner in the side. They're both scruffy teens; I wouldn't call them muscular as much as I'd call them overweight, but then again the kid on the ground is a twig.

"Who're you?" the first boy growls taking a step forward.

"Hey, isn't this the cousin of that other wimp?" the second questions, eyeing me up and down.

Guy number one (I'll call him Ass-hole) smirks. "Oh yeeeeah. Hey there. Come to join the party?"

"Got a name, freak?" Blubbery (the second guy) asks. Oh sure he's not blubbering now …not _yet_.

"None that you need hear," I state.

"Huh. Well then, I'll just go by last names then, eh _Bakura_?"

Ass-hole falls to the ground as I slam my fist into his over-sized gut. Gripping him by the hair, I pull him up and ram him face-first into the poll repeatedly. He shrieks as I kick him viciously in the gut again before I turn my attention to his friend who's backing up apprehensively.

"W—wait! I'll leave him alone…I'll…!" he stutters.

"You'll pay," I grin.

**(Marik's POV)**

I open my eyes warily when there's a voice I haven't heard before. Looking out from in between my arms that are shielding my head I spot none other than Minkah. Oh gods. What's he doing here? Damn! I didn't want to get anyone involved!

In an instant one of the bullies is on the ground. I watch in horror as Ryou's cousin ferociously beats him down. The bully lays in agony a few feet from me, face a mass of blood and broken bone. He's struggling to get up as his companion screams in the background. I close my eyes tight, gritting my teeth. The screams. I can't stand the screams. The stench of blood attacks my nostrils and I try to hold my breath to block it out. I don't want to smell it…taste it…breathe it…Make it stop…gods, someone make it stop!

There's suddenly no more screaming. I hesitantly open up my eyes, looking up to find Minkah all alone. He's staring down at me with his cold gray eyes, blood slowly dripping from his crimson-drenched fingers.

**(Malik's POV)**

I skid to a halt when I spot two figures ahead of me on one of the basketball courts. The first thing I notice is Marik lying on the ground, blood splattered about him. I start running as fast as my legs will carry me, eyes flaming when I realize who's standing over him with bloodied hands. **_Minkah_**. Growling in fury I lunge at his back, fists raised.

…

"Malik? Malik!"

I open my eyes to find Marik's worried face staring down at me. I groan, sitting up slowly. Ow. My head. I tense when I notice the blood trailing down Marik's chin from a small cut on his face. Behind him are Yami and Otogi as well, both eyeing me with concern.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well…" Yami begins somewhat uncomfortably.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," a gruff voice states.

I look over to find none other than Ryou's cousin staring down at me. His face is impassive, hands no longer covered in blood. I furrow my brow, glancing at Marik then at the blood lining the court. That small cut on my brother's face couldn't have…

"There were two bullies beating Marik up. Minkah…erm…took care of them," Yami continues glancing uncertainly at the white-haired teen.

I put a hand to my forehead. "Did I black out?"

"Umm…"

"This ass knocked you out," Otogi growls jabbing a finger at Minkah.

"It was a reaction, idiot," the Egyptian mutters darkly.

"Your reaction to people coming up behind you is to knock them out?" Otogi snarls angrily.

"When they're racing at me full force with fists raised, you mean?" Minkah replies smoothly eyeing Otogi scornfully.

"All right all right! That's enough you two!" Yami chides as he helps me stand shakily to my feet.

"Are you all right, Marik?" I ask, noting Yami's jacket is draped around his frame, pulled up securely around his throat.

He nods though it's obvious he's shaken. I sigh, just relieved all that blood wasn't his. If he ever were subjected to something that bad again…

"Yami! Guys!"

We all turn to find Yugi and Ryou racing towards us, anxious looks covering both their faces. They skid to a halt, eyes widening at the sight of the blood pooled over the pavement.

"We're all fine," I say reassuringly before they can say a word, pulling my brother tightly against me.

"Thanks to Minkah here…" Yami's voice trails off. We all turn to find the teen has vanished without a word.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I storm into Kaiba's office in a torrid fury. He's sitting back in his leather chair, eyes narrowing when he spots me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You had people trailing the girl!" I state irately, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighs melodramatically. "Oh come on…!"

"I saw it," I growl, slamming my fists down on his desk. "I thought I'd made myself clear before…"

"You did. My goodness, it was just a limo! It wasn't even trailing her…"

"The fact that it was there…"

He stands in one swift movement, towering over me. Yes he's about two heads taller than me. Stupid lofty people.

"Have you finished the job?" he hisses quietly.

I glare. "No. And I'm not going to lift a finger until there's not any Kaiba Corp. personnel, cameras, limos, et cetera within a twenty mile radius of that mansion."

He leans over the desk, hands fisted on its polished surface. "Done. Now get your ass over there before I change my mind."

I would argue. Hell, I would butcher him on the spot. But I can't. He's a client. A very powerful wealthy client. They like doing business with his kind of people, leaving me to do the dirty work. Pursing my lips, I turn sharply and stride from the room. He'll get his. Ra, mark my words. _He'll get his_.

**(Yami's POV)**

We sit quietly in the living room, Malik, Marik, Yugi, and I curled up together on the couch. I'm still in a bit of shock over all the occurrences of today. I think we all are. None of us are sure what to think of Minkah. First he's taking a shower with Kaiba, then he's threatening me, then he's saving Marik (and knocking Malik out, though I think we'll have to forgive him for that one.) He's definitely an extremely complex individual. Yugi was positively beaming when he was told Minkah had protected Marik. Something about there being a bit of good in everyone…meh. Whatever.

"What do you think?" my brother asks pulling me out of my internal ranting.

"Hmm?"

"That we should find Minkah tomorrow and invite him over," Yugi laughs.

Malik winces. "I'm not sure I feel _that_ warm towards him…"

Yugi frowns. "Think what could've happened to Marik if he hadn't…"

"All right! Just don't go there," Malik sighs, running a hand through his sleeping brother's golden hair. The boy sighs contently, snuggling closer against my koi's chest.

"What was Marik doing out there anyway?" I ask suddenly curious. "Hell, what was _Minkah_ doing out there?"

Yugi shrugs. "Does it matter?"

I sigh. "I guess not. I'm not sure we should all just approach him all friendly-like tomorrow though. Let's talk to Ryou first. I'm not certain Minkah wants to be around us, judging by the way he ran off."

Yugi pouts. "Can you blame him? All you new people staring at him accusingly and mistrusting? The poor guy must've been really uncomfortable."

"That makes two of us," Malik mutters.

"Malik!"

"Well I am. There's something incredibly unnerving about that guy," my koi says darkly.

Yugi rolls his eyes in exasperation. "You could try and get to know him before you go making assumptions about him."

"Oh I'm willing enough to try," Malik says earning an appreciative nod from Yugi, but mutters quietly. "…if I have to."

**(Ryou's POV)**

I sit quietly on my bed. The house is silent. Otousan's no doubt at the museum. I don't think I'll tell him about what happened today. He wouldn't see it as Minkah protecting someone as much as he'd see it as my cousin getting into trouble. Minkah's an impossible person to understand. What does he want, exactly? Does he want friends? Perhaps he's just not good with communication skills. A small smile forms on my face. I can help him with that. He's most likely feeling overwhelmed and isolated right now…for goodness sake, where **is** he?

I came home after all the goings on today only to find the house empty. Wherever my cousin went, he didn't come home. Did he go to Kaiba's? Just how exactly did those two meet in the first place? What's their relationship to one another?

I sigh heavily, taking out my notebook and begin writing meticulously in it. I've got to figure this out. Otousan's still planning something. I don't like it at all. Just how long has he been lying to me? Has there even been any truth in his words at all? The only one who might have any answers to these questions is Minkah.

There's a knock on my bedroom door. I sit up straight, alert.

"Come in."

Otousan's head peeks in glancing about. "Hey there. Have a good day today?"

I shrug, trying to look indifferent. "Was all right I guess."

He frowns. "Where's Minkah? His room's empty."

I wince, knowing what's coming. "Erm…he… just went for a walk."

Otousan eyes me suspiciously. Gods, why do I have to suck so bad at lying? It's like my curse. I smile innocently, standing up.

"I made dinner. I'll go heat some up for you," I state brushing past him and hurrying down the stairs. The last thing I want right now is to be interrogated.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I stand over the two bodies, crimson pools beginning to form around them contrasting with the light blue carpet. I'm in one of the studies. The wife just _had_ to come in. Ah well. Rules are rules. No witnesses. They both stare up at me with wide dead eyes, a single slit across each of their necks releasing a torrent of blood onto the expensive carpeting. It didn't take too long to break in. The security wasn't as tight as I originally had predicted. Made the job boring, really. There was no real challenge. I take out the cloth that's stiff, covered in blood of the countless people before, running it over the blade. Another addition to my collection. Call it a souvenir, if you will. Personally I enjoy the assignments where I can kill them with my knife. It's much more pleasurable than hitting them with a bullet while I sit hidden atop some Ra-awful building, the wind biting into my skin.

I tense at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. Moving swiftly, I slink around the corpses and over next to a large grandfather clock, waiting in the shadows. Unfortunately for whoever it is, they decide to come in.

Knocking softly on the door an airy voice asks lightly, "Mom? Dad?"

I narrow my eyes. It's her. The door creaks open somewhat haltingly, the girl stepping into the room. Her blue eyes widen in horror at the sight of her parent's dead bodies strewn on the floor. Her mouth opens and I rush at her from behind, my gloved hand flying over her mouth. Her entire body freezes in fear and alarm, too stunned to react.

"Not a sound," I hiss in her ear before deftly slashing her across her apricot throat.

There's the strained rupture of the air escaping through the gaping wound in her neck. It's almost a hiss and groan all at once. Impossible to describe unless one's heard it for oneself. She falls slowly as I've seen so many people do, as if she's just dizzy or feeling lightheaded. Then she collapses flat on her face with a thump, all elegance and life having left her stiff form. I sigh, taking out the cloth again and letting it glide over the fresh blood on the blade. No witnesses. I turn, striding for the large window overlooking the extravagant courtyard below. The moon's already risen into the darkening sky, the last glowing embers of the day fading in the horizon. I stand there quietly for a long moment, eyes sweeping across the city. Lights are beginning to come on in the nearby homes and businesses. He'll be waiting for me.

I step up onto the window ledge, strapping my equipment onto my belt before turning momentarily to look back in the room to see if I've forgotten anything. My eyes roam over the area in extensive quickness. No, that's it. I don't so much as give the bodies a long glance, turning and disappearing into the evening's shadows.

Assignment one: **complete**.

* * *

Yay! So what'd you all think?

Readers: What the HELL is wrong with Marik?

Ferris: -.-; That's all you care about, isn't it?

Marik: And for a good reason!

Malik: Why does he get all the attention? And why'd you knock me unconcious?

Ferris: Cause it was amusing.

Malik: You're amused by anything that involves bugging me, aren't you?

Ferris: hehe.

Minkah: I got to kill someone! I got to keeeeeeeeeell someone! (does happy dance)

Malik, Marik, and Ferris: -.o;

Yugi: erm...review!


	10. Chapter 10: Friends

(rolls eyes) All right. The chapter you've all been waiting for: background information on Marik and Malik.

Readers: About time!

Ferris: Feh. >. 

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare: **(grins evilly) Like the murder scenes, eh? Good. There are plenty more to come. (Minkah: Yay!) I know you're confuzzled about Marik. You're supposed to be. You'll get some insight on his situation in this chappie, k? Glad you're loving the story so much. (tackles again) Ha! I'm victorious! (Minkah: O.o)

**DarkRoseDamael: **(laughs) Yes Ryou's a cutie. (Minkah: What am I, chopped liver?) -.-; Hmm...we're in to poking now, are we? (pokes)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **O.o...your brain keeps melting and turning to mush. You might want to have someone take a look at that, honey. (laughs) Reviewing for two stories here, eh? Well, that works I guess. Glad you liked that Yugi died. (Yugi: > )

**DayDreamer23182: **(nods) Yes, Yugi is being very open-minded about Minkah. He's not a naive little kid, believe me. It's...well, you find out a bit more about Marik and Malik in this chappie. It kind of explains Yugi's open-mindedness...sort of...

**xxxJennxxx: **(smirk) I'm trying to be confuzzling. (cackles) That's how I am. (Minkah: Unfortunately...) Humph. Anyhoo, no, Minkah's "gang" did not hurt Marik. A lot about our little Mariku is told in this chappie. SAD!

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) Yesssss! She's frikin' DEAD! (Minkah: Twas long overdue.) Agreed. Okay okay, sheesh, here's the info on Marik in this chappie.

**RubberDuckyMadness: **(points) NEW REVIEWER! (tackles) Hi! Glad you've joined us! Whoot! What's wrong with Marik? I'm finally telling you a bit about that in this chapter. Please review again!

**shiroyuki004: **Another new one! (tackles) Yay! This makes me so happy! (shiro: O.o...) Hmm...liked the "happy" ending to the last chapter, eh? (snickers) Well that's good. There's another such ending for this one. (Minkah: You know, I don't think that's what they were asking for...)

**Freedom of Darkness: **Yes the markings are why Marik talks quietly. No, Minkah doesn't have them. He just knows what they are. _Spork_ of Doom? Grrreat. (snaps in half and hands it back) There. That's better. (Minkah: but now it's pointy!) O.O

**Silver Mirror: **Glad you enjoyed the cliffies! (silver: That's not what I said and you know it.) heheh. I'm looking forward to the next chappie of your own lovely story! (nods enthusiastically)

**Spryte: **Need better female characters...couldn't agree with you more there. I like Mai...but not hooked up with any of the guys save Jou...and I find that dull...(shrugs) (Mai: I tell ya, with fans like her...-.-;)

**BluegrassElf: **(snort) Waddaya mean "did anzu die?" He frikin' slit her neck! (minkah: Mwaahahahaha!) No he's not mean...well...okay mabye he is, but still...(twitches) It's not his FAULT! (Yugi: -.o;)

**dragonlady222: **(laughs) No Yugi isn't falling for Minkah. He's just aware of what happened to Marik and Malik in the past...He's being open-minded and friendly...(like he always is...-.-;)

**TheGodFish: **(holds up hands in peace) All right all right! Here's the explanation of Marik in this chapter! Yeesh! About the pairings...it's really...complicated. VERY. "Life can die for all I care." O.o...um...doesn't that mean You die? (confused) Hmm...interesting...(Minkah: Stop thinking. You're confusing yourself)

**Tabby: **(smirk) Yes yes, the "elegant" murder scenes have returned! (Yugi: O.o) Hehe. Glad you enjoyed Malik getting knocked out. You were actually the only one who mentioned it. (Malik: Thank the gods!) > Hey! I worked hard on that scene! (Malik: Amd?) -.-;

New reviewers! Whoot! This chapter will be dedicated to **shiroyuki004** and **RubberDuckyMadness**! Yay!

**_People are like stained glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is light from within. __(anonymous)_**

**Chapter 10: "Friends"**

**(Malik's POV)**

A yawn escapes my mouth as I open my eyes. Immediately I realize something's wrong. There's sunshine outside. Glancing at my watch my eyes widen. **9:30 AM. **What in the hells of Egypt? Why didn't Grandpa yell at us to get up for school? I scramble out of my sleeping bag, glancing over to find everyone else still asleep. Quirking an eyebrow I cross the room silently, not that I need be. It's not like a train rushing through the room would wake them.I make my way downstairs to find Grandpa sitting at the television, face grim.

"What's happened?" I ask coming over and sitting on the arm of the sofa.

He turns to me, eyes dismal. "No school today, Malik."

I frown. "But why?—not that I'm complaining."

He sighs turning back to the television. "That."

I stare at the screen, eyes widening at the sight of the girl with blue eyes and brown hair. She goes to our school. A happy-go-lucky prep. The red bold words underneath the picture say it all: **Head Industrial Engineer and Family Slaughtered at Home. **My stomach quivers. Murdered?

"They know who did it?" I ask softly.

Grandpa shakes his head. "They have no leads. Whoever did it is incredibly experienced in the area of execution. The school closed for the day for investigation as well as mourning."

I quirk an eyebrow. "They think it was someone from school?"

Grandpa shrugs helplessly. "Who knows?...It's horrible. She was so young."

We both stare at the screen in silence, the reporters standing outside the ritzy mansion where they'd lived…and died. Apparently none of the staff heard anything…which is incredibly suspicious. They're all being interrogated by agents who are checking for any ties or alibis. I sigh leaning back. What a mess.

"Is anyone else awake yet?"

I shake my head. "No. Marik woke a few times in the night though."

"Bad dreams?" Grandpa asks with concern.

I nod dismally. "That thing with the bullies and Minkah yesterday brought back old memories."

He reaches over and rests a hand on my arm. "And how are _you_ doing?"

"I'll live," I manage with a weak smile.

"Malik, if it's getting to you…"

"I'm fine. Just relieved he didn't break down again, you know?" I whisper, haunting images clawing away at my mind.

"Indeed. It's a relief that Ryou's cousin was there. What was his name again?"

"Minkah. He's…I don't know. He makes everyone really uncomfortable," I answer.

"Hmm…well, it must be hard for him to fit in…get to know him before you make any judgments of him." Like grandfather like grandson.

"I know. That's what everyone's telling me to do," I grin. "Which reminds me…" I stand.

"Going out?"

I nod. "I want to go check on him and Ryou…and thank him."

Grandpa smiles warmly. "Well then, go get dressed and I'll get you some breakfast."

**(Minkah's POV)**

I squint my eyes in the sunlight as I walk "home". Stupid CEO wanted to address tons of issues he had with last night's procedures. Of course he would be concerned. It was my first assignment for him. He's naturally going to be anxious. After going over the details around thirty times he seemed…satisfied…sort of. His nerves weren't completely settled until the story was all over the news this morning and he saw there wasn't any evidence of who was behind it. Then I was finally allowed to leave…at seven-thirty in the morning. Yeesh. At least he's letting me leave all my equipment at Kaiba Corp. It'd be a pain trying to hide it all back at the house. I could manage it; it'd just be aggravating. The bastard's watching my every move. He no doubt goes through my room while I'm out. Speaking of which…

I can just make out the light on in the kitchen window. Surprise surprise. Someone's awake. Most likely the bastard. Damn. Now I'm going to get bombarded with all sorts of questions. He's no doubt watched the news. He'll know. Ah well. It's not like he can do much about it. He wouldn't dare. Not yet anyway. I turn my head when I spot the silhouette of someone with spiky hair approaching the house. Oh. It's the guy I knocked out yesterday. He goes up to the porch steps with an uncomfortable look on his face, shaky hand rising to knock on the door.

"_A bit early for visits, don't you think?" _I smirk.

His hand freezes. In a moment I'm staring into two violet eyes that are slightly covered by blonde bangs. He's wearing a leather jacket and white shirt, the legs of his jeans ripped and frayed.

"_I…well, it is after eight," _he replies in Arabic as well.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," I mumble tiredly.

**(Malik's POV)**

Man he looks beat. What's he doing out already? Somehow I didn't picture him as being a morning person. His hair is pulled back in a pony-tail, spiky bangs falling into his face and sticking out at almost unnatural angles. Well, it's not like I can talk about unnatural hairstyles…heh. He's wearing all black; a worn jacket slung over his shoulder.

We both jolt as the door flies open. My eyes widen when Mr. Bakura lunges at him, ramming Minkah roughly into the railing of the porch.

"Where the hell have you **been**? Gone all night! **_Speak_**!" he shrieks, hair disheveled, eyes wild and deranged.

Minkah stares at him passively not intimidated in the slightest. One has to give the guy credit for not so much as flinching in surprise. I move forward, seeing the verbal assault that's about to be inflicted on Ryou's cousin.

"_You were there, weren't you? It was **you**!" _the man continues madly in Arabic shaking Minkah roughly.

"He was with me," I state calmly.

Mr. Bakura turns and stares at me in shock. Minkah's gray eyes widen but he quickly masks his surprise. Damn this kid's good.

"Malik? Wha…?" Mr. Bakura stutters.

"He came over to our place last night. Didn't you get the message?" I ask, fully confident. I'm the king of lies, baby.

He blinks in confusion. "Message?"

I sigh dramatically. "Don't tell me Yugi didn't call you! Damn that kid. He was supposed to tell you Minkah was spending the night at our place."

Mr. Bakura's jaw drops, this being too much for him. All right, so maybe it's a bit far-fetched; so what? It's all going to depend on how well Minkah can play the part.

"I…you…he…"

"We just were stopping by to see if anyone was awake before we went for a walk," Minkah adds calmly.

Mr. Bakura's head twists back to Minkah's face. The teen stares at his uncle unreceptively while Mr. Bakura's face is contorted with suspicion and doubt. I hold back a growl when I notice the man's fingers locked around his nephew's arms are digging in mercilessly. Deciding enough is enough I step forward, grabbing Minkah's hand and tugging him down the steps. Mr. Bakura releases him from his grasp, still eyeing us dubiously.

"Well, see you later!" I call cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Ryou's cousin's shoulder all 'friendly-like' as we stride away.

Mr. Bakura stares after us dumbly, hands twitching at his side. It looks as if he's fighting the urge to chase after us. If he does I'm bolting. This morning's getting too weird.

"So we're **buddies** now, eh?" Minkah chuckles somewhat darkly.

I frown as we continue on, my arm still over his shoulder since we're not out of sight of the house yet. He doesn't have to be condescending about it.

"Hey I'm doing you a favor here. Call it a way of thanking you for yesterday," I reply quietly, remembering why I came over in the first place.

He quirks an eyebrow. "For what?"

I look over at him in surprise. "For saving my brother."

"I didn't do it for you." The words are scathing, defensive. He reminds me so much of…

"I know that. But it means a lot. You don't know what Marik's been through," I whisper.

He glares. "Most people wouldn't. The procedures of the tomb keepers aren't well known nowadays."

I halt, letting go of him. I turn and stare at him with wide eyes. There's no bloody way! His own eyes are dark, impenetrable. How did he…?

"You…"

"You're not the only ones that grew up in the underworld of Egypt," he smirks continuing down the road. I follow in a daze. "So how was it then?"

I blink. "What?"

"The procedure. There must have been a reason. A parent doesn't cut their child's vocal cords just for the heck of it."

My fists clench as we continue on. "Our mother…died giving birth to him. My father always blamed him…didn't want to hear the baby's cries or giggles. Marik was a curse to him. So he turned him into a silent shadow…beat both of us…"

My body's shuddering now. Gods, why am I even telling him this? It's not like I know this guy at all. But it seems that he understands. Yami and the others…they saw for themselves but didn't…it wasn't the same…I'm not going to tell him about Marik though. I can't. I don't even want to think about that. It's over. Time to move on.

"We escaped one day…Mr. Mutou was on an expedition in Egypt at the time. He found us and brought us here. We've lived with him, Yami, and Yugi ever since," I smile fondly.

We both stare ahead of ourselves, cars passing by every so often. The sun's up in the sky more, beating down on our backs. I sigh heavily. This is such a bizarre day. There's something incredibly weird about it. Everyone's acting so strange, myself included.

"You're the lucky ones. You got out," he suddenly whispers scathingly.

I look over at him in surprise. Didn't Yugi say Minkah had been through something horrible? But what? I can't bring myself to ask. I'm afraid of the answer. I've got my own problems to deal with. I don't think I can handle any more right now.

"But you're out too now," I say reassuringly.

"Sure." He stares ahead of us, gray eyes narrowed, face contorted in a scowl.

I clear my throat. "So...you and your uncle don't get along very well, eh?"

He snorts. "That ass? He's nothing but a gutless coward."

I frown. "I must tell you that I've never seen him act like the way he just did back there."

He shrugs. "He's always been like that around me."

"How long have you known him?"

"You mean the first time I met him or how long I've been around him?"

"Uh…"

"I saw him twice when I was younger," he hisses venomously. "I'd hoped that be the last I'd see of him."

I wince. "Not a good relationship then? I'm surprised, to be honest. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

He stops, turning and piercing me with his gaze. "And just how well do you **think** you know him?"

I don't answer. What does he mean by that? This kid's got issues. He doesn't really bring out the best in people, I can say that much. Uncomfortable under his stare, I start walking again.

"To be honest, I only see him on occasion. Marik and Yugi are over there almost every day."

"Hmm."

"So how are you and Ryou getting on?" I ask, instantly regretting it. Damn that was dumb. I already know it isn't going well.

"Kid's got more spine than the bastard gave him credit for."

I quirk an eyebrow. "What?"

"His father."

"He said something about Ryou?" I ask angrily. Is there some strange dark side to Mr. Bakura that I don't know about?

He shrugs, not elaborating on that. I bristle. What is with this guy? He's so arrogant. Cold. Although…I think I recognize this…but from where?

"I'll be heading off now."

I glance over to see him staring ahead of us, hands in his pockets.

"Huh?"

"I…am…lea-ving…" he says slowly, rolling his eyes cynically before walking away. "Say hi to the kid for me, neh?" The kid?...I'm guessing he's talking about Marik.

I glare at his back as he strides away. He's very confident—overconfident. Aloof. Not interested in socializing at all. It's obvious he's been hurt. I just wish I knew what to say to make him a little less…harsh. My chest gets heavy as I stare after his retreating form and finally realize who he reminds me of.

**(Yami's POV)**

I glance up at the glass door of the game shop when the bell over it rings. Malik walks in, eyes worn and burdened. Immediately I rush over, wrapping my arms around him. He buries his face in my neck, sighing heavily. I frown, leading him behind the counter and sitting him down on some unopened cardboard boxes.

"Malik?"

He shakes his head eyes downcast. I kneel down in front of him so our faces are level with each other. His jaw is clenched, that old fire visible in his violet orbs.

"Grandpa told me you went to see Minkah. Did something happen?" I ask quietly.

"It…hurts…"

He's shaking. I can see it. What's gotten him so depressed? I reach up running a hand through his hair. He closes his eyes, relaxing slightly against the touch.

"He's just like me…how I was before…" he mumbles softly.

"Minkah?"

He nods, eyes remaining shut. I sigh deeply. Damn.

"You've gotten through it, Malik. He will too," I reply reassuringly.

He looks into my eyes, hurt. "It's not that."

"What?" I ask in surprise. "What is it then?"

"It's just…I'm remembering. AndI don't _want_ to remember. Why can't the past just go away?" he hisses angrily.

I hold him against me as he cries silently, rocking him gently in my arms. Why _can't_ the past go away? Why can't we start over and never even think of the time before?

* * *

So there you have it! (nods)

Marik: What the HELL! He cut out my vocal cords!

Ferris: You got it.

Marik: -.-;

Malik: Yay! He didn't cut MY vocal cords!

Minkah:...although he **should** have...

Malik: >. 

Ferris: All right, I gave you info on Mariku. Reviewsies!


	11. Chapter 11: Sketches

I'm back! At home sick. Missing my friends' Open Houses for graduation. -.-; Stupid cold.

**The Walking Dictionary: **(laughs) I like murder stories too. Especially mysteries. Have you read the Mouse Trap by Agatha Cristie? (gushes) Sooo fun! Especially because there are tons of clinically insane people in it...(Kura: ahem) Op. Sorry. Got off topic. "His father deserves to be castrated with a rusty knife! A rusty knife that has AIDS on it!" (cackles) That's just damn hilarious! I luffles you, honey!

**inuyashapup: **I've never heard of the song or the group (or lone singer?) Of course, I mostly listen to foreign music. Glad you like Malik/Minkah. Good. VERY good. (winks) Trust me.

**shiroyuki004: **As I've stated before: Marik only whispers. A whisper doesn't require the use of one's vocal cords. I've actually met someone who didn't have any vocal cords. He could whisper, just couldn't "talk". Good question though. (sighs) Yes a lot of you are asking for more Ryou/Minkah. However, a lot of this earlier part of the story focuses on them in separate places. So, eventually we'll be seeing them together more. It's kind of hard with Minkah shunning him at the moment...(ryou: No. You think?)

**Joey-lover: **Yes. Ouch. It would've hurt like HELL. Yes Minkah is bringing out everyone's past. Not really a good thing. >. People get...tense. (Yami: Understatement!)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **(laughs) Yes Yami and Malik are adorable together. You'll be seeing more of them a bit later in the story. Who couldn't fall for Malik and his cute wittle brother? (Marik: -.o) hehe.

**DarkRoseDamael: **(tackles) Ha! Take that! (kura: o.O...) You're right though. There's not much Ryou/Minkah in the story yet. It's actually more with them going through things...though not together most of the time. They'll have their moments later on. Not THOSE kind of moments though...them being relatives and all...(shudders)

**Tabby: **(snort) Not sure Minkah was acting that friendly with Malik. Just...being "civil" is what I'd say. Believe me, they're not friends by any means. I'm glad you liked the scene with Malik and Mr. Bakura. Wonder why Minkah hates his uncle so much? (smiles secretly) Oh yessssss...

**Lorna Shadows: **Waddaya mean "shouldn't have it happen to them..._in their childhood_?" More like should never have it happen to them period! (kura: Details...details...) Erm...Malik and Minkah aren't really getting along...not really...nah.

**dragonlady222: **No Malik and Minkah aren't from the same place. Good question though. Also a very good statement. Some people just shouldn't be anywhere near children...or anything living for that matter!

**Bluegrass Elf: **No no! They're Not buddies! Far from being buddies! About anzu...(sighs) I would say sorry but...I'm not! (cackles) (Kura: Elf's gonna hate you for that one) I couldn't resist.

**Freedom of Darkness: **(about the spork...-.-;) Geez. Chocolate fudge cake? hmm. I'll let you keep that. I hates cake. I hates fudge. And I rarely eat plain chocolate. (branishes rum chocolate from Ireland.) Mmm! My true passion! Preciousssss...

**RubberDuckyMadness: **Glad you enjoyed it. Don't you hate it when people won't leave you alone when you're trying to read...(or in my case) write something? The nerve...

**tenshiamanda1987: **Yes Malik is very angsty. They all will be by the end. Espcially when I get to the part where I kill off more Yugioh characters. Mwhahahaha! (Malik: You promised I wouldn't die again! You bloody PROMISED!) Did I say it was you I was going to kill off? (Malik: phew)

**Shakspeares'WorstNightmare: "**Oh...FUCK!" Yup. That just about says it all. Excellent word choice. The guy shall burn in Taut. Burn, baby, burn! Mwahahahah! (I'm a pyro)

**Silver Mirror: **(nods) the name Minkah's grown on me too. (snuggles Minkah) Yes! Anzu's DEAD! (does happy dance) This calls for a barbecue! (Minkah: O.o...)

**HieiWannabe: **(blink) Are you a new reviewer?...I think you are! (tackles) Hi! Yes yes the story will be VERY drawn out. I'm glad you like it that way. Yes Kura will be paired with a few someone's...some of the relationships shall be only one-sided though. (coughKaibacough) ahem, where was I? (sigh) No. No ghosts. Well...There might be...when some of the characters lose their grip on reality. (not that some of them have a grip on reality in the first place...) Please review again! love ya!

**DayDreamer23182: **Umm...no. Minkah and Malik are by no means **friends** now. Minkah was just being..."civil". Also, Minkah reminded Malik of himself...not Kaiba. I tried to make that clear at the end of the chapter when Malik was talking to Yami. Sorry for the confusion, honey! Love ya!

**Sirithiliel: **Yes! Go Malik for being Minkah's "buddy"! Mwahahaha! Until later, honey!

**TheGodFish: **Hmm...sure. Minkah has a "friend" now. (giggles) Poor guy. That was your fav chappie so far? Huh. Interesting. You'd rather it be Minkah/Marik? (laughs) They get some time together later! Fear not!

I shall dedicate this lovely chapter to **HieiWannabe**! Yay! I'm currently starting up chapter sixteen! Whoot whoot! Faster you review the faster I update!(and get behind on my work!) Onward!

_**Painter**_

_I could paint you a café scene_

_Or majestic princes of Peru_

_A pearl necklace on a pillow_

_Or a child dressed in blue._

_Let me build a marble tower_

_With swans lining the sky_

_Or a great ship leaving harbor,_

_Passengers waving good-bye!_

_Can you picture a lone park bench_

_Next to a mirror pond,_

_Two lovers lost in their own world_

_Not heeding the break of dawn?_

_Imagine, if you can,_

_An old woman with silver hair_

_Knitting next to a dim fire_

_On an old, wood rocking chair._

_I can just picture a child_

_With a kitten in her lap,_

_A curled up little fuzzy ball_

_For a cuddly, mid-day nap. _

_A chilly winter scene_

_Christmas lights are all around_

_As bundled shoppers shuffle home, _

_Snow blanketing the ground. _

_A young boy and his father_

_Fishing in a green rowboat_

_The lovely woman at the bar_

_In a long black mink fur coat. _

_Can you hear the noisy band_

_As they march in the parade?_

_Imagine the impressions_

_These few visions have made. _

**Chapter 11: Sketches**

**(Marik's POV)**

I close my eyes slightly as Yugi and I walk down the street, sun shining brightly in our faces. We don't have school today. A girl was murdered. That makes it a three-day weekend. Yugi cried when he found out even though we didn't really know her. He'd met her once or twice in passing, said she was nice. I don't really feel any different. I mean, I know I should. The girl and her family were massacred in their house. I want to feel some pity…but my emotions don't allow it.

Something's wrong with Malik. He and Yami left right after I woke up. Said they needed time to talk. That's unlike them in itself. Usually they'd much rather…er…never mind. I don't wanna go there. I'll have to talk to Malik later. I could see in his eyes that something was eating away at his soul.

Yugi prances up the front steps, ringing the doorbell while humming some tune merrily to himself. I smile. He's always finding light things in bad situations. It's something I've always admired about him. He says one day I might be able to do so too. I'm not so sure about that. I've seen and felt too much. He only experienced second-handedly. It isn't the same.

Ryou answers the door, face somber. There's that cloud looming over all of us. There are the questions of how I've been doing since yesterday's incident. I don't want to talk about it. I thought I was going to break again. It's like my mind is a hallow glass egg. It's not easy to put back together. That's already been done once. I know it's dangerous for me…that I could easily snap again. They said I should be moved to a nice secluded place in the country…away from everything. How does that give me a life?

We all look up from the cards Ryou's showing us at the sound of the doorbell. Yugi volunteers to go answer it. A minute later two of Malik and Yami's friends walk in. I don't remember their names though.

"Hey there, Jou. Honda," Ryou nods somewhat curtly. Ah yes, they were in on the prank that got Minkah covered in honey.

The blonde one—I think he's Jou—scratches his head somewhat flustered. "Um…hey. We were wonderin' if Yami and Malik were over here. Mr. Mutou said to check with you guys…wasn't sure where they went."

I shrug. "No idea."

Honda sighs. "Yet another strike out. Let's just call it quits, neh?"

"I see they let you off your detentions today," Ryou says icily to the blonde.

Jou sighs. "I told you it was an accident! Your cousin wasn't supposed to be there!...by the way, did you ever figure out what all that was about?"

Ryou looks somewhat troubled. "No. No I didn't. I haven't seen Minkah since yesterday. Otousan said Malik and him took off together earlier today."

We all stare in surprise.

"He hasn't come home?" I ask quietly as I wonder what my brother was doing with him.

"Let's go see if he's in his room! I've been meaning to apologize anyway," Jou grins, grabbing Honda's arm and racing up the stairs.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ryou yells angrily racing after them.

Yugi and I look at one another and shrug, chasing after the trio. The two of us know the house really well. I don't think Jou and Honda have ever been here. Yet when we get upstairs everyone's crowded in Minkah's room (formerly the study) Ryou's positively fuming.

"I told you to get out! We shouldn't even be in here!...Hey put that down!" he yells as Jou picks up what appears to be a sketch book on the bed.

"Let's see what we got here," the blonde grins, opening it. His brown eyes widen. "Whoa."

Curious despite ourselves, we all crowd around him, peering at the page. It's a drawing of Anubis. His well-toned body shows all the radiance and power a god should have. It looks lifelike, charcoal eyes glowing demonically.

"You didn't tell us he could draw, Ryou," Yugi exclaims as Jou turns the page to a sketch of an Egyptian marketplace, vibrant colored veils at the stands. I stare in wonder. This is incredible! It's so real! I'm just waiting for one of the figures to start moving. There's a little boy clasping his mother's hand, large brown eyes staring out of the picture at us. He's the only one who's taking any notice of us, everyone else going about their daily lives.

"I…didn't know," Ryou whispers softly.

We all sit down on the bed around Jou as he continues to turn the pages. There's an Egyptian asp with its black skin gleaming dangerously as it lies partially concealed under a hat. A quick pencil sketch of a group of children playing ball…Our eyes all widen in horror at the next picture.

"Holy shit," Honda whispers.

It's a massacre; bodies lying strewn across a road. My stomach sinks when I notice the corpses' unmistakable similarities to the children on the previous page. They're dead eyes are wide, horror and fright visible in their innocent features. There are flies swarming about one boy's open gaping mouth. I turn away, unable to look anymore.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I glance over at Marik to find him looking away. I gently reach over Jou's shoulder and turn the page, not wanting to stare at the slaughter anymore either. The next picture is a young woman. She's glaring out of the paper, gray eyes intense and full of some hatred. Her dark brown hair is flowing down to her waist. She's dressed in a plain white robe that's covered in dirt. There's something uncanny about her stare…

"She's hot," Jou grins earning a smack from Yugi. "What? She is. Perhaps you don't understand it. You've gotta be straight to see these things."

Yugi rolls his eyes, turning the page. It's the girl again. This time she's staring out a window with no glass into the darkening street. Taking a closer look I realize she's crying, crystal tears sliding down her toffee skin. The moon is emitting the only light in the picture, casting an eerie blue glow over the small room she's sitting in.

"Still hot," Jou grins turning the page.

It only takes me a second to recognize the tombs. How would he know what they look like? I do kind of because Malik described them to us before. I even recognize some of the hieroglyphs on the wall. But how would Minkah know about it? Glancing warily at Marik I notice he's not even paying attention anymore, having gone over and staring at the map of the world that's plastered on the wall. Sighing, I rotate back to find the page having been turned once more. It's her again.

"He must have the hots for this chick," Honda smirks. "And I can see why."

She's heinously angry in this one; striding towards us, eyes ablaze. Yet in all her wrath one can't help being intrigued by her youngness and beauty. Why so angry? Why is she never smiling?

"Might be his girlfriend," Honda suggests.

"I thought we decided he's gay. Remember? He was in the shower with Kaiba," Jou points out.

Honda rolls his eyes. "It means he's bisexual, Jou. Duh."

I sigh in exasperation, taking the book from the blonde and flipping quickly through the pages. Every other page the same girl is staring out at us, never smiling. She's always glaring…or crying.

"Whoever she is it appears he's quite smitten with her," Yugi comments.

I have to agree. There have to be at least twenty different pictures of her! Gods, did he have to leave her behind? It seems he really _is_ infatuated with her.

"Maybe we could get in contact with her somehow," Yugi suggests quietly once I've closed the sketch book. "He must be missing her horribly."

Jou snorts. "Oh yes. We'll just go up to him and say, 'Hey, so we snuck up into your room and went through your stuff. That girl of yours is something hot. Want to contact her? We'll help you!'"

"Don't forget your apologies to him for dumping the honey on him," Yugi adds with a grin.

Jou stares heavenwards. "Oh yes. That'll only add to the sincerity."

We all laugh despite ourselves. This really is strange. I'm not sure what to do. Nothing, I suppose. Like Jou said, what can we really do? We all turn to Jou at the rumbling sound. He smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry. Hungry."

I sigh heavily, standing. "All right everyone, let's go downstairs and get some lunch."

Honda and Jou shoot up, grabbing the three of us and all but carrying us out the bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I sit back in the overstuffed chair that's been pulled up for me. Kaiba's pacing about the room, a tall glass of champagne held between his finger and thumb. The amber liquid sloshes back and forth at his quick movements, turning into a polluted sea. The guards have been dismissed. This is supposedly a "confidential" meeting; although I've yet to hear anything worthwhile.

"So…is there a point to me being here or…?"

"There's a reason," he snaps, turning and staring out a window. We must be at least forty stories up.

"Would you mind getting to it then?"

He whips around and storms over to my chair. I stare up at him impassively while his eyes burn into mine.

"Would you like to rephrase that?" he hisses.

"No. Not really…well, I might add 'bastard' to the end," I grin flashing my sharp canines.

He looks like he's going to throttle me here and now. He knows better though. And he can barely control himself. I find it amusing really.

"As I was going to say," he growls managing to organize his thoughts and priorities. "Where am I supposed to send the money to for your first assignment?"

I sit back, serious now. "My superiors informed me that it would be Dublin, Ireland."

He quirks a defined brown eyebrow. "Any particular reason? Aren't they in Egypt?"

"That's not of your concern," I reply, standing and handing the slip of paper to him. "Here's when and where they are to be met and any other details you may need."

"Don't you think it'd be more convenient to just give me the entire listings of where I should send the pay after each assignment?"

I snort. "Indeed. Much too convenient, in fact. Apophis is not about to give you access to such information so far in advance. We have the same…_precautions_ as you do, Mr. Kaiba."

He scowls but says no more on the topic, stepping forward and offering me a glass of champagne to which I decline. We aren't allowed to take any type of substance that could impair our senses even slightly. Only the most incompetent assassin would try something so idiotic.

"You have a few days off now. We want to wait and see what the authorities are uncovering from your last assignment," he continues, downing the last of the liquid from his glass. "In the meantime just lie low. Stay at your home, for gods' sakes and act normal for a change."

"That's **not** my home first of all," I growl. "Secondly, I'm not here to make 'friendships' or lasting bonds of…"

"No, but you're supposed to be blending in. It's hard to do that when you're never around. Those people will start getting suspicious."

I know he's right. Damn, why does he have to be right about it? I sigh, knowing I'm beat. Well, I haven't slept in a day, night, and another half a day…Perhaps I should go back to the house and crash.

**(Ryou's POV)**

We sit idly around the table in the kitchen making root beer floats. We've had at least two each so far. A bit too much perhaps. Oh well.

"…once we got that set up it was just a matter of getting Honda man here down from the ceiling," Jou gloats, explaining in intricate details how they set up the honey-prank.

"I still can't believe you pulled it off," Yugi giggles shaking his head.

"Waddaya mean by that? We **always** pull it off, ain't that right, Honda man?" Jou smirks as he poured himself another glass of root beer.

"Just not always the way you plan it," Marik smiles as he laps up the melted ice cream on his spoon.

"Whoa now! You gotta admit we are da prankin' kings!" Jou announced folding his arms over his chest in mock importance.

"Yeah…you guys shoulda seen it! Covered—literally _covered_—in honey and maple syrup! Twenty fucking gallons!" Honda snickers.

We all laugh, Yugi hiccupping. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I guess I was wrong about these two. They're not so bad. A bit over the deep end maybe…

"Covered. Completely drenched!" Jou continues hysterically. We all laugh again.

"Their eyes bugging outta their heads when…" Honda freezes as if acting it out.

"Yeah! Yeah just like that!" Jou laughs, whacking his spoon on his knee.

Honda doesn't move; eyes still fixed on something across the room. Sensing something's wrong we all turn. Jou chokes on the mouthful of ice cream and root beer he's just scooped into his mouth. My cousin's standing in the doorway, face grim.

"Min—Minkah!" I stutter standing swiftly to my feet. "How…um…"

"Don't stop your little fun fest," he mutters stalking over to the refrigerator and pulling out an apple and then leaving. We all watch him go in uncomfortable silence.

"You think he heard what we were saying?" Yugi mumbles softly.

"Damn! The guy picks the worse times for everything!" Jou shouts angrily throwing his spoon at the wall. It clatters to the floor, suds of root beer drooling onto the tile.

"We should probably go apologize to him," Yugi continues uneasily.

"Apologize?"

We all turn to find Malik and Yami standing in the doorway now, both eyeing us curiously. When did they get here?

"We just saw Minkah go upstairs. What happened?" Yami states plainly, knowing something's amiss.

We all stare at one another, no one speaking.

"Oh great. Just another thing for him to hate us for, hmm?" Malik sighs heavily.

Marik goes over and wraps an arm around his brother. Malik embraces his sibling, eyes worn. He looks exhausted. What's going on?

"We were just…talking about the prank…" Jou stutters.

"And laughing," Marik adds somberly from against his brother's chest.

"You didn't," Yami moans slumping down onto a chair. "Damn it, as if we don't have enough problems already…All right, everyone upstairs."

"What?" Honda exclaims.

"We're all going to apologize. Let's get this settled once and for all," Yami states firmly, standing and steering us all out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _This should be interesting.

* * *

_

Next chapter's one of my favs so far. Time to bug Minkah! yay!

Minkah: yay...

Yami: That was definately sarcasm.

Minkah: No duh.

Ryou: Time to wake up and be happy!

Minkah: -.-;

Jou: I'll lead the way! It'll be a blast!

Minkah: Indeed. (pulls out bazooka)

characters: O.O...

Ferris: Review!


	12. Chapter 12: What will it take?

_(So if you want some amusement go and read my answers to reviews. I'm REALLY hyper and my brain's not fuctioning. Woo hoo!)_

(sitting staring at stats page) I've gotta figure out the pattern here...first it's at sixteen...then nineteen...I think it goes to twenty-one there...but they didn't like last chapter as much apparently...

Minkah: Give it up already. Just face the fact that you'll never please them.

Ferris: (sighs) I'm REALLY worried about this chapter too...

Minkah: (interested) Oh?

Ferris: Something's brought up. It's overdone a lot in other fics...(i think...o.O...)

Minkah: Grrrreat.

Ferris: (snorts) Well I'm not expecting anything from YOU. You've never had faith in me.

Minkah: But I'm still damn sexy.

Ferris: Agreed.

**Tabby: **Glad you like Minkah the artist. There will be some interesting developments with that later on. (Malik: Oooh! Is he going to do a nude portrait of me!) O.O...erm...anyway, yes this is going to be a VERY drawn out story. I'll most likely have to make it a two-parter. The romance starts here but I think it's really going to kick off in the second half. I won't know for sure until I get to that part yet though...

**Lorna Shadows: **(laughs) Sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel inclined to say no one deserves that. I've actually been working on believing so...I have an evil mind, as you can no doubt tell from my work. (Minkah: No shit) -.-; Ja. Anway, you want to see Minkah's piccies, eh? (sigh) Sowould I. I've been thinking about actually drawing some of them out. I've already done a quite pencil sketch of Minkah, Ryou, and a future key character that I made up! Whoot! (Minkah: Is this the hot one you mentioned earlier?) (shuffles) Perhaps...

**Silver Mirror: **(snerk) Oh I _know_ it's fun to pester Minkah. I get to do it all the time. (minkah: Ah but _**I**_ get to visit you in your mind 24/7 and tell you the story needs improvement.) -.-; sucks to have him as a conscience. (Yami: WTF? **_He's_** your conscience?) Be afraid.

**Freedom of Darkness: **"Poor Minkah. All he wants to do is sleep and not get perved on by Kaiba and kill people and go home." (laughs) That's awesome, honey. Hmm, you want to see Minkah kill Kaiba? (sighs) I'll let you in on this now just so you don't get your hopes up: It's not going to happen. (Minkah: WTF? No one deserves to cut that guys balls off more than ME? (looks thoughtful) Cuold that be arranged?) Heh. We'll see what we can do. (Kaiba: O.O)

**dragonlady222: **Ja. Kaiba's _really_ kookie in this one. (Minkah: That's an understatement) Yes feel very sorry for Minkah. He'll be getting a LOT of sympathy from you guys later, I believe. Jou and Honda need to keep their mouths shut? (cackles) Oh but I've just written one of my best comedy scenes yet with those two!...erm...well, it's actually a nine-page chapter...(Jou: You like to make me look bad, don't you?)

**inuyashapup: **Shnikies! That really is a good song to fit to the fic! (gets thoughtful look) I might use it later...not yet though. Surprisingly, though, (for you cause you don't know where this is going exactly) I wouldn't put it necessarily for Minkah/Malik...Can't give that away though or it'd ruin the entire story. Thanks for showing it to me! (huggles)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **(laughs) I think you should say: It sucks to be Minkah. (subtract the "now".) Poor guy. When am I going to spill ALL the juicy details? (smirk) By and by...not all of them til the end of the story and we're a far cry from that right now. (Soki: -.-)

**Joey-lover: **That's the key to a lot of comedy and/or drama: a character with bad timing. In this case it's both. (cackles) Yes they're all going to visit our poor assassin now. hehe.

**Sirithiliel: **(comes under table too) Can I join you? It might be best we wait it out for the next chapter or so. He's gonna get PISSED.

**Spryte: **Grrrr...cursed wrist! I hate it when that happens. Rub either Bengay or IcyHot on it. Works every time though it smells horrible! (Malik: Hehe. She said "Been gay!") Ferris: -.o;

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(snort) You luffs to fondle my boy, don't you? (yanks him away and nuzzles him) (Minkah: Hell women! LET ME _GO_!) Shh...you're making a scene.

**BluegrassElf: **He could hit a lot of people with that thing...but you're right. (takes bazooka) I'll hold onto this for now. (Characters: O.O) Yami: _**RUN**_!

**ladygoddess: **(narrows eyes) You're a new reviewer for the story...aren't you? Although I'm positive I've seen you in some of my other ficcies! (sighs) Well now I'm afraid you must pass the initiation...(tackleglomps) HI HONEY! (Minkah: Get used to it. It's gonna happen a LOT) -.- Ignore him...So glad you're enjoying this story! NoMinkah won't be called Bakura later on. You'll understand why...later. (readers: it's always the "later" with her.) -.-; Anway, Minkah and Ryou will get closer, but not as a couple. I find relatives dating relatives disturbing. (shudders) Sorry, I've got like thirty something cousins and just the thought...(shudders again) Okay, no more thinking about that. Also, about Marik and Malik, yes there will be more info on them--you guessed it--_later_. This is going to be without a doubt my longest fic yet. (unless you count SOS and BTBT as one story I suppose)

**TheGodFish: **(takes bazooka from GodFish) **_MINE_**. I just let him borrow it. (characters: O.o...) Anyway, no those piccies are not from the place Marik and Malik grew up...save for the one of the tombs. Passssha!

**Shakespear'sWorstNightmare: **(twitches) How...the hell...did I manage...to spell it wrong? Fuck! Sorry about that. Happens quite frequently when I'm tired...and high on my depression meds...hehe. (Minkah: You've overdosed a bit perhaps?) Nah. S'all good. (minkah: Sssure.) You're right though, honey! You shall be informed of who the girl is!--later. (Minkah: Saw that one coming a mile away.) Shut up!...oh yes, you're right again. The apology's awesome! (Minkah: In other words: _I get annoyed_) Possibly.

**tenshiamanda1987: **I love disturbing artwork! I do quite a bit myself...to my family's utter dismay I might add! (cackles) (Minkah to Yami: There's really no hope left for her, is there?)

_**NOTE: **Things are going to come up that I for one believe are overdone in many fics. Give it a chance here, all right? I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. Also, this chapter is a LOT of dialouge. It shall not be staying this way in later chapters...just wanted to make that clear. Continue!_

I'm dedicating this chapter to **ladygoddess** and in a special way to **inuyashapup** for reccomending a song to use for the story. Ha-sha!

_**Burdens**_

_Perhaps it is just the little things in life that cause_

_The true hurt. They add up until_

_It seems one will be crushed under the great_

_Burden. _

_At first they appear minimal,_

_Easily dealt with, but as they_

_Grow in number one begins to realize their weight_

_On the weary shoulders…and heart._

_Time is both a blessing and a curse;_

_The sightless phantom that can draw out_

_The hurt until it feels like an eternity_

_Has passed…has passed…_

**Chapter 12: What Will It Take? **

**(Minkah's POV)**

I lay on my back on the bed staring up at the ceiling as my teeth cut through the apple's crimson skin. Everything has the taste of blood on it. Always has. Even when I was young the metallic tang seeped through my mouth like a curse. Perhaps it was because of her then…

"Minkah?"

I look up as the door opens; six…no…seven of them entering. What in the hells of Anubis? Is there no such thing as privacy in this country?

"What?" I snort, taking another bite of apple that's now down to the core.

They all shift slightly, no one meeting my eyes. Great. Just brilliant. Someone had better bloody talk or there's going to be bones cracking.

"If you're not going to say what you're…"

"We're sorry," Malik blurts suddenly.

I blink. What?

"Didja hear, man? We're sorry!" some brunette with a huge spike on the front of his head says while pushing the others forward encouragingly.

"Good. Now get out," I grumble chucking the apple core on the carpet before resting my head back on the pillow and closing my eyes. No one moves.

"Minkah," the bastard's son says softly coming forward. They all follow. Ra, it's like they're a bunch of brainless sheep following a bale of hay being swung about in front of them.

I open one eye. "_What_?"

"We said we're sorry," the loud blonde that I poured the coffee on states.

I sneer. "Yes. I got that. Now **get** **out**." I turn over so my back is to them, closing my eyes to finally get some sleep.

Someone sits down on the bed. Then another. Good gods what's wrong with these people! I flip back around when someone puts their hand on my shoulder.

"What the **hell** are you doing?" I exclaim in annoyance.

"Erm…we were wondering if you want to go do something. We were going down to the arcade," Malik says with an uncomfortable look on his face, though he's trying to mask it.

"No," I frown. "I want to sleep."

"It's okay to be nervous around us," Yami's shrimp brother puts in with a smile on his face. WHAT!

"Yes, don't worry about it. We're all here for ya," the loud blonde puts in with a goofy grin.

"What do you take me for?" I scowl. "I want to bloody sleep. Now do me a favor and get the hell out!"

"Minkah, staying cooped up in here isn't healthy. You need to get out more," Yami states firmly moving forward to grab my arm.

"Touch me and you **die**," I growl.

"Minkah!" the bastard's kid cries.

"Come on, man! It's time to get up an' live a little!" the loud blonde grins bouncing on the corner of the bed. I snarl, burying my head under the pillow. They are the most aggravating bunch of…

"Up an' at 'em!" the blonde hollers happily continuing to bounce the bed up and down, up and down, up and…

"**For Ra's sake**!" I shout angrily sitting up. "What's it going to take to get you people to go away?"

They all are beaming now. Great.

"Promise to come out with us tomorrow," the shrimp chortles cheerfully.

My eye twitches. "What?"

"You. Come with us. Tomorrow. We'll go somewhere fun," Yami says slowly smiling at me.

Ugh. This affection is too much to take. I think I'm gonna hurl that apple up if they don't knock it off soon. Damn Kaiba and his "blending in" ways.

"Fine," I growl. "Now get out."

They all oblige quite willingly, smiling as they exit the room. Ra, it was a set-up all along. Damn it. This means I'll have to leave extra-early tomorrow morning. I have to trail my next target tomorrow. I sigh in annoyance, burying my face in the pillow and screaming in frustration. Bloody brilliant.

**(Malik's POV)**

"Think he'll do it?" I mutter as we all tramp down the stairs.

"Why wouldn't he?" Yugi giggles happily.

"Because he hates us," I grumble.

"Malik!"

"Well he does!"

"And you saying that isn't going to help," Marik says softly. "We were like that at firs…"

"Besides, he's just got the wrong impression of us…just like we have of him," Honda nods confidently.

I sigh as we all stand in the front hall. "I guess you're right."

"Well, we probably should be heading off," Honda states wrapping an arm around Jou as they both head for the door.

"The rest of us should probably go too. Grandpa will be making dinner," Yami adds.

"See you tomorrow morning, Ryou!" Yugi calls cheerily as we head for the door. "We'll be here at eight!"

"Until then!" Ryou waves but his face looks disheartened. I wonder if he's uneasy about this as I am.

**(Ryou's POV)**

Minkah, Otousan, and I sit around the table in silence for dinner. Minkah's not eating; pushing is food around on his plate with a fork. Otousan's eyes are troubled. Something's wrong.

"Minkah, aren't you hungry?" he asks quietly.

"Sure. Just not for your crap," my cousin retorts throwing the fork down on the white table cloth.

"Minkah!"

"I'm going to bed," the other states curtly rising and storming from the room.

"Get back here right **now**! Minkah!" my father shouts racing after him.

I sit alone at the table. Their voices are audible even from the stairs. They're shouting at one another in Arabic. Again. All right. Enough's enough. I stomp over to the phone. Time to get to the bottom of this.

**(Yami's POV)**

I sit up with a start at the sound of the telephone. Glancing around I find Malik, Yugi, and Marik snuggled against me on the couch, the TV screen now blue. Hmm…guess it wasn't that interesting of a movie after all if none of us stayed up to watch it. I moan as I stand up, body protesting the movement. Scratching my back I make my way to the kitchen and pick up the phone.

"Hello? Mutou residence."

"Yami, you've got to tell me what they're saying!" Ryou voice exclaims from the other end.

I blink, brain trying to focus. "What?"

"Minkah and my father are in an argument! I can't understand what they're saying!"

Yawning, I turn my neck to the side so it cracks. Ahhh…that's better. "Well, maybe you should get closer then."

He sighs in exasperation. "They're speaking in Arabic!"

I'm awake now. "Oh? Erm…I'm not sure we should be eavesdropping on their…"

"They're hiding something. I can tell. Otousan's acting really weird," he sighs heavily. "Yami, please. Just tell me what they're saying."

"Fine," I mumble rubbing the sleep from my left eye. "Although it's probably just going to be a bunch of swear words."

"I'll get closer so you can hear them better. Hold on," he replies excitedly.

I wait patiently, strolling over to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of milk. Opening a cupboard I reach in to get a glass. My hand freezes just millimeters from the cup when the sound of angry shouting fills my ear that's against the device.

"_It's not my choice, Minkah!" _Mr. Bakura's voice yells desperately.

"_And you expect me to believe that? According to you nothing's **ever** your fault!"_

"_Now wait just a minute…"_

"_You have no right to do any of this! Hell, your own son doesn't even know **any** of the truth!"_

"_He's not the only one I have to protect…"_

"_Stop trying to make yourself out to be a saint! You never gave a damn about us! You left us to **die**!" _Minkah shouts in rage.

There's silence. I can hear Minkah panting in an attempt to catch his breath. Mr. Bakura doesn't say anything. What the devil are they talking about? There's the sound of someone moving.

"_You don't understand anything. Stop trying to convince yourself you're doing a good thing. Because you're **not**. Don't bother with me. You made yourself clear years ago," _Minkah hisses.

"_Minkah, that's no way to talk to your father." _My breath catches in my throat.

"_**You're not my father**!" _Minkah shouts angrily. Then there's the sound of feet pounding on stairs followed by the slamming of a door.

I stand like a frozen statue, eyes wide in disbelief. This can't be true. Is Mr. Bakura…Minkah's father? There must be some mistake. I mean…I know Arabic quite well…but I must have gotten the translation wrong. Yes that's it. I misunderstood them.

"Well?"

I stare blankly at the phone in my hand. There must be an explanation for this. There has to be. I must have heard wrong. It's a mistake. I look at the device in my trembling hand unable to form any words.

"Yami?...Yami, are you there?"

A mistake. Yes, a mistake. I just misunderstood.

"Yami?...Yami?"

A mistake.

**(Malik's POV)**

"I think you're looking far too deeply into this, Yami," I sigh as we sit next to each other on the couch, our sleeping brothers cuddled against one another beside us.

"But he said 'Don't talk to your father like…'"

"But look at what Minkah said. Perhaps Mr. Bakura's just trying to make him feel more like part of the family," I suggest.

"But an uncle is still family," he points out stubbornly.

"Yami…"

We both jerk slightly when there's the sound of the door opening followed by frantic footsteps. A moment later Ryou's standing in the doorway, chest heaving in labored breaths. His white hair is disheveled, eyes glazed with determinedness.

"What…did they…say?" he pants coming over to us.

"Ryou! What on earth…!"

"You didn't answer me!" the younger teen growls, arms folded across his chest as he stands over us.

"You didn't tell him?" I question turning to my koi whose eyes are downcast.

"No. I didn't," he sighs heavily. "But I will…if it matters that much to you, Ryou. Just…sit down and listen."

**(Ryou's POV)**

I listen even though I don't want to. Hear what shouldn't even be suggested. So my suspicions might actually be true. Could Minkah be…my brother? Malik and Yami are watching me with worried waiting eyes. I can feel it. I just…can't speak yet. It's too soon. What could this mean for us?...If it's true why is Otousan so adamant on keeping it from me?

"Ryou?" Malik asks softly placing a tanned hand on my arm.

I look up. We stare into one another's eyes, both thinking the same thing: Oh god. Can it be true? Yami clears his throat, face uneasy.

"It might not be right, Ryou. I mean, Minkah did say…"

I shake my head and he stops. This isn't the time. Not now. Please not now. I need quiet. Need to think. My chest is heavy, entire body shaking. Malik can feel it under his hand, eyes drawn with concern.

"Perhaps we should talk to your father…" Yami begins again.

"No!"

They both jump slightly, taken aback.

"Ryou, I know this is difficult…" Malik states softly.

"Otousan's had repeated chances to tell me…but he hasn't."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Yami murmurs.

I whip around so we're eye to eye. "What does _that_ mean?"

The other teen sighs. "I…don't know, all right, Ryou? I don't fucking **_know_**!"

We stare at one another mournfully. Who do we go to about this? Not Otousan. That ship has sailed…and sunk. Yami watches me nervously.

"Ryou?"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," I whisper angrily.

"But your father won't…"

"I'm not going to him," I hiss.

Malik blinks. "Minkah?"

I shake my head. There's one more person I can ask…if I can find him.

* * *

Okay now hold on a sec before you all lash out at me!

I'd like to say first off that they do NOT go all "is minkah ryou's brother" on you. Don't worry about that. I'm currently on chapter seventeen and it they still haven't gone any further into it. It's an imortant part of the story(obviously) but there are other things that definately overshadow it. (you just haven't been introduced to these things...yet) It's gonna get bloody again...and tense...erm...graphic...romantic...

Kaiba: Yeah! When do Minkah and I get to _get it on_?

Minkah: Must...kill...pervert...

Ferris: -.-;

Anyhoo, next up: Minkah and "the freaks" (his words) out on the town; a cute scene with Minkah and Marik; as well as "backup" coming in to assist Minkah in his "work". (cackles) Onward!

...ahem...please review! (throws orange tic tacsinto air) Weeee!

Yami: Someone get some sedatives already!


	13. Chapter 13: A Slight Setback

SO I MADE A MISTAKE: I overlooked this chapter earlier and thought you were one ahead. you don't see Minkah's "assistance" or he and Marik's cute moment until next chapter. (readers: Awww!) Oh hush, you'll live. Just review quickly and you'll see it soon!

So this story is the one I've been working on most! (and I haven't had much time lately) I have an **announcement** that I think you'll enjoy that I'll state at the end of the chapter. Twenty-one reviewers! That's the most yet for this story! Whoot!

**shiroyuki004: **(laughs) Well, Minkah isn't planning on going out with them. But as you'll see...they just tend to find him wherever he goes. (cackles)

**Sirithiliel: **Ooh! Snacks! (grabs handful of confetti and pops it into mouth) Mmm! Crunchie! Yes, we should stay down here for a while...Not sure if it'll ever be safe to come out again...Let the chaos begin! (Yami: Oh like it hasn't already...)

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare: **Getting interesting? YESSS! (tackles) That's what I love to hear, honey. I'm keeping up with this story. (Just not with Beneath the Surface, much to the dismay of many) (sigh) Tis a lot of work. "Otherwise my doctor says I'll try to bite anything that moves. That would be...odd." I understand. My case is slightly different. I tend to throw up at least once a day and get VERY dark (emotional-wise) if I don't take my meds. O.o...About Minkah and Kaiba...it won't be..._consensual_, if that's what you're woried about...(Minkah: I don't like the sound of **_that_**...)

**ladygoddess**: I'm positive you reviewed for another one of my stories...I just can't recall which one...O.o...Ja, so anyway you'll eventually see why I didn't call him Bakura. Just not yet. (Minkah: Ah her usual answer...) Humph. (laughs) You all want Marik and Minkah to get together. (seals lips) No telling! Something needs to happen to Kaiba? Hmm...

**inuyashapup**: Glad you're enjoying the drama. "Tis' kinda like a really good TV show! You know the one's you watch till your mind is mealted? This is that good! So much desription at that!" (tacklglomps) That deserves a dedication!

**Spryte: **(laughs) Everyone's begging for it to be Marik/Minkah love. I tell you: it isn't. But no matter who Minkah hooks up with, Kaiba will not be a happy goose. (Kaiba: I'm not a goose) Yes you are. You're irritable, greedy, and sit on a huge stack of eggs...er...cash. (Kaiba: I hate you.) Likewise...at least for **this** story...

**Muse of Sarcasm: **(blink) Have you reviewed for this story before? If not...(tackleglomps) Hi honey! I've seen you in some of my other stories. Luffles you! (laughs) You really want to know the pairings, don't you? Well, I can't tell you for reasons unbeknownst to any of you. (I'm saying that with absolute confidence which is extremely rare.)

**DayDreamer23182: **Yes, it seems Minkah might indeed be Ryou's brother. The lady in the drawings a relative? Very possible, honey. (winks)

**Freedom of Darkness: **"Orange tic tacs are evil. They are wrong and unnatural and should be killed" (twitch) You'll regret those words. Die! Diediediediediedie! (tackles and pounds head on ground-your head, not mine, silly) Ahem. I feel better now. (pops orange tic tacs into mouth.) Mmmm! Delightful! "O! You should let Minkah castrate Kaiba" Now THAT would be funny. (sighs) But it won't be happening, sadly. (Kaiba: -.-;)

**Joey-lover: **Ja! Ryou's brother! Ain't that cute! (Minkah: Not really.) Oh but it **is**! (Minkah: -.-;) Just for the record: I would have thrown the apple at them too.

**Tabby**: "So wait..Did Ryou's dad have an affair with a woman and then leave them in Egypt..? Is that who the woman is Minkah always draws?" Hmm...an interesting idea. I can't answer it though, honey. Bring it up again later on, k? (winks) Yes, Ryou's taking charge of the situation. Poor kid's sick of being left in the shadows. After a while he's gonna be cast away from our attention a bit, but he'll be back in the spotlight soon enough.

**tenshiamanda1987**: "Gasp, the plot thickens. Like treacle:D" Oh I **love** these games! Lemme try! Ahem...The plot thickens! Like Kaiba's...! (Kaiba: Oh shut up!) (blinks innocently) But you don't even know what I was going to say. (Kaiba: All the more reason to get you to stop talking.) Humph!

**HieiWannabe: **Yay! It's not too cliche! Whoot! (Minkah: Damn) It only "sounds" like Mr. Baku's a creep? Of course he is! He's a bastard! "I've been wondering if he was the reason Minkah was raised by bandits, and it's looking like I might be right" Oh indeed you ARE.

**Soki-Chan the Great: **It's funny really that you came to me for help on technology. I break every machine I touch. It took me like a week to figure out how to post a story. O.o...ja. But I've gotten the hang of it now...obviously...(Minkah: Just stop talking. You're embarrassing yourself.)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Happy belated b-day! (Bakura: "B-day?" They created a day just for me?) Umm...suuuure. Ja! Of course they did! (Baku: Yay!) You really want Kaiba to screw someone, don't you? (sweatdrop)...well...you might get your wish.

**BluegrassElf: **"And whats all this about people not liking your work? Ferris, people love your stories! Myself included! Don't start doubting yourself, stay in high spirits." (tackleglomps) I luffles you too! (throws orange tic tacs into air) That deserves a chapter dedication! Whoot!

**TheGodFish: **Yes Ryou's demanding. Finally has balls...(Ryou: >. ) Hehehe. Anyway, "The whole crew slowly surrounding him... like an orgy.. (Minkah: What! 0.0)(Others: We just wanna be your 'friends' Minkah)" (cackles) That's hilarious! I loves it!

**Lorna Shadows: **No, Ryou's not going to confront Minkah. He's going to someone else. Sorry about the confusion there. "Hehe really suprised Minkah didn't injure anyone for not leaving him alone" (laughs) Yes well, he hasn't spent an ENTIRE DAY with them yet. Give our little psycho time...

**MoonWolf2000: "**Great chappie! blood and lemonny goodness to come!" But of course! By the way: sry for not having emailed or instant messaged you lately. I just had my big open house party for graduation. O.o...insanity.

**dragonlady222: **Yes, a little bit of the truth is slowly slipping out. "Ryou's father is such a jerk." Hmm...I should call one of the later chapters that...

**Silver Mirror: **Wow. Hyper Silver was here. (Minkah: Xx...I...know...) Hmm. Well doesn't appear to be here now...but I Am! (Minkah: Noooo!) (tackleglomps)

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **inuyashapup**, **Muse of Sarcasm, BluegrassElf! **Yayness! Also I have an annoucement about the pairings at the end of the chapter. Onward!

_**Be not angry that you cannot make others as you wish them to be, since you cannot make yourself as you wish to be.—Thomas Kempis**_

**Chapter 13: A Slight Setback**

**(Malik's POV)**

We decide not to tell anyone else. After all, it might not even be true. At least, we can hope it isn't. Ryou's had enough drama in his life without a mess like this being added to it. Yet I have a feeling this isn't going to end quietly. The four of us—Yugi, Marik, Yami, and I—head off early to make sure we get to the Bakuras' a little before eight. Jou and Honda will no doubt be late. I think we'll probably have to call them each when we get there to make sure they're even awake.

Yugi skips ahead of us whistling some tune to himself. Yami and Marik watch on with smiles visible in the red morning rays. I try to smile…try to stay calm and carefree. I know Yami's not really either. After yesterday how could we be? I bite my lower lip, the taste of blood seeping into my mouth. I don't like the situation. Minkah makes me so uncomfortable…

"…and you should see how well he can draw too! It's amazing! Everything's so vibrant…so real!" Yugi's chortling happily as he prances along.

"Really?" Yami asks though not with much enthusiasm. I can tell he's not really paying attention. We're both distracted.

I turn to look and Marik and realize he hasn't said much this morning. It's almost like he's distancing himself from us more than usual. I frown, worry flooding into my stomach by the tenfold. I try to catch his eye but he turns away. Before I can press we're in front of the house. Yugi jogs up the front steps, knocking on the door firmly. We wait in silence, no one looking at each other. The door remains shut. Glancing at Yami uncertainly I catch the worried look in his eyes. Nodding, I move forward, knocking hard and insistent on the door. Nothing. Narrowing my eyes I reach forward to find it unlocked.

The house is eerily quiet. Deserted. Tensing at the lack of life, I move toward the kitchen. Yami and the others follow, eyes sweeping over the vacant rooms. Yugi whispers something but I don't hear what he says, too immersed in finding someone…anyone!

There's a figure sitting alone at the kitchen table. His head is down, face buried in his arms that are resting on the wooden tabletop. He's not moving. I step forward.

"Ryou?"

He shifts, looking up with dark eyes. He's been crying. Yugi rushes forward, gripping his friend's arm.

"What happened?" Yami asks gently coming over as well.

The boy shakes his head miserably. "They were both gone when I got up. Otousan…he called…he was angry…wanted to know where Minkah was…"

I scowl. Shit, what the hell is going on here? Can't those two see what they're doing to this boy? He doesn't deserve this. Marik stands beside me with a somber look on his face, violet eyes nevertheless darting to and fro as if picking up on some presence that none but he can sense.

"All right, let's just…" Yami's cut off by insistent pounding on the front door. We all hurry to the living room, Yugi opening the door.

"We all ready fer a day of fun and…?" Jou freezes his speech when he spots our no doubt glum expressions.

"Don't tell me…" Honda moans in exasperation.

"Yup. He's gone," Yami mutters.

**(Minkah's POV)**

Hands in my leather jacket's pockets I slowly make my way down the crowded street. Because of the assassination on the girl and her family there's a humming buzz all about. It's the talk of the city. Not that it's going to stop now. It's only begun.

Adjusting my sunglasses—that Kaiba insisted I take—I glance further down the street into the windows of an expensive tea shop where my next target is in a heated conversation with one of his fellow businessmen. They are no doubt shaken. Who isn't in this bloody place? Will they be the next victim? Or was it someone who'd held a grudge against the Mazaki family? That's what they hope. It's obvious.

I've decided to trail him for the day, get started. 'A few days off.' Pfft. _Yeah right_. No point in sitting about doing nothing…or hanging out with the freaks. A frown forms on my face as I think of them. They're really the most annoying bunch I've met…and **that's** saying something. They're certainly persistent, I'll give them that. Some are naïve, though not all.

Malik and Marik have definitely been through shit. Hell, I've heard it from Malik's own mouth…that gorgeous mouth with perfect white teeth…What the devil! Where'd _that_ come from? I shake my head, infuriated at having zoned out. The target is paying his tab, getting up and coming toward the glass front doors. I lean back casually against the next building over, eyes hidden behind the horrid dark glasses. I jerk slightly when the phone vibrates in my jacket pocket. Scowling, I reach in and pull it out, flipping it open.

"_What_?"

"Is that any way to talk to **me**?" Kaiba's voice hisses angrily.

I roll my eyes, turning to watch the businessman glance around nervously in the doorway of the shop.

"Well?" I say tiredly.

"Change of plans," Kaiba replies urgently. "I need Manataza taken care of by tonight."

"Tonight!" I exclaim. Damn. I do like a little notice _before_ hand.

"I've already sent some of my men out to search for him…"

"That's not necessary," I say softly as the man looks over at me. I nod to him politely. He nods back, anxiously running a hand across his greased-back graying hair.

"What? Why not?" Kaiba snaps impatiently.

"Because I'm standing right next to him," I grin, turning and staring at the traffic idly.

Kaiba chuckles on the other end. "I should have known. Didn't I tell you to take a break though?"

"You should be thankful I didn't," I reply tersely. "Especially now."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" the other hisses.

Manataza starts off down the street, hands tucked in the pockets of his expensive gray suite. His eyes are moving continuously. He's scared. He reeks of fear. I wait a while, watching him as he strolls quickly down the block…then crosses the street and continues onward.

"I said…!"

"I have to get going," I interrupt.

"Now wait just a minute! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Do you want him taken care of by tonight or not?" I retort.

"…"

Manataza's barely a speck in the crowds far ahead. I close the phone, in no mood to listen to any more of the CEO's rantings. Glancing about casually, I hurry off down the block. I've got to get at least a little closer. I've almost lost him. Can't let that happen.

Under my breath I mutter; angry at the CEO…angry at the bastard Bakura…angry at Apophis…Is there anyone alive in this world I _don't_ hate? Ah yes. There's **one** for sure. But that person's in Egypt. And I'm stuck here. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can go back to the place closest to what most people would call a home.

I watch Manataza cross a busy street, his head thrashing around until it seems he's going to get whip-lash. Sighing, I run my hand over the blade at my side, hidden under my black leather jacket. Hopefully I can just get him alone somewhere. I only have one of my smaller guns for close-range shots right now. Given his present mentality right now I don't think he's going to be traversing anywhere by himself. Damn. The last thing I want to do right now is head back to Kaiba Corp. to retrieve some of my more _accurate_ weapons. What a mess.

I'm about half a block from Manataza now; he's in a group of people waiting for the light of the crosswalk to change. I come to a halt, leaning nonchalantly against a lamppost. It's all so habitual. Hunt them down without making a scene…corner them…annihilate. Quite boring after six or seven years of it. The light changes and he flows with the crowd across the intersection. All right. Time to get this over with…

"There you are!"

I freeze, turning to find none other than the whole happy-go-hugging gang standing before me. Damn.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, man!" the blonde loudmouth grins. "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere away from **you**," I reply calmly, pulling off the sunglasses and tucking them into some random pocket.

"Now now," Yami sighs coming forward. "We're all together now so let's just drop it. So, where would you like to go?"

"I have a previous arrangement," I retort coldly sending him one of my signature glares.

"_They're just trying to be friendly," _a voice says in Arabic. Malik pushes through the group, standing before me.

I sneer. _"Well tell them to take it to someone who actually gives a damn." _

"_**He** gives a damn," _Malik hisses motioning towards the bastard's kid who's standing somberly next to the brunette with the pointy hair.

I roll my eyes. _"Indeed. But he'll learn eventually."_

"_Learn what?" _Yami puts in. Ah, so there are more people that can speak Arabic, eh?

I turn to him with scorn. _"That one can't always get what one desires in life." _

"Um…guys? Translation please," the loudmouth blonde asks confusedly.

**(Yami's POV)**

He's not even paying full attention to us. As Jou asks what's going on I notice Minkah's gaze shift ever so slightly. What's he looking for? His left eye starts twitching when he finds—or doesn't find—whatever he's searching for down the block. What the devil is going on with this guy?

"Look, I don't have time to play games with you people," he continues in Japanese.

"This isn't a game," Marik says quietly from beside me.

Minkah's face changes for an instant. He stares at the boy with a look of…I don't even know how to describe it. My koi did tell me Minkah seemed to have a sort of respect for Marik…or pity, perhaps…that Minkah knew about the scars and the tomb keepers. That in itself is overwhelmingly eerie. There are very few people who even know of the tomb keepers' existence.

"Be that as it may…" Minkah replies gravely.

"Yes! Let it be! Come on, Honda!" Jou whoops.

Before any of us can react he and the brunette have both grabbed Minkah by the arms and begin dragging the Egyptian off down the road.

"What the…! _**Let go of me you annoying bunch of**…!" _Minkah starts screaming furiously in Arabic as he struggles in their grasp, every imaginable swear word and curse in the language as well as what sounds like a mix of German, Spanish, and perhaps Latin spilling from his mouth. Before I can move Yugi joins them, latching himself around the teen's waist securely.

"Come on, guys!" Jou calls back heartily to us as all the passerbyers stare at them in bewilderment. Malik and I exchange weary glances. Marik and Ryou stand beside us quietly, both with wary expressions on their faces.

"This isn't going to be pretty when they let go of him," Ryou mutters as we slowly trudge after the jumble of human limbs up ahead.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

He's not answering the phone. It's been five hours. Where the hell **is** he? It doesn't take him that long to assassinate someone. I glance tensely at the large grandfather clock across the room from me. Three o'clock in the afternoon. Damn.

"Mr. Kaiba, we've been unable to locate either Minkah or Manataza," one of my bodyguards announces upon entering the office.

"What is it going to take to get him to just get the job done?" I grumble heinously.

The guard chuckles. "He can take care of himself, sir. Of course, Manataza might have beefed up his own security forces after yesterday…"

"Indeed," I growl taking a long sip of red wine.

It's not just the assassinations. I have to find more than the twenty-three I originally targeted. _Anything_ to make him stay longer. I've become quite infatuated with the foul-mouthed, low-life, disrespectful slayer. I'll admit it. The way he talks back to me…those intense gray eyes lacking everything but hatred and spite…I want to control him…to dominate him. It's becoming an obsession of mine. Out of no where this young man comes into my life and dares challenge my authority. I find it as intoxicating as I do infuriating. He baffles me quite a lot, I must confess. But how to ensnare him? That is the true question of the game…

"Mr. Kaiba?" the guard's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I asked why Manataza must be assassinated by tonight, sir."

I scowl. "He's planning some _additions_ to his company. It won't ruin us by any means but his embellishments will cause some minor set-backs. It will be much easier to get him out of the way now before he works up something more conniving."

He nods. "Understandable. But aren't you worried this might back-fire, sir?"

I turn slowly, gazing at him up and down. "And how, might I ask, do you think this could happen?"

He shuffles uncomfortably. "I…I wasn't meaning to disrespect…"

I wave a hand dismissively. "I want to hear it. After all, I must examine the situation from every angle possible. Speak." I lean back in my chair, waiting.

He clears his throat; a most annoying habit. "Well sir, how well-known is this league Apophis?"

I snort. "I wouldn't even go so far as to call it a league. More of a…cult, shall we say. Their numbers range around fifty, I believe. They're still in the beginning stages, only having been around for about ten years."

"How…did you come across them then, sir?"

I smirk. "Quite a complicated story. However, they are involved in the black market. I have some…purchases I made from them. They were resolved by my keen interest on their 'merchandise', looking further into Kaiba Corp.'s data bases…right under the noses of some of my top computer experts too, I might add. To make a long story short they contacted me…informing me of certain **services** they would offer and gave me files of numerous other cases. Would you believe they were behind the bombings in Austria last year? Or the disappearances of those nineteen government officials in Luxembourg?"

He frowns. "I don't see how them giving you information on those cases…"

"**Of course**," I cut in. "They wouldn't inform me of who had hired them to do these things. Very closed about that sort of thing. Understandable though. Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking. The fact is: I'm barely telling you anything about the situation. I have to protect my own assets, do I not?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm finding this instance with Manataza to be of some inconvenience…Bloody hell, where _is_ he?" I mutter swiveling my chair around and staring out the window overlooking the city.

"It's just…" he falters as I turn back to him with narrowed eyes. "How do we know one of those that you've selected for him to assassinate haven't also hired him….but for more money?"

"To take me out?" I sneer.

He nods haltingly. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, shaking my head melodramatically.

"As I've stated: I'm not telling you everything. I've made a deal with Apophis. And it is in their best interest to do as I wish. Of course, there are guidelines I myself must follow as well. But rest assured I am confident of the situation. Is _that_ good enough?"

He smirks. "Yes sir."

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: So this story is going to be reallllly long. So therefore:...I'm going to be making the chapters longer. (readers: Yay!) Yes, I've just recently decided this so it'll still be a while before you guys get to the longer chapters. Just finished chapter 18. I usually do 7 to 9 page chapters. It was 14. (readers: le gasp!) That's right. I just want to keep this moving along so I finish it some day. 

About the pairings for this story. I believe the word has leaked out to some of you about at least one pairing. But there are many...some are onesided. I regretfully (heh, yeah right) can't reveal these pairings. It would give away some very IMPORTANT and VITAL information that you can't know for quite a while. Sry! (not really.)

Minkah: The freaks have me! Heeeeelp!

Kaiba: on my way, baby!

Minkah: Ack! Nevermind! Go away you perv!

Ryou: O.o..."?"

Yugi: Hehe! Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Excursions

I've been proposed to...or to be more specific: My **_hands_** have been proposed to. I'm slightly disturbed by this...O.o...

(coughs) Okay, NOW all that stuff I told you about two chapters ago is going to happen. Whee! I'm currently on page thirteen of chapter 20! That's chapter 20! Ooooh this is going to be a loooong story.

Ryou: (sighs) Why must you draw out our pain so?

Ferris: (shrugs) I dunno. I get bored.

Ryou: -.o;

Ferris: Oh, so I don't have to retell it: everyone check out what I say in my reply to**Bluegrass Elf, **k?

**inuyashapup: **(blinks) Umm...there there? (pats inu's head) Um...I guess I'm glad you're so...thrilled? Shnikies, that's gotta be the best reaction I've gotten out of anyone for a chapter dedication...(grins) I'm influential on people! (Minkah: Oh gods, her ego's been fed!)

**TheGodFish: **I've been to over half of the states...but not Texas. (Minkah: Which makes up like a third of the fucking country) Ah, but do they have the Badlands? I no think so! (Minkah: "?") Ahem, anyway...umm...when you say there MUST be "Minkah/Marik" does that mean romance? Cause they have some cute moments in this chapter but it's not "love"...(runs away before she can be smacked)

**Tabby: **Ah yes, poor Minkah getting dragged off by Jou and Honda...actually, Yugi just kind of...jumped in there. I didn't plan that to happen at ALL. (Minkah: Just like you don't plan 60-70 percent of **any** of your stories...) Hush you!...ahem, yes, what you said about giving each of the characters a bit of spotlight made sense. I try to do so...don't want to leave someone out. Also, many of the characters are "main" characters. I just picked Ryou and Kura/"Minkah" for the category thing cause...well...Huh...you know i don't really know why. (Ryou: -.-; bloody brilliant, this one is.)

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare: **(laughs) I'm amused that you can't decide whether to pity Minkah or not. I don't have that problem too often with him...(of course that could be because I know what's coming next) (Ryou: Yes, that might be a factor.) >. Ahem, anyway, you ask if Minkah shall be raped? (sighs melodramatically) There are soooo many possibilities right now...(although I already know what I'm going to do) (Kaiba: I don't think that's the answer they wanted...)

**Spryte: **(cackles) That is hilarious! You're really determined to figure out the pairings aren't you? Well I hate to burst your bubble but there's still one more character to be added to this...a damn HOT character! (drools) (Kaiba: Two questions: is this a character you yourself have created and can I fuck him?) Ferris: Yes...and NO you perv! (slaps)

**tenshiamanda1987: "**Minkah and Malik sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- is throttled" (cackles) That is AWESOME. I love it. "slayer Kaiba?" What the heck are you talking about? (Kaiba:...perhaps about the type of casting I SHOULD be put in...) Ingrate. .

**Soki-Chan the Great: **I'm not sure if it was really you who wrote this review. (It was completely anonymous!) But reading over it I think it was so I'll just pretend it was (Ryou: Grrreat.) Ahem, yes Minkah likes Malik's mouth. (Malik: O.o..."?") heh. They get some great scenes later on, trust me. (Minkah: I doesn't like the sound of _that_.) Glad this is your fav story and there is MUCH yaoiness to come! Whoot!

**Silver Mirror: **(sighs dejectedly) Stupid annoucement got you all excited and left me with a short review. (stupid announcement) Anyway, glad you enjoyed it! It's getting really tense where I'm working on it right now! The chapter's called: "That Game Called Jealously". (cackles) Brilliant!

**Bluegrass Elf: **Not a big Kaiba fan eh? (snerk) It's funny really. I started watching the show because I saw Kaiba and thought he was cool. So we owe all this to him...(Kaiba: Ha! Take **that**!)

**Freedom of Darkness: **"tropical flavors?" (shrieks) There's no bloody way! Who would DO such a thing? Evil! Evil! (crawls under couch while hissing continuously) (Minkah: O.o...) Yes, I agree with you: Yugi is annoying in this story. (Yugi: -.-;)

**dragonlady222: **(sighs) Sadly, Minkah will not be killing Kaiba. (Kaiba: Ha!) (Minkah: WHAT!) Ahem, secondly, Yugi's not going to get throttled by Minkah when they let him go...wish I could say so for the others...O.o...

**Sirithiliel: **"waves flag with a big YAMI B on it...an a millennium ring" (cackles hysterically) (Minkah: Yay! I'm loved!) (Yami: Technically, you're not Yami B) (Minkah: And technically you're a slut! Shut it, pharaoh!) (Yami: -.o)

**Muse of Sarcasm: **(hands bag of orange tic tacs) There. That should make things better. (Minkah: Um...but they're still confused about the pairings.) True, but now they have candy!

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) Yes, poor Minkah. He's having it rough. Don't worry! Help for him is on the way! (Minkah: Get off me you freaks) (Yugi and co: But we wuvs you!) O.o...

**Vacation buddies: **(grins) Ah, two in one! Nice. First I'd like to apologize to K&YALLNO for the lull in BTS. I'm going to be away from a computer next week (in sing song voice: Going on vacation! Going on vacation!) and will hopefully get in the mood more out there. Secondly, Rubber: "..Ferris, will you marry me? Or can I marry your hands and mind? I love them so." I am now officially terrified of you...(Unless you're a hot foreign guy with an accent!) and if this continues you will leave me no choice but to get a restraining order...(Minkah: I need one of those sooo badly...) LOL

**DayDreamer23182: **(scratches head) Well...it's sorta going to be a Malik/Minkah fic...kinda...not completely. (Malik: Will you just TELL the people already?) No! They can't know yet! It'd ruin EVERYTHING! (Malik: O.O)

**ladygoddess: **(laughs) So many of you want Kaiba dead...someone else wanted to castrate him with a rusty knife covered in AIDS...another person wanted Minkah to kill him...then there was someone who wanted Kaiba to get it on with a few characters...Hum...interesting.

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Sirithiliel **and...(clears throat)...Kaiba. (everyone: **_WHAT_**!) I shall not be repeating this again. Everyone look at my response to **BluegrassElf** for an explanation if you haven't already.

_**Compassion is difficult to give away, because it keeps coming back. **_

**Chapter 14: Excursions**

**(Marik's POV)**

It took them forty-five minutes to calm Ryou's cousin down before they even risked letting go of him. What a great way to start off the morning. We're all walking down the street, Minkah off to the side. He's already punched Jou, Honda, and Yami; the brunette now sporting a lovely black eye.

Yami insisted we go through the park and cool off a bit; from both the humid weather _and_ the hot tempers. Jou and Honda were ready to tackle Minkah right then and there and attempt to beat the shit out of him. I say attempt because I don't think they would stand a chance. Yami and Malik know this too.

I don't know what to think of the other Egyptian personally. I mean, he _did_ save me from those bullies. He's not the social type. Then again, neither am I. We're both outcasts of incredible circumstances. I don't know what kind of life he's led, but Ryou said his father told him Minkah has been through some pretty bad times. What exactly, we're not sure.

"So…what do you like doing for fun?" Honda asks in an attempt to break the ice. I can tell he's still angry about his black eye but at least he's trying to move on.

Minkah doesn't as much as glance at him, continuing on in silence. His mind is somewhere else. Hands in his pockets, his gray eyes hold a faraway look; deep and dangerous. I watch his eyes move slowly back and forth, taking in our surroundings. It's the same sort of thing I've been told I do only much more confident.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Jou asks grumpily jumping in front of the other.

Minkah scowls. "I'm trying not to."

"Do you want to start something?" Jou growls holding up his fists.

"_You_ obviously do," is the scathing reply.

"Wat!"

"Whoa, now. Calm down, Jou," Malik states firmly reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and pulling him and Honda ahead of the group. Jou glowers but backs down, sending Minkah a death glare over his shoulder nonetheless.

"Minkah, couldn't you even pretend to be having a little fun?" Ryou asks quietly from next to me.

"Why?" he cousin snorts. "_You're_ not."

Ryou says no more, blushing and turning away. Yami sighs heavily, moving next to the white-haired Egyptian. Minkah notices but makes no move to show it. I can tell things no one else can. Malik says so. He says it's my gift…that I can see more to people than everyone else can. But as I look here at Minkah I _do_ see…but I don't understand.

"You need to calm down a bit," I hear Yami say quietly to him as we watch Yugi walk along the edge of the large white fountain with his arms out for balance. "This doesn't have to be some horrible experience. Try to loosen up a little. You might actually have some fun."

The other pretends not to hear, continuing on without saying a word. Yami's brow creases with a sad look as he walks next to the other in silence. We all know Minkah's been through some rough times. It's how bad those times were that remains unknown to us. Perhaps if he could confide in someone…

I pick up my pace, edging toward him a bit more. He gives me a weird look out of the corner of his eye but doesn't say anything. Yami notices as well, speeding up to walk next to my brother and the rest of them. Ryou's already beside them, silent with a somber look on his face. Every so often he casts a troubled glance at his cousin who doesn't respond in any way.

"Um…Minkah?" I whisper, nervous he'll blow me off like he did the rest of them.

To my surprise he turns, face perplexed. "Hmm?"

"I…" I put a hand up to my throat that's securely covered by my turtleneck. "About the other day…with the bullies…I just…" I close my eyes, trembling even as the screams echo in my mind. "What I want to…"

"Don't worry about it," he replies gruffly turning his face forward again.

I stare down at the ground, ashamed. "It's just…I don't like to get into trouble…"

"Then you shouldn't have wandered off by yourself."

I look up to find his face serious. His gray eyes study me with slight interest. Sighing he lets his eyes sweep around the street again.

"I…don't usually," I admit quietly. "It's just that…I didn't want anyone else to get involved."

"So you'll let yourself get beaten to a pulp instead of letting some bastards get what they deserve?" he snorts. "That seems a bit unsound."

My body quivers. "It's better than watching it happen to someone else."

He's staring at me with a look of utter bewilderment. Great now he probably thinks I'm some insane freak or something. I look away, intimidated and discomfited by this. After a moment he chuckles.

"You've got issues, kid, you know that?" I look up to find him smirking and smile weakly in response. "Next time you go off alone take something that makes noise if trouble comes along. It'll save your brother a lot of nuisance at trying to find you, neh?"

I nod, having never thought of that before. "I think I might…" I glance at him shyly. "Thanks Minkah."

He grunts, turning back to staring at nothing. Yami glances back at me questioningly to which I smile and nod. A grin finds its way onto his face and he turns around to continue talking with the others.

**(Malik's POV)**

We all sit crammed together in the booth of the restaurant. Jou and Honda are on the outside, ready to catch Minkah should he jump the table and make a break for the door. I think this is all a bit too cruel, but then again maybe we need to be more forceful about this. We securely placed him in the middle so as to keep him from running; strategically putting Marik on his right side and Yami on his left. He won't hurt Marik, I can feel it. And Yami? He can handle the white-haired psycho.

"So what'd you all think of the movie? Pretty scary eh?" Honda grins stuffing some French fries into his mouth.

Minkah is scowling, arms crossed over his chest. Ryou glances nervously at his cousin, sipping from his drink. Yugi makes a face.

"That was disgusting when they hacked the guy's head off."

"But cool," Jou adds with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, turning to Yami. "What did you think?"

"It lacked a real plot, but I suppose that's expected of almost any horror movie," he shrugs.

Honda and Jou look like they've been kicked in the faces. Jou turns to Minkah.

"If anyone can appreciate a good gore scene, you've got to be that person. Come on, tell 'em how completely awesome that was!" he cheers.

Minkah glances scornfully at the blonde. "It was fake."

We all blink at him. Jou laughs.

"Well, yeah. Most movies are."

Minkah frowns. "No, I mean that's not how it would have happened. They overdid the gore…and the blood spurted from all the wrong places."

Everyone at the table is staring at him now. Jou's face has gone white. Marik and Ryou, who had gone to a humor film instead, are trying not to listen I think. Yami glances over at me with an edgy look. Honda clears his throat.

"Heh. Good one!" he laughs nervously.

Minkah's expression doesn't change. He takes a fleeting look down at his watch, face contorting slightly. Yugi coughs. Jou fidgets.

"Erm…something wrong?" I ask.

Minkah looks up. "Are we done yet?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asks in confusion.

The white-haired teen sneers. "I mean are you done dragging me around the city all ready? May I be graced with your divine permission and _leave_ now?"

"Minkah…" Ryou begins imploringly.

Yami stands up defensively. "There's no reason to talk like that. We've been trying to make you feel more welcome and included…"

"Well maybe I never **wanted** to be included in this! Did you ever think of _that_? Perhaps I would rather go and see how long I can hold my head under the water of the fountain at that fucking park you hauled me across three times!" Minkah hisses, standing up as well.

Marik shrinks away from him, pressing against me. I wrap an arm around my brother protectively, all the while glaring up at the other.

"What is wrong with you, man?" Honda growls, rising too. "We're just trying to…!"

"Well you know what? I've had **enough** of this!" Minkah yells furiously.

We all yelp in surprise as he grips the edge of the table and sends it crashing on its side, skidding across the dirty tile floor of the restaurant. The entire room goes quiet. We all watch in silence as he steps over the fallen piece of furniture and trash and storms out the door. Marik's quivering against me.

"Bastard," Jou snarls angrily.

"Damn," Yami sighs. "And just when I thought…Yugi?"

We all turn to find his younger brother staring at the floor with wide violet eyes. His body is trembling. Jou reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder. Yugi just points a shaky finger at the floor. We all look down, eyes bulging out of our heads. There's a large hole in the floor that must be a foot in diameter. I clench my jaw when I realize what it is.

_The table had been drilled to the floor. _

"Holy shit!" Honda whispers as the other customers begin gathering around it. I glance at the gaping hole before looking over at the table that's sprawled against another table about seven feet from us. Whoa.

"I guess he **really** wanted to leave," I mutter under my breath.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Sir, the assassin is--! Ack!" the guard yelps as Minkah pushes past him, eyes glowing with rage.

I sit back in my chair, watching him. "Is it done?"

"No."

I jump to my feet, glancing at the clock that now reads 6 pm! Fuck! Minkah stands before me, eyes gleaming in the dim light like some dangerous voracious creature. The little bastard! I don't have time for this!

"**What**! What do you mean it's not done? We had an agreement! You were _following_ him! How on earth did he…?"

"There's a problem," he growls.

I stop. "_Obviously_. Which would be?"

"The Bakura kid and his friends," he hisses scathingly.

I narrow my eyes. "What happened?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

We all sit glumly in my living room. Waiting. Otousan isn't home. It's eight at night now. Where the hell is he?

"Do you think Minkah isn't coming home?" Yugi asks softly tugging on his brother's sleeve.

Yami sighs heavily. "I don't know. I'm not sure of anything now."

I sit glumly next to Marik on the floor, burying my face against my knees. Why can't I do anything right? How come everything I do only seems to push the people I want to know further away from me?

"We overdid it. I should have known," Malik snarls angrily. "Hell, I went through the same type of thing."

"It's not your fault, Malik," Yami whispers wrapping an arm around his koi.

"But I should have known!"

"We all should have taken a hint," Jou cuts in quietly. "Should have backed off."

Honda nods. "So next time…"

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Malik cuts in contemptuously.

"Malik!" Yugi cries.

"It's true. Why not admit it? He's not going to give us another chance. We've fucked up everything with that guy from square one."

We all sit back quietly, an uneasy silence sulking through the room. I want to cry. I want to scream. Why can't anything go right? And where's…? We all tense at the sound of the front door. My heart drops to my shoes when Otousan enters the room. His eyes are dark as he strides over to us, face grim.

"Where's Minkah?"

**(Kaiba's POV)**

We sit back in two chairs as the telephone dials. I've put in on speaker phone to make the conversation less complicated. I glance over at the glass of champagne I've yet to touch. I can't focus. This is getting graver by the hour. Manataza's going to be…

"Who is this again?" I ask Minkah who's studying that damn blade of his again.

"Fenyang," he states quietly, not looking up.

I nod. "And just what ranking does he have in Apophis?"

His eyes dart to mine for a split second. "One of the superiors that organizes."

I smirk. "Ah. You're lead hit-man, hmm?"

He scowls. "I wouldn't…"

"_Fenyang." _a gravelly voice hisses. I jump in surprise nearly knocking my glass over in the process. _"What's going on, Minkah?"_

The assassin next to me tenses. _"It's the Bakuras."_

The voice on the other end chuckles darkly. _"Don't even start. Apophis is not going to pull back just because of your **family** feud."_

I quirk an eyebrow, watching the enraged emotions play across the white-haired teen's face.

"_It's not that," _Minkah replies curtly.

"_Oh? Then do tell me what it is."_

"_I've been…interrupted repeatedly. The position I'm in is quite fragile, as you know," _Minkah explains in an emotionless voice. _"The little brat and his friends follow me everywhere…"_

"_So avoid them. Don't tell me you're incapable of…"_

"_He can't just go around running off all the time," _I cut in impatiently_. "They're already suspicious as it is, I can assure you of that."_

The line goes silent for a long moment. Minkah turns toward me with angry eyes. Before he has a chance to say anything the other speaks.

"_Seto Kaiba, I presume? A pleasure, I'm sure." _The voice is cynical, mocking.

I scowl. _"You should be more polite to your contributors." _

"_And you should learn not to interrupt people when they're talking. Now Minkah…"_

"**Excuse me!"** I shout angrily rising from my chair and glaring daggers at the phone and speakers on the table. "I'll have you know I'm one of the most powerful people in the world. I've no time to listen to you banter with your assassin. There are rivals to be killed off! Now can you get this job done or shall I take my business elsewhere?"

A stone silence follows. Minkah's staring at the speaker with wide eyes. This is the first hint of fear I've ever seen in him. Like hell I'll allow this Fen-whatever to intimidate **me** though. I've more important things that need to be done.

"_You can't elude them without drawing suspicion, Minkah?" _the voice continues after a moment.

The assassin blinks before speaking. "_No_."

I cross my arms over my chest. Waiting. This had better be good.

"_And I suppose we can't have you going and killing them yourself. The archaeologist already is suspicious, is he not? Well then. It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." _There's the sound of scratching like a pen on parchment.

"_What he needs is something to distract the freaks," _I put in after a few seconds of this.

"_Indeed. And we'll provide such in order to make sure the rest of the eliminations go smoothly. Minkah, expect some **assistance** in two days. Lie low until then. Go wherever the Bakura boy goes." _The assassin's eyes narrow as he listens to his instructions. _"Don't worry. We'll take care of him."_

_

* * *

_

_Ahem..._

_So, I want to take this opportunity to give you all an IMPORTANT reminder: **There is still one more character coming that will be fitted into the couples. He's hot and sooo smexy! I created him and am currently doing sketches of him. (drools) You shall get to meet him in chapter 19! Yayness! **_

Kaiba: (sing-song voice) I got a chapter dedication! I got a chapter dedication!

Yami: This sucks

Minkah: Not as much as the fact that I just found out I don't get to kill him in this story.

Yami: Now THAT sucks.

Ferris: (beaming) Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Counseling

Hello all! I'm back! (readers: Yay!) (characters: -.- yay.) >.

A note about Minkah's strength. The way I see it: you know how when you're bottling up anger for a looong time and just wanna bash somebody? Well a lot of times when you finally actyou use more force than you're normally capable of due to adrenaline, etc. (guilty look) I know, trust me. My friend would tell you all about **_that_**.

**Bluegrass Elf: **(nods) I agree that Kaiba isn't as complex as some of the other characters. I'm not a huge fan of his now, but I still like him. I had a lot of fun adding to his character in Cry of the Wicked and decided to do so again in this lovely story. (Kaiba: I hate you.) Hehe.

**Soki-chan the Great: **Ja! Longer chapters are AWESOME! (except when one is writing them. -.-;) You won't get to see a longer chapter for a little while longer though. E-mail me when your story is ready! I wants to read it! (bounces around excitedly)

**koinu27: **(points excitedly) New Reviewer! (tackleglomps) Hi honey! Glad you've joined us! Also glad to hear you're enjoying the ficcie. When are Malik and Minkah gonna get it on? (Minkah: -.- that's not quite what they were asking...) (shrugs happily) Oh, erm...lemme see...they have a "scene" in chapter...20? Ja. What happens in the scene? (smirks)

**DayDreamer23182: **Honey, there are sooo many things bothering Minkah that I haven't touched on yet. (sighs) Poor guy. I'd be mad at the Yugioh group too, even though they're just trying to help. "Will Minkah like the OC?" (smirk) Maybe...not.

**Lorna Shadows: **It's tricky whether or not to call it a "crush." I'd almost go with attraction when it comes to Minkah's view of Malik. (who **wouldn't** be attracted to Malik?) I dunno, crush implies infatuation almost...(Lorna: Sure...whatever...) (sighs) You wanna know the character's name? (shrugs) I guess I can give that much. **_Khalil_**.

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Neh! You can't marry Minkah! He's mine! (licks him before dragging him off by his toes) (Minkah: Aieeeeeee!) Hehe. Umm, a bloody murder scene? Not yet. Things will mellow down violence-wise for a little bit but it'll get REALLY graphic later on...(shudders) Believe me. Cry of the Wicked blood scenes are about to become "G" rated. (cackles)

**TheGodFish: **Never been to Texas. You don't travel much? I've been to over half the states...just not OUT of the US. (grumbles) I hate this place...although the economy of my homestate isn't helping anyone's attitudes right now. Bleh...Sry for the rambling...

**Freedom of Darkness: **(blinks) Your friends are...normal. (shudders) At my lunch table that's considered an insult. **Weird** is the best compliment one can give. (nods happily) If my friends had seen those things they'd have done exactly what you did. (cackles) They're so insane. For the love of all things cheese related? (le gasp) Now you've done it, haven't you? I'm not telling! Mwahahah! (pops cheese into mouth and chokes) Gak!

**inuyashapup: **(points excitedly) I think I sees a little British person! (tackles) Awww! I luffles you guys! (give me a foreign person with an accent and I'm bound to love them!) Oh, and we call the holiday the Fourth of July, Independence Day...it really doesn't matter as long as there are fireworks and s'mores present...along with fire! Mwahahhaa!

**Silver Mirror: **(sighs) You know what's really sad? I've never heard of Canada Day. (dodges punches) What? I live in America! My country doesn't care about ANYONE. It's not my fault I was deprived of this information! (crawls under bed) I hate the US. Want to know what's really really Really sad though? I'm in a state that has a border with your country. Stupid americans...(Kaiba: O.o)

**Joey-lover: **Yes our poor little Minky is pissy. (Minkah: >. ) He seems afraid of Fenyang? (smirks) Oh he IS.

**Sprtye: **Nope. No Kura/Marik (as in the hikari) The OC is awesome. He's sooo cool! (Minkah: Easy for you to say! You created him!) Indeedy do! (Minkah: -.o) Will Ryou get paired with anyone? Yes!

**HieiWannabe: **(sighs) No. No ghosts. No magic. They'r gonna kill and fight with knives, fists, guns, tables...(Minkah: Oh I did that!) Indeed. Sorry though, honey. Check out basically any of my other fics (perhaps not the one-shots) for magical abilities and the like. Oh, Minkah and Marik are NOT going to be a couple. They just...get along...sort of...-.-; whatever.

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare: **Of course I don't make any sense. I'm an egotist. It only matters if it makes sense to moi! (Kaiba: Oh! Like me!) -.-; yes yes Kaiba you're an egotist too. (Kaiba: Yay!) The Crow"? Never heard of it. What's it about?

**dragonlady222: **(laughs) I love how you just offer Ryou's dad on a silver platter to be slaughtered...not that I blame you. Ryou die? Hmm...an interesting question, isn't it? (Ryou: You love to tease them, don't you?) Very much.

**Tabby: **The best chapter opener EVER? (tackles) Yayness! Yes Fenyang. A lot of you are worried about him. He's a creepy creepy person. (nods solemnly) But the "help" that's coming is even **more** twisted. (cackles)...like me! (Minkah: We're all gonna DIE!)

**Sirithiliel: **I'm still gooshing over your name. Luffles it! (hugs name) (sirith: O.o...) hehe. Anyhoo, yes Marik's the one person around Domino that Minkah even seems to have a shred of respect for...well, save his hots for Malik. (giggles) (Minkah: >. )

**ladygoddess: **Yes yes "Take care of him." Thou shouldest be afraid for our little white-haired chibi. (Yami: What's with the weird talking?) Sorry. I'm hyper. (Yami: Obviously) Nooo! Don't use Kaiba as a target!...well, okay for this story you can. (kaiba: I hate you all.) I know. (smiles cheerfully)

**Note: **I'd like to state ahead of time that I **love **the movie _Airplane_. (this will make sense later in the chapter) Onto one of my more recent poems and the lovely chapter! Whoot whoot! This chapter will be dedicated to **Tabby** and our newest reviewer **koinu27**!

_**Too Many**_

_My many thoughts are jumbled_

_With searing pain my head aches._

_I watch my faith slowly crumble_

_As its foundations quake._

**Chapter 15: "Counseling"**

**(Ryou's POV) **

I stay in bed this morning at the sound of Minkah and my father shouting at one another in Arabic. It went on for over an hour. I grit my teeth the whole time with my head buried under a pillow in an attempt to block them out. I wonder what time Minkah finally came home last night. When I came downstairs once it was quiet the house was empty. Then I found the note…

"Ryou? Anyone home?" Yugi's voice calls from the living room pulling me out of my thoughts.

Blinking in surprise I hurry from the kitchen to find them all standing in the living room with agitated looks on their faces. Jou clears his throat, glancing toward the stairs nervously.

"He home?"

"Which one?" I sigh tiredly.

"Bad night then?" Yami winces.

"Bad morning," I smile humorlessly. "You can all sit down. We're the only ones here."

Their faces ease slightly; everyone turns and finds a spot to sit down, some on the floor others on the couch. Yami, Yugi, Marik, and Malik slump down on the sofa.

"So, what's the damage report?" Malik asks.

I sigh. "I woke up to them screaming at one another. It went on for around an hour and a half." They all cringe at this. "When I finally got up there was a note on the table. It seems Otousan has taken Minkah to see a psychiatrist."

Honda moans, burying his face in his hands. "We messed him up that bad yesterday?"

The rest of us roll our eyes. I shake my head, sitting down on the arm of the couch near Malik.

"No. He's been through a lot. Otousan wouldn't tell me much but I think it's safe to say he was mistreated pretty harshly," I reply miserably.

Malik reaches over and grabs my arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. "The psychiatrist should help. Hell, they did wonders for Marik and me." His brother nods encouragingly.

"He'll probably be tired when he gets back though," Yami puts in quietly.

"So…should we leave then?" Honda asks worriedly.

"Please don't," I blurt before I can stop myself. I don't want to be left alone again.

Yami smiles understandingly, nodding. "All right. Let's all hang out here until they get back. Did he say when…?"

I shrug helplessly. "No."

"Let's watch a movie!" Yugi chirps happily.

We all laugh at this. He always manages to do that. Now for the next few hours they'll all kick back and relax. Me, I can't…because I know the truth…or at least some of it…but there's no reason to worry them right now. There's nothing we can do at the moment.

**(Minkah's POV)**

They grilled me for _five_ fucking hours! The nerve of the bastard and his little worms. They think they can get information out of me? Well they'll be learning rather quickly that is not a simple task. They'll fail in the end. And once I've finished the assassinations for Kaiba I can terminate all of them. It's something I've been dreaming of for _years_. I can almost taste the metallic tang of the blood and hear the agonizing shrieks and pleads for mercy. They won't get any though. Not from me. The bastard will go slowly. I'll make sure of that. He'll scream until his throat goes raw and bleeds and still I'll continue on. He'll regret all the pain he's caused.

I shake my head, bringing myself back to the present. I'm getting ahead of myself. That's still a ways away; a distant future, but a conceivable future nonetheless; one that I will embrace with open arms when it finally arrives.

Grumbling, I climb the back steps of the Kaiba Corp. building. Damn him and his "meetings." I'm supposed to be hanging out with the freaks. (Not that I want to do that either.) Gods, this assignment is so horrendous. I've heard about these things called vacations and am seriously considering asking for one. Not really. They'd pound me flat for even muttering the word. At least when I get back to Egypt I'll get to see the one person in the world I actually _want_ to be around.

A guard steps out of the shadows and pushes an intercom button on the building.

"Sir, the…Minkah's here," he states slowly. Hmm. They're learning to watch what they say. It's about time.

"Send him up," is the reply.

The door slides open and I enter directly into the elevator. As it goes up I stare blankly at the metal walls. It's so bland. Cold. Just like the CEO. I can't stand the guy. He's too…_hormonal_; let me put it that way. Yeah. That pretty much says it all. He's like a bitch that's all horny and constantly in PMS. You never know what's gonna set his temper off…or his dick.

The doors open and I'm in the hallway outside his office. The white doors are open. He's standing before me with a cocky smirk on his smug face. I scowl, walking past him and sitting down in my designated chair by his overdone desk. He closes the doors, locking them securely.

"I've been waiting for you. Where the hell have you been?" he states coming over and standing next to me.

"Nothing you need worry about," I reply smoothly. "Now what's all this? You wanted to talk to me about something? I'm supposed to be watching the…"

"I know. This won't take long," he snorts.

Instead of talking he turns and walks over to the large windows, staring out at the blue sky and busy city. I drum my fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. He sighs melodramatically, turning and piercing me with his goddamn blue eyes.

"I have more assignments for you," he states after a long moment of this.

I roll my eyes in exasperation. "You had me come all the way overhere to tell me **that**?"

He growls, folding his arms over his chest. "You _did_ say you wanted more notice on these things."

I sigh in aggravation. "Fine fine. You win. So how many more?"

"Twenty."

"**_What_**!" I yell jumping to my feet. "Are you fucking insane? I'm already doing…twenty-five? Twenty-six…"

"Well now it's forty-six. I've already run it by your superiors and they have absolutely no problem with it. So if you yourself do, take it to _them_," he smirks smugly.

Oooh he's going to DIE. I swear to Ra I will kill him with my pinky if I have to. He's still smirking, knowing I can't argue. I can't do anything once Apophis has had its say. Damn them! They know what kind of position I'm in. They bloody **know** it! Gritting my teeth I let out a shaky breath.

"Will that be all for now, Mister Kaiba?"

His expression changes for a split second. There's a fire of pure animal lust in his sapphire eyes. I run my hand over the blade at my side in a silent warning. The look disappears in an instant. He sneers, turning back to the window.

"Yes. That's all. You may go."

I want to lunge at his back and give him a nice slash or two across the neck. Or I could rip out his spinal cord! Or…I shake my head, turning on my heel and storming back to the elevator. No more thoughts like that. I've got to stick to reality.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I sit back in my chair, eyes wandering over the bustling city, scowering for something though I know not what. _He's_ out there somewhere. I'm becoming obsessed with him to an unhealthy level and yet I don't care. I have to have him. To break him. To own him. Doesn't Apophis see what they have their slimy hands on? Are they fucking _blind_? Somehow I wouldn't be surprised.

Swiveling the chair I get up and begin to pace the room. How to go about it?—is the real question. It's not like the assassin would ever submit to me consciously. I'll have to think more deeply upon it. It has to be a very intricate plan. He's not one to take lightly. Of course…_neither is Seto Kaiba._

**(Yami's POV)**

"All right! Now that _The Mummy _is done let's watch…" Jou searches the DVD rack next to the television. "Uhh…_Airplane_!"

"Oh gods anything but that!" Malik groans.

Marik and Yugi giggle from next to him. Honda argues, saying he wants to watch _Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park II, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, _or—surprise surprise—_Jurassic_ _Park III. _I grin, turning to find Ryou sitting quietly next to Marik. His brow is drawn with worry. I sigh, knowing he's concerned about Minkah. Coughing, I catch his attention. He glances at me and I stand up, stretching.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink. I'll put together some snacks. Any preferences?"

"Food!" Honda and Jou cheer.

Everyone laughs save Ryou and I. As they all continue cracking jokes I motion to him with my eyes to follow. He stands up.

"I'll help you find everything, Yami," he states plastering a forced smile on his face.

He follows me out of the room. As soon as we enter the kitchen I point to a chair and he reluctantly sits. I sink down onto the chair across the table from him, folding my hands on the oak wood.

"All right, tell me what's wrong."

He sighs, burying his face in his hands. "I know something…that I don't think I should."

I blink. Oookay. This isn't what I thought he was going to say. Clearing my throat I continue.

"Would you like to talk about it? What exactly do you know?"

He casts his eyes toward the living room for a moment before leaning forward towards me. "It's just…something I overheard Otousan say in a phone conversation with someone a while back."

Oh damn. This can't be good.

"And that would be?" I ask even though I'm dreading the answer. The poor kid shouldn't have to go through this alone.

"He…was talking about me not buying whatever story they'd made up…and then he said **counseling** could work," he states with a trembling voice.

My eyes widen. "You mean…you don't think he's really taking Minkah to a psychiatrist?"

He shakes his head, tears streaming from angry brown eyes. I purse my lips together in rage. Could this really be true? What is going on with those two? I stand up and come over to him, enveloping him in my arms. He sobs, clinging to me. This poor kid's been through enough shit.

"All right," I say pulling away. "Here's what we'll do. I'll ask Otogi if we can borrow his car next time one of these 'visits' is scheduled. We'll follow them and see where your dad's really taking Minkah. We're going to figure this out. Okay?"

He lunges at me, crushing my ribs in a tight embrace. I smile even as I struggle for air. When he finally releases me I sigh.

"All right, now we have to put together some snacks for the beasts."

He laughs, wiping the tears that are still lingering on his face. "Don't worry. I'm a pro at this sort of thing."

**(Malik's POV)**

"I keep saying: let's watch _Airplane_!" Jou cheers happily.

I roll my eyes. "And _I_ keep saying: **_NO_**."

He scowls. "You can't always get what you want."

I grin. "Tell that to yourself, Jou."

"If you wanna…!"

We all freeze at the sound of the front door opening. A moment later none other than Minkah walks into the room, face glum. He stops when he spots us, anger visible in those gray eyes. Jou and the others look down or in different directions, remembering yesterday. I don't look away though because I see something they don't. We aren't the source of this anger. The counseling session no doubt was. I remember how hard those first few sittings were. Hell, I was heinously angry. These next few weeks are going to be rough for him.

"Hey there, Minkah," I smile when no one moves. "We were just…"

I let out a yelp when the family cat suddenly catapults over me and Yugi, aiming straight at Minkah. We all watch in horror as it lunges at his legs; Marik shuts his eyes so he won't see the little fur ball get kicked across the room. To the surprise of all Minkah scoops the kitten up in one swift movement, receiving happy licks on the nose and chin from the excited pet wiggling in his arms. It's acting more like a puppy than a cat. I watch in utter astonishment as he murmurs something to it in Arabic as he scratches it behind the ear, the kitten purring deeply, rubbing itself against his neck.

"She…doesn't even act like that around **us**," Yugi stammers in amazement. "And Marik and I are here all the time."

"You have any pets?" Jou asks in a slightly strained voice.

Minkah shrugs, still stroking the cat's gray fur. "I used to."

"They don't allow them at our apartment complex," Jou pouts. "If they did I'd get me a big Rottweiler or a Pit bull!"

"Why?" Minkah snorts.

Jou blinks in surprise. "'Cause they're tough! You ever see one of those things lose in a fight? Never! Know why?"

"Because they've been so abused that fighting is all they know?" Marik hisses from next to Yugi, eyes unusually dark.

The room goes silent. Jou looks away, guilt clouding brown orbs. I sigh, turning to my brother.

"_Don't you think that was a bit uncalled for, Marik?"_ I say quietly.

He glares. _"No. Just because he thinks…"_

"_Marik_," I repeat sternly. _"You can't take everything so offensively. Jou wasn't trying to imply anything of the sort and you know it." _

He scowls but sits back, saying no more. Yugi frowns from between us, glancing nervously at my younger brother. I can feel Minkah's gray eyes on me yet I don't look at him. Unlike most of the other people in the room, he knows exactly what was just said. I'm thankful he didn't get involved in that though.

"All right, here are the…oh!" Yami and Ryou stop in the doorway, both holding trays full of food.

"Minkah! Wha…How are you doing? Where's Otousan?" Ryou asks nervously.

His cousin scowls, cat still rubbing fondly against his neck. "Don't know. Don't care."

Yami looks like he's going to say something but I shake my head. Our eyes meet and he remembers. He remembers what it was like when Marik and I were going through therapy. One word: HELL. Besides, Minkah _did_ tell me he and Mr. Bakura fight all the time. He said he hates his uncle though. Hate is such a strong word. Perhaps the counselor can help them work out their differences.

"So are we going to watch _Airplane_ or what?" Jou blurts out suddenly, a goofy grin on his face.

"What," I reply smirking.

"Ha ha. I'm laughing so hard," the blonde retorts sticking his tongue out at me.

We all smile, Yami and Ryou coming over and setting their trays down on the coffee table. Honda and Jou dive for it, faces full of excitement. Yugi starts arguing with his brother about what movie we should watch next; Marik puts in that he wants to watch something funny. I glance over to find Minkah still standing where he was. He's still petting the cat that's now curled up against his chest.

"What do you wanna watch?" Jou asks after swallowing a big gulp of cheese on a cracker.

We all go quiet when we realize he's looking straight at Minkah. The white-haired Egyptian looks up in surprise at having been addressed.

"…What?"

"I asked what you want to watch," Jou grins, a look of relief on his face that Minkah didn't just blow him off.

"I say _Rush Hour_," Yugi puts in.

"No, how about _The Grudge_?" Honda grins.

"_Airplane!_" Jou cheers.

"NO," we all say simultaneously, laughing after that.

Glancing back over at Minkah we find him standing there with a perplexed look on his face. I think the cat's asleep against his chest now; a light purring sound being emitted from the ball of fur.

"Which of those do you like best?" Jou asks him.

Minkah shrugs. "Never heard of them."

Jou and Honda blink in astonishment. The rest of us grow more solemn. Of course he wouldn't know about these movies. He told me himself he grew up in the underworld of Egypt. Marik and I didn't even know what a movie **_was_** before we came to Japan.

"Well what kinds of movies do you like?" Jou continues encouragingly.

Minkah stares at him blankly. The grin slowly slips off Jou's face as the realization that Minkah doesn't watch movies sinks in. Thank goodness we didn't have to spell it out for him. Jou suddenly turns to Honda.

"Hear that? The guy's never seen _Airplane_! Put it in!" he yells happily while motioning for Minkah to come sit by him on the floor.

The Egyptian hesitates, looking like he'd rather bolt up the stairs and barricade himself and the cat in his room. I recognize the look in his eyes. I used to see it in the mirror all the time. That's why I nearly swallow my tongue when he slowly comes over and sits down next to Jou who's positively beaming by this point. I look over at Ryou who's wearing a small smile on his face. I wink and he winks back; a silent signal of **_finally_**.

* * *

Minkah: Nooooo! I don't wanna be friends with them!

Ferris: (in exasperation) I never said you were being friends with them! You have to stay near Ryou. You're being "friends" with them.

Minkah: (blinks) "Friends"? (blink) Ooh. "Friends"! I get it!

Ryou: -.-; Brilliant, isn't he?

Ahem, anyway, the next chapter is extremely humorous. It's one of my favs. The title? **Fungus**. Hehe. Anyway, some assumptions the gang has about Minkah will be disproved; our dear assassin has to watch More movies with them while trying not to explode; and the new PRANK scheme takes shape. Mwahahaha!...ha!


	16. Chapter 16: Fungus

Seventeen reviews...(nods) Not bad...not bad. You know what's funny? A lot of people are saying they like Minkah's name now. It grows on him, no?

Minkah: I hate this chapter.

Ferris: You say that about every chapter.

Minkah: But this time I reeeeally mean it!

Ferris: (smirks) Sure. You think it's bad NOW...

Minkah: I hate you. (glares)

**Silver Mirror: **I was wondering where my fan/idol was. (huggles) I know, school sucks. I'm not in it at the moment...(thank ra!) ahem. Glad you've grown fond of the name Minkah. I have as well. (drools) (Minkah: Oh get a mop.)

**Tabby: **(laughs) Looks like you liked the chapter all right, no? (tabby: nodding) Good good. I try to keep the characters 'flowing' naturally. I've been a fan of Yugioh for quite a while now...(starts counting years on fingers) Hmmm...Kaiba's a creep? You haven't seen **anything** yet! I'm currently writing chapter 23. He's scaring me! (crawls under table)

**Freedom of Darkness: **I'm sure your friends would appreciate the way you talk them up so. (smirks) You really want Kaiba to die, don't you? (sighs) So do I!...but currently he's doing quite well...erm...until the spot I'm at in chapter 23 currently. Otogi gives him an ass-whooping! Chaaa!

**DayDreamer23182: **Saying Minkah hates his dad/uncle/whatever would be quite an understatement. I can't think a word strong enough to describe his feelings of utter loathing for the man. You won't be finding out what Mr. Bakura did for quite some time though.

**koinu27: **YOU CAME BACK TO ME! (tackles) yay! (koin: O.o...) Hehe. Sorry. It's 11:10 at night and I'm reeeeeally hyper. (Minkah: No duh.) Yes Minkah had a sort of...pet. Why does the cat like him? (shrugs) Who knows? I thought it'd be cute. (Minkah holding out donut: heeeere kitty kitty!)

**Muse of Sarcasm: **(pouts) You just assume I won't answer your questions now? (Minkah: Well you _have_ made a habit of such.) True. He has to stay near Ryou because Apophis told him to. It'd be less suspicious if he just "hangs" with them until _something_...happens. (smiles secretly)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) If there _were_ a psychiatrist yes, they would be dead...but there' s not.

**Black Kitsune Veela: **A new reviewer! (tackles) Yesss! And with lots of praise too! (gushes) This definately deserves a chapter dedication, no? (nods happily) I'm drugged up on my depression meds at the moment and am oh-so-hyper! (Minkah: My most sincere apologies, on her behalf. She'll regret this later) Nuh-uh! (Minkah: -.-;) Anyway, like Minkah? Good! But you know what my favorite part of your review was? THIS: "With how many curveballs you keep throwing, I'm not sure where the story's going." (throws orange tic tacs in the air) That, my friend, is music to my ears!

**Lorna Shadows: **(gooshes over Minkah and cat) I know! Aren't they adorable? (Minkah: **_GLARE_**) heh. Anyway, Kaiba's getting veeeeeery creepy. You think he's bad now? Not at all...the name Khalil? (squeals) I know! It's so kawiiiiiii! (Khalil: O.o "?")

**Sirithiliel: **Can't imagine trying to come up with that name...so beautiful! (Minkah: -.o) Like where the story's going? Good. There are a lot of good laughs in this chatper!

**Spryte: **Le gasp! Never seen Airplane! (believe me, you would know if you had) No, it's not Isis. It's an OC. I hates Isis. I hates the bitch dammit! (Minkah: Hehe. She's sooo dillusional at the moment)

**Joey-lover: **Kawiiiii-ness on Minkah's part! (Minkah: -.-;) Yes he wuvs wittle kitties! They're cute and fuzzy just like him! (Minkah: Fuzzy?) Hehe. Believe me, if you'd seen Airplane, you would know. (cackles) So damn AWESOME!

**Bluegrass Elf: **I love comedy too. Most of the time I don't plan it. It just...happens. I'm currently writing chapter 23. There's a LOT of angst and bad things yet sooo much comedy too. I like to even it out a bit. (keeps me from getting too depressed) Later on though there will not be any comedy for the most part. SAD!

**TheGodFish: **My hand smells like...rat food. (pet rats Luigi and Pug look up) Dammit! The smell won't wash off!...ahem, anyway yes they're beginning to plot a new prank! Tis so much fun! (cackles insanely)

**dragonlady222: **Minkah get revenge on them for this? (grin) I'll say he does! Whoot!

**HieiWannabe: **Believe me: you have no idea how whacked up Mr. Bakura is. Plus he and Minkah aren't complete strangers. They've met on several occasions...verrrrry **bad **occasions...Kill Ryou? (smirk) Oh I love to watch you squirm! (Ryou: -.-;)

**inuyashapup: **Since when do people hate accents? (twitches) WHO THE FRIKIN' HELL HATES YOUR ACCENT? I shall kill them! Cut them into pieces! Feed them their pet gold fishies!...(breathes deeply) sry, needed to get that out. (laughs) I know what "mate" means over there. I have some very good friends. (he's English, she's australian) We've had to learn a lot of lingo. (nods) Just talk your talk and I'll inform you if I'm confused. (Sadly, I'm usually more confused with american talk) (Minkah: You truly are pathetic.) I know...(sighs)

I'm using the poem of a girl that went to my high school. I'm **not**—however—going to use her full name for all to see. I'll just go by her first name and let that be that. (nods) This chapter shall be dedicated to **Black Kitsune Veela**! (**_Notice_**: If you've been reviewing regulary and I've never dedicated a chapter to you: PLEASE TELL ME! I didn't mean to!) Onward!

_**Youth**_

_I am Selfish_

_I am Crude_

_I am Deceiving_

_And I'm Rude_

_I am Honest_

_and Afraid_

_I am the Sun_

_and the Shade_

_I am Peaceful_

_I am Loud_

_I am Modest_

_I am Proud_

_I am Life_

_I am Truth_

_I am Shocking_

_I am Youth_

_-- Maggie_

**Chapter 16: Fungus **

**(Minkah's POV)**

This is so fucking **stupid**. I can't wait for Apophis to send whoever they're sending so I can get away from these freaks. They certainly are carefree. Scowling, I glance over at Malik. Has he forgotten so quickly the past he spoke to me about? This is probably just a mask. I move away slightly as the blonde idiot beside me throws his head back and laughs, food spewing from his mouth.

"Gods, Jou! Either cut that out or we're turning the movie off!" Malik groans, wiping a wad of partially chewed food from his own pant leg.

"Sorry," Jou grins mopping a hand across his mouth. "How the hell can you _not_ find this movie funny though?" Well I certainly can't.

"Very easily," the shrimp yawns, stretching next to the kid. Surprisingly, I must concur.

"Let's watch something else," Yami puts in with a bored look.

"How about _The Princess Bride_?" the kid puts in quietly, head leaning against Malik's shoulder.

"Yeah, put that in!" the shrimp chortles. What! **_Another_** movie? Don't these people have lives!

I sigh heavily, looking down at the kitten asleep against my chest. She has gorgeous, silky gray fur. I run a finger through it and receive a purr in reply. I've watched her avoid the bastard every time he comes in the house. Heh. Apparently she can sense things about him without knowing _what_ exactly.

"Minkah, hellooo?"

I scowl, swatting the hand waving in front of my face away. The blonde's grinning at me, brown eyes boring into mine. What is with these people and touching me?

"What?" I growl, getting more annoyed than I can stand. I'm supposed to stay near the bastard's son. Damn.

He suddenly gets a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm gonna call you Mink. How's that? I think it sounds cool!"

My left eye twitches.

"That _is_ pretty catchy," the brown haired spiky head puts in.

"Why?" I ask gruffly.

"'Cause it's fun!" the blonde cheers happily. He catches the death glare I'm sending him. "Don't worry, it'll grow on you."

Yeah. Like fungus.

**(Honda's POV)**

I've got to admit that is an awesome nickname. Why couldn't _I_ have a name that has tons of cool…? And of course it's the guy who doesn't _want_ a nickname. Sheesh. It's funny how these things work.

We sit back for a while, discussing what movie to watch next. I really am a bit bored sitting around on my butt all day. I'd rather go out and pull some kind of…

"Hey guys," I grin. "How about going out and pulling a prank or something instead? We've already been sitting here for a few hours."

Jou sighs. "I dunno. The principal says if I'm caught in another…"

"We're not in school, Jou," Malik points out with a smile.

"Let's do it!" Jou cheers. He gets one of his 'thoughtful' looks on his face. "But who to target?"

"How about the dean of students?" Yugi giggles. "He's such a short little worm."

We all blink. Never thought I'd hear Yugi call someone short. Heh. It's amusing really.

"I dunno…it's kind of obvious," Malik puts in. "So who wants to be part of this though?"

Jou, Malik, Yugi, Marik, and I all eagerly put our hands up. Ryou hesitantly lifts his hand, as if unsure whether he really wants to even be sitting in the same room as us. Yami rolls his eyes.

"Great. This means I have to come too, doesn't it?" he sighs melodramatically.

I grin. "Aw come on, Yami man! You haven't come pranking with us in almost a year now! Some of the best times too! Don't you remember the Great Ketchup Mayhem?"

Yami's eyes glare into mine as if daring me to continue in front of the youngsters. I just send him one of my smug grins, though I do shut my mouth. Never know what he's got up his sleeveless shirt's sleeves. The guy's brilliant in coming up with just the most dastardly ideas. It makes me shiver in excitement. That leaves…

"Hey Mink, don't you want to join us?" I ask turning to the Egyptian who's been silent throughout this entire conversation.

He gives me a look that clearly states he's still mad at us about the nickname. Geez, the guy needs to loosen up a bit. He's always so serious. This is the kind of thing he needs. Just some plain fun and evil scheming. Heh.

Jou nods. "Yeah! I mean, you'd be awesome at this sort of thing!" He turns to Malik and me. "You guys saw how he caught me in the trash! Amazing senses!" Jou continues grinning at Minkah who's not buying any of the flattery. "Where'd you learn that?"

The Egyptian snorts. "It's called being aware of one's surroundings. You should try it sometime."

Malik has to tackle Jou from behind as our friend makes a lunge for Minkah. The white-haired teen doesn't spare the blonde a glance, eyes holding a faraway look as he strokes the sleeping kitten in his arms. I roll my eyes, having guessed such an answer to come. After a few minute Malik and Yami get Jou to calm down enough to let go of him, although our friend's still shooting angry looks at the Egyptian who continues to ignore him.

"All right, the first thing we need is a target," Yami sighs heavily, leaning back with his head resting on Malik's shoulder. "We can't make plans if we don't know who we're after."

"I say…erm…hey, how about that green-eyed guy we eat lunch with!" Jou grins devilishly.

Yami shakes his head, voice stern when he speaks. "We have the agreement of not pranking on friends."

Jou nods dejectedly but mutters under his breath: "Well he's not _my_ friend…"

I grin, shaking my head as Yami sends him "the look". Jou mumbles an apology although both he and I would _love_ to give the dice master some grief for how he treats us. Ah well. Can't win 'em all.

"I've been working on my computer skills," Malik grins. "Which Yami meanwhile is already a _genius_ at. We could try a cyber prank."

I frown. "But where does that leave the rest of us? With you two manning the computers there's nothing for us to do!"

"Besides, a cyber attack wouldn't necessarily be anywhere near the target," Yugi puts in. "Which is relatively boring."

Malik's face becomes disenchanted, violet eyes sad. Yami chuckles sitting up and wrapping a muscular arm around his pouting koi.

"Then we'll just have to find a place that requires us to go into it in order to breach the system," he states deviously.

A shiver of delight runs down my spine. _This_ is Yami the pranking king. He can top even Jou, Malik, and I combined if he puts his mind to it. I'm so eager about what he'll think up this time!

Yugi sits back, eyes narrowed in thought. "What if…" He stops, unsure of the idea himself.

Jou leans in. "What? Come on!"

Yugi shakes his head. "It's too risky." Ah the magic word.

Malik and Yami both suddenly have devilish grins plastered on their faces. They both sit forward a bit too, eyes intense. Yugi blushes at all the people watching him, waiting for him to speak. Got to talk now, kid.

He clears his throat, fiddling with the zipper of his hooded sweatshirt. "Well…what about…Kaiba Corp?"

Jou goes bug-eyed. "Um…Yugi? Not now, k?" He nods toward Minkah.

"What's _that_ about?" the Egyptian grumbles, noticing with ease. It's not like Jou did it very slyly.

Jou winces. "Look, we just don't want to make you madder at us than you already are…an' seeing how it's _Kaiba_ an' all…"

Minkah's gray eyes narrow. "Would you like to elaborate on that?"

Jou casts a frightened look at the rest of us. We all shift uncomfortably. I direct a glare at Jou.

"I thought we decided not to talk about _that_ for now," I hiss at him.

Minkah watching us inquisitively; his left eye is twitching ever so slightly. Yami's eyes are closed, shaking his head. Jou sighs heavily when no one else volunteers to speak, running a hand nervously through his disheveled blonde hair.

"It's just…well, with you and Kaiba…well…"

Minkah scowls. "Is this about your last pathetic attempt at a prank perhaps?"

Jou fidgets, ignoring the insult. "…sort of…"

"Minkah," Ryou says softly. His cousin's eyes dart to his own chocolate brown ones. "I…we know about you and Kaiba." I smack my forehead with my hand. Talk about subtleness.

His cousin quirks an eyebrow. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You can stop it with the games already," Jou puts in folding his arms over his chest and standing up in front of the Egyptian. "Don't worry though! We're not going to hate you for it..."

"..Although that would be welcomed right about now…" I hear the Egyptian mutter.

"…We know you and Kaiba are…well…_seeing_ each other," Jou finishes. I chuckle at his word usage.

Minkah's face remains blank. "And where did you come up with that notion?"

Jou goes red in the face, defiantly pointing a finger at Yami who in turn goes scarlet as well. Marik has shrunken against his brother, eyes wide. Yugi looks as though he can't decide whether to take this seriously or burst out laughing. I must admit I'm stuck with the very same predicament.

"Ahem…I…uh…that is…" Yami stutters, extremely uncomfortable.

"You and Kaiba were in the shower together," I blurt, tired of the 'suspense.'

Minkah rolls his cynical eyes, not embarrassed or unnerved in the least. "Oh please…"

Jou holds up his hands in peace. "Hey! We've got no problem with gays…er…and bisexuals are fine too!" Jou, this is _not_ your day.

Minkah's expression goes darker. "And **that's** supposed to imply…?"

Yugi shoves his face in a pillow on the couch and starts violently shaking. Looking closer I realize he's laughing hysterically. If this continues on much longer I'm going to have to get myself a nice pillow too…

"Erm…can't we drop the subject now?" Jou squeaks as sweat drips down his face. It's probably not a good time to mention to Minkah that we went through his personal belongings…or bring up the girl he's crazy about.

The Egyptian smirks. "On the contrary, I'm finding your discomfort amusing." He shakes his head, leaning back as he continues to stroke the slumbering cat. "You people sure jump to conclusions fast."

Malik clears his throat. "So…you and Kaiba aren't…?"

Minkah snorts. "That ass? Hell no. He's nothing but an egotist."

I smirk. "That still doesn't explain why you were in the shower with him."

He scowls. "To sum it up, he's perverted. Besides, it seems your _spy_…" he sends a glare at Yami who frowns. "…refrained from mentioning the part where I bashed that pompous ass' head into the wall."

"I **was** wondering about the blood on his head," Yami admits.

"Blood?" I ask.

Minkah chuckles humorlessly. "Oh how the truth can be so easily skewed. You know, you _could_ have saved yourselves a lot of grief by just keeping your noses out of my business."

We all bristle but don't argue. There's no use in picking a fight with this guy. And he _does_ have a point, even though I hate to admit it. The rest of them seem to have come to this conclusion as well.

Malik smiles. "So then you're fine with us going after Kaiba…?"

"Go for it," Minkah snorts. "It'll end up fine either way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jou growls.

Yami shakes his head. "Enough you two. All right, so we have our target. We've been inside Kaiba Corp. on a number of occasions. I've seen the types of technology they have and I think we can handle overrunning some programs…"

"Yeah! Take them out of business for a day or two!" Jou laughs.

Malik shakes his head, smiling. "You're not giving Kaiba enough credit. He'll be able to fix the problem before the end of the day."

Jou smirks. "Want to make a wager on that, Ishtar?"

"Then why do it at all if he can get it back up quick enough?" Ryou asks.

Malik grins devilishly. "Because he'll never let it go that someone was able to break in and mess with it at all—especially _us_."

Well, I guess someone has to be the bearer of bad news. I sigh. "You guys are overlooking one key thing. We evidently know how to work his technology but that's not going to do us much good if we can't get in without security seeing us. It's not just the cameras either. He's got guards and alarms and who knows what else!"

They all go quiet, faces becoming somber. Yami's brow is creased as he contemplates our possibilities.

"Yami could challenge him to duel and let the rest of us in when Kaiba's not watching!" Yugi grins.

"But Yami's one of our computer 'experts'," I reply. "We need someone else to do the distractions while he and Malik lead us through this."

**(Minkah's POV)**

I listen with disinterest, knowing the fools are never going to be able to pull this thing off. Even if they did manage to get inside the building they'll be caught by the guards or alarms. Either way, it's folly.

I stare down at the cat, cursing the CEO for adding those twenty-whatever additions to his hit list. The bastard did it just to spite me. He even went to Apophis without my knowing it to make sure I wouldn't have any say in the matter. I grit my teeth, wishing I could tear him apart limb by limb.

**(Honda's POV)**

"Okay, here's what we do," Jou begins yet **another** of his ideas on how to get into the building.

"Give it a rest, Jou," I groan.

"Naw, hear me out!" he replies excitedly. "I really think this one could work!"

"That's what you said about the _last_ one," Yugi mumbles from where he's sprawled out lazily over his brother's and the Ishtar brothers' legs.

"And the one before that," Ryou puts in glumly from beside me.

Jou sticks his nose up in the air. "Fine. Then I won't tell you."

"Good," Marik mutters.

"Okay here it is!" Jou exclaims, hyper. We all roll our eyes, knowing we're going to hear it whether we want to or not. "Kaiba doesn't know Marik or Ryou here very well. So they're going to pretend to be delivering a pizza. Now, Yugi meanwhile will be in the pizza cart, ready to crawl out as soon as they're allowed in the building…"

"You really **are** an idiot, aren't you?"

We all turn to find Minkah not looking at us, still petting the damn kitten. Jou growls, marching over to him and standing over the Egyptian with his hands on his hips.

"Want to take that back?"

Minkah looks up with dark eyes. "Not really. But tell me, are you really just kidding around here or are do you actually believe these idiotic ideas you're blabbering might in fact _work_?"

Jou crosses his arms over his chest. "What—you think you could do better?"

"Without a doubt."

"All right then," Jou grins plopping down in front of the Egyptian. "Hear that, guys? _Mink_ here is going to tell us how to go about this."

The white-haired guy ignores the nickname this time, or at least if it's still bugging him he doesn't show it. Instead he stares right back at Jou, face impassive.

"Why would I help _you_?"

"So you're backing out?" Jou pushes.

Minkah frowns. "I'm not going to give in to your taunts just so you can get what you want."

"What about Kaiba?" Yami asks quietly.

Minkah quirks an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Don't you want to get back at him? Surely he's bugged you more than the time we're aware of," Yami continues.

Something changes. The Egyptian's gray eyes go deadly. For a minute I think he's going to outright stab Yami with that curved knife he keeps at his side. Then it hits me: he's not mad at Yami. He's mad at _Kaiba_. **Jackpot**. He and Yami stare at one another for a long moment, the rest of us waiting tensely. Minkah finally closes his eyes, as if fighting against what he's about to say.

"…Fine."

Yami sits back, satisfied. Malik looks relieved, quite possibly because we won't have to hear another one of Jou's ideas. I'm not complaining either.

"A lot of good it does," Jou grumbles sourly. "It's not like you have any better chance of getting in there than we do."

Minkah smirks. "Oh you think so?"

"What makes you so confident?" I growl, defending Jou against his mockery.

"**This**."

Minkah holds up a small card in his hand, face smug. We all lean in, squinting at it. Yami suddenly gasps, reaching over and tentatively taking it from the tan, calloused fingers. My eyes widen when I spot what it is, an intake of breaths sounding through the room.

"There's no bloody way…" Malik whispers.

_A Kaiba Corp. security card.

* * *

(cackles) That's a good place to end the chapter, no?_

Readers: GLARE

Ferris: Ehehehe!

Minkah: I reallyreallyreally hate you.

Ferris: Oh, you've read the latest chapter twenty three?

Minkah: Yes

Ferris: Ja. It's...gross...(brightens up) Oh, good news! I'm halfway through the next chapter for Beneath the Surface! I shall hopefully get it posted in the next few days! Whoot!

Yugi: Review!


	17. Chapter 17: Submissive Survival

Well isn't this all just fine and dandy? I love it when you guys review so quickly. It makes it easier to update often. (that of course requires me having a lot of new chapters to post, which for this story I **do**.)

_**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT:** This is the last short chapter! The next one begins not only the prank, but fourteen pages of lucious story as well! Whoot whoot!_

**dragonlady222: **Yup. Minkah's gonna help Kaiba...he hates Kaiba more than anyone else in Domino...wait, scratch that. He hates Mr. Bakura more.

**Tabby: **(smirk) Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. (recessitates Tabby) Stop dying when you laugh! I need all the reviewers I can get! Besides, I've grown fond of you. (Minkah: Run! She's hitting on you!) (smack) Kura: xx...(sighs) No I'm not. Though if you are lesbian I have a friend who'd like ya. (Tabby: Umm...)

**Muse of Sarcasm: **Now don't get all defensive! I was joking about me never answering questions. (cause most of the time I don't) Silliness, no? Ah well, anyway, the chapter ending was bad? (cackles) I know!

**Sagira98: **(points excitedly) New reviewer! (tackles) Hi honey! Glad you've joined us! Also pleased to hear you're enjoying the story. Not fond of Malik/Yami? Yeah, it's not a very popular pairing...but it's gonna get...complicated...(smirk) Just trust me on this, k? It's gonna work out. (Minkah: Suuuuure.)

**Joey-lover: **Think Kaiba's too smart for all of them? (smirk) Welllll...it depends on who you think wins in the end. I'll let you guys decide for yourselves. Keep your idea of Kaiba being top dog plotting-style in mind though.

**inuyashapup: **I have something to say: Every time I see your name I think of thechild named Yasha that I killed off in Screams of Shadows. (smiles apologetically) Sorry 'bout that. Ahem, I'm not offended when you were skeptical about the story at the beginning. A lot of people were uncomfortable with the idea of Bakura's name being changed.How could Inot respond to reviews? Personally, I think it creates a much better relationship between the author and readers. Besides, it's fun!

**tenshiamanda1987**: I can see it now: Minkah and his evil minion: the kitty cat Misa. (yes she already has a name. It was mentioned in the first few chapters.) (Minkah and Misa...it could work.) (Minkah: O.-...)

**"Minkah": **(laughs) Oh this is highly amusing. Shall I call you a new reviewer or no? (smirks) Thanks for clearing up any confusion between the two of us. (Minkah: Help help my identity has been stolen!) (Yami: Call Capital One!) O.o...

**koinu27: **(cackles) But of course I ended it there! Cliffies are so much **_fun_**! (as long as you know what's gonna happen next!)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(growls) Keep away from him! (snatches Minkah and holds him close) Mine. (UFaT: No! MINE!) (two of us tussle) Kaiba: NO! HE'S MINE! (Minkah: Get away from me you freaks!)

**HieiWannabe: **Oh they're about to get VERY suspicious. But Minkah will enjoy himself nonetheless. I hates stories where one side knows everything. I mean, Come ON! Who knows _everything_?...You like fungus? (growls) I hates it. I have this medical problem. I can only use one kind of soap and one kind of deodorant...otherwise my skin molds and peels off in bloodness...Yuckiness.

**Freedom of Darkness: **Yessss! I left it there! But you all reviewed quickly so I updated quickly! See? We're all winners! (freedom: Grrr...) Hehe. First of all the kitten already has a name: Misa. (Minkah: I could rename it) Go for it. Secondly, no one hits Kaiba. Otogi just gives him a good whooping. Heheh. (Kaiba: -.- I don't like the sound of this...)

**Lorna Shadows: **(laughs) The look on Jou and Kaiba's faces? Hmm...I think you'll enjoy Kaiba's the most. (grins mischieviously)

**ladygoddess: **Aww! I hates being sick! You poor thing! Well glad you're enjoying the chatpers so much. Hope you feel better soon, honey! (hands bag full of orange tic tacs) There. That should help.

**Sirithiliel: **So my cousin was over and I was showing her my profile and all and was like: "Oh you have to see this one reviewer's name! It's a LOTR's fan and so totally AWESOME!" She was all like: "Wow!" (cackles) Just thought you'd enjoy hearing that.

**Bluegrass Elf: **Ah yes, it's all so horrible for Mink. (Minkah: Stop fucking calling me that!) You want some angst? Here you go, honey:...

**Silver Mirror: **I love to hear you were all dying laughing. I did so myself when that chapter was completely written out. I didn't plan any of that scene ahead of time. I love it when the characters just know what to do!

**Black Kitsune Veela: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter, honey. I'm brilliant, eh? (Minkah: Noooo! Don't feed her ego! No!) Yay! I'm loved! (Minkah: -.- Too late...) (cackles) That line you wrote: It's damn awesome, honey! I'm going to show it to my sister when she gets home. We're both Anzu-haters.

**TheGodFish**: Just out of curiosity, honey: How did you come up with your name?...Anway, you miss Fowst? (sighs) Yes I miss him too. He has a nice corner of the yard where he's buried next to a tree...and the swimming pool. On a brighter note: Luigi and Pug are hyper, happy fat rats that are very sex-driven and like to maul one another. (nods happily) (Minkah: So...they're horny like Kaiba...) (Kaiba: Hey!)

I shall dedicate this chapter to **Sagira98 **as well as "**Minkah**". (smirks) Onward!

_**I wish I was writer **_

_**Who sees what's yet unseen**_

_**I wish I was a prayer**_

_**Expressing what I mean.**_

_**(Run Lola Run) **_

**Chapter 17: Submissive Survival **

**(Ryou's POV)**

After making our decision yesterday we've been discussing possible plans on what to target once we get in the building. Then of course there are the details on how Minkah's going to get us into the building. It wouldn't look suspicious on the cameras if he used the card and went in by himself, but bringing all of us along? Kaiba would have the evidence against us and maybe could even lock us away for a while.

"I still don't like it," Yami states as we all sit around the living room at the Mutou residence. "They'll have shots of Minkah going in before this all happens. Kaiba could definitely use that."

My cousin snorts. "Oh but that's the thing: He _can't_."

My brow creases with worry. "And why wouldn't he?"

Minkah smirks, sharp canines visible. "Because I don't exist."

We all stare at him dumbfounded, save for Marik.

"Ah. You don't have any legal records?" he whispers knowingly.

"But that could only be **worse**," Malik puts in worriedly. "He could expose you and then think what kind of trouble you'd…"

"He's won't do anything of the sort," my cousin cuts in, leaning back, at ease.

"You seem confident about this," Yami says slowly. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Oh plenty. But that's not worth anyone's time, now is it?" Minkah replies coolly.

We're all tense. I sigh heavily. So this is the price of working with my cousin: a world of uncertainties. Of course we knew there had to be a cost. It's only now that we know just what that is.

"You're in a league with him, aren't you?" Jou suddenly growls. "How else would you get a security card? I don't trust him!" he continues, turning to the rest of us. "I can see just what he's cooking up! He plans to help us inside so Kaiba can snare us! It's all a set up!"

"Jou, stop it," Yami says sternly.

Jou sits back, glowering. Minkah just smiles devilishly, not answering. I'm getting more and more unnerved as this conversation goes on; I'm not the only one. Everyone else's faces are creased with doubt. What if what Jou said is true? I wouldn't put that sort of thing past Minkah.

"All right, enough of this," Malik mutters. "I don't want to hear any more about it. Besides, we have to hustle if we want to do this before the weekend's over."

I frown. "Why not just wait until later?—until we're more prepared?"

"The entire corporate world of this fucking city is terrified beyond all belief about the murder of that businessman. If such cases continue Kaiba will no doubt beef up his security, making it literally impossible," Minkah states shrugging.

Jou narrows his eyes. "You sure are well-informed about the situation."

My cousin smirks. "I don't have a personalized security card for nothing."

**(Yami's POV)**

"Maybe we should rethink this whole thing," Marik says softly after Minkah and Ryou have left. The Egyptian said he'd had enough of the 'freak fest' for the morning.

"I agree, only why not just call the whole thing off?" my koi puts in, snaking an arm around my waist as we all sit in the living room.

Yugi and Honda look mortified at this suggestion. Everyone else though has obviously been considering this very thing. Even I myself have. It's not just Minkah either. It's the whole situation. It's risky. Almost **too** risky. I never thought I'd admit such but this might actually be the case.

"As much as I wanna see Kaiba completely lose his cool, I don't have faith in Mink," Jou states bluntly. "He's a creep just like Kaiba and can't be trusted."

Then there's the whole ordeal with the security card. It's custom-made for Minkah. That makes me doubt his intentions more than anything else. It's not like Kaiba hands out private security cards for his head corporation building to just _anyone_. Minkah has his trust…whether the Egyptian's just playing some sort of game with the CEO's head or if there's actually something going on between the two of them, I don't know.

"Well we're meeting up with him and Ryou again around four at their house. Let's all think it over until then," Marik says after a moment of silence.

"I guess," Jou sighs, eyes downcast.

"Well if that's settled, come on Jou. You wanted to go check out that new sandwich shop down the block," Honda grins pulling the blonde to his feet.

Jou's face brightens instantly. "Hell yeah! I almost forgot! Anyone else care to join us?"

Marik and Yugi exchange glances, smiling and nodding. Malik and I decline. We watch the four of them leave, so many worries plaguing both our minds. After the door shuts behind them my koi turns to me with those damn gorgeous violet eyes.

"What do you think?" he asks softly.

I shake my head. "I don't know. Minkah's so…complex. I can't make a character judgment on him…"

"Not that."

I turn and catch the mischievous gleam in his eyes; the confident smirk on his face; I watch hungrily as he runs a tan finger suggestively down his leather-clad thigh. Swallowing, I clear my throat to make sure my voice isn't shaky.

"I suppose…a _recess_ might be nice."

**(Ryou's POV)**

We walk silently side by side down the street. I can't hold my tongue, though I should. I want to ask him so many things. Should I? There are too many possibilities of what could happen. There are too many answers I might hear…that I don't want to hear. It's like I believe if he doesn't tell me then it's not true. But that's not the way the world is. I know this. Yet it feels like reality. Why can't it be that simple?

"Minkah?" I ask softly.

"Hmm?" he grunts, not looking at me.

I bite my lip. "What…what was your mother like?"

He freezes on the pavement, turning to me with searching eyes. "What?"

I lower my gaze. "I…never mind. Forget it." I continue walking. He's still at my side.

"You really need to stop doing that, you know," I hear his voice say gruffly.

I look over to find him staring straight ahead. "What?"

"You look down all the time like some goddamn animal too afraid to stare anyone in the eye," Minkah snorts. "It's really pathetic."

I bite down hard on the inside of my mouth, blood seeping over my tongue. I didn't know I did that. I'm…submissive looking?

I sigh. "I guess…it's because of my father."

I catch him glance at me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh?"

"He was never around when I was little," I explain sadly. "My mother and sister died in a car accident…I was always alone. As you can see, I'm not muscular or anything…a good target for bullies and all."

"You mean submit to whatever shit life throws at you," he snorts. "So that's how you exist? You admit defeat."

I frown. "No. That's not what I…"

"It's not so bad to admit you're weak," he continues darkly as if I haven't spoken. "But to give in to that admission is just fucking stupid. Where's that going to get you? A nice dumpster perhaps? A dark alley?"

"All right I get your fucking **point**!" I yell angrily, fists clenched at my sides.

As soon as I do so I slap my hand over my mouth, eyes wide. I can't believe I just said that. We've both stopped walking again. His gray eyes pierce me. It hurts. He doesn't speak, just stares. I fight to hold my chin up, to be strong. I gaze back defiantly into those shadowy depths, ice taking over my bones and shattering to pieces. My body quakes.

I look down.

He doesn't say anything, just turns and continues walking. Only then do I dare look up again; at his back as he strolls on alone. Catching my breath, I hurry after him.

"Why…why can't I do it?" I pant. "You pointed it out to me. I know I shouldn't do it…"

"You don't want to," he replies simply, still staring in front of us.

I glare. "Yes I do."

"Do you?"

I open my mouth again. Nothing comes out. Why can't I say it? Yes! Hell yes I want to look him and everyone else straight in the eye and tell them off for insulting me…Or do I? It would mean standing up for myself, for others. It would mean being strong even if I know I can't win. It would mean standing up to someone I care about even as the pain rips me apart inside. It would mean…

I bow my head, walking beside him in silence. He doesn't say any more. He doesn't need to. He knows.

_He knew from the start. _

**(Minkah's POV)**

The cell phone in my pocket begins vibrating. Glancing over at my bedroom door, I reach in and grab the device. It's already 4:30 pm. Pulling my hair loose from the rubber band I hold it back with, I flip the phone on.

"What is it now?" I growl.

"That's no way to talk to **me**. I'll be having a conversation about your attitude with Apophis if you don't start showing me some respect," Kaiba's voice hisses.

I roll my eyes. "Your petty threats don't intimidate me. Now why did you call?"

"We haven't spoken today."

I quirk an eyebrow, leaning back on my bed. "What—now I'm required to talk to you daily?"

"I prefer to keep in contact with…"

"It's not like anything interesting has happened," I mutter playing with some string dangling from the corner of the pillowcase. "I've been with them all day."

"The Bakura kid and his friends?"

"No, Manataza and his cronies…Yes the Bakura kid and the freaks!"

"Touché." I can hear the amusement in his fucking voice. He's not making any attempt to cover this fact. "So, where are they taking you tomorrow?"

Time to merge the plot and his perverted fantasies together: "He has an appointment in the morning around nine. Something about teeth or other crap," I say indifferently. Take the bait, perv. You know you want to.

"Really?" Now I've got his attention. "Then why don't you stop on by? I've got some things I'd like to go over with you." Hook. Line. Sinker.

Smirking, I play a heap of annoyance into my tone. "Why would I want to do that? It's the only free time I've got."

"But your…**assistance** will be arriving sometime tomorrow. Don't you want to go over some details with me one last time? As soon as things are under control you've got to be ready to go after Manataza," he states all business-like.

"Fine," I snarl, hanging up quickly in order to give the impression I'm heinously angry about this. Heh. And he said I couldn't act…

I sit up at the knock at the door. "What?"

Yami's head pokes in. "We're all downstairs. Ryou said to come and get you."

"Well now that you've done that I guess you can go back down now," I sneer running my fingernails along the cell phone's sleek surface.

He doesn't move. "Was that Kaiba?"

I frown. "Eavesdropping does not become you."

His expression goes dark. I cross my arms over my chest, staring back defiantly. He suddenly turns and closes the door before facing me again.

"All right, what's really going on here, Minkah? I know Kaiba. He's not the type to put faith in a person…no offense, but particularly someone like you. What's your game here?" he asks seriously.

I snort. "This is no game. I'm merely exploiting what was offered to me. Besides, you should be thanking me, not spying on private conversations. I **am** the only reason you and your little friends are getting in there at all."

He shakes his head. "I know more than you think, Minkah."

I lean back, taking out my knife and running my finger along it, a rivulet of blood sliding down the digit. "Oh _do_ tell."

He walks forward slowly, eyes never leaving me. "Something's going on here. Ryou senses it. I sense it. I don't think there's a person who's met you that's not aware of it. I just can't pinpoint what it is. There are a number of things…"

"Such as?" I ask, getting perturbed.

"That you're not Ryou's cousin."

Our eyes meet, his digging into my own. I stare back, not so surprised someone's finally figured something out. Closing my eyes momentarily, I chuckle.

"Well all I can say is: it's about time. It actually took you longer than I expected," I smirk.

His eyes become troubled. "Why won't you tell Ryou? Why are you keeping this from him?"

My expression darkens. "What? I'm obligated to tell him these things? Don't you think those subjects are better left to his _father_?"

His face doesn't change. "You mean **_your_** father…"

He lets out a cry of surprise as I lunge at him in a heated fury. Yami stares at me with wide eyes as I hold his shocked form against the wall, the blade of my knife pressed against his throat. I'm trembling all over, rage overtaking my mind for an instant.

"Never…say that…**again**," I hiss venomously slow. "This isn't anything that concerns you so keep your goddamn nose out of it or I swear I'll silence you for good. Is that clear?"

Yami grimaces as I add pressure to the knife. "Crystal."

I violently shove him to the floor. In one swift movement the knife's in its sheath, like my anger. I won't loose my grip here. Not after all I've been through. It can't end here. Not like this. I turn to find Yami kneeling, rubbing his neck gingerly where the blade had been.

I plaster a fake smile on my face, dangerous glint nonetheless flashing in my eyes. "Well then, let's not keep the others waiting."

**(Yami's POV)**

Ra be damned. So it's really true then. He's not Ryou's cousin. But…what is he then? A full brother? Half brother? Or something completely different?

I delicately run a hand over my neck where he'd held the knife. I've never seen such quick movements in my life. Malik himself had been extremely sufficient when it came to such when I first met him…but what my koi is capable of doesn't come close to what I've just witnessed.

I silently follow Minkah down the stairs, mind buzzing. He's helping us. But he doesn't care about us. This is all about Kaiba to him. But how does he view the CEO? If that phone call was the real thing then I think it's safe to say they aren't on the best of terms. But then why would Kaiba give him a security card in the first place? It would have to have been out of his control…or for some reason or other Minkah _required_ a card.

I look up, when we enter the living room. Everyone's talking on and on about the prank. It seems our break got everyone all energized. I jolt slightly when a hand touches my shoulder. I glance over quickly to find Marik staring at me with his violet eyes that are nearly identical to his brother's.

"Are you all right?" he asks softly.

I manage a weak smile, nodding. I don't know why I even bothered doing so. He of all people can see right through that one. Marik gives me a look. I turn away.

"So let's hurry up. We're already late starting," Jou says as I sit down next to Malik.

"Blame that on those two," my brother grins jabbing a finger at me and my koi.

"Hey, it wasn't _our_ fault…" Malik begins.

"Oh yes," Yugi smirks rolling his eyes. "It's _Grandpa's_ fault for barging in while you were copulating on our bed."

Everyone starts snickering save for Malik, Minkah, and I. Malik turns his nose up in the air. I feel the ends of my ears burn slightly.

"That's right," my koi huffs indignantly.

This is met by another round of laughter.

"As interesting as their sex life is…" Ryou begins with a smile on his face.

"Just make sure to change the sheets this time, all right?" Yugi puts in.

Honda and Jou fall over on the ground, barking laughter filling the room. Minkah stands off to the side, arms crossed, face emotionless. Malik's bright red by this point. I reach over and squeeze his hand reassuringly. Yugi's face is mixed with amusement and disgust. Marik is still watching me quietly, though he's smiling.

"**Anyway**," I clear my throat. "So we're all decided that we're going to go through with this then?"

Everyone nods. I sigh.

"I'm still not completely comfortable with the arrangements…"

"Will it look suspicious if you just randomly wander in tomorrow, Mink?" Jou asks turning to the Egyptian who's standing by the window.

He shakes his head. "I've already set something up. He's expecting me."

"Great," Jou grins evilly rubbing his hands together. "The bastard has had this comin' for a looong time."

I guess that's it then. I sigh again, glancing over at Minkah. Our eyes lock and he smirks, sharp canine teeth visible in the sunlight.

_Great_.

* * *

Yayness! Next up: The prank!...and an extra long chapter!

In other words: Hurry up and review so we can get to the madness! Whoot whoot!

Yugi: Whoot!

Ferris: Oh shut up.

Yugi: -.-;


	18. Chapter 18: It's Not Allowed!

Listening to "Riverdance" right now. (sighs blissfully) The Irish are so wonderful. I should take a class on that dance!

Minkah: AHEM

Ferris: Oh! Right right...so there are 18 reviewsies and I say "Good enough!" cause I _**really**_ want you guys to see this chapter.

Minkah: You're not pushing them to review very hard.

Ferris: (sighs) I'll do so for the next chapter, how bout that?

Minkah: Sure (doesn't believe her)

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Uhh...so my basement's making really weird noises right now...O.o...Ahem, anyway glad you reviewed all the lovely stories! Band camp, eh? I used to be in band. Trumpet. (nods) Best instrument: PASSSSHA! (Soki: O.O...) Heh. Anyway, we're a musical family. My brother play the organ, the saxophone, and the clarinet; my sister plays the clarinet; I used to play the trumpet and have been in a number of choirs! (nods happily) Minkah: This has _nothing_ to do with the story! (shrugs happily)

**Joey-lover: **Nah, that wasn't late reviewing. The late reviewers will be pouting though cause I've been updating so freakin' fast on this story! (cackles) Anyway, the prank? Yes let's get to it!

**DayDreamer23182: **No idea what the pairings will be? Mwahahahaha! (Minkah: O.O...) Ahem...just had to get that out. Things will start heating up romance-wise in the next two chapters. (nods excitedly)

**Freedom of Darkness: **(laughs) You really want someone to die, don't you? Well I just killed someone off in chapter 25. It was really hard for me to write a scene in chapter 26. I got all weepy (which is highly unusual for me) So what'd I do? I overdosed on my depression meds to get "happy"! Weeeeee! (Minkah: Is that...healthy?) No. It makes me have suicidal tendencies. (Minkah: Oooh dear..) I haven't planned who will be dying later on in the story but I'll explain that in my notes at the end of the chapter.

**Silver Mirror: **Thanks for taking all that emotional blah I threw at you in the e-mail. You're the luck of the draw! (Minkah: Aren't you lucky...) Humph. _This_ is what I call a long chapter, honey.

**koinu27: **A...cupcake? (Minkah: Yay! I get a cupcake! I get a cupcake!) Yami: I wanna cupcake too, dammit! Ferris: O.o

**Riesay: **I see a new reviewer! (tackles) Yessss! You'll keep reviewing if I keep updating? (smirks) I like this arrangement! (yes the chapters will be longer now!)

**Muse of Sarcasm: **I didn't mean for you to feel like you meant you sounded defensive. (Minkah: O.O WTF?) Heh. Okay, now that we got that out of the air: how about a nice long chapter full of humor, danger, angst and...cheese! (Muse: Eh?)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW! (tackles and bites UFAT) Hehe. Your initials are U FAT! (Minkah: And your's are FU) Ferris: -.-; can't win...

**Black Kitsune Veela: **Glad you liked the scene with Minkah and Ryou. I actually didn't plan it out ahead of time. But I felt I didn't show the two of them together enough. I'll explain more about my plans with that problem at the end of the chapter.

**Tabby**: (smirk) You're still surprised I can update quickly? How long have you been reading my stories, honey? (Minkah: It's sad _anyone_ reads them...) YOU SHUT UP! (smiles sweetly) Anway, I'm glad to hear Minkah acts enough like Kura to be satisfying to the readers. Ah the sex conversation. (grins) There will be many more of conversations with the same nature to come! (Kaiba: Yessss!) Yami: Perv.

**TheGodFish: **No religious, hmm? (grins) I've been in an extremely religious family my whole life. I went to church every sunday, went to a Catholic school, etc...then I left the faith. (Minkah: And some of your friends, relatives, and teachers disowned you) Well, **that** too. Ahem, but enough about _that_. Hehe. People call you a fish! (giggles) (Yami: Oh will the torment never cease?) I've never seen the Godfather...(adds it to list of things to do) (Minkah: Hey! How come _my_ name's on that list?) Umm...(licks lips)

**Lorna Shadows: **Yes someone finally confronted our little psycho lunatic. Poor Yami. (Yami: That was...heart provoking.) Heh. Ryou and Minkah's mother are the same person? (smirk) Interesting theory.

**HieiWannabe: **Little red bumps? Yech. That's sucks. I every so often use the wrong soap then my skin starts shredding and bleeding and molding...(Minkah: all right all right we get the idea!) Ja. Y'know, my old rat had little red bumps...(Minkah: Are you comparing your reader to a rat?) What? Rats are cute! I have two now: Luigi and Pug. (Minkah: What does this have to do with anything?) (shrugs happily)

**dragonlady222: **Glad you enjoyed the scene with Malik and Yami getting laughed at. Twas fun to write! Yes, Mr. Bakura really isn't a father figure to either of our dear little boys, is he? (Minkah: Fucking bastard...)

**The Bloody Wretched aka "Minkah": **Oh so it's _your_ identity now, is it? (smirks) All right then. I like these games. Love the name by the way. It seems like I've seen it somewhere. Do you by any chance have any or my stories on your alert or favs list? (Minkah: What a nosy person you are!) What? I was just asking! (Minkah: Yeah.) >.

**Spryte: **(cackles) I am victorious! You and another person both just admitted you've given up on guessing the pairings! Whoot! I'm soooo intelligent! (Minkah: Erm...no. Not really.) >. ...ahem, Minkah and Ryou's ages? I'm still deciding on that. I've decided to make this story a two-parter. I'll explain that more at the bottom of the page!

**Sirithiliel: **Yes we all luffles your name. I'm actually planning on majoring in English now. I've been making plans for stories as well as perhaps a manga...(shrugs) Haven't gotten _that_ far yet. Even so, I don't think I'd want my real name published. I like the idea of pen names. I wonder if CS Luis' people would object to me using the one I have now...I took the evil wolf lord "Fenris Ulf" and changed it a tad bit. Tis funny, I actually hated those books...Fenris Ulf was the only character I liked and he died so I stopped reading them. Stupid author...

I am dedicating this chapter to **Silver** **Mirror** for some outside support, and our newest reviewer **Riesay**! I've got some important notes at the end of the looong chapter! Enjoy! (don't know who this quote below belongs to)

_**Humans are the only creatures who, when they lose their way, run faster. **_

**Chapter 18: "It's Not Allowed!" **

**(Malik's POV)**

So it's finally the day. We left early, telling Grandpa we were all getting together and going to the mall…or a movie…to be quite honest I can't remember what the excuse was. I'll have to ask Yami before we get back home. Speaking of which…

He was acting really weird last night. During our final planning session I noticed his eyes kept drifting to Minkah. I'm not sure what that was about. Did something happen when he went up to get the psycho? I'm uneasy about it nonetheless. Who wouldn't be? Well, Minkah **is** the kind of person to push someone to the edge.

We are situated in the office building across the street from the Kaiba Corp. headquarters. Minkah's off down the block somewhere waiting. Jou and Marik are on the second floor of the building. We broke into an empty office, so sue us. (Which they _could_…) I shake those thoughts from my head. No time for backing down now.

I turn to Honda. "What's the situation?"

He scans the street, being the only one near the window. The rest of us are situated in the lobby, lounging about in the waiting facilities. And what nice facilities they are: green, squooshy couches; water and coffee; restrooms; a television on mute where some sappy soap opera's unraveling…

"I don't see him yet."

I frown, running my fingers through my hair. Yami reaches over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not that late yet. Don't get so worked up."

I nod but my heart's pounding. What if Minkah doesn't come? What if he backs out? What if he…turns us in?

"Malik," I glance over to find Yami smiling at me. "It's all going to be fine."

I smile, nodding. Of course it will be fine. Why wouldn't it be? Hell, we're pros at this kind of thing. There's no need to worry. We're just doing a little prank…on one of the most powerful men in the world…in his territory…while we depend on an unpredictable psychopath…Oh gods we're gonna **die**!

"Malik, you're looking a little pale," Yugi puts in. "You feeling all right?"

"Perfect," I squeak, starting to pace around the couches.

"What's the word on Minkah, Honda?" Ryou asks from next to Yugi.

"Nothing yet."

"Damn where the hell **is** he?" I growl.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I entered the building at the planned time. It all went smoothly. I strolled up. The guard let me in. I knocked him unconscious and put him in some storage bin outside the facility I got in the elevator…but not to Kaiba. Not yet.

Before even coming to Japan I studied the blueprints of all the main Kaiba Corp. buildings. One of the things I made sure to look for were the control and power rooms. Always a handy thing to know. I stand back as the engineers pass by me in an adjacent hallway, glancing around the corner. Coast clear, I turn the bend, punching in the codes. Yes I have some nice codes as well. As an assassin, I like to be prepared. It's sad really. I could do a lot more damage than what the freaks are planning…but I'm just getting them in. Ah well. It'll still annoy the hell out of the CEO. That's worth something.

Entering the "employees only" room, I glance around uninterestedly. Quite high-tech. Well, they did tell me Kaiba's bloody brilliant. At least it shows _somewhere_. With an IQ of his one would think…I erase those thoughts from my head, moving quickly to shut down the necessary systems. Then the controls to my left catch my eye. _Hello_, what have we here…

**(Yugi's POV)**

Malik looks ready to pass out by this point. He's gone from pale to bright red, sweating profusely. Judging by the worried looks Yami and Honda are giving him, I take it he doesn't usually act this way when pranking. Ryou gives me a helpless look. We want to call Minkah on his own walkie-talkie but don't want to risk giving him away.

Honda, exasperated, presses the button on the walkie-talkie again. "Do you guys see him _yet_?"

"Nada," Jou's voice growls. "Man, I am gonna kill that son of a…"

"Now that's not a very good attitude after all this," a voice says gruffly.

We all jump up, hurrying over to Honda. Malik yanks the device from him, about ready to explode.

"Where the hell **are** you? You're fifteen minutes late!" he all but shrieks.

There's a dramatized sigh with a bit of static in the background. "You people really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Where are you?" Malik continues.

"At the spa," comes the sarcastic reply.

"This is **no** time to…!"

"Are you going to go in there or not?" Yami cuts in, pulling the device from his enraged koi's sweaty hands.

"I'm already in."

We all stare bug-eyed at the walkie-talkie. Marik and Jou are no doubt doing the same one story above us. Right on cue, Jou's voice comes.

"What do you mean yer **in**? We've been watching! You aren't even on the block!"

There's silence for a moment. Then chuckling. What could possibly be funny _now_?

"Oh, did I fail to mention I have a pass to an exclusive entrance behind the building?"

Honda lunges at Malik and covers his mouth as we drag him for the front door in order to keep him from screaming bloody murder. Yami's staring heavenward as we walk out.

"All right, you have the security systems down?" he asks tiredly.

"And more."

"What's _that_ mean?" Ryou asks warily.

No answer.

"Minkah? Minkah, answer me!" Yami shouts into the device. There's nothing.

"That son of a bitch turned his walkie-talkie off! He can't do that during a prank! **It's not allowed**!" Jou's voice howls.

"Well he just did," I mutter as we walk out onto the street, Honda still holding Malik in a headlock.

"All right," Yami sighs. "Marik. Jou. Get down here. We have to get going."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Minkah will be arriving shortly," I tell one of my personal guards as I sit back in my leather chair in the conference room, having just finished an overseas business deal. The large television screen is charting Kaiba Corp. stocks right now in a rang of colors as I wait.

"Very good, sir," the man says dully.

I roll my eyes, whipping out my cell phone. Searching my databases I come upon _his_ own device, zoning in on it. Narrowing my eyes, I glance from it to the large Exodia clock on the wall that's made entirely of gold and rubies. The guard notices.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"The bastard hasn't even left his house yet. He told me he'd be here by nine," I growl. "Of all the annoying…" I shake my head, putting away my cell phone.

"He certainly seems to have a mind of his own," the guard chuckles.

I smirk. Yes. He does. And I find that highly infuriating…as well as attractive.

"Mr. Kaiba!" a voice yells.

We both turn as one of my head directors barges through the doors, face bright red and wet with perspiration. The guard tenses. I glance over calmly. They always panic over such miniscule things.

"The alarm systems for the station down on the west side of town as well as the ones for our building in China are going off!"

Okay…most of the time.

I swerve my chair around, facing the screen. Pressing a single key on the board in front of me a database of all our different control centers in this region of the globe comes up. The guard stands nervously by the door as the director approaches me, suit wrinkled, eyes wide. I scowl at the red dots signaling the alarm systems of the two places only to stare in shock as two more appear…five…ten…all of them!

"What the hells!" I growl.

"We're already sending teams to the other five in the city," the director continues breathlessly.

"**Wait**," I hiss.

"It's the assassins! They're bloody coming for you, Mister Kaiba! I'll have an emergency vehicle ready in…!" the director—who's too low on the food chain to have been informed about the whole assassin-plan—is ranting.

"Shut up, moron," the guard growls. He turns to me. "Do you know who's doing this, Mister Kaiba?"

I don't answer, reaching over to my briefcase and pulling out my personal laptop. Hitching into my own systems I find what I'm looking for: So he left his phone at the house. His security card was used twenty minutes ago. _That little bastard_…Growling, I serve around so I'm facing him.

"Bring all the teams back. Those places aren't the target. It's _here_," I snarl, turning back to my laptop with narrowed eyes. "And they're already in the building."

**(Malik's POV) **

We sneak around the place, not really sure what we're looking for. Perhaps we could stop some random person and ask for a tour of the place…heh. I can see it now: "Hello. We just broke in and are here to play a prank. Would you mind directing us to the main computers? Here's a tip."

"Are we gonna do anything dastardly or not?" Jou whines. "I'm all fired up!"

"What the hell are you planning on doing?" Yugi asks curiously. "You don't know anything about computers."

Jou grins. "Exactly. That makes this all the more fun! Besides, if worst comes to worst, Honda an' I brought our backup!"

"You didn't…" Yami moans from up ahead.

"Oh but we **did**," Honda laughs.

"What backup?" Ryou asks curiously.

"Oh…this!" Jou grin pulling out a paper sack.

Marik blinks at it. "Oh yes. I'm _sure_ a sack lunch will work just fine."

"S'not a sack lunch!" Jou growls, pulling out a can of squeeze cheddar. "It's…_perfect_!" He strokes it lovingly. Honda nods happily.

The three younger boys stare at the two of them with disturbed looks on their faces. I roll my eyes, turning and scanning the area. In the pit of my stomach there are warnings going off. As we walk around another clear corner I finally speak.

"Don't you find it odd how we're in one of the most high-run places in the world and yet the building is deserted?"

Yami's face is puzzled. "I was wondering the exact same thing."

"Coffee break perhaps?" Honda grins.

We all sigh in exasperation. Yami leads us down a narrow passageway. The door ahead marked "security". Well this looks interesting. I come forward, helping him work on the door's locks.

"At least Minkah turned off the security cameras and alarms," Marik states brightly as we get the door opened within seconds.

"But he said he'd done something else too," Ryou adds nervously.

"Hey! Check it out!" Honda whistles. The room is empty. There are around seventy comfy looking chairs perched in front of a wall full of about fifty different security televisions showing numerous places throughout the building. As if that weren't enough, in front of each chair is a personal computer, no doubt connected to the Kaiba Corp. mainframe. We all breathe in awe, moving forward to study the stuff closer.

"This is damn awesome, that's what!" Jou grins. "Have you ever seen anything like this? Shit! This is so…so…I mean, **_look_** at this place!"

"I am," Yami smiles. "I must admit this is quite impressive."

He and I both sit down at the computers, making sure our gloves are secure. No need to leave physical evidence. The others eagerly sit down as well. We all shout to one another to come see what the others have found.

"Hell I've got the kitchens here!" Honda cackles. "Whoa, check out the menu!"

"Focus," Yami laughs as he continues doing whatever he's doing: Most likely deleting files. And me? I'm adding some lovely viruses. They're my specialty.

"I've got a nice view of the entrances to the building," Ryou grins from his spot a few rows ahead of me.

"This is so incredible," Jou murmurs. "Who knew the guy had such high tech shit!"

"Language," Marik mutters rolling his eyes. "Ryou?"

We all turn to find the white-haired teen frozen in his seat, eyes staring wide at the screen before him. Slowly, we all stand, coming over. There are huge bands of what look like bodyguards running through and then securely blocking off all the entrances. Yami's breath catches. Marik starts trembling.

"Hell," Jou whispers. "What did Mink **_do_**?"

**(Minkah's POV)**

I smirk as a unit of Kaiba Corp. guards run by me, faces grim, guns out. Heh. Well it appears Kaiba has realized what's going on. Ah well. It couldn't last forever. I do love the havoc of it all though. I relish in this type of thing. The pure panic visible in their eyes. The bringing out of weapons when they don't even have a target to shoot at. It's all so amusing.

Walking casually down the hallway, I apt for the stairs. I have a feeling the elevators will be watched too much. Of course, they're going to be cautious. I glance around, wondering where the party of freaks has gotten to. That's when the pounding suddenly starts, followed by angry shouting.

"**They're in the security room!" **

There's then the heavy sound as they ram into the door repeatedly. Ah, well that makes it easier. I smirk, sauntering along in the opposite direction. I know Yami and Malik well enough by now. There's the sound of the guards breaking down the door as I round another corner followed by desperate shouts of: "They're gone!" Heh. No **really**, idiots. A hand reaches out, yanking me into some random office.

"Don't you think you could have picked a more classy room?" I smirk as a panting Malik holds me against the wall.

"What…the bloody hell…did you **_do_**?"

"I made things more…**interesting**," I grin, flashing my canines.

Yami comes up beside his koi, staring into my eyes. "Define: more interesting."

"I set off the alarms in some other locations," I shrug. "You should have seen them wheeling off in all directions. Quite amusing"

"Amusing! You're going to get us caught, idiot!" the mutt growls madly.

"Once again, you overreact," I mutter rolling my eyes.

Malik tightens his grip on my shoulders. "All right. So enlighten us. There are guards posted at every exit: How do we get out?"

I smirk. "Easily."

**(Yami's POV)**

I watch Minkah uncertainly as we follow him down some random hallway. What floor are we on now? He's taken so many turns and stairs I don't know where we are. I'm internally kicking myself for this. I should have been more responsible. I glance over worriedly at Marik, Ryou, and Yugi who all are wearing glum, frightened faces. Malik's beside me, glaring at Minkah's back. Honda's bringing up the rear, keeping an eye out for trouble. Jou's right up beside Minkah, insisting on watching for any "backstabbing" the Egyptian may try.

"How do we know we can trust you? What can you prove to make us believe you?" Jou asks as we stop at some random door. There's nothing special about it, yet he chooses this one.

Minkah doesn't bother to look up as he picks the lock with nimble hands. "Well, you're still following me." The door opens.

He leads us into some small office, closing the door behind us after we all enter. We all look around expectantly. It's just a crammed little space for some second-rate secretary. There's a small desk in one corner. No windows.

"What the hell, man?" Honda growls. "Why did you bring us in here?"

"Such pestering," Minkah mutters walking calmly over to the desk and running his hand over its surface.

I clench my fists, striding over to him; which only takes about two steps given the area of the room. I grab him by the collar, our faces inches apart.

"_This isn't just about **you**, you know. And it's not Malik, Honda, and Jou. Our brothers are here. They don't deserve the punishment that awaits us if we're caught. They've seen enough already in their lives,"_ I hiss in Arabic.

"_I'm well aware of the circumstances and such," _he sneers. _"I myself have more important things to do than get caught either, I hope you realize. Know what's complete shit about all of this? You all follow me yet you say you don't trust me. Is this 'blind trust?' Let me know now, because you can go somewhere else at any time. I'm not stopping you." _

We stare at one another for a long moment. Jou's fidgeting nervously by the door as Malik listens intently for anyone coming down the corridor.

"Are you two just going to stand their staring at one another and talking in some foreign language or are we going to get the hell out of here?" Honda puts in warily.

I blink, glancing over at Malik who momentarily looks over at me. Our eyes meet.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Jou exclaims. He and Malik quickly brace themselves against the door as something heavy heaves against it.

"**We found them**!" a voice shouts right outside the room.

I glance in panic at Marik, Ryou, and Yugi. Their eyes are wide with fear, trembling against one another. Honda's joined my koi and Jou who are white in the faces as they hold the door as it shudders under those guards heaving against it insistently. Gritting my teeth, I turn back to Minkah who's staring at me with an emotionless look.

"_All right," _I growl. _"I'll trust you for the moment. Let's get out of here." _

He smirks, walking around to the other side of the desk. I follow, staring in shock at the little box stuck to the inside of one of the drawers. Inside are a number pad and a screen asking for some code. Minkah presses buttons without hesitation, the desk groaning in protest all of a sudden. Minkah stands and backs up; I do likewise. Slowly the desk moves back to reveal a gaping dark tunnel with steps going into the floor.

"Holy shit!" I hear Jou whisper from over my shoulder as they brace themselves against the shuddering door.

Minkah turns to me with a smug look on his face. "Shall we?"

**(Minkah's POV)**

After jamming a large cabinet against the door we make our way into the passageway under the floor; waiting for the rest of them to enter, I make sure the desk moves back into place once I'm down. Give the bastards some time to be confused.

"So…where are we now, exactly?" Yami asks quietly from next to me.

The tunnel itself it all made of some kind of metal, tile flooring under us. There are small green lights lining the floor, giving the place eeriness like from that "horror" movie they dragged me to a day or so ago. I start off, the rest of them following close behind, eyes darting about nervously.

"One of the many secret exits Kaiba has in case of an emergency," I shrug.

"So…how do **you** know about it?" the blonde mutt asks.

"Is that really any of your business?" I mutter from up ahead, running my hand along my knife under my jacket.

"So the two of you are fairly close then, aren't you?" Yami's voice asks softly. It's not mocking, per say. Just…stating what's now pretty obvious.

I glance over at him. "Not in the way you're thinking, but sure."

They follow me silently for about five minutes, each lost in his own thoughts. That's when it happens. There's the sound of something being blasted. We all freeze, standing absolutely still.

"They're inside," I hiss, turning back the way we came and narrowing my eyes.

"Then let's hurry up an' get the high tail outta here!" spike-head yells.

He starts forward and I grab his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

He rips himself from my grasp. "You said yourself that they've gotten in! We've got to hurry and run the rest of the way!"

I smirk. "Ah, they've no doubt informed Kaiba we're in here. In which case he'll send some of them to the exit."

Malik's face goes wan. "Trapped like rats."

I roll my eyes. "I've never understood that saying. Never made much sense, to be honest."

"So start bein' honest wit' **us**!" the mutt growls. "Is there another way outta here or not?"

I start walking quickly. "Let's continue onward while I decide, hmm?"

The reluctantly hurry after me, each casting nervous glances behind us. The mutt runs up beside me, glaring.

"What do you mean by: 'while you decide'? Is there another way outta here or not?" he pants.

I don't look at him. "Yes, but it's the more obvious way. If I know Kaiba, he'll choose that one first."

"That doesn't mean he won't post guards at the other exit," Yami points out from next to us.

"I agree. But that isn't necessarily a problem," I grin.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Mr. Kaiba! Unit 27 just contacted us! They've gone down one of the escape tunnels!" a guard yells rushing into my office.

I sit back at ease in my chair, sipping champagne from a thin glass. "I know. They all contact me before you, you know."

He goes slightly pale, taken aback. "Of…of course, sir! But I just wanted to inform you we've placed twenty men outside the exit by the bay. If they try and…"

"They'll go for the other one. The Bay exit is too obvious," I mutter staring out into the city.

He smirks. "Either way, we'll catch them. They're well-informed, but…"

"But nothing!" I snap. "This isn't like anyone we've faced off before."

He quirks a thick, bushy eyebrow. "You said you know who these people are, sir."

I sigh heavily. "Indeed I did."

"Do you…know what they were after?" he asks hesitantly.

I look up at him with dark eyes. "All but one of them…and that's the only person who could have gotten them in here in the first place. I cannot read his intentions."

"And he is…?"

"One Apophis assassin who's here to do some jobs for us," I grin devilishly when he goes pallid.

"M-minkah?"

"Oh good. You _do_ remember him," I snort, placing my drink on my desk.

"But I thought…Is he after your life, Mister Kaiba?"

I stare at the remaining liquid in the glass. Depending on whom one is: it's either half-empty or half-full. For me? There's still damn liquid in the glass. Who gives how much is in it? I can always pour more into it anyway. That's one of the great things about being me. The ability to get what I want.

"No." I swerve around in my chair to look up at the Blue Eyes on the wall above me. "Get the teams ready. There's no way they'll be able to defeat him." I turn back, grinning darkly. "But nonetheless: they're intruders. In these uncertain times I have the right to defend myself and my property."

"Sir?"

"What are a few ghetto kids that go missing to the city? It's not like the authorities know about the tunnels anyway. No evidence. Gone without a trace," I smirk. "Tell the guards to open fire the moment they come across the little worms. Take no prisoners." He nods, rushing from the room. _Two can play at this game, assassin._

**(Malik's POV)**

We're running now, the heavy pounding of the soldiers' feet behind us echoing down the corridors. There are now two different ways we could go. We're blindly following Minkah. My heart's pounding against my rib cage as I stare at his and Yami's backs. Am I doing the right thing? I glance at Marik beside me whose face is frozen in fear. I can't have it happen once more. I won't let it end that way again. I promised him. How many times have I promised him?

"So…how much…further?" Jou calls to Minkah as we continue running.

"A minute or two more," is the reply. Gods, the guy isn't even out of breath! Must keep in shape…

Ryou, Yugi, and Honda are behind Marik and I, face muscles tense. Their eyes are all bugged, lips dry. I reach over and grab my brother's hand. For a moment our eyes meet. He's terrified. Ra, why did I bring him along?

There's another bend up ahead in the tunnel. We all stumble as Minkah skids to a halt right before we reach it, holding up a hand for us to stay still. I watch Yami beside him; my koi sneaking towards the bend with the Egyptian. I worriedly glance over my shoulder to find Honda and Jou staring nervously behind us, waiting for the guards to come upon us. Quietly, I make my way over to Yami and Minkah who are leering around the corner. I peer around too, my heart making its way to my throat.

"There must be fifteen of them!" I hiss.

"Twenty," I hear Minkah whisper, pulling back, Yami and I doing likewise.

"Those other guards will be here at any moment!" my koi mutters glancing panicky at the others. "All right, here's the plan: us three will run out there and hold them off so the others can get through."

"You mean we get caught," I grimace.

He turns to me with those beautiful majestic eyes. "Do you have a better idea? At least Marik and the others might have a chance at getting away."

A knot tightens in my throat as I nod. It is the only way. What other choice do we have? We both jolt in shock as Minkah starts strolling casually for the bend. I lunge forward and coil a hand around his wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hiss angrily. "You can't just walk out there! Those guys have _guns_! I don't care if you do know Kaiba! Those guards are going to shoot you before they realize who you are!"

"I know what I'm doing," he growls, ripping his arm from my grasp.

"Minkah don't!" Yami exclaims as the other disappears around the corner.

I close my eyes at the horrible rhythm of automatic gunfire mixed with indistinct shouting. A death march. The others are beside us now. Ryou looks like he's going to be sick, body trembling violently. I wrap an arm around he and Marik, waiting as the noise continues. My brother is on the verge of hysteria, yet I can't comfort him. I can't do anything. Minkah's gone. It all started out as a prank but… Oh gods what have we done?

"Shit! The guy's dead," Jou whispers hoarsely.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Honda mutters under his breath, rocking back and forth on his heels.

It's completely silent ahead of us now. Then there's the sound of feet banging on the tile floor somewhere in the tunnel behind us. I glance back there warily. Well this is it then. I turn back to the bend only let out a shout of surprise with the others.

"Minkah!" Ryou yells racing forward only to stop within inches of the other.

Yes, the Egyptian is standing before us with his hands at his sides, face calm. He looks fine. There's not a single tear in his clothing. He's not bleeding or bruised.

"Are you people coming or not?" he mutters crossly. "Because if you want to stay here until the others arrive…"

"Hell no!" Jou laughs in relief from beside me. "Let's get outta here!"

We go around the bend. The guards are no where to be found. The walls are smoking, some of the green lights having been hit by stray bullets. We hurry out into the sunlight to see the ocean in the distance. We're in the middle of some cluster of warehouses.

"We must be by the harbor," Yami mutters as we walk away from the tunnel.

I don't look at the water, or the sea gulls, or the broken down buildings. I stare at Minkah in shock. Marik and Ryou are doing the same.

"How did you do that?" I ask, though I'm thankful he got us out _and_ that he's alive.

He just gives us one of those damn smug smirks of his. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"As you can see, sir, they managed to elude the guards and avoid capture. We haven't found any sign of the troublemakers or the guards," one body guard is telling me as we walk brusquely down the tunnel to the harbor exit.

"Well, that's not exactly true," another states coming up to us as we round the final bend. There are bullet holes lining the floor and walls. No blood.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask grimly, turning to him.

"Well…" His voice trails off as we walk out of the tunnel.

I narrow my eyes when I spot the "graffiti" covering the wall of a nearby building; the words **Fuck you, Kaiba! **along with a big lopsided smiley face. It's bright orange and looks like it's peeling. We go closer and immediately there's the stench of mold and…

"It's…it's cheese!" the guard on my right exclaims in surprise.

"_Katsuya_," I mutter angrily.

"Gesundheit, sir."

* * *

**Important notes:**

Okay, first off: This story is going to be a two-parter. I'm thinking this first half will be complete in...27? 28? chapters. (nods) Very good. All right. Secondly, the romancing and such will begin in the next chapter. Time to cause some angst! Enter our new hot character: Khalil! Whoot whooot!

Yami: (scowls) I don't like the idea of her making "hot" characters. It's like she's saying we're not good enough.

Malik: (sobbing) You're going to kill me again, aren't you?

Ferris: -.-; Just review so we can move on, neh?

Minkah: We'll be holding all sparkly objects for ransom until then!

Malik: Noooooo! Not the shine shines!

Marik: I think Malik needs a break...

Ferris: Agreed. Too bad he's not gonna get one...

Marik: (sigh)


	19. Chapter 19: To Thwart a Threat

So I'm painting my lovely nails black. (Soooo pretty! Goosh!)

Minkah: "Goosh?"

Ferris: Anyway, it's so hot here right now that sweat's pouring down my legs, arms, sides, back, etc...

Minkah: That's gross!

Ferris: -.-; Ja. I've noticed. And we have air-conditioning too! It's not so much the temp as the humidity. Our state is always so damn humid!

Minkah: (shudders)

Ferris: It's supposed to be 104 degrees F tomorrow--and that's WITHOUT the humidity! (Pray for my younger sister. She's going to be marching outside in a field for her band camp for the whole week. It's supposed to be the same temp for the next eight days or so.) Of course my brother just got back from his two-month stay in Spain. One day it was 120 degrees F there. (Never experienced temps that high myself.)Of course, I've never been out of the fucking country...

Minkah: AHEM

Oh. Right...(Rubs off more sweat gliding down legs) Eeeew...anyway:

**touyaayu**: Okay, you reviewed for chappie number one but I'm gonna be putting you here. (tackles happily) Hope you've gotten this far in the story...O.o...if not, well...um...I guess there wouldn't be a point to me going on and on, would there? (Minkah: If so, this is your opportunity to totally humiliate yourself!) Yesssss!...wait...>.> This is a trick, isn't it? (Minkah: Perhaps...)

**Tabby: **You're the only one who mentioned the little joke at the end! (squeezles tight) (Minkah: "squeezles"?) Why must you question everything I type? (Minkah: Someone's got to.) True...anyhoo, glad the chapter was overall well with you. The scene in the office? Ja. I figured Minkah would be all like: "I know why those bozo's are following me...but you're vaguely smarter." Yami: -.-;...hehe. Ja. That's my idea of it all. (Yami: Thank Ra that's not how it happened.) It did in my head. (Yami: -.-) (Minkah: What **doesn't** happen in your head?) Yami: O.O

**ladygoddess: **Yes, it was about time there was some more action. "I'll be holding all sparkly, sharp, guns, teddies and sugar objects for ransom." Huh. Well lemme see...I'm going to need the guns for later in the story...I'll need the sugar for my own sanity/madness(esp cause it includes orange tic tacs!)...um...sharp objects...I'll need those for the story too...and I can't live without shine shines. Looks like I'll have to not harm Malik too badly, eh? (laughs) It's funny. You all panicked from that little blurble between the characters and I. I'll have a big annoucement at the end of the chapter that should settle some of your nerves, k? (smirk) You really want Kaiba to get killed, don't you? (cackles) You and so many other readers...I find your pain amusing.

**Sagira98: **Glad you enjoyed it. The original plan? Get in. Mess things up. Leave. Boring no? That's the reason I spiced it up a bit. (Ryou: A _bit_?) hehe.

**Black Kitsune Veela: **Ja! The prank would've been boring to read if it weren't for Minkah! (Minkah: I'm sooo awesome!) -.-;...ahem, you've been mass-recommending my story? (tackleglomps) I wuvs you so much! (Minkah: **Run**! I'll hold her off!...wait. What the hell am I doing? -runs away-)

**Faye: **Ooh! Ooh! A new reviewer! (tackles) Hi honey! You love me? Yay! (tackleglomps again just for the heck of it) Please review again, k? (Minkah: Run while you still have a chance! Forget about me! It's too late! -points at Ferris who's securley latched to arm-)

**Joey-lover: **Ah yes. A few of you want to know what became of the lovely little guards. You'll be finding that out in a chapter or two...or three? (can't remember) Minkah: She's sooo brilliant...Ferris: Was that sarcasm?

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Neh! Give him back! (grabs Minkah and locks him in cage with pet rats.) There! You'll be save there! (Minkah: Help...me!) (rats Luigi and Pug: "?") Heh. Anway, I have an annoucement about Malik's continuous deaths in all my stories at the end of the chapter. You will appreciate it. (winks) (Minkah: Um...the rats are humping one another...) Ferris: Stop it you two! (not only are they both boys, they're brothers) (Ryou: Eeew!)

**Lorna Shadows: **(smirk) Oh believe me. I can kill the characters. Someone was just killed in the last chapter I wrote. It was **hard** to write. I did not enjoy doing it at ALL. (man, how am I ever gonna get through BTBT? I'm going to be killing sooo many characters in that one...) (starts sobbing against Minkah) Please don't make me do it! (Minkah: Um...)

**The Bloody Wretched: **Minkah number two? Heh. (Minkah: -.o...great. Not only has my name been changed from "bakura" but now I'm not even number one!) You're number one to _me_! (Minkah: Ugh...) >. ...

**dragonlady222**: Got it right to say the three younger boys won't be pranking any time soon. Poor terrorized things. (Marik: Never again!)

**Silver Mirror: **(twitching) Update soon, dammit! (Silver: O.o)...oh...Um...just needed to get that out. Ahem, glad you liked the long chapter. Please update...er...review again soon! (Minkah: -.- very subtle) Thanks.

**koinu27: **(laughs) Yes yes here our your shine shines. (hands back) Glad you enjoyed the chappie so much. Yes Jou and Honda used the beloved cheese. (Jou: Preciousssss...) O.o...

**His Infernal Majesty: **So you probably got the e-mail...(Minkah: Yeah. And now they're scared stiff.) (glares) _**Anyway**_, I'm not into AU's myself, either. Funny how it works, isn't it? I used to not like yaoi either. (readers: Le gasp!) I know. Shocking! Now I think it's just plain HOT. (Minkah: Unfortunately for me...) Ah the person from Apophis that's coming? He's the **true** terror of this story and its sequel. He gives me the willies...(shudder) His name? _Afika_.

**inuyashapup: **(sighs) I understand everyone's busy right now...save me. I'll be busy soon though...with less and less time to write. (readers: NO!) Oh yes. (frowns) I'll be startinng college in less than a month, I believe. (Inu: Burn it to the ground!) (other readers: -charge with flaming torches at the school) Ack! No no! My dad works there! That's where we get our money! Nooooo!

**Spryte: **(laughs) Oh you poor confuzzled little thing. (hands sack of orange tic tacs) You'll get an answer to your question in a chapter or two, k? Until then I hope the candy will suffice.

**TheGodFish: **Tis funny. I've been surrounded by religion my whole fucking life. Suffocated in it, is more like it. (shudders) But enough about that lovely topic...Um...the new character is a GUY. You said "she." Tis not a she. This is yaoi. (smirks) Veeeery yaoi, trust me.

**Sirithiliel: **(nods) You should definately keep the name for such. What kind of art do you specialize in? Is it morbid? (Sirith: O.o) I do a LOT of dark poems and sketches much to my family's dismay. They blame my depression.I blame life. (nods) (Minkah: You're sooo messed up.) So I've been told. (pops orange tic tacs into mouth)

This chapter shall be dedicated to our newest reviewers **His** **Infernal** **Majesty, Touyaayu, **and **Faye** as well as **Black Kitsune** **Veela**! (love you honey!) I've got and IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT at the end of the chapter! Onward!

_**Whatif?**_

_I rose above the common dreams_

_Of what I want and feel_

_Dispersing my ideas_

_Of what I thought was real._

**Chapter 19: To Thwart a Threat**

**(Yami's POV)**

We decided to take a long break from pranking. Also, we're making sure to **never** try anything like that again. Jou and Honda claim they'd never been worried for a second. Rrrright.

I'm still in shock over Minkah knowing so much about the place; the systems, the tunnels, the guards…what the hell happened to those guards anyway? It's like they just up and vanished without a trace. There's something extremely uncanny about this. But Minkah returned to us so quickly. Did he talk to them? What about all those gunshots?

"Look! It's on!" Jou exclaims excitedly.

We all are sitting near the TV at some cheap restaurant for lunch. Everyone's extremely relieved of being alive and safe. We all stare up at the device along with the rest of the people at their tables. There are shots of the guards running to and from the Kaiba Corp. buildings.

"So they think it was a foiled assassination attempt," Ryou whispers. He looks slightly ashamed.

"Hell, Kaiba deserves to be scared out of his mind once in a while," Jou snorts.

"Well he wasn't, if that's what you're implying," Minkah suddenly mutters.

We all force ourselves to look away from the television. The Egyptian is staring out the large front windows, watching the traffic go by.

"What do you mean?" Jou asks. "I mean, sure he'll have figured it out after the present we left him by the harbor but before that…"

"Idiot," Minkah snaps. "I know you don't want to admit it, but the guy's brilliant. He most likely had it figured out before you even got in the building."

Jou sends him a glare. "Just because _you_ hold that ass on a pedestal…"

"Did I ever say that?" the Egyptian growls, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You certainly act like it," Jou retorts.

"Enough you two," I say tiredly. "We're all on the same side here. Just let the conversation go."

"Uh oh," Marik moans. "Kaiba at two o'clock!"

We all jump to our feet only to see a Kaiba Corp. limo driving slowly in front of the store. Yugi and Marik both latch onto my koi, eyes warily watching the vehicle. Jou cracks his knuckles, a smug grin on his face.

"Shall we go see how Mister Smart Ass is doing after this morning?" he snickers.

Minkah rolls his eyes. "Yes let's go jump out there and announce it was us."

Jou frowns. "You said so yourself that he already knows."

Minkah snorts. "Yes but why go out and proclaim it to the public?"

"I'm with Mink on this one, man," Honda mutters. "Let's go out the side exit over there by the parking lot."

"Agreed," Malik replies. "Come on, guys."

We all cross the small place, the other customers not paying us heed, all watching the television intently. My koi leads the way, holding the door for all of us as we exit the premises. Upon walking out into the parking lot we all freeze. There—in his dark blue trench coat with arms folded over his chest, blue eyes promising revenge—is Seto Kaiba himself.

"Well what have we here," he sneers walking forward. "A group of hooligans and a _dog_."

"Wat! Watch it, moneybags!" Jou growls. I reach out and hold him back, my eyes never leaving the CEO.

"What do you want, Kaiba? Have a bad day?" I say calmly.

He sneers. "Don't play innocent with me. I know who was running around Kaiba Corp. earlier this morning."

"Then why not tell the press? They're certainly curious. Apparently they think it's the assassin that killed the Mazaki family," Ryou says from beside me.

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Kaiba snorts, eyes looming to my left.

**(Minkah's POV)  
**

"Then why not tell the press? They're certainly curious. Apparently they think it's the assassin that killed the Mazaki family," the bastard's son states.

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Kaiba snorts, deep blue eyes meeting mine. I smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jou growls. "Don't tell me you doubt it was us!" _Idiot_.

Kaiba turns to the stupid blonde. "Oh? Are you admitting to it then?"

"What about the _other_ break ins?" I cut in smoothly.

Kaiba growls in fury as if noticing me for the first time, marching over and grabbing me by the collar of my jacket, leaning in so our faces are inches apart. I stare back calmly, his hot breath that smells of mints wafting onto my face.

"_And what the devil did you think you were doing? Since when does your allegiance lie with this bunch of shit?" _he hisses at me in Arabic shaking me roughly.

"Hey! Get yer hands offa him!" the blonde mutt yells angrily marching forward.

"_I just went where **they** did,"_ I smile knowingly.

Kaiba's expression goes frigid and he stills. The blonde mutt and Malik are only a foot away, ready to break this up if it gets out of hand. The CEO wants to smack the living daylights out of me. But he can't. Not without giving me and himself away. Technically he can't do a damn thing about it.

His mouth twitches. _"And what will certain **some ones** say when they've been informed of what you've done?" _How very 'sneaky' of him. Pffft.

I sigh melodramatically. _"I was doing just what they told me to do." _No lie. They told me to go wherever the freaks go. Beat **that**, perv.

He's trembling in rage, hands fisting around my collar going white at the knuckles. I stare back defiantly, waiting. Then it happens just like I anticipate: He swings a fist straight at my face. I block it with the back of one arm while simultaneously nailing him in the gut with my elbow. He swaggers back, hissing in pain, releasing me from his grip.

"You little son of a…!"

"Ha! Take _that_, moneybags! So much for your macho talk!" the blonde idiot laughs mockingly.

Kaiba straightens, growling. "Shut the fuck up, mutt." He turns back to me, eyes glowing with rage. _"This isn't over."_

"_I didn't say it was," _I sneer.

He turns and storms back to the limo, glaring at us once more before slamming the door. The vehicle goes speeding off down the street, ignoring the traffic laws. Hell, who the heck's going to stop him?

**(Malik's POV)**

I watch in shock as Kaiba swings a fist at Minkah's face. Before either Jou or I can react the CEO is backing off clutching his stomach. I stare in surprise at Minkah who's standing unflinchingly before him, gray eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"You little son of a…!"

"Ha! Take that, moneybags! So much for your macho talk!" Jou laughs from beside me, obviously pleased with what just happened. I roll my eyes, though I can't say I didn't enjoy seeing that myself.

"Shut the fuck up, mutt," Kaiba growls as he regains his composure, sending a death glare at Minkah. _"This isn't over."_

I glance at the Egyptian, wondering what the hell is going on. He sneers contemptuously at the CEO.

"_I didn't say it was."_

Kaiba marches angrily over to the limo and gets in. It zooms off down the street, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. We all stand in silence for a moment. I glance at Yami who sends me a worried look. He heard the whole conversation too then.

"Woo man! You've really gotta show me how to do that!" Jou grins slapping Minkah on the shoulder.

The Egyptian glares. "Would you **stop** **touching** me already?"

"Sure. S'long as you teach me those cool kung fu moves!" Jou laughs, not deterred by Minkah's attitude the slightest.

The white-haired teen quirks an eyebrow but doesn't reply, turning and scanning the streets. I look at Yami again, asking him with my eyes if we should ask Minkah about that conversation now. My koi shakes his head decisively. Marik and Yugi are sharing a similar look, catching Yami and my interactions. Honda and Jou start off down the road, cackling about Kaiba getting whacked in the stomach, oblivious to the fact that something deeper is going on between the CEO and the Egyptian. Yugi prances along after them, mind at ease for the time given. Minkah follows behind the rest of us, eyes still sweeping the streets. I watch as Ryou lessens his pace, falling in step next to his cousin…er…brother…er…whatever.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I clear my throat, hoping to get Minkah's attention. If he hears me he doesn't show it, continuing to glance around the streets. I sigh, knowing I'm going to have to be direct now. I'm not used to confronting people but this is getting serious.

"Minkah?"

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "Hmm?"

"You know Kaiba's not one to take lightly. He's going to get back at you for all this," I say softly.

He turns, eyes narrowed. "You're acting as though I'm as oblivious to reality as the mutt. I know what's going on…more than you even."

"It's just that…" I begin timidly.

"Why don't you mind your own business and keep your nose out of mine?" he sneers, gray eyes irritated.

"I'm…just worried about you," I murmur, averting my eyes from his. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

I glance up to see a look of utter astonishment on his features. The usually mocking eyes are wide, confused. I feel my heart ache at this. Does he really think no one cares about him? I manage a weak smile and he turns away, unable to figure out how to react to this. We silently follow the others up ahead who are crossing the street. We wait on the curb for a moment as a car goes by before beginning to cross ourselves, Minkah lagging behind me.

Then the screaming starts.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"…an' how fast he was; that's what's still gettin' me!" Jou continues excitedly. "I mean, you could barely see him move an' then Kaiba was all 'argh!' Was classic!"

I snicker, having to admit to myself that it was pretty amusing to see. Sure Jou has attempted to trounce the CEO a number of times; but I've never actually seen anyone smack him. It was worth the wait.

"I'm just worried what Kaiba will do to Minkah now," Yami says softly, eyes laced with worries.

Marik and I exchange nervous looks. We both heard what was said in the conversation between Kaiba and Minkah. I am fluent enough in Arabic to pick it up. Yami and I both learned it when Grandpa brought Marik and Malik home from Egypt. They only spoke Arabic. We only spoke English and Japanese. It was only rational to learn one another's languages.

"Waddaya mean 'what Kaiba'll do to 'im?" Jou scowls. "He's not gonna lay so much as a **finger** on 'im. Mink's one of us now. Gotta look out for our own."

"Tell that to him then," Malik mutters sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll be _thrilled_ to hear it."

I look back, seeing Ryou saying something to his brother/cousin. Thank Ra. It's about time those two talked to one another. Our friend's been really down lately. Marik most likely knows what it's about. I just haven't had time the past few days. Something's amiss, that much is apparent.

"Hey! It's that new movie store!" Honda suddenly points to some building across the street. "We've gotta go check this place out! I've heard it's gonna be the bomb!"

Malik smiles. "Otogi got a chance to go inside it before its opening. Says it's awesome."

Jou frowns. "How come that ass…" Yami and Malik give him a look. "_Otogi_ gets all the celebrity treatment? Since when is he better than us?"

"Since he owns his own company, perhaps," Marik smirks.

"Nah. Must be that hair of his. Sure to get anyone's attention. Come on! Looks like they have a sale!" Jou exclaims, waving off the conversation.

We all roll our eyes but follow nonetheless. The place does look pretty cool. It's two stories high, bright blue with large flashing letters lining the name on the front in proclamation of its divinity. I follow in awe, staring at the big blue empire all the while. Holy shit! This place is humongous!

"Hold on there, squirt," Malik says grabbing my arm as we stand in front of it. "Let's wait up for those two." We look back to see Minkah and Ryou standing on the opposite curb as a car goes by.

"Ah they'll be here in a second! Come on!" Honda grins motioning for us to come.

We start walking when the two white-haired teens begin crossing the street, Minkah trailing behind in a sort of daze, face perplexed. Jou and Honda are already going through the doors when a roar and the sound of squealing tires erupt in our ears.

"LOOK OUT!" Yami screams from beside me, him and Malik lunging for the curb.

I watch glued to the pavement in horror as the black car rushes full force at the two. Minkah's face goes pale, jumping ably backwards as the car passes, aiming straight at a fear-filled Ryou. I cover my ears, screaming, praying to the gods for it to stop even as I can't look away.

He comes out of no where; the two of them tumbling over and over again across the ground as the car misses them by mere centimeters, screeching to a halt for a split second before taking off down the road. We don't heed the vehicle, rushing for Ryou and the stranger whose arms are wrapped protectively around our friend. Yami and Malik help them both to their feet, the black haired teen watching Ryou with worried brown eyes.

"You okay?"

Our friend nods mutely, eyes wide, shaken. Yami takes him by the shoulders and leads him to the curb as Malik walks next to Ryou's rescuer.

"Thank you! Oh Ra that was close…" Malik's murmuring in gratitude to the other.

"It was…heart-provoking. What was that idiot driver thinking?" the stranger growls as he dusts himself off, casting a glare down the road where the car has now vanished.

"Whoa man! That was too close!" Jou exclaims from beside me. "That was some dive you made there, man!" He says admiringly to the black haired teen, holding out a hand. "Name's Jou."

The guy smiles, accepting the outstretched hand. "Khalil. Just moved here not too long ago. What a way to get to know the town, eh?"

I smile as they continue talking, Marik and Yami kneeling next to a still shell-shocked Ryou who's sitting on the curb. I stand fixated where I am, mind trying to decipher what just happened. It's only when I turn again do I see the Kaiba Corp. limo pulling away slowly down the block; Minkah still standing in the street, staring after it with dark eyes.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I sit beside Khalil and Yugi on the couch as we all relax in my living room. I still am in shock from what happened only a little over an hour ago. I was taken completely off guard, frozen where I stood as the car came charging at me. If it weren't for Khalil…

He's nineteen. Moved to Domino not long ago with his mother. I have to admit he has good looks: silky black hair that's the same length as Minkah's, looming right above his sculpted shoulders. His skin is tan, brown eyes complimenting them perfectly. Every time he smiles I feel myself melt. It's amazing he can have that much of an affect on me. I mean, I only met the guy a little while ago. We're still practically strangers.

"Besides, what have we to go on? The damn car didn't even have a license plate! How did they manage that without the cops catching them?" Jou's muttering angrily from across the room.

"Well, we told them that much at least," Yami sighs from where he and Malik are cuddling in a lazy-boy chair.

"Too bad the windows were tinted or we could've gotten a glimpse at the driver," Yugi states dejectedly from next to me.

"We should just be thankful he didn't hit anyone," Khalil smiles warmly, glancing over at me with his coffee eyes. I blush, looking down at my hands.

He'd gotten a large gash above his left eyebrow from saving me. I got out without a scratch thanks to him. Then I insisted he come with us so we could get his cut taken care of. It was the least I could do to repay him. Yami and I cleaned and bandaged it up in no time. The whole time we were doing so Khalil's eyes never left me. I was trembling under his gaze. I think Yami noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"And in all the madness we never got to go to the new store," Honda mutters crossly. We all grin.

"Don't worry. I visited that place earlier today during my lunch break. There are enough movies to go around," Khalil laughs. Honda seems relieved by this, nodding and sitting back with a smile on his face.

"So where are you going to school?" Yami asks after a moment.

Khalil's face darkens. "Well, it's…complicated. I'm working at a hardware store the next block over from Concord Street."

I brighten up. "That's about five blocks from here."

Yami smiles knowingly. "We should all get together again."

"I'd like that," Khalil says, face becoming more at ease again. "I haven't had much free time. Haven't really met anyone."

"Until now, man!" Jou laughs.

We all glance over when Minkah gets up from his chair where he's been sitting silently the whole time.

"Something wrong?" Yami asks with concern.

Minkah frowns. "No. I've just had enough of this 'friendship' crap for the day. Besides I have a previous engagement that I'm late for."

Yami's face hardens. "It's not the counseling, is it?"

Gray eyes glare daggers. "No. Not that that's any of your business anyway." Minkah turns on his heel and walks for the front door.

"What time will you get back?" I call after him. The door slams.

Khalil clears his throat after an awkward silence. "Did we say something wrong?"

Malik sighs, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

The black haired teen doesn't look convinced but doesn't press. His brown eyes widen when he looks at the clock on the mantle.

"Damn! I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" he sighs standing quickly to his feet.

"We should all probably be getting home for dinner," Yami puts in, the rest of us standing as well. I walk them all to the door, Khalil lingering on the porch.

"You sure you're all right after what happened today? Is someone else going to be home soon?" he asks with worried eyes.

I blink. "I'll be all right by myself."

"If you're sure," he says sincerely, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"…I'm sure," I force a smile.

He doesn't look certain but nods, turning and walking down the steps. My fingers clench and unclench as I watch him leave.

"Khalil!" I call before I can stop myself.

He turns at the end of the front walk, brown eyes staring at me curiously, partially concealed by black bangs.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…be interested in getting together tomorrow?" I ask, blushing slightly. Damn, what am I doing? Of course he'll say _no_….

"Sure. I'd like that."

I look up in surprise to find him smiling warmly at me. I manage to smile back despite my body having gone numb. He turns walking away down the block. My eyes follow him, heart fluttering in my chest. Damn, I should have near-death experiences more often!

**(Minkah's POV)**

"What the **hell** was _that_?" Kaiba screams at me as I sit in my designated chair in front of his desk. "Since when are your plans intercepted by a measly **teenager**?"

"There's no need to shout. And have you forgotten the fact that myself and you are both also teenagers?" I snort running my thumb over the hilt of my knife.

"Don't try to change the subject," he snarls angrily. "The fact is: Apophis has failed me. And what's with them using a _car_? Why not just shoot the kid from atop a building or something? Since when does Apophis result to amateur murder?"

"It'd be too obvious! They had to make it look like an 'accident'!" I insist, getting angry at his constant displeasure.

"Well then maybe they should just…!"

We both jump as his phone rings. Glancing at the caller ID we both recognize it instantly. He reaches over and presses a button.

"_What the hell do you people think you're doing? If the car missed him the first time why not just back up and run him over?_" Kaiba begins ranting before he can get a word in.

"_I will accept full responsibility for this," _his voice says on the other end. I sit up alertly. _"But I don't think we need to worry. Minkah was able to get away from them earlier than they'd planned because of the Bakura boy's savior. The group seems quite taken in by him."_

"_This is not about popularity or any of that shit," _Kaiba hisses, leaning over so his mouth is close to the machine. _"This is about Apophis failing me for the second time…"_

"_And it will not happen again, I assure you, Mister Kaiba."_

The CEO snorts, sitting back in his chair. _"Forgive me, Fen-whoever you are, if I'm not convinced." _

"It's not…" I begin.

"_Oh. Forgive me for not having introduced myself earlier but you **did** jump to business rather quickly. This is Afika." _My heart races as I listen to his voice, pulse pounding in my ears.

"_That means nothing to me," _Kaiba states, irritated.

"_I am in charge of a few 'projects' here in Domino until Minkah finishes his job."_

"_Ah, so it **is** your fault for what happened with the car," _Kaiba smirks. I scowl, wanting to rip the bastard's tongue out and hang it like a charm from my belt.

Afika isn't snubbed to say the least. _"Yes, I already said that." _

"_Well your apologies are meaningless. Manataza should have been taken care of a few days ago. He was launching a project this afternoon that could cause my company quite a bit of grief," _Kaiba growls. I clench my hand around the knife, body trembling.

Afika chuckles darkly. _"Not to worry, Mister Kaiba. We've already taken care of **that**."_

Kaiba and I both stare down at the device in surprise. The CEO quickly turns in his chair and presses some random button on his laptop that's sitting on the desk. We both watch as the headline explodes on the screen in bold letters: **Corpshall Company Building Bombed!**

"_They won't be finding any survivors; I can assure you of **that**, Mister Kaiba. You see, I took the liberty of paying Manataza's little conference a visit before we blew the place sky high," _Afika's voice croons forebodingly as the two of us glance over the article.

Kaiba suddenly smirks, leaning back, at ease. "Well well well…it looks like there might be hope for you yet." He turns to me. "I have a new list of hits for you. You start again tomorrow." He chuckles, taking out a bottle of champagne and pouring himself a glass. "Finally, things are beginning to take a turn _my_ way."

**(Yami's POV)**

"That was quite a day," Marik mutters as the four of us sit down on the couch after dinner. Grandpa said he's turning in early tonight. This leaves us the run of the house.

"No shit," his brother chuckles rubbing his arm. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we've had enough close calls today to last a year or two."

We all mutter our assent, leaning back tiredly. It has been quite a heart-racing day. Since when have things gotten so crazy? My brow creases in realization: _Since Minkah came here. _

"Yami?" Malik asks softly resting a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head. Not in front of Marik and Yugi. No need to get them all worked up too. Somebody has to keep their heads on here.

"If it's about Kaiba and Minkah's conversation in the parking lot go ahead and talk," Marik states. "Yugi and I both heard everything."

I sigh heavily. "I don't know what to think of it. It's obvious they have close ties; Minkah even admitted it. But how? They act like they hate one another."

"Maybe it's a cover," Malik suggests.

Marik shakes his head. "No. I saw Minkah's eyes. That was pure hatred. Nobody's that good at masking their emotions." He suddenly stops talking, eyes staring at Yugi.

I turn to my brother to find him looking down at his lap, jaw clenched. Malik groans, covering his face with his hands.

"Don't tell me you found out something else…"

"It was probably nothing," my brother says softly.

"**Yugi**," Marik puts in sternly.

My sibling bites his lip. "It's just…when the car almost hit Ryou…"

We all lean in, watching Yugi as he struggles to speak. I reach over and take his smaller hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Our eyes meet, his laced with uncertainty.

He takes a deep breath. "After Khalil saved Ryou and we were all gathering around those two…Minkah was still out in the road looking down the street. There was…there was a Kaiba Corp. limo parked nearby that was just leaving…"

Malik's color drains. "You're not saying…"

I curse under my breath, standing up and pacing. I have to. It's as if my body won't allow itself to stand still. The three of them sit together on the couch, eyes all watching me.

Is Kaiba out to get revenge on Minkah? Hitting him with a car seems a bit extreme. Of course, we don't know what their relationship is. Is it grave enough that the CEO would hire someone to murder the Egyptian?

"So the target wasn't Ryou at all," I murmur quietly. "It was Minkah."

**(Ryou's POV)**

"I already told you: he didn't say where he was going or when he'd be back," I say in exasperation as Otousan grills me for the millionth time this evening on Minkah's whereabouts.

"Don't use that tone with me," he replies angrily, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "It's getting dark out…he didn't even hint…?"

"**No**," I say scowling.

He taps his teeth together with an annoying click, peering out the front windows anxiously. I settle back on the couch, unfolding the newspaper that's been shuffled through. The front page says it all: **Corpshall** **Headquarters Bombed, 657 Dead**.

Otousan's eyes meet mine. He comes over slowly, staring at the cover page.

"Ryou…was Minkah with you all afternoon? He didn't slip away for a while by himself?" he asks in a voice I don't even recognize.

"No," I blink. "We were with him the whole afternoon."

"You're sure? He didn't disappear even for an instant?" he presses leaning over me, eyes maddened.

"Otousan, you're starting to scare me," I exclaim, leaning back in order to get him out of my face.

He blinks as if he's come out of a trance, pulling back. "I…I'm sorry, Ryou. I…I think I'll turn in now." He stutters, stumbling for the stairwell.

I wait until I hear his bedroom door shut before I hurry into the dining room where there is still pile upon pile of papers. Scrounging through them, I search for the folder. Digging deeper, I throw some binders to the side carelessly. My hand freezes when I spot the manila folder lying buried beneath some documents. _Finally_.

Glancing nervously at the stairs, I pull it out and walk over to the couch, sinking down onto it. Opening the folder with trembling fingers, I thumb through it, eyes narrowing at what I find. It's not what I was hoping to locate but…What the hell **_is_** this?

* * *

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: Okay, so you all panicked because of the blurble about Malik possibly getting killed off at the end of last chapter. I'm here to sooth your nerves. Malik will not--I repeat--He will NOT be dying in this fic or its sequel. It was a joke...(you have to have read my other stories to fully get it...in other words: I kill him off a **lot**.) But not in this ficcie! Malik lives! 

Malik: YAY!

Readers: YAY!

Ryou:Wait...so does that mean...you're going to kill someone else?

Ferris: (evil smirk)

All characters (excluding Malik): O.O "!"

Ferris: Anyway, you've now met the hot Khalil! Is it obvious yet who he'll be paired with? (coughRyoucough) Kawii! Heh. And on a darker note: You've also been introduced to Afika. He's the true terror here, peoples. Fenyang and Kaiba don't come _close_. Believe me. (shudders)

There, I've given away some things. Review dammit!


	20. Chapter 20: That Game Called

So I'm updating early again. There was a particular review that I just HAD to respond to. (I'm not going to say which one so don't bother asking.) Anway, I have a feeling this chapter will get quite a few reactions out of you all. (smirks)

**Spryte: **Can't kill Ryou or Minkah, eh? (smirk) Well, I can't say who I'm killing off...it'd just ruin it, wouldn't it? (Khalil: Kind of like how you haven't been telling them the pairings.) Yup.

**Sagira98: **(scowls) Why is Ryou being gay wrong? Practically all the others are! Please don't go giving me a long speech about homosexuals because I shall only lash out. I'm not trying to be harsh here, I'm just stating the facts. (One of my two best friends is lesbian and I'm VERY sensitive about this topic.) No the things in the manilla folder aren't written in Arabic. Khalil...Afika? (Blinks) Huh. Interesting idea.

**TheGodFish: **I like Khalil too! (Minkah: Well ja, it's easy for the person who created him to say!) (smiles happily) Who will I kill since Malik is off the list? (smirks) Oooh I can't give that one away, honey. (GodFish: -.-; Saw that one coming a mile away...) Your friend is...seventeen and getting married? No offense to her but I think some people will be suspecting the truth anyway. It's a bit...fishy. Like you! (cackles) (GodFish: >. )

**Muse of Sarcasm: **Of COURSE Minkah has a pairing! He gets a few! (Muse: YAY!) (Minkah: yay...)

**Black Kitsune Veela: **Holy shnikies honey! That's a looong review! (huggles) I luffles you! Ah breaking in the new glasses. I love it so. (growls) Stupid glasses. Anyhoo, you're absolutely right! No one but Mink can make being a jerk so utterly adorable! Khalil? (Smirks) Oh he'll be in the rest of the story...well...until...heh. Nevermind. (Black: O.O) Ahem...

**Silver Mirror: **But of course Khalil's awesome! He's damn HOT, that's what! (Khalil: Wow...what a warm reception!) (ferris,readers,&Ryou: SWOON) (Minkah: Hey!)

**ladygoddess: **I'm glad we got all that confuzzlement cleared up...well, to a certain extent. I mean, you're supposed to be confused about SOME things...hehe. (which never ceases to amuse me!)

**inuyashapup: **Time for rejoicing! The story's been updated! Whoot whoot! Also, I got this sudden vibe and wrote a whole chapter for Beneath the Surface today! Whoot!

**koinu27: **CANDY! (dives at it) Characters: Nooooo! Don't give her sugar! She's writing murder scenes right now! Don't encourage her! (Ferris: Eeehehehee!)

**Faye: **(smirk) You want to keep them in your basement? Huh. That's where I'm keeping them right now. (in my basement, not yours.) (faye: Darn) Sure. But if they have kittens can I keep one? (Khalil: I'm not sure I like this situation...) (Ryou: You'll get used to it.)

**Felynna: **A NEW REVIEWER! (tackles) Hi honey! Never have reviewed for anything? Le gasp! That means one of my stories is the first you've reviewed for ever! (Minkah: -.- Yup. That's what she was saying...) Ooh Please review again! (kowtows repeatedly) Oh this is just so exciting! (minkah: Sorry. **koinu27** gave her candy.)

**tenshiamanda1987: **Agreed. KaibavsJou is always amusing. Minkah getting nervous? Right. Not a good thing. Afika scares me too. (shudders) (Yami: This _can't_ be good.)

**Lorna Shadows: **Agreed! It's about time someone hit Kaiba! Yes Ryou and his crush are adorable! (gooshes) (Kaiba: "gooshes?")

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Yes bombs are awesome...well...in fiction anyway...(Khalil: Wait...this is fiction?) O.o uh oh. (Khalil: I'm not REAL?) Sadly not. (Ryou: Now look what you've done!)

**dragonlady222: **Yes we don't want any of the good guys to die. But that's not reality, is it? Reality doesn't favor good over evil. It's just...there. (Kaiba: How deep. -.-;)

**The Bloody Wretched: **Yes Mister Bakura's got issues. I hates him! (hisses) I want to keeeeeeel him! (Minkah: What a coincidence!)

**Joey-lover: **Aren't Ryou and his hero cute? (gooshes) Minkah needs to kill Kaiba? (sighs) Sadly, that won't be happening. (Minkah: DAMMIT!)

**Sirithiliel**: Such gorgeous piccies!...Hey, when I move out and get my own place will you come and paint all the walls with lovely majestic, dark dragon scenes? (Sirith: O.o...) I'll pay you with orange tic tacs! (smiles happily)

I shall dedicate this chapter to our newest reviewer: **Felynna! **Whoot whoot! Also, this song is from "Chess". It just fits into the story PERFECTLY.Some of the best music of all time! If you want to listen to it go for the British version with Tommy Korberg. (heart flutters) He's got one of the best voices I've EVER heard! (swoons) Onward!

_**Nobody's Side**_

_What's going on around me_

_Is barely making sense_

_I need some explanations fast._

_I see my present partner _

_In the imperfect tense_

_And I don't see how we can last._

_I feel I need a change of cast._

_Maybe I'm on nobody's side!…_

_But when he gives me reasons_

_To justify each move_

_They're getting harder to believe._

_I know this can't continue_

_I've still a lot to prove._

_There must be more I could achieve_

_But I don't have the nerve to leave!_

_Everybody's playing the game_

_But nobody's rules are the same._

_Nobody's on nobody's side!_

_Better luck to go in alone,_

_Recognize you're out on your own_

_Nobody's on nobody's side…_

_The one I should not think of_

_Keeps roaming through my mind_

_And I don't want to let that go... _

_No lover's ever faithful_

_No contract truly signed_

_There's nothing certain left to know_

_And how the cracks begin to show!_

_Never make a promise or plan_

_Take a little love where you can._

_Nobody's on nobody's side!_

_Never stay too long in your bed_

_Never loose your heart, use your head_

_Nobody's on nobody's side!_

_Never take a stranger's advice_

_Never let a friend fool you twice._

_Nobody's on nobody's side!_

_Everybody's playing the game_

_But nobody's rules are the same_

_Nobody's on nobody's side!_

_Never stay a minute too long_

_Don't forget the best will go wrong._

_Nobody's on nobody's side!_

_Never be the first to believe_

_Never be the last to receive._

_Nobody's on nobody's side!_

_Never make a promise or plan_

_Take a little love where you can._

_Nobody's on nobody's side…_

_"Chess"_

**Chapter 20: That Game Called Jealousy **

**(Yami's POV)**

"Wake up, boys!"

The four of us moan, opening our sleep-filled eyes to find ourselves snuggled on the couch. Grandpa's standing before us with an amused look on his face, eyes that are the same bright violet as Yugi's and mine sparkling.

"Fell asleep watching television perhaps?" he chuckles.

Malik sits up, stretching his long arms towards the ceiling. "Nah…Hey, wait a minute! It's Monday! Aren't we supposed to be at…?"

"School?" Grandpa sighs. "I'm afraid not. There were more attacks last night. Forty-two more people dead throughout the city. All corporate people. The schools don't want to take any chances though."

"So they think all these things are connected now?" Yugi asks nervously.

"I think it's safe to say they are," Grandpa sighs. "Well hurry and get up. Ryou's in the kitchen," he states going out into the Game shop to open it.

We're all wide awake now, bustling into the kitchen where the white-haired boy is indeed sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea. He looks up when we come in, expression hard to read.

"Morning Ryou," I mumble slumping down in a chair. "What's up?"

He leans forward, eyes full of anticipation. "I went through some files of my dad's last night."

I sit up straighter. He wouldn't have come over here this early unless it was something big. Malik goes over to the refrigerator and pulls out a gallon of milk.

"So what's the story?" he yawns, pouring himself a glass of the liquid.

Ryou pulls out a folder. Marik and Yugi blink in shock.

"Ryou, tell me you didn't take the folder and bring it here," Marik moans burying his face in his arms that are resting on the table.

The white-haired teen rolls his eyes. "Hardly. I went over to a store half a block from here and made copies." He slides the folder over to me.

The other three gather around, leaning in. I slowly open the front, scanning the papers inside. My eyes narrow when I spot the pictures with the words **MISSING **over them. Malik gently picks up the top paper, glancing over it.

"Ryou, want to tell us what we're looking at exactly?"

The other nods. "They're all archaeologists and ancient Egypt experts that have disappeared over the past ten years. Many of them were good friends of my father's. I actually knew a few of them."

"Not to be offensive or anything, but why are you showing us?" Malik cuts in bluntly taking a sip from his glass.

Ryou's brow furrows. "Well, I was actually looking for an archaeologist who called a while back when we were waiting for Minkah's arrival from Egypt…"

"Wait wait…all these people went missing in Egypt?" Malik exclaims staring at the information under each picture.

"**Abducted** would be a better choice of words," Ryou states solemnly. "And they think they know who did it."

He fingers through a few papers, face grave. Marik and Yugi glance at one another uncertainly. Malik's turning through page after page of the 'missing' files, eyes disbelieving. I sigh.

"You were saying about a particular man, Ryou?"

He looks up for a brief moment. "Oh right…I came home one day before Minkah had arrived to hear my father arguing with a fellow archaeologist named Jim on the phone. Otousan was…very angry with him. My father said he hadn't seen Minkah in years, but only the day before he'd told me he'd never met him. He was agitated…said something about expecting there to be trouble from someone. I originally thought he was talking about the bandits that raised Minkah but…I think he might have actually been more worried for the safety of his fellow archaeologists…Look." He finds what he's looking for, sliding it over to me. Malik's eyes go dark.

"**_Apophis_**."

I look up at him in surprise. "You've heard of them?"

"Father spoke of them with the other relatives…" Marik whispers softly, eyes full of pain all of a sudden.

"Mare, stop it. I don't want you to even think about it. Go in the other room with Yugi, all right?" Malik says sternly.

His brother blinks but doesn't protest, leaving the room silently with my own brother. I sigh, turning back to my koi who's yet to look away from the paper.

"Who are they?" I ask once the boys are out of earshot.

Malik sighs heavily, sitting back. "They're a league of radicals that have been going off on killing sprees for a while. They're willing to be hired for special murders. Also, they have been kidnapping archaeologists and the like—as Ryou said—for around ten years or so now. In ancient times the god Apophis was the god of death. It's an appropriate name, don't you think?"

"I don't understand," I mumble. "What good are archaeologists to war mongrels?"

Ryou smiles grimly. "That's the thing. They had to start off some how. They have the archaeologists dig and identify priceless ancient artifacts for them."

"I still don't…"

"They're in the black market, Yami," Malik cuts in. "That's how they began. Then the organization just kept growing from there. They have plenty of funds from wealthy clients eager to get their hands on the relics."

"How do you know about Apophis so much?" Ryou asks curiously.

Malik scowls. "We lived in the tomb of a pharaoh. You think they wouldn't be interested in gaining the wealth that was down there? Our people were on guard constantly to the point of insanity."

"Mister Mutou recognized a lot of people on the list of victims," Ryou says softly, looking down at his hands. "I showed him to make sure…I didn't want him to go over there again right now…"

I close my eyes. Not only will this be painful for him but also…ten years…he could have been taken captive by these psychos at any given point while he was in Egypt.

"So...could these people be the ones doing all the attacks here in Domino?" I ask slowly.

Ryou frowns. "It's hard to say."

"So, your father's working to find these people?" Malik cuts in.

The white-haired teen shrugs helplessly. "I think so. I really want to find this Jim though. I think he knows a lot about Minkah. I'm hoping he can tell me what no one else will."

I glance at Malik who's still studying the page. I clear my throat. This isn't going to be easy.

"Ryou…" I begin, trying to choose my words carefully. "There's something I need to tell you about Minkah."

He and Malik both look up with questioning looks. Damn. Okay, Yami. You can do this. This boy has the right to know.

"It's like this…" I begin. "He and I were talking and…well…he admitted to me that…" I stare into those brown wide waiting eyes. I bow my head, sighing heavily. "He's not your cousin, Ryou."

**(Ryou's POV)**

I angrily throw the papers and important files onto the floor, ramming folders of documents into the china cabinet. How dare Otousan! How **Dare** he! He had an affair! That's the only explanation. He cheated on my mother—his _wife_! Either that or he and my mother abandoned a brother I didn't know I had.

I tense at the sound of the door opening, growling furiously. **"Just _leave_ because I _don't_** **want to talk to you right now**!" I yell, pounding my fists on the table.

The door closes, but there are footsteps inside the house now. I hiss in rage, storming for the living room to tell Otousan to get out. Upon entering I hurl a folder and its contents at the figure standing in the middle of the room only to freeze in shock.

Khalil dodges the flying papers, eyes wide. "All right! If you really don't want to get together I can come another time!" He says holding up his tan hands in peace.

I sigh, covering my burning face with my hands. "I'm sooo sorry…I thought you were someone else."

"Lucky for that person it was only me." I look up to see him smiling.

I shake my head, slumping down on the couch. "It's my father. He's been lying to me…a **_lot_**."

"Ah the wonderful bond between parent and child. How we must cherish such moments," he snorts, coming over and sitting down next to me. "Anything a milkshake wouldn't help?"

I smile weakly, shaking my head again. He whistles.

"That bad, huh? Well, it looks like we'll have to go for an entire lunch too…"

I sigh. "It's more than…"

"…followed by ice cream," he adds raising his eyebrows, the white bandage over his right one creasing slightly.

I feel myself grin, giving in. "You drive a hard bargain…all right. You win. Let's go."

**(Malik's POV)**

"Why didn't you tell _me_ about Minkah if you knew?" I ask softly, slightly hurt my koi didn't let me know.

Yami sighs from across the kitchen table. "It's complicated, Malik. I was going to…then with the prank at Kaiba Corp. and Ryou almost getting run over…I forgot."

I smirk, coming over, standing behind his chair and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Poor thing. You've been under so much pressure lately."

"What about you?" he argues rubbing the side of his face against my shoulder. "You're not only reliving your past but have to keep Marik from doing so as well."

I sigh heavily. "I know. This has been a crazy month so far, hasn't it?"

He nods, closing his eyes tiredly. I stand there with him in my arms for a long moment. Man, has this gotten grave or what? I mean, Kaiba's trying to _kill_ Minkah? Speaking of which…

I clear my throat. "So what are we going to do about Minkah?"

He groans, sitting forward, breaking our closeness. "I don't know. He acts like he doesn't want our help and yet does he know what Kaiba's really capable of?"

I roll my eyes. "He seems confident enough and I think it's just as well we leave the little bastard to his own, **but…**" Yami looks up. "…I don't feel right about doing nothing," I admit. "We should at least keep a close eye on him. After that incident with the car there's no telling what Kaiba might try."

Yami nods slowly. "Agreed. Now there's this whole 'counseling' business."

I moan, sinking down into a chair. "Don't tell me there's more…?"

He smiles humorlessly. "_Oh_ yes."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I sit back in the booth of what common people would call a 'classy' restaurant. The seats are black leather, diamonds encrusted into the off-white shades of the lamps overhanging each table, drifting down like some ethereal deep sea creatures. The large room is slightly dim, lacy curtains pulled over the windows to block out any natural light. People talk softly to one another at the other tables and booths, conversations not to be eavesdropped on. I growl, glancing at the clock on my cell phone.

"Ah so this really **is** your complexion and not just your expression when I'm around."

I turn my head to find Minkah standing before me, dressed in midnight leather pants and a black silk shirt that's top button hovers low under his defined collar bone. His eyes, of course, hold a cocky look that I find startlingly attractive.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I hiss as he sits down opposite me in the booth.

He smirks. "I knew you'd wait. Besides, it's not like the restaurant would tell Seto Kaiba to _leave_."

"Don't patronize me," I reply angrily. "And just for that: I ordered your food already."

He glares. "How thoughtful."

I sneer. "It serves you right for killing off all those guards the other day."

He glances at me uninterestedly. "Oh? You finally found them then?"

I glare at him. "Those were some of my best men! What'd you do—have them chase you down that alley and then you shot them all to death?"

Sharp canines flash. "Well, something like that...I couldn't go massacring them in front of the freaks. Besides, I highly doubt those were your _best_ men...they weren't very well-matched."

I chuckle, pulling out my laptop. "Well I did show the bodies to the police. It takes any suspicions of me being behind all of the assassinations out of the picture. Anyway, let's get started, shall we?"

He shrugs, picking up the glass of ice water in front of him and taking a sip. "If we must."

I give him a look but turn back to my computer. "I've added another six to the list. Your…partner, or whatever you want to call him, has been given his own set." I glance around. "Speaking of which: where is he?"

"_Afika?" _he snorts, setting his glass down on a marble coaster. _"He's the…unseen menace, shall we say."_

"_I would rather meet him face to face," _I reply seriously.

"_Why? You haven't met anyone else save me." _And that's enough, I must admit. These people give me a headache.

"_Fine fine," _I give in, in no mood for chatter. _"So you took care of the seventeen last night?"_

"_Do you read the paper or not? Yes I took care of them...and many of their colleagues as well," _he snarls.

I smirk. _"Touché. So tell me: how goes your 'mantra' with the freaks?" _

"_I don't see how this concerns you," _he shoots back bluntly.

I narrow my eyes. _"I make it my business to know, especially when it affects your work." _

"_It's been…interesting."_

"_Interesting? Is that good or bad?" _I press.

"_I'll manage."_

"_Fine. Now then, about the ones for this evening..."_

"Will you excuse me for one moment?" he asks, suddenly distracted.

I nod, watching him get up and wander away. It's in my best interest to let him do as he sees fit about security. If he senses something's amiss I'd best leave him to fixing it.

**(Malik's POV)**

I glance around the fancy restaurant, standing near the bathrooms. Good Ra, what is Minkah doing in a place like this? Is he a waiter perhaps? Nah. I can't see him serving anyone without punching them full in the face and taking back whatever he just brought them along with their wallet. Clearing my throat, I nod politely to the man in a tuxedo who's been watching me suspiciously from his place by the door. Well, it's not that I actually fit in with this cocktail crowd. I'm wearing some worn black jeans and a sleeveless violet shirt.

"Well what have we here? Come for a drink? Or perhaps one of the specials of the day? The grilled lemon salmon is supposed to be the tops."

I blink when Minkah's suddenly standing in front of me, arms crossed. He looks incredibly sizzling, outfit perfect for him, dark; hair pulled back in a ponytail. Although his words are mocking there's no amusement in those gray eyes.

I clear my throat again. "Oh...um...that is..."

I let out an exclamation of surprise when he unceremoniously grabs me by the arm and drags me into the well-furnished restroom. The place has large mirrors lined with silver above every sink, the stalls and urinals looking fit for a pharaoh...not that pharaohs used such...Minkah hauls me over to a corner where there's a large full-length mirror for last minute touch-ups, I suppose.

"All right, you've been following me all day. Care to tell me _why_?" he asks pushing me against the cool glass.

I sigh, knowing I'm going to have to be honest. Why is it so hard to lie to this guy? Why do I have trouble pulling the wool over those damn intense eyes? What makes him different from anyone else?

"It's about Kaiba..." I begin, knowing he's not going to like this.

His eyes narrow. "What about him?"

I run a hand through my hair. "We think he's after your life."

There's a look of pure astonishment on those sharp features. Gods, does he really think Kaiba's going to just let him get away with what's happened? Does this guy just _pretend_ to act like he knows what's going on?

"And this gives you a right to trail me all over town?" he asks, placing his hands on his hips.

I gawk at him. "Sorry, but is what I just said not coming through? Kaiba's trying to **kill** you."

"And is what I'm saying not registering in that thick skull of yours?" he retorts. "I know what I'm doing."

"And what would that be? Waiting for him to run you over with another vehicle? Hire a hit man to shoot you?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Am I? How do you know he didn't send someone to follow you here?" I continue.

He leans back slightly, eyes never leaving me. "You certainly are persistent, aren't you?" Minkah turns, strolling over to the sinks and resting his hand along the smooth edge of one. "Believe me, Ishtar, the only one following me around is _you_. As for Kaiba, I know he's not after my life because I'm in the middle of a dinner with him."

Okay, now I'm having a hard time processing what I'm hearing. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Whoa, slow down!" I exclaim, putting a hand to my forehead. "You mean to tell me you're **_dating_** him?"

He glares. "Hell no...Not that he would _object_ to that. He's actually encouraged such...but that's beside the point."

I turn and start pacing the room, my shoes making a light tapping on the tile floor. "Okay, you really need to start being honest with someone because we're all worried about you..."

"What?"

I glance over at him to find a look of pure bewilderment on the usually harsh features. I walk over to him so we're only a few feet apart, staring intently into his eyes.

"I said we're worried about you," I say seriously, watching his expression the entire time.

His brow is laced with uncertainty, as if he's never heard these words in his life. I realize with a pang that this might actually be the case. When I was younger the only person I heard those words from was Marik. But Minkah's been all by himself...

He sighs after a long moment, turning and staring into one of the mirrors above a sink. "All right, Ishtar, what do you want?"

I edge forward. "Sit down with Ryou, Yami, and I. We need to talk."

He snorts, eyes staring at me piercingly through our reflections in the glass. "Why the three of you?"

I smile. "Because I have the feeling Ryou won't be able to hold his own against you one-on-one."

"And you'll stop following me?"

"If we're satisfied by what you tell us," I reply, being cautious. I can't make promises I might not be able to keep.

He grunts, obviously not contented by this answer. "What about me?"

I blink in confusion. "Um...?"

He smirks, turning around. "You three get answers _and_ stalk me as well...what's in this for me?"

I watch him lean back, slender fingers strumming on the edge of the white sink that clashes with his toffee skin. Do we really have anything to offer that he'd want? Friendship? Nope. Safety? No. Umm...money? Yeah **right**. He's hanging out with _Kaiba_...

"Well...what _do_ you want?" I ask after a moment, baffled.

He suddenly tenses, eyes darting to the door. I listen intently but don't detect anything. Here he goes with his incredible senses again. My stomach quivers when a wicked smile slowly spreads across his face. Damn, this can't be good.

"I _do_ have a favor to ask...though I'm not sure you'd be willing to do it."

I snort, crossing my arms over my chest adamantly. "Try me."

I don't have time to move as he lunges at me, capturing my lips with his own. Holy fuck! Is this really happening? He roughly backs me up against the large mirror, continuing to nip and suck at my lips. I groan, fighting back fervently, running my hands through his surprisingly silky hair as his own calloused fingers mold my hips.

Okay, this isn't quite what I meant by "Try me." I should be smacking him in the face for this. I should be kicking him repeatedly in the groin, cussing him to all the hells of Egypt. Why am I letting him do this? Fuck, why am **_I_** doing this?

I growl against him, swerving aggressively so he's the one shoved up against the mirror. He snarls, eyes like flint as I roughly cup his face with my hands, pressing my mouth ruthlessly against his. We continue battling with our hands, teeth, hips, tongues...I tense suddenly when there's the sharp slamming of a door, tumbling backwards as Minkah shoves me away from him. Narrow gray eyes study the door for a moment, before he bows his head slightly, chuckling. I'm panting heavily, sweat lining my brow. He turns to me, eyes full of amusement.

"That went well. You played the part perfectly. I applaud you."

I blink, breathing still hard; my mind unable to focus. What's happening? He shakes his head, glancing in one of the mirrors and pulling back the strands of hair my fingers freed from the rubber band he holds it back with and straightening the collar of his shirt. Without another word he strolls confidently for the door, turning as he opens it.

"Later."

I watch in astonishment as he disappears wearing a cocky smirk. I stand alone in the bathroom, hair messed up and clothes disheveled. I glance at my reflection in the large mirror, eyes widening upon noting the passion still glowing in their own depths. Oh Ra...What have I _done_? I quickly race for the door, exiting. Stumbling, I shove past the man in the tuxedo out into the sunlight. Gods, what have I done? I've betrayed Yami! Oh Ra, _Yami_...!

"Malik!"

I twist around, eyes wide, chest heaving as I pant. Otogi's seated in his red convertible by the curb, emerald eyes studying me. His brow creases when he no doubt notices the state I'm in.

"What happened? You all right?"

**(Otogi's POV)**

My god what happened to him? He's acting like the world's shaping up to end at any given moment. Wild violet eyes stare at me with panic and confusion. I open the passenger door.

"Get in."

He hesitates, biting his lip.

"Malik, don't make me drag you in and strap you down. **Get in**," I repeat firmly, relieved when he does as I say.

The tires squeal as we shoot off down the road. I press a button, the black roof coming up and shielding us from the wind. My friend stares blankly ahead in a daze, wringing sweaty hands together. I clear my throat as we skid to a stop for a red light.

"So what happened? I've never seen you like this before," I say softly, turning to him.

He sighs, burying his face in trembling hands. "I...I don't know how it happened..."

I reach over, grasping his shoulder. "Malik, talk to me. What happened?"

He looks up with mournful eyes. "I did something unforgivable. I didn't plan it...it just...it just _happened_! I didn't...!"

"Whoa, slow down!" I say squeezing his shoulder tightly. "Stay with me here. Come on now. What happened that's gotten you so shaken?"

"I...It's Minkah." Oh boy, this can't be good.

"What he do _now_?" I growl, turning back to the road as the light changes to green.

"I...I followed him to the restaurant..."

I blink in surprise. "Chao Shan's? The one I picked you up in front of?" He nods somberly. "What the hell was he doing there? Wait...why the heck were you following him?"

He shakes his head. "It's not...Yami and I arranged it. He's been having issues with Kaiba."

I roll my eyes. "Don't tell me you guys had something to do with that break-in at Kaiba Corp. yesterday?" He looks away. No way...! I wasn't being serious! "Gods Malik! What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourselves thrown in prison or even killed!"

"**I know**!" he shouts angrily. I close my mouth, staring ahead of us, my hands tightening around the steering wheel like a boa constrictor. "I know," he repeats softly. "But that's not what's wrong."

I want to give him a nice whack on the head right now. To scold him for hours. To tell him what damn idiots he and the others have been. Those two nut jobs that sit at our lunch table were no doubt in on this. I'm going to have a looong talk with Yami. Malik stares out the window desolately. I sigh, cooling my temper.

"All right, tell me what's going on. Perhaps you're overreacting."

He shakes his head, tears threatening to fall. Tears! Oh that's _not_ good. I swerve sharply, cutting across two lanes of traffic and parallel parking in front of some random store. I turn, so we're face to face.

"Talk. Now."

He makes a choking sound but speaks. "I followed Minkah into the restaurant...he found out and pulled me into some bathroom. We were talking and it actually looked like we were getting somewhere when..." His voice cracks. I watch on with worried eyes. I've never seen him so out of control before.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask quietly, ready to go out and put the bastard's head on a stake and parade it around the streets.

"No." Okay. So we can rule out abuse.

"Insult?"

"No."

"Threaten?"

"No."

"Damn it, Malik! What happened?"

"He **kissed** me! **All** **right**?" he screams.

I blink in astonishment. "That doesn't mean you did anything wrong..."

"...And I kissed him back," he whispers quietly, burying his face in his hands. "And... more."

I narrow my eyes. "**More**?"

"We...were...touchy...and grinding..."

"Malik!" I exclaim in shock. _Malik_? My friend Malik?

He sobs, curling up on the seat, body wracking. "How can I ever look Yami in the eye again?"

I sigh heavily, reaching over and rubbing his back as he continues to weep bitterly. Damn that Minkah. He's going to pay for this. I'll make sure of **that**.

**(Minkah's POV)**

Kaiba's nearly silent through the remainder of the meal. Heh. Excellent. I can enjoy my dinner in peace and quiet. The only thing I'm getting from him is a death glare. This is highly amusing. Finally I'm holding some cards. Malik following me around came in handy after all. There's my surprise for the day.

Not that I haven't wanted to do that with him _anyway_. I must admit he's attractive. Who would deny it? Those tan, muscular arms and deep violet eyes...But no. I already have someone, as does he. Still, it's nice to fantasize once in a while. I actually was astonished he went along with it...astonished and pleased. There's one less thing to check off my list of things to do.

"So what is it?"

I look up uninterestedly to find Kaiba staring at me with piercing blue eyes. His fingers are curled tightly around his wine glass, twitching; lips pursed firmly together.

"Hmm?"

"That little scene in the bathroom a while ago," he sneers.

"Oh. You saw that, huh?" I ask dully.

He lunges across the table, hands fisting around my collar. I stare back passively.

"You _know_ I saw you, so quit playing games with me!" he snarls menacingly.

I roll my eyes. "What I do in my free time is hardly any of your business."

"Is that what you were planning on doing when you left?" he presses angrily.

I grin. "Yes, he was."

A hand flies at my face and I block it, ripping myself from his grasp in the process. The front of my shirt tears almost all the way down the front. Blue eyes suddenly go feral and lust-filled. I growl, standing swiftly.

"It's been a _wonderful_ evening, Mister Kaiba, but I'm afraid I must be going. I have an appointment," I state plainly, turning on my heel before he can speak and leaving the table.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I watch him go, my hand fisting around the blue silk cloth from his shirt. Damn that little bitch! Did he go and do all that just to annoy me or is there really more to his relationship with that Malik freak than he's been letting on? If so—how does that affect my plans?

I grit my teeth, rubbing the silk between my thumb and forefinger as numerous waitresses pass by with trays overflowing with food. I hold the fabric up to my face, breathing in his scent deeply. _So intoxicating_...This won't deter me. If anything, I'm all the more resolute. So he wants to do it the hard way, eh? Very well. Time to take back the field. By the time this is played through he'll wish he'd never provoked Seto Kaiba.

* * *

(grins) So what'd you think?

Malik: Ahhhhhhh! What have I done?

Minkah: Me.

Malik: Aaaaahhhhh!

Minkah: -.-;

Ferris: Hey! You're lucky, Ishtar! He's got one hot booty!

Minkah: (backs against wall) Stop staring at my ass!

Yugi: O.o Um...review?


	21. Chapter 21: Something More

_**Big news time!**_

(readers: Tell us! Tell us! TELL US!)

Ferris: My nails are long!

Readers: -.o...

Ferris: no this is **really** wonderful! I've never had long nails. I'm a nail biter that does it unbeknownst to myself when its happening...subconciousness(freaky!) Anyhoo, I've got long frikin' NAILS! (cackles) It's been a hard 18 yrs...esp with anxiety attacks and the like. Oh, and just for your info: long nails _aren't_ all that they're cracked up to be. I mean, sure they might _look_ nice, but they're a reall hassle and everything gets **stuck** under them! I own two hermit crabs! Do you know how much sand this involves? (hisses at nails) And I worked so hard fuckingfor you things...

Minkah: Um...can we get on to the story?

Fine fine...

**Black Kitsune Veela: **(laughs) I'm updating! Whoot whoot! Kill off Khalil? (blinks innocently) Would **I** do something like that? (Readers&characters: YES!) hehehe. Ryou's temper tantrum? (giggles) I know. I thought it was utterly adorable! (Ryou: What's it going to take for someone to take me seriously?)

**bakura240: **(gawks) Holy shit! Honey...I...you...Wow. (tackles) I luffles you! That's dedication to a story!...or perhaps there wasn't a good place to pause due to cliffies? (cackles deviously) I wasn't going to update for a few days but when I saw your review I was like: "Deserves it! Deserves early review!" Kawaiiiiiiii!

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare: **Yesss! Unexpected! Left field! Out of no where! All that jazz! (cackles happily) I love it! Oh, Minkah kissed Malik mostly for a reaction from Kaiba...not that he _didn't_ enjoy it though! (winks)

**Spryte: **Issssissssss...(hisses more) I hates that fucking bitch! I hate her! (Minkah: Yes you've made your point...) No I don't think I have. (gets out plushie of Isis and sprays with OFF bug spray) Observe. (Lights it with match) BOOM! Mwahahahhahaa! (Minkah: O.o...oh my...) Uh...ahem. No. No it's not Isis. (Yami: I think they got the idea before you said that. -.-;)

**inuyashapup: **(giggles)I love it when you say "blimey" and such! It's so adorable! (tackleglomps) I luffles you so! (Inu: Help...me...) Hehe. A highschool Yugioh fic? (is interested) Oooh! What's the plot? Whatz za plot? (Minkah: Easy there, you drugged up nutcase...)

**Sagira98: **(laughs) This is highly amusing. You only like Ryou as a gay when he's with Kura. That's one of the few couples i hate the most. (laughs again) It's so uncomfortable that it's amusing! (Sagira: -.-;) Hate Minkah for using Malik? Wellll...he's got a lot he's trying to deal with too, remember. I mean, how would you like to have the Kaiba from this story intent on mauling you? (shudders) Any other story and I wouldn't mind it so much. (grins deviously) (Kaiba: There's no hope, is there?)

**Muse of Sarcasm: **Saying that Kaiba has issues is quite an understatement. (scowls) He's just plain sick. Believe me. He gets worse...and worse...and worse...(I'll just put "etc" to save myself the trouble of continuing that.) :p

**TheBloodyWretched: **(snickers) I know. It's so awesome! (Malik: No it isn't!) (Minkah: Oh but it is!) (Kaiba: I've got a question: if I'm so perverted why didn't I just join in and make it an orgy?) (Ferris: O.o...Uhhh...)

**Felynna: **I like your name. It sounds...Irishy. I love the Irish so. I'm part Irish! (Minkah: Can you tell by the craziness in her language?) But I'm also Montenegrin, formerly Serbian, formerly Yugoslavian...etcetcetc...(breathes deeply) Ja. Anyway, the review...Ah, you want to know who Minkah's significant other is? Good! Because you're not gonna find out for a looong time! (Felynna: >. ) Oh, happy belated birthday! (Minkah: Great timing...)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Hey! (stomps over to locker and tears door off) What the fucking hell do you two think you're doing? (Minkah: Umm...re-aquainting?) O.o...Khalil and Ryou get married? (sighs) I'm afraid it ain't gonna happen. (Smirks evilly) Some things just get...halted abruptly. (Ryou holding Khalil: NO! YOU _CAN'T_! HE'S **MINE**!) hehehe.

**Riesay: **Sibling reviewers, eh? No typing with sticky hands isn't fun. Know what else isn't fun? Typing with long nails! WHY DID I BOTHER? (Minkah: Because it isn't healthy to mutilate yourself.) Sure sure whatever...No basement? Ah, we have one...tis good too, because we have a tornado season and all. Never seen one though...nearly have. The rain was horizontal and knocking us over. "Go to the other building" the teacher said. "You'll make it," the teacher said. Pffft. Nearly got knocked on my ass...and what do they do when we get to the other building? They make us huddle in the girls bathroom! WHAT THE HELL? I guess they decided we could at least piss in a toilet right before the building crushes us. Some girls were crying. I was laughing hysterically. It was soooo much fun! Oh the madness!O.o...See. I can do off topic blurbles too! (giggles)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **Who shall get beaten to a pulp for this? (glances at characters) Hmm...good question. I've cured you of yaoi hating? (tackles) YESSSSS! I've fulfilled something wonderful! I'm going to call my lesbian friend and tell her! (Kanashimi: O.O) hehe. Just kidding. I won't humilate you...although my friend would indeed be happy. (Huggles again just for the heck of it) I need more sugar. Here! (tosses bag of orange tic tacs) Let's share! Dig in! (I went to a religious school and we found this awesome quote from the bible so here's the lesson of the day: "Fatten yourselves for the day of slaughter!" James 5:5) Mwahahahhaha!

**dragonlady222: **Yes both Minkah and Malik care about one another more than their willing to admit. Sad situation, no? And it's only gonna get more complicated...(Minkah: Saw that coming.) Mwahahaha!

**TheGodFish: **Ehehehe! I just find your review hilarious! (Minkah: You would.) SHUT UP! (smiles again) Hehe. Yes, Minkah our little demon does indeed have a significant other...you just won't find out who it is for a LOOONG time. (GodFish: Saw that one coming a mile away...) >. 

**ladygoddess: **I know. The whole situation is so amusing/complicated/angsty/andohsoHOT! (minkah: this could be argued.) Nuh uh! Tis the truth!...I can't hurt Ryou too badly? (smirk) Well in this story no. He's got to make it to the sequel! (cackles at glares) Oh dear. You poor thing. (pats head) How many times do I have to say this? Minkah is NOT going to kill Kaiba...or beat him up...(Minkah: NO!) (Kaiba: Hahaha!)

**Lorna Shadows: **Yes Otogi ROCKS! (cuddles dice master) He's in the background far too often. Besides he has an Extremely significant part in this story. Ja! It's more than a love triangle! Sooo much more!...and it's only gonna get more complicated! (Lorna: Aie!)

**koinu27: **(laughs0 You poor thing. (Pats on head) Ryou and Khalil. (check) Yami and Malik but they both like Minkah but aren't admitting it to one another (check) Minkah and someone but he thinks Malik's hot (check) See? That wasn't so bad! You got 'em all right!...brace thyself: More is on its way! (Koinu: collapses) Oh dear. O.O

**Sirithiliel: **Wait don't you live in Oklahoma or somewhere like that? (pouts) Too far away! (eyes narrow) We'll just have to do this the hard way...(sets off with giant cage and bag of orange tic tacs) Says in sing-song voice: "Sirithiiiiiieliel! Come'ere you cute little thing you! I won't kidnap you or anythun! Promise!" (waves orange tic tacs around) (Minkah: O.o...)

I've updated sooner than I thought I would because of the review of our newest reviewer **bakura240 **sent. (Reads it! Reads it!) I'm also dedicating this to **Kanashimi no Tenshi **in celebration of their conversion! (winks) Love you, honey! Onward!

_**Unusual Way**_

_In a very unusual way_

_One time I needed you_

_In a very unusual way_

_You were my friend_

_Maybe it lasted a day_

_Maybe it lasted an hour_

_But somehow it will never end._

_In a very unusual way_

_I think...I'm in love with you_

_In a very unusual way_

_I want to cry_

_Something inside me goes weak_

_Something inside me surrenders_

_And you're the reason why_

_You're the reason why...!_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_You don't have a clue_

_You can't tell what it's like to be me_

_Looking at you._

_It scares me so_

_That I can hardly speak..._

_In a very unusual way_

_I owe what I am to you!_

_Though at times it appears I won't stay_

_I never go._

_Special to me in my life_

_Since the first day that I met you_

_How could I ever forget you_

_Once you had touched my soul?_

_In a very unusual way_

_You've made...me...whole._

_"Nine"_

**Chapter 21: Something More**

**(Ryou's POV)**

"So your dad had an affair or sent Minkah away, and your cousin's your brother?" Khalil asks confusedly as we walk through the park as the sun begins to disappear, both carrying blue raspberry slushies.

I'm forced to snicker which earns me a strange look from him. "Sorry," I smile. "It's just so ridiculous sounding."

Khalil smirks, taking a sip of his drink. "So you really don't know either of them that well, huh?"

I shake my head, the gloom setting in like a thunder cloud again. He snorts, tossing the rest of his drink into a garbage can near a bench. Sitting down, he pats the place next to him. I comply, staring down at my drink in my hands.

"I never had a good relationship with my father either," he says quietly, brown eyes watching the water tumble down the fountain.

I look up in surprise. "Is he...?"

"Dead?" he snorts. "Not sure. I won't shed a tear if he is. He abused my mom and me constantly. Life was nothing but hell. She got us out of there...we moved here just a few months ago."

I blink. "So...you just recently got away from him?"

He nods, chuckling humorlessly. "Life's crazy, isn't it?"

I watch him sadly as he stares at the fountain with dark eyes. Why does life have to be like this? There are good people like Khalil in the world. Why must they be the ones to suffer? Can't all the bad people just get locked up on some remote island to fight it out? Why can't the world leave us alone?

"I really want to get to know Minkah," I admit softly after a moment. Khalil looks up. "It's not his fault for the way he acts...Otousan wouldn't even tell me what Minkah went through but..."

"I think it's safe to say it wasn't a happy childhood," Khalil puts in scowling. "I saw that look in his eyes. Seen it a million times before...and it'll always be there. It's the look a person gets when they've seen too much...experienced what no one should have to endure."

I watch the other teen in wonder. When I first spoke with him it wasn't obvious he'd been hurt. Yet...somehow before he mentioned his father, somewhere deep down inside, I knew. I can't explain it. There aren't any scars visible that I can tell. Not physical anyway. Like he said, it's in the eyes. I suddenly realize he's staring at me; I blush, looking down at my drink that's making my fingers go numb.

"So where is he?"

We both look up in surprise to find none other than Seto Kaiba and two bulky body guards dressed in black suits standing before us. Kaiba's face is murderous, gleaming dangerously in the streetlamp light.

"Who the hell are you?" Khalil growls, rising.

I quickly stand to my feet. "What are you talking about, Kaiba?"

He stares at me with piercing eyes. "Your good-for-nothing cousin. Where _is_ he?"

Khalil glares. "What's it to you?"

The CEO turns, eyes sweeping over the other carelessly. "Ah, the **rescuer**. Nice dive you made there. Although, I do believe it was a waste," he sneers, cynically motioning towards me.

Khalil bristles. "If you're here just to stir things up then I suggest you leave."

Kaiba laughs, both his guards smirking. I tremble next to my new friend. We have to get out of here before someone gets hurt!

"Khalil," I say softly, voice edgy.

"Who do you think you are telling _me_ what to do?" Kaiba smirks leering closer.

Khalil cocks his head to one side slightly. "Oh so **_you're_** the smart-ass rich guy they were talking about."

I watch in horror as one of the guards swings, nailing Khalil across the face. I rush forward to my fallen companion who's already getting up, blood seeping out the corner of his mouth. Khalil smirks.

"Ah I see, hiding behind someone who can actually _fight_?" he taunts, eyes ablaze.

The guard lunges again with his fist raised. I scream for them to stop when another fist meets the man's, causing him to stagger back. I look up in surprise to find Yami standing over us with a lethal fire in his eyes.

"And just what is the meaning of this?" he growls.

"You guys okay?" Yugi's asks suddenly beside Khalil and me.

I turn in surprise to find not only the two brothers but Marik, Jou, and Honda as well. The two pranksters are standing on either side of Khalil, Yugi, and I, fists raised.

"Ya wanna start somethin', Kaiba? Why not fight us yerself instead of hiding behind yer cronies?" Jou puts in, cracking his knuckles.

Kaiba snorts. "I don't have time for you. I have a company to run."

"But it seems you have enough time to set your guards on people," Honda puts in angrily.

"What did you think you were doing?" Yami hisses, stepping forward.

"We were having a conversation," Kaiba replies smoothly. "But it seems it was worthless." He nods stiffly to the guards. "Let's go."

"Runnin' away wit' yer tail between yer legs, eh?" Jou calls after him mockingly.

"Kaiba, we're _not_ through here yet!" Yami yells starting after the CEO.

Kaiba turns momentarily. "Yes we are. Besides, you should go home and have a nice chat with your boyfriend. Who knows? He might have an _interesting_ story to tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Honda snarls coming up beside Yami who's stopped a few feet from the CEO.

Kaiba smirks knowingly. "Let's just say he and Minkah had a bit of a run-in. They got to know one another _very_ well."

"Want to elaborate on that a bit?" Jou growls, fists still up.

"You mean besides walking into the restroom to find the two of them snogging one another?" Kaiba grins, turning and walking with his guards to a limo parked nearby. "Later, scum."

We all watch him leave. I'm trembling all over. Khalil idly wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth, standing to his feet. I shakily rise as well, all the while watching Yami who's staring murderously after the fleeing limo.

"The nerve of him to say something like that," he growls, shaking his head and turning to us. "Are you two all right?"

Khalil grins. "Sure thing. He's a little ray of sunshine, isn't he?"

I sigh with relief to know he isn't hurt bad. This is only one of my worries though. Marik notices, coming over to me.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" he asks quietly.

I bite my lip. "I'm not sure...It's something Kaiba said..."

"Don't worry about that lie he was tellin' 'bout Malik and yer cousin," Jou waves it off. "He's just tryin' to stir things up."

I shake my head. "It's not that. When he first approached us he demanded to know where Minkah was. He was really angry."

Yami sighs heavily. "Well that doesn't surprise me in the least. Let's go to the Game Shop and call your house to see if he's home yet.

"I should probably just go home," I put in. "I want to see if either Minkah or Otousan are there yet. If Minkah's home he won't answer the phone anyway."

They agree and start off down the block, Yami, Jou, and Honda leading the way. Yugi and Marik are talking quietly about Ra knows what. I glance over at Khalil to find him eyeing me with concern.

"You sure you're all right?" he asks softly as we watch them leave.

I close my eyes, shaking my head. No. I'm _not_ okay. First Otousan lying to me; then Minkah shunning me; now Kaiba's after Minkah...How can things ever be all right again?

My eyes shoot open at the feeling of fingers tentatively encompassing my own hand. I look up to find Khalil smiling at me warmly, brown eyes shining. I manage to smile back, squeezing his hand in quiet thanks as we head off down the street with our fingers entwined.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Why can't Kaiba just leave people alone?" Honda grumbles angrily. "I mean, sure we broke into his building and wreaked havoc upon it...but _still_..."

I roll my eyes but all the while worriedly watch my brother's face. His eyes that are usually full of confidence have a gleam of uncertainty in their lilac depths. Marik notices too, meeting my own gaze for a second. We share a look of concern, both following on in silence as we continue down the street.

"And the nerve he has of trying to get us turned against one another," Jou puts in angrily. "What a complete bastard."

"Well if there's anything I've learned in my meetings with him, it's this: Never trust a single syllable that comes out of his mouth," Yami puts in tiredly.

"But setting his guards on Ryou and Khalil? This is getting serious, Yami. It's not just pranks or insults anymore," Honda says earnestly.

My brother sighs, face worn. "I know and I'm not sure how to stop it."

"Well it sounds like Mink isn't helping the situation at all," Jou mutters, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "The guy's got something on Kaiba that makes him invincible."

"If you ask me he's overconfident about whatever it is," Honda replies tersely, still not fond of Minkah. "There's no such thing as invincible. **Immune** might be a better word."

"Immune...invincible...s'not the point. The guy's cocky," Jou adds with a growl.

"Let's not worry about that right now," I put in, quite fed up with a conversation that isn't going anywhere.

Yami nods, motioning up ahead of us. "Looks like Otogi's stopped by."

It's true. The dice master's red convertible is parked in front of the Game Shop. I quicken my pace; Marik and Yami following my lead. Jou and Honda, if anything, slow down; neither being fond of the black-haired teen.

"We'll catch you guys later," Jou states, glaring at the shop. "Tell dice boy I said 'Fuc...'"

"See ya!" Honda smiles 'cheerfully' putting a hand over the blonde's mouth and tugging him away.

We wave absentmindedly, hurrying into the shop. Otogi hardly ever visits...much less so late in the evening. The store is already closed for the night, shop dark save for some dim lights; place vacant. Yami turns off the lights near the counter as we leave the room only to freeze in the doorway. Marik and I edge next to him, faces going wan at the sight before us. Otogi's sitting on the couch next to a distraught Malik who's sobbing into his hands, elbows on his knees. Grandpa is on the other side of our blonde friend, face dismal as he gently rubs Malik's back consolingly.

"Malik?" Yami asks softly, standing stiffly next to me.

The three of them tense, the two on the sides looking up with surprise. In an unimaginably slow movement, Malik's tearstained face leaves his trembling hands; desolate violet eyes rising to meet Yami's worried ones. Oh Ra...

**(Malik's POV)**

"I don't know how it happened...I don't know what I was thinking...No, I _wasn't_ thinking!" I state bitterly as Yami and I sit alone in the living room; the rest of them congregating in the kitchen.

He sighs heavily, running his hand through his hair. "I...I don't know what to say, Malik..."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, closing my eyes tightly as if it'll make the tears stop. "I know that doesn't change what I did but...Ra, I'm _so_ sorry," I choke burying my face in my hands when the salty streams continue to come.

Gods now I've done it. Why does everything have to go wrong in my life? I'm losing one of the most important people in the world to me because of some stupid mistake. No...it was more than a mistake. I _felt_ something...Ra, why did I feel something? I don't love Minkah. I love Yami! But it doesn't matter if I do. He hates me now...I tense as strong warm arms envelope me. Yami pulls me against his chest; rubbing his chin gently across the top of my head.

"I'm not going to leave you, Malik," I hear him whisper, feeling his heart pounding against my ear. Or is that pulsation my own heart?

"But...I...I cheated on you..." I murmur weakly. My stomach churns as he pulls away. Oh gods this is really it.

He grasps me firmly by the shoulders, staring intently at me. I avert my gaze, staring ashamedly at my trembling hands fisted in my lap.

"Malik." I flinch even though his voice is soft. "Malik, look at me."

I shake my head, resisting when he releases my left shoulder and grasps my chin with his hand. Even as he slowly lifts my face so it's level with his, I close my eyes. I have no right to even glance at him...not after what I've done.

"_Malik." _

He says it like they do in Egypt, adding his accent to it so it rolls on his tongue. I open my eyes to find him smiling warmly at me, eyes shining with forgiveness. I manage a weak smile even as my lip trembles...even as the tears continue to rivulet from my eyes. Inhaling—which creates a half-sob, half-sigh—I lean into his tender embrace, breathing shakily against him. We're both quaking while we clutch one another tightly as if we so much as loosen our grips the other will disappear.

"I'm never going to leave you. We're going to get through this," he murmurs in my ear holding me close.

_And I know he's telling the truth. _

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Damn Minkah! What's he think he's doing staying out this late?" I exclaim angrily stomping down the stairs. "Otousan's going to have both of our necks for this!"

Khalil comes from checking the downstairs rooms. "I hope you're referring to Minkah's neck and your neck," he smirks slumping down on the sofa. "...seeing as I haven't even met your dad yet."

I roll my eyes but can't hold back a smile. The black-haired teen has this cheerful atmosphere that seems to follow him wherever he goes. It's surprising really, seeing as what kind of life he's had to endure. I wonder if it's forced or if he's just finally happy at being free from his own father.

"Something wrong?" he asks with concern pulling me out of my thoughts.

I blink. "Oh...um...just all this crap with Otousan and Minkah." I sigh heavily, turning and glancing at the mess in the next room where I trashed my father's papers earlier today. "I don't think he's going to be happy about that."

He laughs, rising. "I'll help you clean it up, if you want."

I shake my head firmly. "I want him to see what I think of all this."

There's a twinkle of amusement in those brown eyes. "He might just think someone left the window open and some maddening torrential wind swept through..."

Khalil smiles as I lunge, tackling him. We both fall on the couch, him pinned under me.

"That was very rude of you," I chide, straddling him and fixing his shoulders down onto the sofa with my hands.

He smirks. "Oh and trapping me on a piece of furniture isn't?"

I grin triumphantly. We both know it's a game. He's got to be three times stronger than me. Broad muscles are barely visible under his jean jacket. My hands that are on his shoulders slowly, tentatively trail their way down his arms; fingers exploring each sculpted curve on his limbs. The whole time we stare at one another. Breaths trembling, room warming quickly. My fingers end their journey at his own slender fingers that curl lightly around my wrists. Our faces move closer...closer...

I close my eyes as our lips meet, savoring the warm fluid feeling. He releases my wrists, bringing his hands up gently to cup my face, deepening the kiss. We lightly partake in this for several minutes, finally being forced to break away in order to breathe properly. We're both panting, eyes glazed. My face burns as I suddenly realize what I've done. Clambering backwards in a hasty attempt to get off him I let out a yelp as my hand meets thin air and I fall unceremoniously to the floor with a **thump**! Groaning, I look up to find him sitting, staring down at me in confusion.

"Well, that was...graceful," he smirks offering me a hand.

I hesitantly take it, allowing him to draw me up onto the couch again. As soon as I'm seated I pull my hand away from his earning a questioning look.

"You okay?" he asks softly reaching over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

A shiver runs down my spine at the butterflies in my stomach and the pounding in my head. My face is aflame, torso flushed. Khalil watches me with anxious coffee eyes, fingers on my shoulder tightening ever so slightly.

I groan, covering my burning face with my hands. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He quirks a defined eyebrow. "I think I missed the memo. What did you do?"

"I...I didn't mean for that to happen just now," I stutter. "Please don't think badly of me for it."

He gently pulls my hands from my eyes and holds them so I can't cover my face again. I shyly stare at him as he studies me with those gorgeous chocolate orbs, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"You're an uptight person, aren't you?" he says after a moment.

I blink. "What?"

He smiles kindly. "You're always worried what other people might think of you. Always in the background...watching...never acting upon instinct...and if you do you immediately regret it...questioning..."

My body's going numb as he picks me apart so easily as if I'm just a simple children's puzzle. He seems to notice how uncomfortable I've gotten, squeezing my hands lightly.

"You don't have to second-guess everything you do," he states quietly.

I nod, the fire eating away at my skin. "But..." I stop, biting my lip.

"What?"

I sigh. "I've never..." I take a deep breath, looking away. "I've never...kissed anyone before."

There's a long drawn out silence. The heat travels over my chest and up my ears until I think I'll burst into flames at any given moment. Gods, Khalil, please just say something! **Anything**!

"You sure about that? You're not pulling the wool over my eyes or anything?"

I look up in surprise to find him grinning at me.

"W-what?"

He laughs, a radiant airy sound. "Well if it _was_ your first kiss—which I'm seriously doubting," he adds raising his eye brows playfully. "It was pretty fucking **_hot_**."

He "oomphs" as I tackle him again, allowing my body to take over. Khalil stares up at me with those chocolate eyes, a wide grin on his face. I smile, put at ease, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips for a split second.

"I have to agree," I whisper in his ear.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I wander back to the house slowly, in no hurry to get there. The bastard is most likely waiting to give me an earful...something I am in NO mood for at the moment. I just want to frikin' sleep. I hate my life. At least I got the assassinations for the night done.

I don't know what's going on. I keep zoning out, which is a very dangerous thing to be doing in my position. Every time I close my eyes Malik's standing there, eyes full of passion, panting heavily. Damn it was just a fucking _kiss_! What's happening to me? I already have what most would call a 'significant other.' Malik does as well. Why am I thinking about him like this? Perhaps because I haven't been with my own lover in a few months...yeah, that would do it.

I sigh heavily when the house comes into view, trudging dejectedly up the front steps. I stand there on the porch for a long moment with my hand on the brass doorknob. I don't want to go in there. I want to go back to Egypt. Even though they'll just give me another assignment maybe it'll be within the country. It's not like I have any say in the matter though. I'm just their slave—their puppet. They pull the strings and I do whatever they order. I can't disobey them. The results of doing so are far worse than just doing what they tell me to do.

Silently I open the door, slipping inside. Hopefully the bastard is asleep. I listen attentively, waiting. When there are no sounds from within I hesitantly walk into the living room only to freeze into granite at the sight before me. They're sleeping against one another on the couch; clothes and hair disheveled. My fists clench at my sides, trembling in rage. How **_dare_** he touch him! I want to kill him right _now_. Instead I bite my tongue, blood flowing throughout my mouth. Turning sharply I storm up the stairs, praying to the gods that this will all be over soon.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

The little bastard has eluded me **again**. I can't take much more of his petty games and insults. I'm through playing this game. It's time to get serious about the situation.

I growl, standing near the windows in my office at the top of the Kaiba Corp. headquarters. He's most likely completed his assignments for the night. I glance at my watch which now reads three in the morning. What I'd give to go over to that house and barge in...I quickly erase those thoughts from my mind. Much too rash. It would do no good. I can't give his identity as an assassin away. That's suicide for both of us.

There's a light knocking at the door. I don't so much as turn.

"What?"

It opens a crack. "Sir, your...your brother just called. He wants to know when you're coming home."

The assassin will only obey me to a certain extent. He'll do whatever Apophis tells him. That's different though. They basically raised the kid; no doubting beating him into submission. He's powerful now though. I can't do that sort of thing...

"Sir?"

He only obeys me if it's strictly business involving Apophis. If I so much as tell him to...My entire form tenses at this sudden revelation.

"Mister Kaiba?"

I turn around, a no doubt wicked grin on my face. "**That's** **it**!"

"Umm...what is, sir?"

I blink at the guard standing in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

He starts in surprise. "Your brother wants to know..."

"Yes yes of course," I mutter, not paying attention. I rush over to my desk, typing in some codes. If they actually agree to this...!

"But..."

"Can't you see I'm _working_?" I growl, eyes flashing dangerously.

He backs away, murmuring his apologies. Bowing hastily he leaves the room, shutting the door silently behind him. With that annoyance gone I return to my laptop, finding the contact I'm looking for. Finally_. I've got him._

**(Yami's POV)**

We're a morose procession striding over to the Bakura household around eight in the morning. My fingers are entwined with Malik's fingers that are all but squeezing the life out of them. He didn't want to come. Yugi pointed out that he would have to face Minkah sooner or later. While my koi opted for 'later' Marik and I gently coaxed him to come along. Otogi's here too, swearing he's going to strangle Ryou's cousin/brother/whatever on the spot. There's a promise of slaughter in his emerald eyes. I for one am in very much the same mood.

"Yami, are you sure you're up to this? I don't want to have to explain to the police why Minkah's gutted on the floor of Ryou's house," Yugi states worriedly.

"Just tell them I did it—which I _will_," Otogi growls murderously cracking his knuckles.

"We could wait a few days," Malik puts in meekly.

I sigh, squeezing his hand. "We need to get this over with, Malik."

He nods dejectedly, eyes downcast. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"You already are," Otogi replies angrily. "The little bastard had no right to do that."

Marik has been relatively silent the whole morning, watching his older brother with anxiety. He and Yugi exchange a look that clearly states they're extremely worried about what's going to happen when we finally do confront Ryou's brother/whatever. Which will be in a few minutes...Otogi and I lead the way up the front porch steps, the dice master ringing the doorbell. When no one answers I try the doorknob to find it unlocked. We enter cautiously, eyes widening in shock when we spot none other than Ryou and Khalil curled up together on the couch fast asleep.

"Aww! They're so cute together!" Yugi beams as he closes the door behind us.

"I must agree," Marik smiles even as his eyes dart about alertly.

Khalil suddenly yawns, brown eyes opening drowsily. They widen the instant he spots all of us standing around them, quickly sitting up.

"Oh...er...hi," he mumbles rubbing the sleep from his left eye.

I can't hold the smile back. "Have a late night?"

He blinks groggily, glancing at the windows where the morning light is pouring in. "It's...morning?"

We all snicker. Malik is the only one who doesn't, apprehensively looking towards the stairs. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"I'm afraid so," I continue.

Ryou stirs, eyes shooting open at the sound of our voices. "Ah! Guys! Wha-what are you doing here?" he asks embarrassedly sitting up hastily.

"It's okay, Ryou," Yugi giggles sitting down next to the two flustered teens.

"Hey Otogi," Ryou puts in suddenly. "Erm...this is Khalil. Khalil, Otogi." The two nod politely towards one another before I clear my throat.

"Actually we're here to talk to Minkah. Is he home?"

Ryou blinks in surprise. "Uh...I don't...know."

We all stand in an awkward silence for a long moment. Otogi shuffles, eager to find the Egyptian and bash his head in. I must admit I am as well.

"So can we go see if he is?" Yugi puts in eyeing me nervously.

Ryou's brow furrows. "Did something happen?"

**(Malik's POV)**

"Minkah? Minkah, are you in there?" Ryou calls, knocking on the bedroom door as we all stand crammed in the hallway.

When there's no answer Yami and Otogi nod, both barging in before Ryou or I can stop them. I hurry in after them, intent on keeping there from being any bloodshed. I mean, I want to give the bastard a good thrashing too, it's just...there's this part of me that makes me uncertain that I _can_. My koi and the dice master march over to the bed where there's obviously a body somewhere in the mass of sheets. Otogi moves forward to grab the fabric when Minkah sits up, arms crossed over his chest.

"I am quite capable of waking up on my own," he grumbles irritably.

Yami stands next to Otogi, eyes full of anger. "We need to talk."

The Egyptian snorts. "Couldn't you at least have waited until ten?"

"This is no game to be taken lightly," Otogi growls, emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

Minkah looks straight into said eyes. "I don't make a habit of doing so. What the hell are _you_ doing here anyway?"

"Minkah," Ryou says pleadingly from next to Khalil and Marik in the doorway.

"I'm here to beat the crap out of you for what you did to Malik," Otogi retorts furiously, fists clenched.

Minkah narrows his eyes. "Do you want to run that by me again?"

"Don't play innocent!" I hiss, suddenly more enraged than ever before.

Minkah looks at me nonchalantly. "Still isn't coming through. Remind me what kind of horrible act I committed against you, Ishtar," he mutters apathetically.

Yami lunges, grabbing said Egyptian by the front of his shirt. "Try: You forcing yourself on him at that restaurant, you bastard!"

Minkah frowns. "I did nothing of the sort."

Otogi charges in fury, fist raised. In an instant he's on his back on the ground, lip bleeding. Yami's standing next to him, eyes aglow with rage. Minkah's in a relaxed fighter's stance in front of my koi, expression deadly.

"It's **true**!" I yell at Minkah. "You just suddenly jumped me without any warning...!"

"_You_ went along with it," he retorts.

"So you admit to it?" Yami growls.

"I have a boyfriend!" I continue, body trembling in barely contained fury. "Who the hell do you think you are going and...?"

"We _did_ have an agreement," Minkah replies coolly.

I scoff. "What the devil are you talking about? I never agreed to...!"

"Not word for word perhaps," Minkah sneers. "But you did ask me what I wanted in return for what you asked of _me_." I freeze.

Yami snarls. "What are you getting at?"

"But that still doesn't give you a right to do _that_!" I reply angrily, recovering. "There's a fine line between hitting on me and...!"

"**Hitting** on you?" Minkah repeats quirking an eyebrow.

Otogi stands, eyes still glowing. "I don't know what's considered hitting on someone in Egypt but here it means..."

"I know what it means," Minkah snaps.

"So why do it?" Yami presses heatedly.

Minkah's studies me for a moment in silence. Suddenly he bows his head, chuckling darkly. We all tense, fuming and confused.

"What's so funny to you about this?" I growl, moving closer with my fists clenched.

Minkah smirks, amusement visible in his sharp features. "You actually thought I was..." He chuckles again, sitting down on the bed. "Oh you really _are_ a confused little simpleton aren't you, Ishtar?"

I narrow my eyes. "What are you getting at?"

He's still smirking, shaking his head. "The fact that you actually thought I was hitting on you, that's what."

Yami sneers. "Well then do tell us what you _were_ doing."

Minkah rests his elbows on his knees, leering at my koi. "We made a deal. I agreed to give him some information if he did a favor for me in exchange. He said he was willing to try it."

"So you wanted to make out with him because you're a horny bastard who hasn't had some in a while?" Otogi scowls.

Minkah glares. "_Hardly_. It was all part of a little...competition, shall we say, between Kaiba and me."

Everyone stares at him in bewilderment.

"What the hell are you talking about? What does Kaiba have to do with any of this?" Khalil puts in from the doorway.

Minkah turns to him with mocking eyes. "What—you thought I'd just go and make out with this one for the heck of it?" Yami and I both bristle at this comment. "Kaiba's been getting very...clingy, for lack of better words..."

"Wait a minute," Yugi exclaims, eyes wide. "You mean you did all this to make Kaiba jealous?"

Minkah smirks. "Finally someone's waking up...Although I'd switch it to 'enraged' rather than 'jealous'. Though in the end it has the same affect. Ten points for the shrimp." Yugi glares in response.

I frown at this explanation. "But that still doesn't add up. It's a bit hard to make Kaiba jealous when he's not even there..." My voice catches in my throat as it comes back to me...

_I growl against him, swerving aggressively so he's the one shoved up against the mirror. He snarls, eyes like flint as I roughly cup his face with my hands, pressing my mouth ruthlessly against his. We continue battling with our hands, teeth, hips, tongues...I tense suddenly when there's the sharp slamming of a door, tumbling backwards as Minkah shoves me away from him. Narrow gray eyes study the door for a moment, before he bows his head slightly, chuckling. I'm panting heavily, sweat lining my brow. He turns to me, eyes full of amusement. _

"_That went well. You played the part perfectly. I applaud you."..._

"The door slammed," I whisper, body quaking. "Kaiba came in..."

"Well it's about time," Minkah smirks, leaning back against the wall.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Yami comes over and pulls me against him.

"Be that as it may," I hear my koi say to him. "From now on keep your hands off my boyfriend."

"I'll consider it if you agree to stop barging into my room," Minkah replies crossly, obviously bored with the whole conversation.

We all turn, leaving. I stare at the ground as we go down the stairs, Yami's warm hand on my shoulder. There's a hole in the pit of my stomach and an unbearable ache deep in my chest. Why did it hurt to hear Minkah say it was all only a trick to anger Kaiba?—that he didn't do it because he necessarily _wanted_ to? My stomach clenches, bile rising in my throat as I realize that although Minkah didn't take what happened seriously..._I did_.

* * *

I swear over half of the reviews mentioned how hot Minkah's ass is...

Minkah: (grumbles)

Malik: Haven't you all overlooked something?

Ferris: (interested) What's that?

Malik (turning): MY ASS!

Ferris: OoO (drools) Umm...yesssssss...indeed.

Kaiba: You still haven't answered my question!

Ferris: Hmm?

Kaiba: If I'm such a pervert why didn't I just join in when I caught the two of them in the restroom?

Ferris: O.o...ugh...

Kaiba: WHAT WAS THAT?

Minkah (staring at Malik's ass): Um...er...review or...S-something like that...


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to Hell

23 reviews! Excellent! That's the highest for the story yet! Keep it up, sweeties! So I'd like to say from this chapter onward things just get darker and darker...yet I manage to keep it humorous until the last few chapters. (I'm thinking it's going to be 29 chapters in all) I'm on chappie 28 at the moment. Then I'll start the sequel! (I've got to hurry too! College starts in less than a month! I'm scheduling all honors courses and will also be applying for jobs: IN OTHER WORDS: less time to write...make that NO TIME)

**bakura240: **(laughs) Yes yes that's what happened. Okay first off: I'm stupid and such. And secondly: **you came back to** **me**! (tackles) (Minkah: You fool! Now you're officially tied to her! There's no escape!) Mwahahaha!

**Riesay: **Wooo Ja! I'm with you all the way with the crazed fan girl stuff. (Polishes official button with words: FAN GAL) Hehe. My kurakins! (watches in awe as Riesay melts into puddle of goo) Wow. You weren't lying. (Ryou&Khalil: You cannot resist us!) Ack! No! Noooo! (eyes begin to droop) Aieeee! I'm melting! (Minkah: This is why I'm wearing a blindfold...well...also because I couldn't stop staring at Malik's ass) (Malik: >. Leave me alone!)

**sindad-kri: **(points excitedly) New reviewer! (tackles) I'm updating! Whoot whoot!...That's a very interesting name you've got there honey. I esp. like the "kri" part. hehe. It's fun to say: "Krrriiiiiiiii!" (Minkah: Just back away _slowly_...she only sees quick movements and shiny objects)

**Joey-lover: **I've been busy myself. Haven't typed in a few days. (readers: Le gasp!) I know. School's been taking up so much of my time and it hasn't even started yet! Damn it!

**Tsucci: **Another one! (tackles) Oh I luffles new reviewers. Where are you all getting your names? They're so frikin' AWESOME! Out of curiosity: how is yours pronounced? (grins) About the couples you suggested: one of them is going to happen eventually...though Minkah is NOT about to just forget about his sig. other!

**Faye: **Just remember that I get to keep one of the kittens! (Khalil: I'm getting _really_ uncomfortable about this...) heh. Minkah was mad because they barged into his room. I'm afraid you won't be finding out who Minkah's lover is for some time...most likely not until the sequel...(Faye: WHAT!) hehe. Yami forgive Minkah? It hasn't happened yet, honey. It might have been odd for you to have a hurricane drill in Washington, but I can assure you it'd be weirder if it happened where I am. There aren't too many hurricanes on the Great Lakes...(rolls eyes)

**shadowweaver666: **It's another one! (tackleglomps) I just love you new reviewers! There are so many this chapter too! (sighs blissfully) Oh you've read some of my other stories? Well I hope you enjoyed them...as much as some of them _can_ be enjoyed with all the morbidness...heh. You get hyper eating lettuce? (blink) Well, I guess it's not too out of stuff I'm used to. I have a friend who goes beserk if she so much as tastes milk. O.o...so odd. Who is this Nakki? A split personality? (nods) I have those too. (Minkah: It's all in your head, ferris you freak) So? (Minkah: -.-;)

**Sagira 98: **Erm...well technically Kaiba's just going to...no. He's not going to tell Apophis to order Minkah to do him...not _quite_...(Minkah: Oh this does _not_ sound good.) (winces) Yes...sucks to be you. (Minkah: O.O)

**inuyashapup: **(giggles) Snogging. I just love that word! Esp when it involves certain white-haired psychos... (Minkah: -backing away-) hehe. You're gonna write about downtown Detroit, huh? (nods) good place for all that stuff to happen. I've been there on a number of occasions. (I live in Michigan...the bit Mitten!) (Minkah: Erm...) Yeah. We're having killing's and drug busts daily where I live...and it isn't even a bad place! Sheesh. Sucks, no?

**Muse of Sarcasm: **Yes Malik has a hot ass! And he's falling for Minkah! (tho he's in DENIAL!) well actually, it's more confusion than anything else right now. Wow. You're very suspicious of Khalil aren't you? (Ryou: Get away from him! He's MINE!) Ferris&Muse: O.O

**Silver Mirror: **Tell you what: I have a cousin and a friend who are both Geniuses at computers. I'm going to send them to wherever the heck you live and have them get that thing working so you can UPDATE! (Silver: Ummm...calm down?) Yes Khalil and Ryou are adorable! Kawaiiiiiii! (Khalil: She scares me.) (Ryou: It takes some getting used to)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **Yay! The story is a bleep in your boring life! Whoot! You guys all reviewing is a bleep in _my_ boring life! (Minkah: This is all just soooo sad...) Your welcome for the tic tacs. I literally have a gigantic box of them with me at the moment. (grins)

**The Bloody Wretched: **(Smirk) Yes horny Kaiba's sooo deranged...(Minkah: Like your two male rats that hump each other) No, they're just horny, not mean! Kaiba's just plain creepy! (Kaiba: I'm feeling soooo loved right now...)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(Minkah&Malik: -pounding on locker door- Let us OUT of here!) (Kaiba: Ingrates. -.-;) Fine fine. (lets them out) (Malik: Wait. What about Ryou and Khalil?) (smirks) Oh...they're fine. (glances at locker where loud noises are coming from)

**Felynna: **(grins) I don't _need_ to answer the question. You find out just what are perv is planning in **this** chapter. Why does everyone hate Minkah? (scratches head) Welllll...he's not exactly buddy-buddying with them, is he? (Minkah: Thank Ra.) (Yami: >. )

**Lorna Shadows: **Minkah's...complex in his feelings for people. He's not even aware of some of his emotions...Let's just leave it at that. (grins) It's true; I'm not sure either how Malik should feel about the situation in the restroom...(Malik: -sobbing- I'm so CONFUSED)

**dragonlady222: **Yes, Malik is having a rough time. He has no idea how he feels about Minkah--as you'll see in this chapter. You're really suspicious about Khalil, aren't you? Personally, Imust agree thathe and Ryou are **_adorable_**!

**ladygoddess: **Umm...the "poem" at the beginning of the chapter was a song from the musical "Nine." Sorry it wasn't clear enough. (smirks evilly) Now now, I said _Minkah_ wouldn't kill Kaiba. I _never_ said Kaiba wasn't going to die. (Kaiba&Ladygoddess: O.O)

**Spryte: **Fine fine. I'll tell you something about Minkah's sig. other: You won't find out who it is until the sequel. (Spryte: WTF! -dives madly with knife-) That's my cue to leave! -runs away-

**Sirithiliel: **-cackles- Mwahahaha! Now I have you! Paint! I command you! (Minkah: You know, this really doesn't work) O.o...B-but...I want...dwagons! (Minkah: Umm...there there?) -sobs-

**DayDreamer23182: **I agree with you. I think Minkah feels for Malik. He's not denying it, persay. He just does't realize it. (Minkah: What a fruitcake I am) O.o...

**TheGodFish: "**imagines Pegasus and Minkah Oh GAG! is literly gagging!"...Ugh...Oooh you're going to pay _dearly_ for putting that image in my head! -twitches- Eeeew! Eeeeew!...No. Minkah's sig other is NOT from the original cast. Tis my own character. (Minkah: Thank Anubis!) (Pegasus: Darn. -.-) Yes yes Minkah and Malik are all like "Don't know if I care 'bout you or not!"...wait, scratch that. Minkah doesn't think he cares at all. Malik's the one muddling in despair. (Malik: Why me? Why _him_?) (Minkah: Cause we both have hot asses. Duh!) -drools- Yesssss...I can't kill Khalil? -cackles insanely- Oh look at you all squirming in helplessness! Mwahahahaa! (Khalil: I'm going to...die?) (Ryou: NOOOO! -tackles ferris- You...will...not...touch...him!) Um...

**koinu27: **It wasn't supposed to make sense why Minkah was angry at seeing Khalil and Ryou. Don't worry. It's okay if you're confuzzled about that. (pats head.)

This chapter will be dedicated to our newest reviewers: **shadowweaver666, Tsucci, **and **sindad-kri**! Yayness! Also, a special dedication to **koinu27**! (Stay strong, honey! -winks-) The poem to the beginning of the chapter is mine. I acutally wrote it the night I found out a friend of the family had been abused by her boyfriend. He _seemed_ like such a nice guy...grrrr-ness. So yes. It's about him...and it fits this chapter _perfectly_.

_**Why**?_

_You had a life_

_You had a chance_

_Why did you let it go?_

_Was there something_

_That provoked you?_

_Something we don't know?_

_Why did you turn_

_To darker means_

_Of hatred and abuse?_

_Perhaps to feel invincible,_

_Thinking you'd never lose?_

**Chapter 22: Welcome to Hell**

**(Yugi's POV)**

My brother and I sit alone on the couch as a thunderstorm rages outside. My head's buzzing at all the things thrown at us today. Malik's still a wreck. He and Marik turned in early. Grandpa says to give it time. I watch Yami as he stares at the wall, face blank.

"You've got to let this go," I say softly resting my head on his shoulder.

He sighs. "How can I? Look at the state Malik's in!"

"That wasn't Minkah's intention," I put in, feeling that someone has to defend the gruff Egyptian.

"...I know."

I smile sadly. "He wouldn't have asked for help, Yami, no matter how much Kaiba's been bothering him. He doesn't have anyone he can trust. That's why he didn't ask Malik ahead of time." My brother shifts slightly so I can see his eyes gleam when the lightning catches them.

"How do you figure these things out so simply?" he asks in wonder.

"I didn't," I admit. "Marik told me."

"Did he?"

I nod, exhaling deeply. Yami chuckles slightly, vibrating against me. I look up at him questioningly.

"Well I can't argue with Marik's logic."

I cuff him playfully. "Oh so when it's _Marik's_ logic you'll listen to it but not if it's mine?"

"I never said I disagreed!" he says defensively.

"Humph!" I huff, though we're both smiling.

We sit in silence for a long time. It could be hours. Perhaps it's only been a minute. It's strange how on such occasions it's impossible to predict time. It's often during uncomfortable or embarrassing situations as well. This is neither though. We sit side by side listening to the thunder as it composes a rabid, angry piece while the lighting practices its hurried sketches across the sky.

"So what are we going to do?"

Yami looks down at me. "Hmm?"

"Minkah," I state firmly. "Are we going to leave him to deal with Kaiba on his own? It's obvious he's trying hard to get away from Kaiba...and it's not working by the looks of things."

I watch my brother, my strong older brother, as he contemplates this in his mind. What would I do if I were in his position? Would we make the same decision?

"...I don't..." He pauses, thinking deeply upon his choice of words. "I can't say yet...There's still so much I need to think about," he says more firmly after a moment.

I nod, hugging my brother tightly. "I'm proud of you, Yami. Really," I whisper.

He doesn't answer, but I hear his heartbeat quicken for an instant telling me what he cannot say, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer.

_Thank you. _

**(Minkah's POV)**

I awake at eight in the morning to the buzzing of that stupid cell phone. At first I try to ignore it, burying it under a pile of clothes on the floor. But damn it, Kaiba knows how to tap into his own technology and is quite...insistent. I let out a yelp, jumping nearly a foot off the bed when the darn thing starts blaring some annoying, high-pitched beep. Growling all the curses that come to mind I uncover the device and pick it up.

"_WHAT_?"

"Not a morning person, hmm?" Kaiba's smug voice chuckles from the other end.

"What do you want?" I repeat furiously.

"I..."

He's cut off when none other than the entire friendship gang bursts into the room: Yami, Malik, the mutt, the spike head, the shrimp, the kid, the bastard's son, and of course the new boyfriend.

"What was that noise?" the mutt exclaims as they all hurry towards me. This is _not_ going to be my day. "It sounded like an alarm or something..."

"What did I say about barging in here?" I reply angrily.

Yami's eyes narrow when he spots the phone in my hand. "Is that Kaiba?"

I scowl. "Unfortunately."

"I heard that!" the CEO's voice yells. I hold the device away as he and the mutt begin exchanging a slur of petty insults and the like.

"Umm...so was that the phone making all that noise?" the bastard's kid puts in softly, his koi's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why do you even keep that thing?" Yami puts in tiredly. "I thought you were trying to avoid..."

"_Minkah_! What the hell's going on over there?" Kaiba's voice blares.

**(Malik's POV)**

Jou makes a dive and snatches the phone from Minkah's hand as soon as Kaiba asks the question.

"What are you...!" Minkah begins, standing.

"We just came to pick up the **lovers,** is all," Jou tells Kaiba, winking at us.

"Lovers? What—did you finally find a Chihuahua bitch to sooth your needs?" Kaiba's voice replies mockingly.

"**Wat**!" Jou explodes.

Honda grabs the phone from him. "Like he was saying, Kaiba: we just came by to pick up the three lovers." Oh this can't be good.

"Will you just give me the...!" Minkah growls, Jou blocking him.

"_Please_, I'm not interested in hearing about your sick antics," Kaiba snorts. "Put Minkah on!"

Honda's positively beaming by this point. "He's busy at the moment. Yami's in his pants."

"Honda!" Yami and I exclaim. Gods we should _never_ have told these two about the ordeal with Minkah, Kaiba, and I at the restaurant!

"**Give me the fucking phone!"** Minkah screams as Jou and Yugi tackle him, both grinning.

"_Excuse_ me?" Kaiba's voice growls, though strained.

"Oh? Didn't you know? Minkah, Yami, and Malik are an _item_. They had a **_great_** orgy last night. The rest of us stayed at the Mutous' cause it was so loud over here..."

Yami and I exchange a look, trying to decide whether to go along with this story or not. Ryou's standing wide-eyed in the doorway with an equally shocked Khalil standing behind him. Marik's off to the side, biting his lip worriedly. I glance over to see what Minkah's reaction to this is only to find Yugi sitting on his legs with Jou's straddling his chest while attempting to keep a pillow over the struggling Egyptian's face.

"Will you just put Minkah on?" Kaiba cuts him off, voice getting angry.

"I told you..." Honda begins.

We all jump in surprise as Yugi and Jou go catapulting across the room, slamming into the wall, seeing stars. Marik, Ryou, Khalil, and Yami rush over to our fallen companions as an enraged Minkah storms towards a now pale Honda who hurriedly gives him the phone.

"Everyone out **now**!" Minkah hisses dangerously low, eyes flashing.

Helping a trembling Jou and Yugi to their feet we all hurry from the room. Yami leads the shaken party down the stairs. They're all completely silent, which is very eerie considering Jou and Honda are among them. I linger in the doorway, Minkah not paying any heed to me, turning to the phone.

"They're gone. Talk," he growls, grey eyes still glowing.

I can't make out what Kaiba says, his voice returning to its normal volume. That doesn't keep me from watching the angry emotions on Minkah's face melt into a look of dread, expression becoming ashen.

"You...you _what_?" he croaks.

I move back into the room. He doesn't react to my presence in any way, body trembling slightly. Why—I cannot say. His fingers are gripping the phone so tightly that his calloused knuckles are turning white. I watch on, anxiety eating away the lining of my stomach as he takes a shaky breath as if trying to compose himself.

"I...I'll be right there."

He closes the phone with shaking fingers, turning and striding over to his closet, pulling out a shirt. I stay where I am, clearing my throat.

"What was that about?" I ask softly.

He turns to me with those grey eyes as if just realizing I'm in the room. "It's none of your concern."

I walk over, grasping the shirt he's holding onto. "Minkah, what's going on here? You hate Kaiba! Don't tell me you're going over there!"

He rips the clothing from my grasp. Not so much as glancing at me he begins scrounging around for a pair of pants in the closet.

"If this is about our deal, the conversation with you and the other two will have to wait," he states brusquely.

My brow creases. "I'm not talking about that. Minkah..." I step toward him so we're less than a foot apart. He turns. "**Talk** to me. Why are you going through all this with Kaiba? Hanging out with him at school; the personalized security card; staging a make-out session with me in order to make him mad; a private dinner with him at a fancy restaurant; the cell phone you keep even though you claim..."

"_Enough_!" he snaps, glaring.

We stare at one another for a moment. I gaze at him, my eyes pleading with him for an answer. For an instant he seems to be struggling whether or not to speak. This look passes just as quickly as it comes. He sighs, shaking his head and turning back to searching for something in his closet. I watch him silently, heart heavy. When it's obvious he's not going to say anything else to me, I turn, trudging towards the door. When my foot touches the carpet in the hallway I look back.

"Whenever you're ready, Minkah. We're all here to help," I say softly, leaving without looking back to see his reaction.

**(Minkah's POV)**

My heart races in my chest as I hurry over to Kaiba Corp. He contacted Apophis. Why? What else does he want me to do now? It's probably more assassinations. But...Something in the CEO's tone...he's got something new planned. And he's pleased about it. That in itself worries me immensely.

Getting in the elevator, I stare at my reflection in the elevator wall as it climbs up the chasms of the building. There's something visible in my eyes: unease. I shake my head, trying to clear my jumbled thoughts. I can't walk in looking vulnerable. That's just asking for trouble. I unconsciously close my fingers around the hilt of my knife; a weapon that can't protect me now. As soon as the doors open there he is wearing a smug smirk, blue eyes sweeping hungrily over my frame. I try to loosen my muscles but they stay clamped.

"What? No snide remarks or insults?" Kaiba sneers, leering towards me.

"You said you called Apophis. What's going on?" I ask, keeping my voice leveled.

He just smiles knowingly in response. Warning sirens blare in the back of my mind. He's too at ease. Something's wrong.

"My my, anxious aren't we?"

I manage a glare. "Just tell me what's happening."

He nods, motioning for me to enter his office. I do so, forcing myself not to turn to watch him as he follows in behind me. He shuts the door, snapping the locks shut. My fingers tighten around the knife, instincts getting the better of me. Kaiba walks casually over to his desk, sitting down behind it.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" he asks mockingly.

I scowl, slowly coming over and sitting down across the desk from him. The CEO smiles cunningly, pressing a button on the phone on his desk.

"_He's here."_

"_Ah, Minkah. So good of you to join us," _Fenyang's voice chuckles. A shiver slides down my spine.

"_He's not in much of a talking mood it appears," _Kaiba smirks, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"_I...is this about the operations?" _I ask, not wanting to appear rancorous before my superior.

Fenyang chuckles again. _"In a way. Mister Kaiba and I have made some...adjustments in order to make sure all his needs are taken care of."_

My brow creases. _"I don't understand. Afika and myself are both here already. How many assassins are required?"_

"_This goes beyond assassinations," _Fenyang snaps. I flinch involuntarily.

Kaiba takes a sip of wine before he speaks. _"I've offered a very generous amount in exchange for your services."_

I narrow my eyes. _"I'm already working for you."_

"_Don't speak to our patron like that," _Fenyang growls warningly. _"Now then...We've made an agreement that he'll fund us in with an extremely significant amount as well as supply our weapon and technological stash. Apophis will be a measly organization no longer. We'll become a supreme power that cannot and will not be challenged."_

"_What are we giving in exchange for all this?" _I ask, eyes never leaving Kaiba who grins lecherously at me.

"_You." _

"**_WHAT!" _**I scream jumping to my feet. _"You can't be serious!"_

"_I'm gravely serious, brat," _Fenyang spits warningly.

"_I'm an assassin not a whore!" _I continue to screech glaring murderously at the machine. _"You can't...!"_

"**_That's enough!" _**Fenyang shouts viciously.

I freeze, sinking back into my chair as my vision goes hazy. I've forgotten my place. My mind can't seem to focus. I stare at the machine in a daze, unable to comprehend what's going on.

"_I...My apologies, sir," _I whisper hoarsely, body trembling.

I can barely make out Kaiba across the desk from me, a victorious smirk on his face.

"_Well I think this is just **excellent**," _I vaguely hear him say. _"This is an agreement that favors both parties perfectly. I get the assassin. Apophis receives whatever it desires."_

"_Indeed," _Fenyang growls. _"Is this understood, Minkah? You still belong to Apophis, but shall remain in Mister Kaiba's services for as long as he sees fit. If he wants you to kill someone--you kill someone. Plant a bomb--you do so. And whatever else he may require." _Three guesses what _that_ is.

"_Understood, sir," _I whisper, head bowed.

"_It had better be," _my superior hisses warningly. _"Apophis will **not** tolerate disobedience from you...Will that be all for now, Mister Kaiba?" _

"_Yes. Thank you, Fenyang." _The machine makes a clicking noise as Fenyang severs his side of the connection.

I stare at the glossy top of the desk, trembling. This can't be happening. It can't be. I tense as a clammy hand grabs my chin, forcing me to look up. Kaiba's leaning over the desk, eyes fixated on me. He smirks triumphantly.

"I win."

**(Marik's POV)**

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Malik?" I whisper as he and I sit at Ryou's kitchen table.

Everyone else is congregated in the living room. Khalil had to leave and go to work. He got in trouble with his mother for not coming home last night. We're all disappointed by this. He's a really nice guy. Plus he's doing wonders for Ryou's morale. Our poor friend has been really down lately.

"It's...nothing, Mare," my brother answers somberly.

I sigh, scooting my chair closer to his. "Is this about that thing at the restaurant?"

He glances up at me in surprise. I reply to this with a knowing smile. He chuckles after this, shaking his head.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

I smirk, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. "Malik, you have to stop beating yourself up for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"It's not that..." he says slowly.

I quirk an eyebrow. "What then?"

He sighs heavily. "I..." My brother pauses, casting a nervous glance for the living room. I scoot closer. "I think...I'm falling for Minkah."

I stare at him in shock. "W-what?"

He smiles at me humorlessly. "I know. I didn't believe it myself."

I shake my head. "Malik, you're not falling for him. You have Yami."

He stares back at me defiantly. "But every time I see Minkah I want to touch him...I get all weak in the knees..."

I smile calculatingly grabbing his hand gently. "Malik, it's a psychological thing. Believe me." He gives me a doubtful look. "Let me finish!" I say to this. "All right, I've heard about this kind of thing. This is why it's recommended not to start a physical relationship with someone too quickly...When you touch someone, even leaning against one another or hugging, it creates a comforting state in your mind for that person. You let your guard down and believe you're in love, even if you really don't like the person socially all that much."

My brother stares at me, dumbfounded. "Where do you get these things from?"

"I read a lot," I smirk, leaning toward him staring intently into his eyes that are nearly identical to mine. "Now, will you stop worrying about this? You're **not** in love with Minkah. All right?"

He smiles weakly, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Thanks, Mare."

**(Minkah's POV)**

I grimace as Kaiba _finally_ gets off me, both of us sweaty. I'm lying naked on my stomach, face in a pillow, entire body aching. He chuckles, reaching over and turning on a small lamp near the large bed. All the luxurious curtains are closed since it is only late afternoon.

"Well that was **enjoyable**. We'll have to do it again soon," he smirks standing and shrugging a black silk robe on.

I slowly turn over, trying to ignore the pain and grimy feeling all over. Running a hand through my damp hair, I attempt to push my bangs away that are sticking to my sweat-slicked forehead. Gods I hate him. I hate _them_. This isn't what I'm here for. I'm an _assassin_ for Anubis' sake!

"Another round?—or shall we go out for a drink?" he ask idly.

"Apophis doesn't permit me to drink..." I mutter, knowing what this means for me.

He snorts. "Well they've left you in my charge and I say you _can_ drink. Shall we?"

Relieved we aren't going to have 'another round'—as he puts it—for now anyway, I nod, sitting up. _Saved for the moment._ He tosses me a midnight blue silk robe.

"You want the first shower? I'm going to get a security team organized to come along," he states marching for the two towering doors that connect to the hallway.

I nod again, a knot lodged in my throat. He gives me another smug smirk before leaving, the doors closing silently behind him. I get up hesitantly, eyes still fixated on the doors. When it's obvious he won't be back for a little while I make my way over to the adjacent bathroom, locking the door securely behind me.

**(Malik's POV)**

"So do we want to order pizza? Or we could go somewhere to eat," Honda asks as we all lie about the living room.

"I opt for pizza!" Yugi chirps from beside Ryou whom he's racing cars with in some video game.

"I don't care as long as we eat soon," Yami smiles giving my hand a squeeze.

"Ditto," I smirk.

"Pizza!" Jou cheers happily bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Jou! Knock it off! You're messing me up!" Ryou whines as his blue car crashes into a wall.

"Excuses excuses," Yugi grins earning a playful glare from the white-haired teen.

"That's enough of that you two. Jou, sit down," Yami states standing. "I'll go call the pizza place. What kind do we want?"

"Hawiian!" everyone choruses together.

Marik licks his lips. We all have an unhealthy addiction to the type of pizza. I roll my eyes, pulling Jou off the couch.

"Sit," I repeat for my boyfriend who's disappeared into the kitchen. Jou nods excitedly, ignoring that it sounds somewhat like a command for a dog.

"What else are we going to eat?" Ryou asks as he maneuvers his way around some orange cones in the 'road'.

"Banana splits!" Yugi hiccups excitedly bouncing up and down as his car smashes directly into the back of a semi truck. This suggestion is met by cheers from everyone.

"I'll make sure we have all the ingredients," I offer jumping up and walking into the kitchen where Yami's giving the pizza place directions to Ryou's house.

He turns and winks at me while continuing to speak. I wink back, wandering over to the refrigerator. Opening the freezer I find the gallon of vanilla ice cream. Nodding approvingly, I open the fridge door: whipped cream, strawberry toppings, chocolate fudge. That leaves...I glance around the kitchen, sighing in aggravation.

Yami gives me a look, hanging up the phone right then. "Something wrong, love?"

"No bananas," I groan leaning against the counter.

"Bananas?" he ask with a perplexed look.

"They want banana splits," I explain. "All right, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," I say strolling brusquely for the back door.

"The pizzas are going to be here in half an hour! Where are you going?" he asks.

"To get bananas," I grin as I close the door.

Breathing deeply, I cut through the neighbors' yard out into the street. Ah, this is what I need: some time to myself. Everything's just been so crazy lately. At least we're all relaxing a bit. I'm glad I had that talk with Marik. It's putting me a lot more at ease. I just hope he's right.

I leisurely walk down the street, hands in my pant pockets. Cars rally by, passengers glancing at me out the windows. I turn my head to the side ever so slightly, my neck cracking blissfully. Ahhh...that's better. I close my eyes as a light breeze whiffs through my hair and across my skin. It's a perfect evening. I look down at my watch. 8:00. There's still plenty of time before the store closes.

This suddenly brings a question to my mind: Where's Mister Bakura? Ryou said he never came home last night. He hasn't even called. That's really odd considering how controlling and mysterious he's been lately.

I get in and out of the grocery store in less than five minutes, now with a plastic bag full of the lovely luscious fruit. Murmuring a song under my breath, I start my way back to the house. It's getting cooler outside, the sun going down behind the trees and buildings.

A group of noisy teens saunter on the other side of the street, entering a popular dance/bar. **_Discotheques_**, the name of the place, flashes in bright colors; either inviting one in or threatening to blind one. I scowl, not fond of such places myself. All those people dancing nastily against one another...

My breath catches in my throat when I spot the Kaiba Corp. limo in the parking lot on the far side; two burly men in suites standing on either side of it. It figures Kaiba'd protect even his cars. I pick up my speed but then stop..._Minkah hasn't come back yet._ I glance behind me where **_Discotheques _**beckons me with winking insistence. Biting my lip, I cross the street. This is worth looking into.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Ha! He smoked ya that time, Yug!" Jou laughs as I beat him in the car racing game.

"For once," Yugi grins earning a light thwack from me. "Hey!"

"Serves you right," I retort sticking out my tongue.

"You two are _so_ mature," Yami smirks as he re-enters the room.

"Where's Malik an' our banana splits?" Jou asks glancing at the kitchen door.

"Food-tracked mind," Marik mutters with a small smile.

Yami rolls his eyes. "He went to buy some bananas. We're out."

I frown. "I'm sorry. He didn't have to do that..."

"He wanted to. He'll be back in fifteen minutes or so," Yami replies reassuringly. "That's enough time before the pizza arrives."

"Which is...?" Honda presses eagerly.

"In thirty minutes," Yami replies with a look of amused exasperation.

We all snicker, Honda and Jou seeming very pleased. I sigh somewhat wistfully, wishing Khalil could've joined us. He got in a bit of trouble with his mother for staying over here last night without telling her. Well, it's not like we _planned_ it or anything...

"Earth to Ryou," Yugi giggles waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blink.

"You're sure out of it. I never win video games against you this many times in a row," he says observantly.

I smile apologetically. "Sorry, Yugi. My mind must be somewhere else."

"Yeah, with a nice black-haired guy who's working at the hardware store," Honda grins.

My face is burning as they all laugh lightly. Marik shakes his head, no doubt noticing my reddening cheeks.

"Oh stop it you guys. I think it's cute," he smiles slumping down on the couch next to me.

"Hey I never said it wasn't!" Honda states putting up his hands defensively. "It's great. He's a good guy..." We all turn at a loud rumbling sound from Jou.

The blonde smiles innocently patting his stomach. "Is there anything else to eat while we're waiting?"

**(Minkah's POV)**

I down another drink, relishing in the burning sensation as it scorches my throat. There's horribly loud music banging; flashing lights insane enough to make one want to scream. Kaiba glances from our seating in a loft area for 'special' guests (aka: rich asses). We have our own private booth, away from all the maniacs on the floor who are grinding and humping like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll have a tequila now," Kaiba states to a passing waiter. "As will my **boyfriend** here."

I try to ignore the way he emphasizes the word, sending me a smug grin. I run my finger over the bottom of my shot glass, trying to get the pounding in my head to stop. Of course, it _does_ make it harder to understand what he's saying...so: bring on the alcohol!

I jolt when he's suddenly on my side of the booth, breathing a sweet-smelling scent in my face that makes me want to hurl. An arm wraps around my waist, pulling me against him.

"So how are you enjoying your first drinking experience?" he purrs into my ear.

"Loud," I mutter, glaring at the disc jockey across the way.

Kaiba chuckles. "Then perhaps we need another round to take our minds off it...How about a dance?"

"I don't dance," I scowl while attempting to pull away from him, though the movement is just making me dizzy.

"You don't drink either," he says smoothly, pressing me against the wall. _Trapped_.

"Let...go...of...me!" I growl, my vision is swimming.

"Hmm...**no**."

I try to shout as he lunges, forcefully crushing his mouth over mine. Mind buzzing, I find my arms pinned down as he straddles me. I struggle in a fruitless effort to get away. Cornered. Helpless.

**(Malik's POV)**

I wander around the dance floor, having to smack a few guys and girls for trying to grind against me. Like I want to be part of their sick make-out fest. Scowling, I struggle through the crowd, searching for the snobby CEO. If I were Kaiba—thank Ra I'm _not_—where would I be in this madhouse? Looking up I spot the loft area with what looks like a more classy spot...if anything can be considered 'classy' in this dump.

Maneuvering my way around some guards on the stairwell I make my way up the dirty wooden stairs, glancing around when I reach the top. There are a number of tables and booths in the place. It's sweltering hot; all the heat from the moving bodies below rising up here. Grimacing at the muggy feeling, I move off to the side, searching. There's a slower music playing up here, barely audible above the continuous booming of the "music" far below.

**There. **

There in the corner booth sit Kaiba and Minkah. I barely recognize the Egyptian. His face is pallid, eyes downcast. Kaiba's watching him continuously like the lecher he is. I feel myself growl when the CEO comes around and all but pounces on Minkah, forcefully kissing him while holding him down. It looks like Minkah's trying to fight back but can't. Decision made, I hurry over to the bar that's up here just for the rich guests here in the loft. The bartender gives me a dubious look, bald head shining in the flashing light.

"What can I get ya?" he asks grudgingly.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" I ask loudly as the music below gets more intense. "My battery's dead," I add, figuring anyone up here would have their own.

He nods going and getting an old phone with a cord. I nod my thanks, pulling as far away from him as I can possibly get before quickly dialing the number. My fingers twirl impatiently in the cord as the other end rings twice...three times...

"Come on! Pick up!" I hiss, glaring over at the booth where Kaiba's all but mauling Minkah.

"Bakura residence. Ryou speaking," a faint voice says.

"Ryou!" I yell.

"Malik? Where are you? I can barely hear you!" I can barely hear _him_.

"Doesn't matter! Put Jou on!"

"...What?"

"Ryou, listen! This is really important! Put Jou on!" I shout desperately.

"Uh...hold on."

The bartender watches me curiously as he dries a glass with a towel. I nod to him politely, knowing I probably look as frenetic as I feel right now.

"What's up, man?" Jou's voice asks loud and clear. For once I'm happy he's so noisy.

"Jou! Thank Ra! Listen..." I cast a frantic glance over to the booth. "I need your help."

* * *

**_On a serious note_:** I'd like to say now: I did NOT put the "relationship" of Minkah and Kaiba in the story for anyone's sick pleasure. It's not meant to be amusing so if you _are_ relishing in it: **I don't want to know**. Is that clear? 

Minkah: Well **I'm** not enjoying it!

Ferris: -.-; For obvious reasons.

Jou: Why's Malik calling ME?

Kaiba: Good question. Perhaps he needs to talk down to someone?

Jou: >.

Ferris: All right. We had a GREAT amount of reviews last chappies! Let's do it again, no? (throws orange tic tacs in the air)

Next chapter: Jou's "assistance", a rabid car chase, andOtogi vs Kaiba!Hehe.


	23. Chapter 23: Fruitless Liberation

THE STORY IS FRIKIN' FINISHED!

readers: Eh? O.O

I mean I'm done typing it! 29 chappies, baby! On to the sequel! Whoot! (actually I'm working on Beneath the Surface at the moment. Hoping to finish another chappie of that tonight. I've got about two pages to go on the next chappie for BTBT so it'll be up in a day or two! Yayness! Plus I've finally gotten my schedule figured out for college! WHOOT WHOOT!

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Band camp. A yes. I think you mentioned that to me...then I forgot. O.o...ja. "It's going to be even more emotional than Cry of the Wicked! (Gasp! Can it be!)" I know! It's incredible!..and true. Esp. the second half. It's gonna get really gory, TONS of romance, angst...and mental instability. What's not to love? (Minkah: Oh...like ALL OF IT!) -.o;...ahem, no I don't live in Ohio. I've been there though. Cincinatti (I know I spelled it wrong) is fucking awesome!..I live in Michigan. And just for the record I am NOT a Michigan fan. I'm a _Western_ Michigan fan. "It would be so cool to hang out with you, you seem like the hanging out kind of person that would say really random things when your talking to someone" I do I do! My friends would get so annoyed with me. (cackles)...but now they're all **_gone_**! -sobs- they've all left the state for school! One of my bestest friends just left for North Carolina! -clings to while sobbing- Make her come BACK! (soki: O.O)

**xxxJennxxx: **-takes out big stick- (Jenn: OoO "!") What? **You** were the one who suggested it!...yes long chapters! Yayness! Okay, here goes: BAM!..there. That wasn't so bad now was it? (Jenn: xX...)

**TenshiBabe: **I'm your fav author? SQUEEEEE! -tackleglomps- I luffles you so, honey! I'm depressed at the moment. All my friends are leaving the state for college. But I still have you! -cuddles- (tenshi: Uh oh...) hehe. "I told my friends to check out your stories, I pretty sure they'll luv you too!" -tackles again- There's just no ending to your lufflness, is there? -huggles again-

**ladygoddess: **Yami/Malik/Minkah pairing? -drools- ooooh that's HOT! Yes Minkah's going to have some probs getting away from Kaiba. (Minkah: Meh! Go away!) (Malik: Yeah! I want him!...-blinks-Don't I?) (Kaiba: You are sooo dellusional, Ishatar)

**Riesay&Faye:** Riesay: Enjoyed the Malik angst, eh? -smirk- there's plenty more to come this chapter and quadruple that amount next chapter! Mwahahaha! (Malik: I just can't win) Nope. Luca, huh? That's cool. I likes it! Tho there aren't going to be any kittens, I'm afraid. (Riesay&Faye: WHAT!) -winces- Yeah...you'll understand why later...-dodges punches- Oh calm down! Faye: Ah yes that stupid "can't review for another 24 whatever hours" bleh. Stupid site. I understand though. -huggles- The fan gal badge? Here! -hands Faye one- Oh and I almost forgot! -hands Riesay packet of cotton balls- There! Keep that brain intact, eh? Unless it's already too late...-.o...hmm...this could be complicated...Anyway I believe it's pronounced "Ah-pah-fiss" (Minkah: You THINK? You mean you're not 100 percent _sure_?) hehe. Ja! (minkah: -.-;)

**Joey-lover: **What can Jou do? Is that how much faith you have in one of your fav characters? (Minkah: It's not like you have faith in me!...and you claim I'm your favorite) But you're a dishonest bastard! (Minkah: True true...) (Jou: O.o)

**Sirithiliel: **Paint a dwagon just for moi! (sirith: Um...I have this thing called a LIFE...) -.-; humph. I see. -tackles and chains to rat cage- ha! Now start painting! (oh and don't get the paints too close to Luigi and Pug. Not good for their little rattie lungs and skin!) -winks- (sirith: Why do I bother?)

**Muse of Sarcasm: **-winces- Easy honey! I know I know! Minkah's no whore. Kaiba's usually awesome. I know! Here! -hands big sack of orange tic tacs-

**Bloody Wretched: **-smirk- Glad to know it's not amusing. I've had people e-mail me in previous stories and tell me how much they enjoy reading the rape stuff. Sick twisted bastards...well, actually I think they're mostly girls...(Minkah: bitches...) Ja.

**inuyashapup: **If you have any questions about Michigan feel free to ask. I do live here afterall...in the worst state economy-wise in the whole fucking country. Bleh. Sorry. Ranting a bit. I actually went to school in a really bad neighborhood. There was a strip club down the block and a druggie house on the other side of the chain link fence from the playground. O.o...messed up. Ja.

**Spryte**: "Wow... Kaiba's quite a perv in this, isn't he?" -smirk- Understatement of the century, honey. (kaiba: Hey!) Anyway, the girl in the picture? Acutally, you won't find out more about her until the sequel. I can't give all the answers away in the first half! (spryte: WHAT!) Time to go! -runs away-

**Sagira98: **"haha I was right! yay!starts dancing" (blinks) You're...happy about this? (Sagira: Yes!) Oh. Okay. -smiles- All you people are off to band camp! My sister had band camp earlier in the summer...what instrument do you play? I was a trumpet person myself. Now I'm a choir geek. Hehe!

**Felynna: "** I would hug him, but I value my life at the moment. Could you hug him for me, please?" -blink- Heeeey! Are you saying _my_ life is meaningless? I'm not gonna hug him right now! (Minkah: I dare you to try) Nuh uh! (minkah: Ha! I win!)

**HieiWannabe: **"Thank you for not going too into detail with it" Your welcome. I don't want to write..._that_. -shudders- No. Nope. Don't wanna go there. Anyway, Jou's not going to turn pervert Kaiba to pudding. Actually, I think Otogi shall get more credit for that than anyone else in this chapter. -grins- Hey! I _never_ said Kaiba wasn't going to die! I said **Minkah** wasn't going to kill him! (Kaiba: O.O) Mwahahaha!

**Black Kitsune Veela: **"GET THE FUCK OFFA MINKAH YOU SERIAL RAPIST WITH A SMALL DICK!" -falls over laughing- Perfect honey! (kaiba: . ) Hehehe...eheh...eheh...wooooo. Ah that felt good. All right, yes Jou's gonna have a ball--as will many other of the characters. (Kaiba: Except me, right?) Ja...and Minkah. (Minkah: Damn) You think Minkah's gonna confide in someone? Hell no! He doesn't trust **anyone**!

**shadowweaver666: **-laughs- Yes it's hard to believe Kaiba could be any more self-centered etcetetc than he already was. But I've accomplished such. (Minkah: Yeah. Thanks a bunch.) (Kaiba: -grumbling-) -.-;

**Lorna Shadows: **"What's Jou gonna do that will make a difference besides just trying to pick a fight with Kaiba?" Ah but who says that _won't_ make a difference? Jou: OoO

**bakura240: "**i hope he gets away from Apophis freaks their mean (for want of a better word)" -smirk- That was...amusing, honey. But you're right. They are "mean" (for lack of a better word). No he won't be getting away from them. He's not gonna kick Kaiba's ass either. (Minkah: Noooo!)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi & koinu27: **Umm...was that good or bad that the shock kept you awake longer? (minkah: -.-) hehe. I've put tape over my friends' mouths too. Twas sooo much fun...-blinks- but now they're all GONE! -grabs kanashimi and sobs against- They've all gone off to college out of the state! I'm **_alone_**! -howls in despair- " I have an idea, you kill him like she did Malik in Cry of the Wicked, and I'll come in right before he becomes a twitching mass of goo and flesh..." hehe. (Malik: I hate you **_all_**.) "Kaiba: its not my fault! Apophis said I could! ( whines )" -evil smirk- Oh _that_ looks familiar...(Kaiba: O.o?)

**dragonlady222**: No. Sadly Mr. Bakura isn't gone. Wouldn't that be great though? -grins wickedly- Khalil? -sighs- I'll be discussing him more at the end notes at the bottom of the page. In other words: I'm lazy. (minkah: Shocker) .

**Silver Mirror: **THE LAPTOP MAYHEM IS OVER! REJOICE! REJOICE!...ahem. -grins sheepishly- sorry needed to get that out. I know what you mean about Kaiba. I luffles him too...just not in this story. (Kaiba: You're all against me!) heh.

I shall dedicate this chapter to **TenshiBabe! **Also a big whoop whoop for Silver Mirror! REJOICE! REJOICE! (readers: "?") Ahem. The song written into this chapter is titled "You Don't Own Me" by the Blow Monkeys. Whoot!

_**I turned an ancient poet's book**_

_**And found upon the page,**_

"_**Stone walls do not a prison make**_

_**Or iron bars a cage."**_

_**Yes, that is true, and something more,**_

_**You will find where're you roam**_

_**That marble floors and gilded walls**_

_**Can never make a home. **_

_**--Henry Van Dyke**_

**Chapter 23: Fruitless Liberation**

**(Malik's POV)**

"What?" Jou asks in disbelief.

"Jou, I need your help!" I repeat.

"Where are you, man? What's all that noise?"

"I'm at DiscothequesDon't ask. Listen, once I've hung up I want you to call here and ask for Kaiba."

"Wat! Kaiba's there?" he asks excitedly. "Oooh this is just too good...!"

"Jou, _listen_! You have to keep him busy for as long as you can! I need as much time as possible! Do you understand?" I press urgently.

"Consider it done, man. You'll tell me all about how the prank turns out when you get back, right?" the blonde presses hungrily.

I glance over at the booth. "Sure. Yeah. I'll tell you all the details."

"Awesome! Just wait a minute...Ryou! Where's yer phone book?...Don' ask 'why?' just get me the phone number for Discotheques! No I'm not going wacky!" I start pacing, the cord stretching to its limit. "All right, Malik. We're ready. Best of luck! Don' worry! I'll keep him busy!"

"Thank you, Jou! Bye!" I say hurriedly. Turning to the bartender who's busy getting something for another customer I hold up the device and mouth "thank you"; turning and scooting over to the side to wait.

All the while I stare murderously at the corner booth where all that's visible is Kaiba's back. Growling under my breath it takes all my will power not to go over there now. I know that won't work: noting the guards posted all around the loft. Hopefully they won't interfere with my plan. A song I used to love comes on the speakers here in the loft. It's too ironic for me to enjoy now though...

_You don't own me_

_I'm not just one of your many toys._

_You don't own me_

_Don't say I can't go with other boys_

I wait alertly, making sure to be out of sight by standing near a couple of other people as the bartender answers the phone. He calls over one of the waiters, pointing to the corner booth. The man nods, hurrying over.

_Don't tell me what to do_

_And don't tell me what to say_

_Please when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display, cause..._

I hold my breath as Kaiba starts screaming at the man, no doubt enraged at being interrupted. The waiter bows apologetically, leaning in so Kaiba can hear him. The CEO's face goes dark, and he motions for the body guards to follow as he stalks over to the bar.

_You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way._

_You don't own me_

_Don't tie me down cause I'll never stay._

I make my move as soon as his back is to me, hurrying over to the booth. Minkah's lying on his back in a daze. The front of his black shirt is ripped open, revealing a well-toned, scar-covered chest.

_I don't tell you what to say_

_And I don't tell you what to do_

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you!_

"Minkah! Minkah, it's Malik!" I say pulling him hurriedly into a sitting position. **Big mistake**.

His face goes white, body lurching forward. I hold his hair back as he vomits all over the table, trembling violently. Damn.

_I'm young—and I love to be young_

_I'm free—and I love to be free_

I glance over nervously to where Kaiba's yelling into the phone as Minkah continues to pitch forward. The CEO's back is still to us. The guards are no where in sight. Keep talking, Jou!

_To live my life the way I want_

_To say and do whatever I please!_

After the Egyptian seems to have finished throwing his guts up I lean forward, holding his face close to mine. He pants heavily, eyes glazed, breath reeking of alcohol. He's completely wasted.

"Minkah." I say trying to get anything besides puke out of him.

"Let...go..." he gasps, eyes not focusing. "Let...go..."

_Don't tell me what to do_

_And you don't tell me what to say_

Knowing I'm on a time limit, I quickly lift him into my arms, clutching him against my chest while casting nervous glances over my shoulder as I hurry down the steps. Minkah whimpers, struggling against me.

_And please when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display!_

"Don't...want to," he protests groggily. "N-no..."

"It's all right," I say in his ear as I push through the crowds toward the exits. "I've got you."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

Minkah struggles against me as I heatedly lavish his mouth while ripping his shirt open. He lets out a whine, fingernails clawing desperately as if it will make me stop.

"You're mine," I whisper in his ear.

"Mister Kaiba?"

I sit straight up, whipping around to find a measly waiter cowering before me.

"What?" I growl, thoroughly enraged at having been interrupted. "**Can't** **you** **fucking** **see** **I'm** **_busy_**?"

He trembles, bowing low. "A...Mister...Ka...There's...over...bar!" he blabbers, the music overpowering his voice. Pansy.

"**What**?" I growl.

He blinks, leaning in. "There's a phone call for Seto Kaiba over at the bar! They said it's important!"

I narrow my eyes. I nod, turning to my guards and motioning for them to follow. Who knows what this is about. If it were one of my own people they would have just called my cell. I cast a glance at Minkah and know right away that he's not going anywhere. Sauntering over to the bar I pick up the grimy old phone.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Ah, it's 'bout time!"

I stare in shock at the device. "**YOU**! How the hell did you...?"

"Surprised? Well dat's just perfect!" the annoying mutt cackles. "I was hoping you would be!"

"How did you...What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growl, dumbfounded. Is he stalking me? Is he in _here_ somewhere?

"Just thought I'd call my ol' buddy up an' have a nice chat wit' him," he laughs.

I cover the receiver, turning to my guards. "Check the area bellow for the Katsuya kid. He's followed us. When you find him take him outside and beat the shit out of him!"

They nod, ascending the stairs. I turn back to the device.

"What the fuck do you want, Katsuya?"

"Nothin' much. Just thought we'd talk about...oh I don' know...how Yami can completely whoop yer **ass** in Duel Monsters!"

I clutch the phone tightly in rage. "Want to repeat that, you little cockroach? Or did the _King_ _of_ _Games_ put you up to it?"

"Why not ask 'im yerself?"

"Hello Kaiba."

I stare in astonishment. "What in the...!"

"Yes we're both here," Yami croons smugly. "Nice night on the town, no?"

"So you're stalking me now?" I sneer. "Isn't that usually left to someone who can actually get _away_ with something?"

**(Yami's POV)**

I smile dastardly, winking at Yugi and the others who are falling over laughing. "Oh but I **do**. I got away with sleeping with Minkah." Yes I'm going along with this. Malik said he needed time. This should spark something. Heh.

"**You little son of a...!"**

"Tsk tsk, you're in a public place! Such vulgar language shouldn't be used by such a high-class person like you!" I chuckle.

"When I get my hands on you...!"

"But ya won't!" Jou cackles from beside me. "Besides, the guy you've got the hots for is already taken! Ha!" He sticks out his tongue at the phone.

"He can't see you, Jou," Honda mutters in exasperation, though with a grin.

"S'the thought that matters," Jou replies happily.

"Well I've got news for you," Kaiba continues, suddenly mocking. "I've got your precious little..." His voice cuts off abruptly. "...**Fuck**!"

"Precious little fuck?" Jou smirks. "Huh. Didn't know we'd lost it."

No answer.

"Kaiba?" I ask into the phone. It remains silent. I hang up.

"Hopefully Malik had enough time to do whatever," Yugi sighs. "That _did_ last fairly long, don't you think?"

I nod, smirking. "It sounded like Kaiba'd just discovered whatever my devious little koi has done."

We all jump at the sound of the doorbell. Jou and Honda leap to their feet eagerly.

"**Pizza**!"

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Well I've got news for you," I taunt. "I've got your precious little..." My voice trails off when I glance over to the booth, eyes widening in shock. _It's_ _empty_. "**Fuck**!"

I drop the phone, racing over to the booth. The table's covered in ocher vomit that's dripping onto the floor. I narrow my eyes at the plastic bag laying next to the table. Reaching in I pull out...bananas?

"_Katsuya_," I growl, standing up and storming to look out over the room. Pressing a button on my collar, I open a channel to all the guards wandering about down there. "Meet me at the limo," I snarl. "We have an assassin to retrieve."

**(Malik's POV)**

I hurry down the street with a barely conscious Minkah in my arms. His head is dead weight, eyes rolling back. Gripping him tighter I turn down a random street onto one of the busiest roads of downtown. Needless to say, everyone's staring at us. Glancing nervously around I keep an eye out for the CEO. He'll be here soon. And if he finds us what then? I can't fight off all those bodyguards...

"Malik! What the hell!"

I turn to find none other than Otogi standing ahead of me, emerald eyes wide and staring at the still form in my arms with pure astonishment.

"Otogi! Thank Ra!" I exclaim rushing over to him.

"What's going on? Why're you carrying _him_ around?" my friend emphasizes aggressively directing a glare at the motionless Egyptian.

"I need help! Kaiba's after him! He's going to be here any second...!"

"And we should care _why_?" the black-haired teen snorts.

"Otogi," I plead beseechingly.

He sighs heavily. "Fine fine. My car's right over here..."

We both freeze at the sound of screeching tires, turning to find a Kaiba Corp. limo racing towards us. Other cars crash into one another in an attempt to get out of the way. The sleek black vehicle skids to a halt, lights flashing in a silent warning down the block. Otogi and I don't bother to look at one another, dashing for his convertible. I drag Minkah into the back with me as Otogi jumps in without opening the door. I barely have time to buckle my seat belt before he floors it, leaning on the horn as we blast off down the street. I glance behind us as my hair whips in my face.

"Otogi, he's coming!" I yell.

Minkah makes a groaning sound from where he's lying on the floor, stirring. I watch Otogi's emerald eyes glance in the rearview mirror, narrowing when they spot the limo gaining on us, shoving other vehicles aside easily.

"Shit!" he growls, swerving sharply to avoid a biker directly in front of us.

"Where are we going?" I call desperately, stomach churning.

"Away from him!"

"Good answer," I mutter, letting out a yell as the entire car jerks violently.

"**Why that son of a...!" **

I look back, eyes widening when I'm staring into the front window of the limo that's currently rear ending us repeatedly. Kaiba's smirking at me from the passenger's seat, eyes flashing dangerously. Otogi grits his teeth, growling angrily.

"He's gonna pay for **that**! Hold on!"

My throat ties in knots as we suddenly U-turn in the middle of the four lane road, speeding off the opposite direction. My heart's pounding furiously in my chest as the limo follows.

"Uh Otogi, we're on the wrong side of the street!" I yell nervously, watching the cars heading straight towards us swerve into the glass window fronts of stores, pedestrians screaming and leaping frantically to get out of the way.

"I've noticed!" he yells back. "Just what the fuck did Minkah do to...?"

Otogi doesn't have time to finish his question as the limo comes charging at us. We're creating a perfectly clear path for them to follow! My friend realizes this as well, picking up the pace nonetheless.

"Where can we go?" he yells to me, growling as the limo rear-ends us again.

There's the sound of violent coughing. I look down to find Minkah throwing up all over the floor of the convertible. Otogi's body tenses, no doubt hearing it too.

"Oh he did **not** just do that!...**Dammit**!" he screams as the limo pulls up along side us, veering towards the convertible in order to cut us off. "**Oh that _does_** **it**!"

I duck as the dice master swerves sharply to the left, ramming violently against the side of the limo. He immediately floors the gas, taking off down the road. Trembling, I sit up slowly, glancing behind us to find the limo crashed into a beer truck, the amber liquid spilling out over the top of the vehicle. The side door opens and Kaiba stumbles out only to tense, eyes glowing with rage as a cascade of beer pours down, thoroughly drenching him.

"Ha! Take _that_, you son of a bitch!" Otogi cackles, putting his finger up in the air as we zoom off down the road.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I pick up the phone, dialing the number that I've already memorized. Tapping my fingers lightly on the counter top I wait.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asks gruffly.

I freeze. "Uh...Hello...is...Khalil there?"

"He's still at work," she replies crossly. "He skipped out yesterday and now is working late tonight."

My stomach twists in knots at this. "Oh. Sorry to bother you, mam."

I quickly hang up the phone before she can say anything else, covering my face with my hands. Soft footfall announces another presence in the kitchen. I turn to find Yami standing before me.

"Is Khalil coming?" he asks.

I shake my head glumly. "He's working late tonight because of not showing up the other day."

Yami smiles comfortingly, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "It wasn't your fault. Don't go blaming yourself."

I nod. "I guess it's good he wasn't fired or anything..."

"But?" he presses.

I look down at my feet. "Do you think...he's angry with me?"

"Don't talk like that." I gaze up in surprise to find Yami staring at me sternly. "Don't go thinking things like that. The two of you are perfect for one another. Knowing him, he won't blame you. It was an accident, pure and simple. All right?"

"Right," I say softly.

"Hey where the hell is Malik? Shouldn't he have been back by now?" Jou asks suddenly walking into the room. "Mare is practically sitting on the box of remaining pizza! If his brother doesn't get here soon I'm gonna claim it for myself!"

Yami and I glance at one another worriedly. Malik _should_ have been back by now.

"Do you think Kaiba caught him?" I ask nervously.

"I..."

Yami's cut off as the phone beside us rings. He hurriedly picks it up.

"Bakura residence...Malik! Where have you...?" Jou and I watch anxiously as his eyes go dark. "Kaiba **_what_**?..."

I wring my hands together when he turns away from us, listening intently. I can barely make out Malik's voice, strained. Jou begins to pace agitatedly, every so often running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. One by one the others enter the kitchen, detecting something's amiss; standing near the table quietly. Yugi is watching his older brother all the while, wide eyes waiting.

"I...no that's a good idea. We'll keep a watchful eye out...You're sure you three are all right?" Marik and I share an uneasy look. "All right. Love you. Take care."

We all tense as Yami hangs up the phone. The click it makes is deafening. He slowly turns to the rest of us, face ashen.

"Yami man...?" Jou asks in an edgy voice.

**(Yugi's POV)**

We listen as Yami tells us everything Malik informed him of in the phone call. It hadn't been a prank after all. Kaiba got Minkah drunk and was practically raping him.

"You sure Malik and Mink are gonna be all right at dicey boy's house?" Jou asks roughly, glancing out the window. It's nearly midnight now. We called Grandpa and the others' parents to inform them everyone will be staying here tonight. School's closed indefinitely until the assassinations have been put a stop to.

"Otogi has his own security systems and guards. They're safer than _we_ are," Marik says quietly from next to me and Ryou on the couch.

"I still can't believe it," Honda mutters. "No...I **_can_**." He's growling in fury, eyes glowing with rage. "Who the hell does that bastard think he is to do that to a person?"

"He wanted to get back at Mink for the prank earlier," Jou whispers, face pale. "Damn, I said we wouldn't let anything happen to 'im. We should have been there to protect him!"

Yami shakes his head, sighing heavily. "No. Minkah wouldn't have let us. Besides, we weren't expecting this sort of retaliation..."

"What happens now?" I ask weakly.

"Ain't it obvious? We beat the crap out of Kaiba and keep Mink in sight at all times!" Jou announces.

Yami sighs again. "I'm not sure that's the best way to go about this...Grandpa's going to meet us here in the morning then we'll all head over to Otogi's. Until then we should get some rest. We'll have to take watch shifts just for precautions."

"I'll go first! Someone's gotta finish off the pizza!" Jou volunteers eagerly.

**(Malik's POV)**

Otogi's been outside for a few hours overseeing the damages to his car. It'll most likely be cheaper to just buy a new one. He's pissed about it, but grateful we're all safe.

I sigh heavily, glancing down at Minkah who's lying on a couch, face contorted in pain. I reach over, pushing a strand of his white bangs off his face. The hair is soft, just like it was the day in the restroom...I close my eyes. No. No thoughts like that. I'm not falling for him. It's all in my head...It's all in my head...I tense as the white-haired teen groans, stirring.

"Well that's one dead car," Otogi states crossly strolling into the room. "Man I'm beat."

"It's almost three," I say softly, eyes never leaving the sleeping teen before us.

I can feel Otogi watching me. Trying to ignore this, I get ready to stand when I notice it.

"He's shivering," I say, reaching forward and resting my fingers gently on the back of Minkah's hand. "Gods he's cold. Is there a warmer shirt he could borrow?" I ask turning to Otogi. "Kaiba pretty much destroyed this one..."

Otogi gives me a look but leaves the room. I frown, reaching forward to pull the remains of the silky black shirt from the trembling frame. It's unfeasible, his limbs tense. Noting the curved knife attached to his belt, I draw it from its worn leather sheath to find a frighteningly sharp blade. Tentatively, I touch the edge of the shirt to it, the material parting upon contact. Biting my lip, I carefully cut away the fabric making sure not to get his skin. My hand freezes over his right shoulder as the cloth falls away, eyes widening in shock. What the devil...I've seen this somewhere before...But where?

"Guess what? I'll be _really_ generous. I'll even let him keep this thing. Like I'd want it back after..." I hear Otogi come up behind me but I can't turn. "Malik? Malik, look at me! What's wrong?"

**(Yami's POV)**

We hurry over to Otogi's as soon as Grandpa joins us. Knocking on the door insistently, a business woman who is most likely an assistant answers.

"Where are they? Did Kaiba come?" Jou barks earnestly.

She blinks before stating blandly, "Oh. You must be the friends. This way."

Our little group follows her through the house/shop that Malik and I know very well. Upon entering the living room I rush over to my dozing koi who's leaning against the couch. Minkah's asleep on the sofa, face worn. He's wearing a thick blue sweatshirt, hands inside its baggy sleeves.

"Malik," I say softly running a hand through his golden hair.

He groans, opening his violet eyes wearily. "Yami!" he exclaims, arms wrapping securely around my torso in a tight embrace. "Thank Ra you're here."

"Are you all right, Malik?" Grandpa asks in a relieved tone as we all gather around the couch.

"Yeah. Nearly had the shit scared out of me in that car chase. Otogi's not happy. His convertible's wrecked," my koi says somberly against my neck.

"At least the three of you are safe," Grandpa puts in, glancing at the sleeping form on the couch. "This is Minkah?"

We all nod. Ryou's kneeling in front of the Egyptian, tentatively running a hand through the wild white hair. Minkah moans as if in protest, shifting slightly.

"Why did he go with Kaiba?" Jou snarls angrily. "He keeps going back to the guy. What the hell was Mink thinking?"

Grandpa stares at the Egyptian sadly. "It's something that often happens with people who've been maltreated. An abusive relationship is the only kind he's known, so he'll keep going back to it even if he's able to discern it's not right."

"Then we've gotta help him get outta this cycle before something even worse happens," Jou replies softly, eyes now burning with determination.

My heart pangs in my chest as I watch Ryou somberly stroke the side of the other's face. His finger gently runs over the deep double-crossed scar, tracing it. We all jump up in shock as a tan hand goes flying across Ryou's face in a violent smack. The stunned boy backs up, shaking. Minkah struggles to sit up, eyes glowing with vehemence. He stops the instant he spots us, face becoming bewildered. Marik and Grandpa support a stunned Ryou whose left cheek is turning bright red.

"It's all right, man. Yer safe now!" Jou puts in happily.

The Egyptian narrows his eyes. "What?"

"You were at the club with Kaiba..."

Malik doesn't finish his explanation as there are sounds of shouting out front. We turn, eyes widening in shock when Kaiba himself strolls in with five body guards. Malik and I stand, joining the others in a protective wall in front of the couch.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, moneybags? Get out!" Jou yells angrily.

Kaiba smirks. "I have no desire to be in such a place, mutt, believe me. I just came to pick up something you so graciously ran off with last night."

"You won't ever touch him again!" Honda growls threateningly, putting up his fists.

"Now now, let's all calm down..." Grandpa begins.

"Shut it, old man. I've no time for chit chat," Kaiba sneers, stepping forward.

"Get out, Kaiba," I hiss severely, my koi beside me giving the CEO his signature death glare.

"I will readily. Just give me my boyfriend."

"He's not your fucking boyfri...!"

Malik freezes as Minkah shoves past us, facing the CEO with his icy gray eyes. Ryou's beside me in an instant, eyes pleading and frantic.

"Minkah..." he begins.

"Let's go," the Egyptian growls to the CEO, ignoring us.

Kaiba smirks, coming forward and forcefully planting a kiss on the other's mouth. Minkah shoves him away, eyes glowing in fury. Kaiba merely chuckles, wrapping an arm around the white-haired teen's waist, leading him towards the door.

"**Stop**!" Malik shouts racing in front of them, arms spread out. "I'm not letting you do this!"

The guards on either side of the pair tense. I hurry to my koi's side, standing protectively next to him. The others watch on nervously, Jou and Honda sizing up the body guards.

"You're really a pathetic little thing, aren't you?" Kaiba smirks. "Why can't you accept the fact that I've won?" He turns to the guards. "Take my _koi_ to the limo. I'll be there in a moment once I've finished with these freaks."

"I can go by myself!" Minkah snaps, tearing himself from the CEO's grasp and storming out of the room. The guards follow behind, casting uneasy glances at one another.

Kaiba just shakes his head, chuckling darkly. "Such an independent little thing, isn't he?"

"Stay the hell away from him," Malik whispers dangerously low. "He's been through enough, can't you see?"

The CEO sneers contemptuously. "And I'm making sure nothing else happens to him. I've the finest security in the whole country."

"Which we breached," I scoff.

Kaiba snorts. "Ah but only with _his_ help. You know it, so don't bother denying it."

Malik bristles. "What do you have on him?"

"Besides myself you mean?" Kaiba smirks.

"You fucking _bastard_! Keep yer filthy paws offa him!" Jou screams, being held back by Marik and Honda.

"Too late for that. Anyway, I'd **love** to stay and argue, but I have a fatigued koi to take care of," Kaiba snorts, turning and striding for the door.

"Kaiba."

He turns, looking at my own koi straight in the eyes.

"This isn't over," Malik says quietly, eyes flashing in silent warning.

Kaiba grins wickedly, all white teeth showing. He doesn't answer, turning and leaving the room in an uncanny stillness. We watch from the window as he gets in the limo, roaring off down the block.

"Damn," Honda mutters under his breath.

**So the fucking site won't let me put a line thingie here so I've just bolded the font. -.-; stupid site...**

**Ahem. So some of you are convinced that Khalil is from Apophis. Possible. Possible...or not. -cackles- Oh I love to watch you all squirm! Keep up the suspicions and guessing though! (I'm amused by it!) Anyway, we've got a hormonal and confuzzled Malik next chapter!...then in the chapter after that there's going to be gruesome death. Another Yugioh character is going to DIE.**

**Characters: O.O**

**Malik: -sobbing- It's ME isn't it?**

**readers: WHAT! YOU CANNOT KILL MALIK!**

**Ferris: -.-; how many times have we gone over this now? (It's NOT Malik!)**

**Yugi: Review!**


	24. Chapter 24: My Curse

Ah the story continues to darken. There's a wonderful new twist added to this chapter...well, scratch that: TWO lovely twists...no wait...Three!

Minkah: Will you just get on with it already?

Ferris: Fine fine...

**Soki-Chan the Great: **I haven't seen sin city but I have a faint idea what you're talking about. -smirks- (Kaiba: Neh! Get away from me!) This song you speak of sounds interesting. I've never heard of it or anything so sadly I have no idea where to start looking for it. You will tell me if you remember, no? -smiles appreciatively- Yayness!...ah the Blow Monkeys. If you wanna hear the song listen to the "Dirty Dancing" (the old movie) soundtrack. Excellent music. I actually grew up listening to it...that and The Bodygaurd, Mariah Carey, and Boys to Men. (Minkah: So That's why you're so messed up...) Oooh yessss. "I'm guessing the thing one Minkah's shoulder is a brand or carving showing that he's a memeber of Apohis and either Mailk or Marik is going to figure it out" Very good, you clever thing, you!

**The Bloody Wretched: **-grins evilly- Yes Kaiba's going to die. Fear not honey. -pats on head- " I have finally mastered th english language!" O.o...Are you another one of those bilingual who takes english as a second or third language? I Luffles foreign accents so! -sighs blissfully-

**inuyashapup: **So guess what song I'm using as an opening for this chapter? That's right. A lovely song _someone_ gave me back in their review for chapter 11. (Gosh it was that far back?) I have since heard the song for myself and lovelovelove it! It's so dark and...beatiful! Like Minkah! (minkah: -.-) I hope you're doing all right with your story. You will tell me if you have any more questions because it's no problem. -winks-

**Muse of Sarcasm: **-laughs- Don't worry. Kaiba'll get his...eventually. (Minkah: NO! I want him dead NOW!) Calm thyself, oh gooshy little thing! (Minkah: "gooshy"?) Of course orange tic tacs make everything better! I try to always have a box of them in my purse! -grins happily-

**Silver Mirror: **Yes Kaiba can be an interesting character to write. (Kaiba: You've made me a fucking pervert!) Yup. (Kaiba: -.-;) Yeah, I really liked the part he ending up having in Cry of the Wicked. Not so in this one. (Minkah: I couldn't agree more.) Ja. So don't worry about him in your fic. He'll find his place...eventually. (Kaiba: Stupid bloody author...)

**Spryte: **You think it's going to be Ryou? -smiles- Well I'll sooth your worries. It's not him. He has to stick around for the sequel! (Ryou: Dammit! I wanted to be free of this fic!) Mwahaha! Yami/Malik/Minkah? -drools- Ooooh that's HOT!

**Joey-lover: **Yes it's true: Minkah's not afraid of Kaiba. He's afraid of Apophis...afraid to disobey them. But afraid of Kaiba? Nah. (Kaiba: -.-) Next chapter you will find out what Malik saw. Yay!

**HieiWannabe: **-smirks- Well hopefully some things you want to see happen will indeed happen in This chapter. (we can hope!) Yes Grandpa's the only one fully aware of how to act around Minkah. Ah, you remembered the tattoo! -huggles tightly- You clever little thing you! (**Hiei**: Yay!) Now to clear up some confusion you have: I never said Minkah's sig other was a woman. I never specified what gender this person is. You think Apophis is using Minkah's sig other as a pawn against him? -nods- Very possible. It would make sense, why he's so afraid to go against their wishes, no? And finally: I UPDATED YOUR FAV STORY! WEEEEEE!

**xxxJennxxx: **Don't you hate it when the reviews don't go through? -snarls- Stupid site...and the line thingie is Still not working! grrrr...(minkah: AHEM) Oh right right. Poor Minkah! Yes poor poor Minkah! (Kaiba: What about me?) You're perverted. Go away. (Kaiba: -.o)

**Lorna Shadows: **you think I'm going to kill Minkah, eh? -smirk- Possible. You're right. He's not doing well at all. I've only given away two people that will not be killed. Malik, for obvious reasons. He's died in all but one story that I've put him in. And then: Ryou. (at least not in the first half! Once they get to the sequel nothing is certain...except that Malik won't die.) Malik: Yay!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Yami or Marik, eh? Hmm...I'm not sure which of those would upset Malik worse. Either way, he'd be crushed, no? (Malik: Waaaaait a minute! You're going to let me live in this fic only to make me suffer?) _You_ were the one who's so adamant on living through one of my fics! (Malik: Happily! I want to be _HAPPY_!) Pffft. Yeah. Like _that's_ going to happen. (Malik: -.- Can't win...)

**bakura240: **Waddaya mean I haven't said who the other assassin is? It's Afika! The creepy guy who oh-so-scares me! You just haven't met him yet!...You officially hate Kaiba in this story? -snort- Don't we All? (kaiba: Must...get...away...)

**ladygoddess: **Yes Otogi giving a beer-drenched Kaiba the finger was just plain awesome! (Otogi: Since when has anything I've done Not been awesome?) O.o...erm..."And the death goes to Kaiba, Malik and Yami will realize that they love Minkah and he loves them and everyone can live haply ever after, nice thought no:coming out of daydream: O.O" Heh. Sure honey, sure.

**dragonlady222: **-sighs- Yes, Kaiba's usually an awesome character. Just not in this story. Ah well. "Everyone in this story feels guilty about things they have no control over. Well everyone, except the one who should feel guilty about his actions, Kaiba." Very true. Ah, another Michigander? Yay! I'm in the west. West-side! -flashes gang sign- (Minkah: Stop embarrassing yourself) -.-;

**koinu27: **-laughs- "mighty baseball bat of distruction"? Hmm...I've got to get myself one of those...(Kaiba: Aiiiieeeeeeeeee!) hehe. This is amusing, no?

**Sirithiliel**: Ah draw a nice piccie then send it via brain wave! (Sirith: O.o...um..) Minkah: Why must you insist on complicating everything? -shrugs happily-

**TheGodFish: **Aww! -huggles- being sick sucks! I blame you not! -gives big bag of orange tic tacs- There. Now you'll be better in no time!...Well yes Minkah's rude! Can you blame him if he's like that though? He's being forced to kill people and is getting raped and doesn't trust anyone enought to tell them! I'd be a _little_ cross too in such a situation...(Yugi: Understatement!) Ja. That idea you had about the dagger: very interesting. It's not the dagger that was used on Marik and Malik. It's a creative, well-thought idea none the less! (Fish: Yayness!)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **(Malik comes in with bandages covering head) Ferris: What happened to you? (Malik: The frying pan of doom.) Ferris: You said it wrong. (Malik: No I didn't.) Ferris: -insistent- It's not the frying pan of doom. It's the Frying Pan of Doom! Put some emotion into it! (Malik: Glad we got that cleared up. -.-) Hehe.

**Sagira98: **Trumpet and violin! That's awesome! Ah, a fellow choir geek! -tackles- Yay! Kill Khalil? -grins- Would I do something like _that_? (Minkah: yes.) hehe. -sighs- I already have stated this: Minkah is NOT going to kill Kaiba or beat the shit out of him, etc. Quite the opposite will happen, actually, as you'll see in _this_ chapter.

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Inuyashapup** who reccomended this song for a chapter of the story a while back. Thanks honey!

**How To Save A Life (By: The Fray)**

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

**Chapter 24: My Curse**

**(Yami's POV)**

We sit around eating lunch at the kitchen table at the Game Shop. It's been a week since the incident at Discotheques. We haven't returned to school still; the assassinations becoming more and more frequent. Although the victims have all been business people the school board's not taking any chances. Not that I blame them. Grandpa's forbidden us to go out by ourselves, only allowing us to go anywhere if we're in a large group. We're also not to go out after dark, which is fairly understandable.

I watch my koi slowly poke at his sandwich, eyes downcast and blank. He's been like this ever since Kaiba stormed out of Otogi's with Minkah. We keep telling him we're going to figure something out, but he only nods half-heartedly. I wish I knew what's really going on in his mind. Yugi gives me a look out of the corner of his eye, telling me he's concerned as well.

"Malik, you've hardly eaten anything. Are you feeling all right?" Grandpa asks, no doubt noting all of our anxiety.

My koi shakes his head, standing. "Just a headache. I'm going to go lie down for a while."

We watch with heavy hearts as he wanders aimlessly out of the room. Marik puts down his glass, face laced with unease. Grandpa sighs heavily, sitting back.

"He's not getting better. What are we going to do?" my brother asks quietly from beside me.

"He's concerned about Minkah," Grandpa states sadly. "Damn, I wish I could think of something...has anyone talked to Charles Bakura about what's going on?"

I blink. "No. He hasn't been around much."

Upon hearing this, a shadow falls over Grandpa's face. "What? He just brought that boy here only to leave him to fend for himself?"

"So it seems," I reply inaudibly.

"I'm going to call over there. Something needs to be done soon. It's not just Minkah. There are so many people that are getting hurt by this," Grandpa announces decisively, getting up and marching over to the phone.

"I'm going to go check on Malik," Marik whispers, standing as well and leaving the room.

Yugi and I wait silently at the table as Grandpa dials the Bakuras' phone number. He stands there for a long moment, muttering to himself.

"Hello this is Solomon Mutou. Charles, if you could call me back I'd like to speak with you about something extremely important concerning Minkah. Thank you," Grandpa sighs, hanging up the phone.

"Answering machine?" Yugi asks quirking an eyebrow. "Where's Ryou?"

"Most likely out with Khalil somewhere," I smile, playing with my spoon. "At least something good is still happening."

We all turn as Marik comes back in, face fretful. "Malik's gone!"

**(Malik's POV)**

Ryou says Minkah's rarely home now; spending all his time with Kaiba. I can't get him out of my mind. Yami's noticed something's wrong. I'm sure of it. How can I be this infatuated with the Egyptian? I mean, we barely know one another! I shake my head, walking briskly down the street as the wind cuts into my skin. This can't be just a mere obsession that Marik spoke to me about. Could I have deeper feelings for the gruff white-haired teen? If so, how is that possible?

This is only the second time I've been outside since the day at Otogi's. The dice master was heinously angry, shouting about how he wrecked his car for an ungrateful little bastard. At first glance—and maybe even third and fourth—it did appear Minkah was unappreciative. But there was something in those deep gray eyes when he went to Kaiba that said "I hate you" to the CEO. Could what Grandpa said be true? Does he know it's a bad relationship but just can't find the strength to get out of it?

My breath hisses in as I spot a Kaiba Corp limo up ahead near some large, fancy clothing store. A voice in my mind tells me to just keep walking...ignore him...forget him...Yet my feet lead me across the street and into the store nonetheless. Walking into the extravagant place, I glance around nervously. What the hell am I going to say to him? 'Come back with me! Come back to the light!'? Yeah. That works. Or how about: 'I have feelings for you. I don't know what they are, but they're there. Half the time I want to just punch you across that gorgeous face of yours while the other half I want to just push you down and snog you senseless'? Whoa. Where'd _that_ come from?

I hurriedly duck behind a rack of classy silk shirts when I spot them. Kaiba's wandering around with the Egyptian near the leather. The first thing I notice is how much thinner Minkah is. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't large to begin with. Gray eyes that used to show bright with angry intensity are dull, staring emptily at nothing. I force myself not to growl as Kaiba traces the rim of the Egyptian's jeans with a finger, whispering something in his ear. Minkah scowls but doesn't reply, ripping himself from the other's grasp and stalking for the dressing room.

**(Minkah's POV)**

I stand in the white dressing room stall, staring into the large mirror on the plain divider. The walls go up about eight feet, no where close to the ceiling. I don't even reach for the pile of clothing I brought in here with me. I just want to get away from him. Looking at my reflection I realize how much weaker I look. I haven't been eating...or sleeping. It's hard to sleep when someone's constantly trying to maul you.

I tense at the sound of someone in the stall next to mine, shaking my head wearily. Gods, I'm so jumpy. I haven't been this bad in years.

"Minkah!"

I gawk when none other than Malik comes clambering over the top of the wall from the adjacent stall, falling unceremoniously to the floor next to me.

"What the...! What the hell are you doing?" I hiss glancing at the door nervously.

"I need to talk to you alone," he replies quietly rising shakily to his feet.

"Can't it wait?"

"Until when? You're never by yourself anymore," he points out drearily.

I sigh heavily, folding my arms over my chest. "Make it brief, Ishtar. I don't have all day. This is my one free moment of the day."

His face hardens at this. "He's still telling you what to do?"

"_Duh_, it's _Kaiba_," I scowl rolling my eyes cynically.

"Minkah, you need to stop this. You can't stay in a relationship where the other person abuses you and treats you like a damn slave!" he says earnestly.

"Since when is my personal life your business?" I growl, heart eating away at my rib cage. What I'd give to castrate Kaiba right now and send him to a zoo where horny monkeys would hump his legs 24/7.

"Since..." he bites his lip, turning away from me.

We both tense as someone knocks firmly on the door.

"Minkah, what's taking so long?" Kaiba's voice calls impatiently.

"You gave me a mountain of clothes!" I retort angrily. "It's going to take a while to try it all on!"

"Well perhaps I should come in and _assist_ you..." I can hear that smugness in his voice, glaring at the locked door.

"You so much as _touch_ this door again and I'll rip your fingernails off and use them to dig out your eyes!" I growl warningly.

"What's that tone? That's no way to talk to me!" he hisses, the doorknob twisting as he tries it. "Open this door right **now**!"

**(Malik's POV)**

Kaiba really _is_ treating him like some slave. I've got to get Minkah out of this relationship! I watch the Egyptian lean against the locked door, eyes murderous.

"Minkah, open this door right now or I'll...!"

"I can easily try on my own clothes, damn it!" Minkah cuts him off heatedly. "If you're irate we'll settle this later. **You** were the one who wanted me to get a new wardrobe after all."

I wait in the uneasy silence for a long moment, watching the other teen. There's the sound of loud exhaling from the other side.

"Fine fine. I'll be in the leather department. Come out as soon as you're done so we can go get some lunch."

"Fine," Minkah replies tersely, waiting until Kaiba's gone; only then does he turn back to me with a tired look. "All right. Talk."

I stare at him for a long while. Just stare: Those deep gray eyes looking back into mine. The pure white hair pulled back in a pony tail. The golden skin that matches the desert sands at sunset...

"_Well_?" he presses impatiently drawing me out of my daze.

Without a thought in my head I rush at him, pinning him against the wall. He stares at me in shock, entire body tense. I press my mouth against his, my hands on his lean, firm hips. He groans, giving in immediately. I'm surprised at his surrender but am pleased by it all the same, reaching up and ripping the front of his shirt open. He stares at me with narrow eyes, panting as I run my hands over him. I notice with a pang that his chest is covered in bruises and cuts, staining his skin in an ugly shade of mauve. He leans his head back allowing my lips access to his throat, fingers fisting in my hair. Smiling, I allow my tongue to travel along his defined collar bone, sucking the skin there, emitting a shiver from him. I tense as he suddenly pushes me back. It's not harsh, just firm. I stare at him questioningly, both of us breathless.

"Minkah...?"

He shakes his head, turning and staring at the mirror. "No more," his voice cracks.

I come up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, my chest against his back. We both gaze at one another through our reflections. His eyes are lost, sad.

"No more," he repeats jadedly.

"You can't deny you have feelings for me," I say softly resting my chin on his shoulder.

"...What are you saying?"

"That I care about you...more than a friend," I admit quietly, my heart pounding like thunder in my chest. Is it true? It must be.

He closes his eyes for a moment. "Stop it."

"Minkah..."

"No!" he snaps ripping himself from my grasp. "You have someone. I have someone. Don't try and complicate things."

"You don't care about Kaiba. And he doesn't give a damn about you! He's just using you for control and sex!" I seethe furiously. I've got to make him see it. I've got to!

The look in his eyes is wretched and I know right away he sees the truth. He's always known. There's something deeper at work here. Minkah slowly makes his way over to the small white bench, sinking down on it.

"Please leave, Malik." I barely hear these words so it takes me a long minute to comprehend what he's said.

"Don't do this," I say softly kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands. He looks up with such hopelessness that I want to cry.

"I'm with Kaiba. Don't try to ruin this. You'll lose your own relationship if you don't stop living in a fantasy world," he whispers, eyes downcast. "You've worked so hard to fit into society after the tombs...Don't let all of it go to waste."

"You're going to fit in in time," I say reassuringly. "Just come back with me and..."

"Just try to accept the truth of the situation," he sighs, getting up and unlocking the door. I stand, fists clenched. "Go home to Yami."

"Minkah...!"

He gives me a somber smile, opening the door. "Good bye, Malik."

"Wait!" I cry even as he disappears from my sight. I stand alone in the stall, body trembling. Tears slip down my face, heedless of anything. I slump against the wall, sobbing into my shaking hands.

**(Minkah's POV)**

"What the hell are you doing out so soon? I thought you were..."

"Let's leave," I say briskly, not looking into Kaiba's eyes.

He doesn't say anything, motioning to the guards posted around the store. We all file out, going back behind the building where the limo's parked. A hand grabs my shoulder, stopping me from entering the vehicle.

"What happened to your shirt?" Kaiba asks in a low voice.

I glance down to find that although I re-buttoned it, three of the buttons are missing. It must have happened when Malik...My hand flies up instinctively to block the fist coming at my face. Kaiba glares murderously at me, grabbing me by the front of the shirt.

"What's this here?" he growls running a finger along my throat. "It looks like _someone_ was busy in the dressing room. Either that or you have the amazing ability of sucking your own neck."

He shoves me and I stumble back, heart pounding in my head. Oh gods, this isn't good. The CEO stalks forward, icy blue eyes burning into mine.

"So you dare take me lightly, do you?" he hisses. "Let me guess: Malik Ishtar, perhaps?" He must notice the shock on my face, chuckling darkly. "You don't think I'm blind, do you? I saw him slinking about the store. When he 'vanished' I had the notion where he'd turn up. And by the looks of things I was right, as usual."

"It's not what it...!" I begin.

"I'm through playing games with you," he snarls, eyes flashing. "Things are going to change drastically." He snaps his fingers, eight body guards coming up and standing beside him, looming over me. "First of all: you are no longer allowed to block any hits from me or the guards when they're permitted by me."

"You're not serious...!"

"Oh but I **am**. That seems to be your demise. You expect me to be some compassionate individual at some point or other. Well let me tell you," he smirks stepping forward with his fists clenched. "You're sadly mistaken."

The fist comes again and I block without thinking. Kaiba glares, grabbing me roughly by the throat.

"What did I just say?" he hisses in my ear. I swallow.

I force my hands to remain at my sides as the fist comes again, nailing me across the jaw. I stumble backwards from the force, eyes widening in horror when all the guards lunge forward, fists raised. In an instant I'm on the ground, gritting my teeth at the pain as they kick and punch me repeatedly. It's like my torso's on fire, blood seeping from my mouth and nose as well. I cough harshly as a foot connects with my gut, a spasm of pain coursing through my body. Blood comes with the air, pouring onto the ground as I wheeze.

"Enough," I vaguely hear Kaiba's voice say with amusement, the strikes abruptly ceasing.

_It's all your fault._

I clench my eyes shut, praying to all the gods her voice will leave. No. Please don't let it start over again!

"Get up."

_You're nothing but a weakling. _

"I said get up!" Kaiba's voice barks, dragging me to my feet by my hair.

_My pain..._

Blood gurgles in my throat, my vision swimming. I'm only half aware of my surroundings now, her voice returning from its silence of so many years.

_My curse. _

**(Ryou's POV)**

"What are you doing?"

I jump from where I'm sitting at the dining room table to find Khalil standing before me with a curious look on his face. I sigh in relief.

"Oh. I thought you were Otousan."

He smirks, motioning for me to sit back down while pulling out a chair for himself. "That seems to happen a lot."

I smile apologetically. "Sorry."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Now what devious little scheme are you working up?" he asks motioning to the open folders before us.

I bite my lip. "I think I've found him."

"Who?" Khalil asks curiously quirking an eyebrow.

"The man who might be able to give me some answers," I say, pulling out a file, showing it to him. There's a small picture in the corner of a middle aged man with light brown hair; chin peppered with stubbles.

"Jim Korshnak. An archaeologist friend of your father's?" Khalil asks as he skims the information.

I nod. "He's one of the ones who helped in getting Minkah here. My father didn't trust him for whatever reason. I think Jim wanted me to know the truth."

"Well then you'd better get in touch with him," Khalil says decisively. "Where is he now?"

"In Egypt, I think," I say tiredly. "That's the problem. I don't know where to start."

Khalil purses his lips together, eyes roaming over the page. "Well, there are some phone numbers here...have you tried them?"

I shake my head. "No one answered."

"Hmm...Tell you what: a guy at my work has a satellite phone that's cheaper with international calls than a regular one. I could try these numbers a few times throughout the next few days...see if anything comes up."

"Thank you, Khalil!" I exclaim lunging and hugging him, nearly knocking both of us onto the ground in the process.

He smirks, ruffling my hair. "All right, we have a plan. Now what do you say we go out somewhere and relax a bit? You've been brooding over this shit so much lately. Obsessions are never healthy."

"All right, let me just..."

We both freeze at the sound of the front door. A moment later Minkah enters the room. There's blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. His clothes are covered in dirt, hair disheveled.

"Minkah!" I gasp taking a step forward. "Are you all right?"

Khalil watches on with worried brown eyes. Minkah glares at me, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. More comes immediately.

"Mind your own business," he growls, stalking for the kitchen.

"Hey he's just concerned about you!" Khalil states defensively.

I watch with a churning stomach Minkah turns, gray eyes piercing us both with such hatred. I inhale, holding my breath.

"And _you_ can stay out of this," Minkah hisses quietly.

Khalil gives my—brother?—a sad look, turning and taking my hand lightly.

"Come on, Ryou. Let's give him time to cool his heels," he says softly, glancing once more at Minkah before leading me towards the living room.

I look back for a moment to find Minkah not heeding us any more. Gray eyes are instead fixated on the table where the files are laying open. Oh shit.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I have to make it hurt. At first I thought merely having Minkah kill Malik would do the trick; but then Ishtar wouldn't suffer for very long. I want him to regret for the rest of his life ever touching the assassin—_my_ assassin.

Minkah certainly broke down today. I must say I'm disappointed. I expected more from him. For a while nothing seemed to be coming through to him. It was like he'd gone off into his own little realm. I've heard of people being able to do so when they're being tortured, beaten, etc. Perhaps he's done so in the past with Apophis as well.

I shake my head, taking a sip of wine as I lean back in my chair, eyes lazily drawing over the Blue Eyes. How can I make Ishtar suffer without actually _killing_ him? I could murder his pathetic shadow of a brother...no. Still too obvious. Besides, the assassinations have all been on owners of companies and the like. Do I dare move outside of that circle? But who then could...?

My eyes shoot wide open, breath catching in my throat. That's it! Swerving nimbly in my chair, I press a button on my phone.

"Yes sir?" one of my secretaries asks.

"Get a limo ready. We're going over to the Bakura residence to pick up the assassin," I state fingers tensing and un-tensing in anticipation. Oh and _will_ Ishtar regret it...

**(Yami's POV)**

"I don't know what to think," I sigh as Grandpa, Yugi, Marik, and I sit around the kitchen table. "How on earth are we going to get Minkah away from Kaiba?"

Grandpa frowns, taking a long sip of his tea. "I don't know. And I wish we knew where Malik went. Damn, that boy knows he's not to go out by himself!"

"Do you think he...went to confront Kaiba?" Marik asks softly.

We all freeze, glancing at one another uncertainly. Would Malik do that? A month ago I would have said no quite confidently. But now...now I'm not so sure of anything.

"Then there's all the assassinations," Yugi puts in wearily.

Grandpa raises his eyebrows. "What does that have to do with the situation?"

"Well, the assassins are killing high class, powerful corporate people. Kaiba's about as powerful as they come. Minkah's with Kaiba almost 24/7."

"What are you saying?" I ask weakly.

My younger brother glances at Marik who's wearing an equally desolate look. "Well...these assassins not only murder the corporate business men but also anyone who happens to be with them at the time..." His voice trails off, knowing he's said enough.

A hole burns in the pit of my stomach. Marik stares around the table with a helpless look. Grandpa's expression has grown horrified, eyes large.

"Oh god," he whispers under his breath.

"What if it is Apophis?" Marik asks suddenly, shrinking down in his seat a bit when we all look over at him in surprise. "I mean, then we know someone's hired them and it's not just some freak rampaging about. Apophis **is** well-organized in such crimes."

"But where does that leave us? It's still a matter of getting Minkah away from Kaiba," Yugi protests, face clouded in doubt.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" I ask softly turning to him.

He sighs, shoulders slumped with a great burden. "Let's get out those files Ryou brought over here. It's worth a second look. Maybe we've missed something."

**(Otogi's POV)**

"Mister Ryuuji, there's a call for you on line one," my secretary states from the doorway of my office.

"Tell them I'm busy," I sigh in aggravation, going through a pile papers on my desk.

"It's Mister Ishtar. He sounds quite desperate," she adds expressionlessly.

I look up in surprise. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You just..."

"All right all right. Go away," I growl turning to unearth the phone that's buried under a pile of files...somewhere.

She scowls but goes without another word. What's with secretaries and their attitudes? This is my third one this month. Perhaps she's going through menopause...

"Malik?" I ask finally finding the phone. "What's going on?"

"It happened again," his voice says shakily.

"What? Kaiba chased you?" I ask harshly.

"N-no."

"Don't make me play the guessing game, Malik. Please," I sigh imploringly, turning and glancing out the window that looks out onto the street below.

I wait impatiently as he inhales, composing himself. "With Minkah...it happened again."

"He kissed you again?" I growl, jumping to my feet. "That insensitive little worm! Don't worry, Malik. I'll head out to find him right now. He got off easily the first time but never again...!"

"It wasn't him."

I blink at the phone, now thoroughly confused. "But you just said it was."

"It was."

"You're not making any sense," I groan leaning my head against the warm glass of the window that's in the sun.

"It happened with him..." he says slowly. "Only...this time...I started it."

I sink slowly into my chair, eyes bugging out of my head. My heart's beating abnormally, I'm sure of it. This was the wrong day to run out of my meds. Malik's waiting for me to say something. God what do I say though?

"Uh...well..." I clear my throat, suddenly glaring and dropping any mind-set. "Good god Malik! What the hell were you doing?"

I hear him whimper, immediately regretting being so harsh. "I don't know!...No. I do... Marik told me I wasn't but I am and now Yami's going to leave me and Minkah's with Kaiba and..."

"Whoa whoa! Slow down!" I exclaim, carefully pulling a strand of hair back into place behind my headband. "Marik told you what?"

"That I wasn't falling for Minkah."

"And you are?"

"Yes."

"And Yami knows?"

"Not yet."

"And Minkah's with Kaiba still?" I sneer, sitting back in my chair.

"Yes."

"So...how far did you two get this time?" I continue, though I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"He stopped it before we got very far."

"_He_? Kaiba?" I ask worriedly.

"No. Minkah."

"Because he's in love with Kaiba?"

"No. He hates Kaiba."

I close my eyes, groaning and pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and finger. Yes, a _very_ bad day to run out of my meds. I need a drink. I reach over and press the intercom button.

"Sheila," I say.

"Roberta."

"Whatever," I growl. "Get me a bottle of beer from downstairs...oh, and then run over to the pharmacy and get a re-fill on my meds."

"But the project deadline is on its last legs!" she protests.

"My sanity's on its last legs! Get me those meds, woman!" I yell into the device before switching it back to the line with Malik. "Sorry. Business call. Very important. Now what in the name of Ra are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. I thought...maybe you'd have an idea," he says helplessly.

I sigh heavily. "All right. Calm down. Why not just..." My voice cuts off when I glance out the window, spotting the figure below walking towards the building. "Tell you what: you bring everyone over tomorrow. And by _everyone_ that **excludes** those two dimwits that sit at our table," I add with a snort.

"But...!"

"Trust me on this, Malik. We're going to work this out, okay? Just go home for now and be with the others," I say distractedly as the front bell rings announcing the new presence.

He breathes deeply. "All right."

"Good," I smile while standing quickly to my feet. "See you tomorrow then."

"Thank you, Otogi," Malik says breathlessly.

"Just go home and relax. See you in the morning," I say before hanging up, heading for the door only as the secretary opens it.

"There's a young man downstairs asking..."

"Send him up right away," I say, turning and marching back to my desk. In around a minute there's a knock on the door. "Come in," I say, already knowing who it is.

A moment later Minkah's standing before me, hands at his sides. His eyes are troubled, fingers clenching and unclenching. He obviously doesn't want to be here. I stare at him from next to my desk, clearing my throat.

"Is this visit about Malik by any chance?" I ask when he doesn't speak.

"I'm afraid so," he says soullessly, eyes locking with mine.

**_So that's that chapter..._**

**_Readers: WTF!_**

**_Ferris: Ja. I think we all know what's going to happen next. _**

**_Anway, I'm in the middle of chapter two of the sequel. It's sooooo awesome! There's gonna be five times as much romance as in this first half! Whoot! Secondly...huh...can't remember what I was going to say now...Oh well. _**

**_Minkah: Idiot._**

**_Yugi: Review!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Draining the Glass

Okay things are just going to get darker and darker from here on out. Not very much humor at all. There's no room for it! Besides, it'd dampen the plot line. Now where was I? Ah yes, you currently have four chapters after this one! Congrats! I'll be starting college in a little over a week and will have no time for all of this. (Readers: Noooooo!) I have some important notes at the end of this chappie, k? Onward!

**xxxJennxxx: **-smirks- Ah late reviews..better late than never! -nods enthusiatically- Indeed. Ahem, you feel bad about Otogi's death even though in most cases you wouldn't be? That was my intention. I understand that he's not a favorite character of a lot of people so I tried to make him a bit more...likeable? (Otogi: Yeah. Only to be butchered after the fact) Oh hush. " Five times as much romance? That's even POSSIBLE? Dude! That can't be good! D At least you have inspiration for the story, right? CONGRATULATIONS" Ummm...actually, I have no sig other. Haven't found a good guy yet. Why do all the creeps want to go out? The druggies, drunks, and just...creepy guys. (Yami: Ah one of life's many mysteries.)

**Riesay: **A nervous little bundle of nerves? -blinks- Yay! I've reduced you to a shivering mass of...nerves. Whoot whoot! You're daydreaming about the story? -squeals in delight- Excellent! I used to do that with so many stories of other people too!...they just haven't updated in so fucking long...-smiles pleasantly- Ah the main question: will Yami and Malik last? Very good. (Yami: I think she wants an answer) -rolls eyes- I know. But I'm not going to give one. You should know this by now. (Yami: Silly me) Hehe. "Miss Independent"? Never heard of it. -smirks suddenly- Aha! Finally someone's curious as to Mokuba's whereabouts!

**Spryte: **"Oo Don't tell me Kaiba sent Minkah to kill Otogi?" -blinks innocently- Ummm...Okay. Then I won't tell you. (Minkah: That's not the answer they were hoping for)

**ladygoddess: **" I can daydream on a happy ending for this, as it doesn't look like we'll be getting one any time soon!" -laughs- Good idea! Actually, the end song I've picked is titled "You and I" from the musical Chess. Heard of it? -smirks- Well it fits PERFECTLY. Trust me on this. What am I going to do about Kaiba? Well...-shudders- He gets his, let's put it that way. Actually, it's not amusing at ALL. I didn't want people to feel too giddy about his death. After I wrote the scene out I read it over and couldn't believe how disburbing it is. -shudders again- (Good luck with your job! -winks-)

**Joey-lover: **-rolls eyes- Yes yes Kaiba's going to have Minkah kill someone. You don't actually get to see it happen. Just the aftermath, which is plenty, thank you very much. Besides, it's important that you not know how it happened until the sequel! -winks-

**Felynna**: "It's chapter 24 and I'm still reading this story I'm amazed by your writing skills" Awww! -tackleglomps- I luffles you! Trouble at school? Uh oh. Well don't worry 'bout reviewing if it's too much of a hassle! Just concentrate on get whatever's going on straightened out! Take care!

**Muse of Sarcasm: **"Otogi is going to die? no... wel... better than someone else..." I must concur, but it's still going to be a hard hit. (Minkah: That's an understatement.) Shhh!

**inuyashapup: **O.O...wow. I...erm...Wow. That's got to be one of the most enthusiastic reviews I've ever received. (and people wonder why I respond to all the reviews!) Well all I have to say to all that gratitude is: You're adorable and I luffs you! -huggles-

**Black Kitsune Veela: -**laughs- Yes I've mentioned that before myself. It really IS a modern day soap opera...only it's classy! (Minkah: So you say...) -.- Humph. Anyhoo, don't worry about missing a few reviews. I understand it's a stressful time with all the back to school and all that shit. Hiss! "DIE KAIBA DIE!" -laughs- That just about sums it up, doesn't it?

**bakura240: **Ah yes, as adorable and smexy as Malik/Minkah would be there are a few little probs with it, no? (aka: Kaiba!...oh, and Yami/Malik) (Yami: What the fuck! Why was that reason less...?) -rolls eyes- Have you been up to date on what Kaiba's been _doing_? (Yami: so? I'm hot!) True true...(Kaiba: _Ow_...-brain exploded after being 'death glared') hehe.

**Sagira98: **Yes the gang finds out about Minkah and Apophis in THIS chapter, actually. (Minkah: Damn) Where's Afika? He's off doing his own thing. Kaiba gave him his own list of assassinations to do. "Why does everyone go to Otogi for relationship help?" A very good question. -shrugs- They just do. I dunno. (Sagira: -.-;) Heh. Yes yes Kaiba's gonna get killed off. Give it time!

**The Bloody Wretched: **TRILINGUAL! -crawls under rock- Damn. And here I am: a stupid american that can only speak a handful of phrases in Spanish. Americans don't care about educating their children in other cultures and languages. A very self-centered country. (coughunderstatementcough)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **-laughs- Yes! Burn Kaiba! (Kaiba: Aieeeeee!) (Malik: Why must I suffer so?) (Minkah: -grumbling- You think **you're** doing bad?)

**dragonlady222: **Yes Otogi's gonna die. Thought it would be Grandpa? Well, that could also work...Everyone's agreed that Kaiba needs to die. -smirks- Still suspicious of Khalil, are you? "Yami is going to have to deal with the aftermath of this" Very good, honey. Very perceptful.

**Lorna Shadows: **Yes the poor group just wants to help. It's hard to help when you're oblivious to what's happening. But how long can _that_ last...? -smirks- " Is it possible there's gonna be a threesome?" -grins smugly- _Oh the possibilities_...

**koinu27: **"Kaiba is so going to die!AGAIN" Uh...did he die before? (koinu: Yes. I killed him...as did over half the other reviewers.) Ahhh yes.

**mistress oblivion: **-points excitedly- I think I see a new reviewer! -tackleglomps- HI HONEY! Glad you've joined us! Also pleased to hear you're enjoying the story. "I hope the story has a semi-happy ending at least." -winces- Wellll...there's a sequel! (Minkah: That's not what she was suggesting) Ah yes, a lot of people asked why Marik and Minkah aren't closer. The fact of the matter is: Minkah's getting driven further and further away from the others by Kaiba. Besides, Malik's the one that goes looking for him. Marik's not the type to do that otherwise he probably _would_ be closer to our white-haired bishi.

**Sirithiliel: **-looks thoughtful- I suppose an e-mail could work...Although I have been meaning to test my pychicness more. -winks- Ah yes, the ol' Kill Kaiba call. Let us repeat it in a chant until it truly comes to pass!

**Kanashmi no Tenshi: **"holds Bat over shoulder and inspects fingernails ) Lets see how cocky you are with a broken and deflated 'ego'." -is currently dying laughing- Hahaha...ehehee...whoooooo...All right. I've...-starts snickering again- (Minkah: She's currently unable to finish a sentence. Let us all rejoice!) Characters: WHOOP WHOOP!

**TheGodFish: **"Think of the tic tacs! THE TIC TACS FERRIS!" -sobs- You're right! You're right! -pops tic tacs into mouth- There. All better. (Fish: Grrrr...) hehe. Anyway, yes Kaiba's going to ruin all the romance that's trying so hard to blossom between our two hot Egyptians. "Uh oh, Minkah saw the files that Ryou left out on the table. That won't end well." Indeed not!

I shall dedicate this chapter to our newest reviewer: **mistress oblivion**! Whoop whoop! Note: alright, we've got a lovely song from Disney that fits so perfectly that I _had_ to use it!

_**One of Us**_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evilness plain as the scar on his face_

_Deception_

_An outrage_

_Disgrace_

_For shame_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_Deception_

_An outrage_

_Disgrace_

_For shame_

_Don't know these outsiders type_

_Evilness plain as the scar on his face_

_Deception_

_An outrage_

_Disgrace_

_For shame!_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came..._

_Born in greed_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to_

_Defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive!__  
__And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us._

_Not our kind._

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us!..._

_He is not one of us._

_Deception...Disgrace..._

_Deception...Disgrace..._

_Deception..._

_(Lion King II)_

**Chapter 25: Draining the Glass **

**(Yami's POV)**

"Where on earth have you been?" Grandpa asks sternly when my koi enters the kitchen.

Malik looks up with tired eyes, avoiding my gaze. "Oh...just went for a walk."

"A pretty _long_ walk," Yugi puts in glancing at the clock.

"Are you all right?" I ask coming over and wrapping my arms around him. He tenses.

"I...Otogi wants us to stop by tomorrow morning," he states suddenly.

We all blink. Well that was...out of the blue. I glance at Marik who shrugs, pulling out a chair for his brother. I lead Malik over who gratefully sinks down onto it. Violet eyes narrow when he spots the papers littering the table.

"What's all this?"

"The files on Apophis that Ryou left here," Yugi explains. "We're thinking maybe they're behind all the assassinations recently."

"And...where does that get us if it is? And why's Marik in here?" Malik asks sharply, turning to his brother with concern. "I told you not to look at this stuff!"

"I'm fine, Malik," Marik replies quietly. "Really."

"I've been keeping a close eye on which documents he looks at," Grandpa puts in assuring. "Now, what's all this about Otogi?"

Malik doesn't answer, wide eyes frozen on a page before him. The expression on his face is pure disbelief quickly spiraling into horror. I reach over to find him shaking.

"Malik? Malik, look at me! What's wrong?" I press urgently.

He opens and closes his mouth several times but can't seem to manage to speak. Finally he points a shaky finger at the paper before him. We all lean in, becoming all the more confused by the small drawing he's motioning to. It's some type of black cobra.

"An Egyptian asp. Apparently it's Apophis' symbol," Grandpa says, still eyeing my koi uncertainly. "Malik, what is it?"

"I've...seen this before," he whispers hoarsely, eyes still locked on the snake. "Until now I couldn't remember..."

"Where?" I ask, getting scared by how he's acting.

He looks up with dark eyes, voice trembling when he speaks. "As a tattoo on Minkah's arm."

The room goes dead silent. We're all staring at Malik in shock. Grandpa clears his throat.

"Malik, just because Minkah has a tattoo of a black snake it doesn't necessarily mean he's in league with..."

"It was in the exact same position!" Malik cuts in urgently pointing defiantly at the page.

Yugi, Marik, and I exchange uneasy looks. I sigh heavily, touching my koi's arm.

"Malik..."

"You believe me, don't you? Think about it! It makes sense now! The quick reactions, the incredible senses, Mr. Bakura's unease..."

"Malik..." I begin pleadingly.

"And Kaiba! That's why he's still going out with Kaiba!" Malik continues hysterically, not hearing my voice now. "How else is he going to kill Kaiba unless he gets close to him first? Kaiba has some of the best security systems in the world!" I gawk at my koi as his words sink in.

"And the tunnels under Kaiba Corp..." Yugi suddenly whispers from beside me. "Minkah knew about them...he knew how to get _through_ them even..."

"What tunnels?" Grandpa asks, brow creased with doubt.

My mouth goes dry as the truth of the situation clearly sinks in. Oh my Ra...Minkah's not in danger of being murdered at all. _Kaiba_ is!

"He's been toying with us the entire time," I whisper disbelievingly.

"W-what do we do?" Yugi whimpers, trembling.

"I'm calling Kaiba," I state firmly standing and hurrying over to the phone.

"Are you kids sure about this?" I vaguely hear Grandpa's voice ask as the other end of the phone rings.

"Yes," Yugi whispers, quivering in his chair.

"Kaiba Corporation."

"I need to speak to Kaiba immediately!" I say into the phone.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Mister Kaiba is an extremely busy..."

"This is urgent!" I shout insistently. "I'm sure he has time for calls that his life could depend on."

There's silence in the kitchen and on the other end of the phone. The operator clears his throat.

"And who shall I tell him is calling?"

"Yami Mutou."

"One moment please."

"Yami?" Yugi whimpers from the table. Grandpa reaches over and squeezes his shoulder.

"What is this about?" Kaiba's voice growls suddenly.

"Kaiba! It's Yami!"

"Yes I know. Now do you have a good reason for interrupting me and Minkah or..."

"Minkah's after your life!" I yell cutting him off.

"Oh come _on_..."

"It's true!" Yugi screeches suddenly next to me, having heard my side of the conversation and knowing it isn't going well. "He's an Apophis assassin! He's the one going around murdering all those people! He...!"

Grandpa hurries over and leads my brother out of the room. All the while Yugi's watching me over his shoulder with wide, frightened eyes. Malik is holding Marik against his chest, eyes still fixated on the drawing of the asp.

The other end of the line is quiet for a moment before Kaiba speaks. "I see. It all makes sense."

"I know! It's hard to believe but..." I agree.

"You really _are_ desperate to get him back, aren't you?" Kaiba cuts me off, voice mocking. "My goodness, who knew the King of Games would stoop to such levels."

"This isn't a joke!" I protest, heartbeat racing. Oh gods, he doesn't believe me!

"Of course it isn't."

I jolt when a hand rests on my shoulder. Turning I find Malik staring at me adamantly with narrowed eyes.

"Let me talk to him, Yami."

There's something in his gaze that makes me hand the phone over without question. I step back, watching my koi nervously.

**(Malik's POV)**

"Kaiba, you've _got_ to listen to what we're telling you," I say firmly into the phone, my body trembling.

"Ah look who's here. The blonde who snuck into the dressing room to fuck my boyfriend."

My mouth hangs open as he states this like he's talking about the weather. How the hell did he...? Kaiba chuckles darkly.

"My my, do you honestly expect me to believe you after all these stunts you've pulled in an attempt to win Minkah's affections?" the CEO sneers.

"Kaiba...!"

"Let me explain something to you, because it's obvious it hasn't sunk through your thick skull: Minkah is with me. Nothing you can say or do is going to change that. Now be a good little street brat and go fuck with your _own_ boyfriend."

"Kaiba **stop**...!" I shout frantically.

"Later scum," he chuckles. The line goes dead.

I stare in a daze at the device in my hand, fingers clenched around it turning white. Yami's beside me, eyes wide. Marik's at the table, trembling violently. Damn.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I groan, sitting up slowly on the couch at the insistent knocking. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I realize it's light outside. _Great_. I spent the night down here. Glancing around, I wonder if either Otousan or Minkah are home. Another knock on the door brings me back to my senses. I hurriedly stand and go over to the front all.

"Khalil!" I exclaim in surprise. "I...hi! Come on in," I say, ushering him inside the house.

His face is troubled, eyes watching me nervously. "Ryou...there's something I need to tell you."

My heart stops. "What? What happened?"

"Let's sit down, all right?" he suggests pulling me over to the couch that's still warm. I sit tensely beside him.

"What happened, Khalil?" I press, grabbing his hands with my own trembling ones.

He looks up with desolate brown eyes. "I got through the extensions for that archaeologist."

I blink, unsure of what's coming. "And?"

Khalil sighs heavily, running a hand through his midnight hair. "He's gone, Ryou."

"Gone?" I ask slowly, mind buzzing.

He looks me straight in the eye. "A man answered the phone—and officer. He said Jim Korshnak was abducted last night."

My breath catches in my throat. "Apophis?"

He gives me a questioning look. "What?"

"Oh, they're..." I'm cut off as there's an insistent knocking on the door.

We both look at one another, hurrying over and opening it. Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Jou, and Honda are standing before us, faces tense.

"Well this is just the morning of good news," Khalil sighs, moving aside so they can come in. "What's your report?"

They glance at one another as if begging anyone else to speak. My stomach churns as I motion for them to sit. No one moves, all of us standing stiffly in the middle of the living room.

"Guys?" I whimper.

Yami sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Ryou...there's something we need to..."

They all jolt, eyes bulging out of their heads when Minkah enters the room. His face is emotionless, a dark bruise lining his jaw. I glance back and forth between him and the silent group before me.

"Yes?" I press but they don't speak.

"What's going on here?" Minkah grumbles. "Isn't it a bit early for visits?"

No one moves. My brow creases with worry. Yami finally clears his throat, eyes watching Minkah nervously.

"We were just wondering...if Jou and Honda could hang out here for an hour or so...Otogi invited us over...said it's important. But with the way he and these two get along..."

Unease boils in my veins when neither of them makes any snide remarks about the dice master, both watching Minkah warily. Khalil and Minkah notice as well, both becoming still.

"I...sure. That's fine," I manage weakly.

"Do you guys want to borrow my car? It's parked out front," Khalil offers, trying to break the ice encompassing the room.

"No. Otogi's shop is only a few blocks from here," Yami smiles faintly. "Thanks though. All right, we'll be back in an hour. Come on guys."

Yami, Malik, Marik, and Yugi walk briskly for the door. Jou and Honda stand stiffly beside us, casting nervous glances at one another. Khalil looks over at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Wait."

They all freeze in the doorway, turning to stare at Minkah. He's standing by the couch, fists clenched, eyes sharp.

"Yes?" Yami asks slowly.

"Don't let Marik go."

I blink at him in surprise. Yami's face goes dark. He walks silently over to Minkah who stares straight back at him.

"Why not?" Yami asks softly, voice strained.

Minkah stares at him helplessly, jaw clenched. "Believe me. Just...don't let Marik go over there."

Yami doesn't move, although his body begins to tremble. The people in the doorway look terrified. Jou and Honda both clench their fists, sharing an edgy look.

"What the hell's going on here?" Khalil scowls in exasperation.

He and I jump as Yami lunges at Minkah, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt. Minkah doesn't respond, eyes unchanged.

"Tell me and tell me now: Why shouldn't Marik go to Otogi's?" Yami hisses, eyes ablaze.

Minkah doesn't reply, his own eyes somber. This seems to be all the answer Yami needs, releasing Minkah and backing away slowly with a look of terror on his face.

"You didn't...!" he whispers.

"**What did you do to Otogi, you bastard?"** Malik suddenly screams. My eyes widen in shock.

"Guys, what are you...?"

They don't answer, all of them dashing out the door. I glance at Minkah for a moment to find him standing there with his hands at his sides, eyes downcast. Khalil and I hurry after the others who are racing off down the block.

**(Malik's POV)**

None of us speak as we run with all our might in the direction of Otogi's shop. Gods please! Don't let it be true! Let us be wrong about Minkah! Please! Let Otogi be all right!

"Guys!" We look over our shoulders to find Khalil and Ryou in an old brown station wagon driving along side us.

"Don't try to stop us!" Yami yells furiously.

We all skid to a halt as Khalil swerves the car sharply onto the sidewalk in front of us.

Marik and Yugi back up behind my koi and I, eyes wide.

"What do you think you're...!" Yami growls.

"Get in." Khalil's eyes flash with determination. When he sees us hesitate he continues: "I'll take you to Otogi's."

We all pile into the car silently. As soon as the door closes the vehicle speeds off down the street, tires squealing. I lean forward, eyes widening when I spot the horrendous sight ahead. The shop is roped off with yellow tape. Hordes of police officers are rushing about. Eight cop cars are parked outside, red and blue lights flashing.

"What happened here?" Ryou whispers in alarm.

I don't wait for the car to stop, opening the door and jumping out of the moving vehicle that's already slowing.

"Malik!" Yami screams. "Wait!"

I tumble to the ground, rolling a few feet. Heedless of the cuts and bruises this brings, I race to the front door, tearing through the yellow plastic roping it off.

"Hey kid! You can't go in there!"

I ignore the numerous yells of the officers and my friends, hurrying into the front of the store. Immediately I'm met with the sight of a clerk lying across the counter, neck slashed, eyes wide in fright. Blood is dripping onto the floor where a pool of the liquid is already dormant.

"Stop!" an unfamiliar voice yells desperately, feet pounding towards me.

I don't heed them, turning and racing up the stairs. My heart's hammering in my chest, threatening to burst at any given moment. Please...please...!

There are two somber faced officers outside of Otogi's office. They turn when they spot me running at them, tensing.

"Hey! What do you think you're...?"

I shove past them skidding to a halt at the scene before me. A sob climbs up my throat as I stare in horror at the body on the ground. Otogi's lying on his back, emerald eyes wide. His mouth is open as if he was trying to speak, no breath coming. There's a grotesque hole where his stomach should be, blood gurgling up and slowly pouring out over the crimson-drenched floor. Across his neck is a single deep slash, head pulled back unnaturally; the gouge cavernous and pronounced. I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

"**_NO_**!"

I struggle as two sets of hands gently grab me by the shoulders, pulling me to my feet and away from him.

"**No**! **Otogi**! **_Otogi_**!" I scream even as he disappears from my vision.

**(Yami's POV)**

I hold a sobbing Malik against me as we ride back to Ryou's house. Marik's face is ashen as he similarly holds my brother's weeping form against his chest. Jou and Honda are quiet, both staring ahead of us with determination. The car finally gets to the house. It felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes. Even as tears stream down my own face I lead my koi into the house only to freeze as we enter the living room. Minkah's sitting on the couch, elbow on his knees, head bowed. Malik's suddenly not next to me any more. I watch in shock as he rushes at Minkah, slamming the other across the face.

"You BASTARD!"

Ryou's beside Khalil, watching on with wide frightened eyes. He doesn't move to help the Egyptian on the floor though.

"_Why_?" Malik screams pulling Minkah up by the collar of his shirt, eyes alight. "WHY?"

Minkah doesn't answer, staring back with pain-filled gray eyes. There's blood streaming from the cut on his lip.

"You can't even give a reason?" Jou hisses from beside me. "Ra, they were right. You're nothing but a bastard. A cold-blooded bastard!"

Minkah still doesn't speak, eyes meeting mine. My muscles tighten through my body. Suddenly I'm not sad. I'm not grieving. I'm just angry. Growling I lunge at the Egyptian, hurtling my fist directly into his gut. His breath hisses as the air is forced out of him, blood coming out as well. I don't care about being an example for Marik or Yugi. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

"**_Why_**?" I scream kicking him repeatedly.

He just lies still on the floor, cringing as my koi and I beat down our anger on him. I stop when Malik suddenly hikes Minkah up by the throat, pulling their faces close.

"_Fight back, damn it!"_ he growls in Arabic, lip trembling. _"Butcher me without a second thought like you did to all those people!—like you did to **Otogi**!" _

Minkah doesn't answer, and he doesn't fight. He just stays limp in Malik's grasp, vision no doubt swimming from lack of oxygen. Blood's covering his face, wincing.

"_Damn You_!" Malik shrieks shoving him violently with a crash into the coffee table.

"Guys, stop it! _Please_!" I hear Marik beg from the doorway. This breaks the spell over me, my body stilling.

Minkah coughs, blood now drooling continuously from his parted, bleeding lips. Malik rushes at him again, foot landing swiftly against the Egyptian's side. Ryou's trembling violently against Yugi and Marik; all three of their eyes wide and terrified. I watch in a daze as Malik continues punching and kicking Minkah who's curled up on the floor, eyes clamped shut. The Egyptian doesn't make a sound though. Completely silent. Malik lifts his fist to strike again when Khalil's suddenly standing in front of him, brown orbs determined.

"Get out of my way," Malik's voice hisses.

"That's enough," Khalil says firmly. "I know you're upset, Malik, but beating him to death isn't going to bring Otogi back."

"I said _move_!" Malik screeches, tears cascading down his face.

I come over softly, wrapping my arms around him. He turns, breaking down against my shoulder. Sobs wrack his frame as he weeps bitterly into my neck, trembling uncontrollably. Khalil watches on with a somber expression.

"Well what do we have here?"

We all start, looking over to the doorway to find Kaiba smirking smugly, six burly bodyguards behind him. Yugi and the others back towards us nervously. Honda and Jou stand in front.

"We don't need you here now, moneybags! Someone just **died**!" Jou growls threateningly.

"And someone else almost did judging by the blood all over the room," the CEO sneers walking brusquely over to Minkah who's yet to move, lying on his side on the floor, rib cage rising as his lungs labor in painful breaths.

Kaiba stares down coldly at the Egyptian for a long moment. The rest of us wait tensely, unsure of what will happen. Kaiba simply raises his hand, snapping his fingers. Two guards come forward, grabbing Minkah by the arms and dragging him towards the door, leaving a trail of blood as they go.

"Kaiba, you can't...!" Ryou begins.

The CEO turns on us with a smirk. "And you accused _me_ of mistreating him."

"You can't seriously still believe he's innocent," I protest. "Kaiba, he just murdered Otogi!"

Blue eyes narrow. "So I've heard. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Are you really such an idiot?" Jou yells marching forward, closing in the space between him and the CEO. "Listen, I wouldn't mind seeing you get humiliated beyond belief, maybe even lose your company...but I don't want anyone else to die...Even you," he says, gritting his teeth. I send the blonde a look of admiration, knowing that wasn't easy for him to admit.

Kaiba snorts. "Believe me, that's the last thing on my agenda."

We watch silently as he follows his guards out the door. Fingers curled around the doorknob, he suddenly turns.

"Oh, and don't bother mentioning Minkah to the police. They're not going to lay a hand on my koi, I can assure you."

"They'll get a warrant!" Yugi yells adamantly, shrinking back when Kaiba glares.

"Oh but that's where you're mistaken. He doesn't legally exist. And unless you find some evidence that he does your story will just be brushed aside. Besides, he didn't kill _anyone_. Later scum."

Jou rushes forward and catches the door. He watches angrily as the CEO strolls calmly over to the limo parked out front.

"You'll be next, Kaiba! He's just toying with you!" Honda shouts without much conviction, seeming to have given up. I think we all have.

"What on earth is going on!"

We all turn to the left to find Mr. Bakura hurrying up the sidewalk, eyes wide when he spots the blood on Malik and my hands. Ryou rushes over to him, clinging desperately to his father as he sobs.

"Mr. Bakura, what do you know about Minkah?" Marik asks softly.

**(Ryou's POV)**

We all sit in a morose assembly at the Game Shop. Otousan was shocked at the scene when he got home, but I don't think he was really too surprised. He and Khalil drove us all to the Mutous; Otousan said Mr. Mutou should be told what's going on as well. Malik and Yami both broke down repeatedly. We decided to just let Otogi's death sink in for a few hours before talking. Khalil and Otousan, who haven't met before, made lunch for everyone with Honda and Jou's assistance. As soon as we finished eating Malik stated he was done waiting. It was time to hear the truth about Minkah. About everything.

"It's...hard for me to say this. I'm afraid I've inadvertently caused your friend's death," Otousan says softly, hands together tensing.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Charles," Mr. Mutou replies gently placing a hand on my father's arm. "No one could have seen this coming."

Otousan sighs heavily, shoulders sagging. "I just wish..." He closes his eyes a brief moment, shaking his head. "What's done is done. I promised you I'd tell you the truth of the matter...I'm just sorry it's overdue...All right." He turns to me, eyes serious. "As you might be suspecting, Minkah isn't your cousin, Ryou."

I nod, my mouth dry. "Then...what?"

He runs a shaky hand through disheveled white hair. "Your half-brother...Yes, I had an affair. It happened while I was over in Egypt on an excavation."

"With...who was she?" I ask, heart pounding.

"A local prostitute. It happened once. And as it turns out...once was enough," he mutters dejectedly. "I'm not proud of it. But it's the truth."

"We all make mistakes, Charles," Mr. Mutou sighs. "But how did you find out about Minkah if...?"

"Now that," my father smiles wryly. "Is a whole different ball game. You see, I left soon after, going home to England. I didn't think anything of it until a few years later. Some companions and I returned to the region. There she was with a child. A son..." He clenches his jaw. "I offered to give her some assistance—you know, money to help raise him and that sort of thing. She wouldn't have it. Turns out she was a very independent woman with a lot of pride. Unsure of what to do, I left. The child didn't take to me at all. It was obvious he'd been neglected but I didn't realize how bad it was going to get..."

He breaks off, covering his face with his hands. I cannot touch him. It's like he's in a whole other realm, somehow contacting us and telling a tale of his own province. I jolt when a hand squeezes mine, looking over to find Khalil give me a encouraging smile. I manage a weak smile before turning back to Otousan who seems to have composed himself.

"I didn't visit that region again for a few more years. When I finally returned he would have been around eight years old. Curious to see how she'd been doing, I went to see her. First I tried the small house she'd lived at. Nothing. It was in ruins. I inquired to a neighbor about her whereabouts." Otousan's face has gone dark, eyes troubled.

"What happened?" Yugi whispers with wide innocent eyes.

Otousan smiles grimly. "He killed her. That eight year old boy raped and murdered his own mother."

We all gawk, breaths lodged in our throats. Minkah...killed his mother? And _raped_ her? The person we've been running around with? The person I've been so adamant on getting close to?

"Why?" Yami asks quietly. "Why would he do something like that?"

Otousan sighs. "It's not completely understood, but what we think happened was he was abused...He was also exposed to his mother's profession. It no doubt de-sensitized him to that sort of thing."

"My god..." Mr. Mutou murmurs.

"Wait...what's all this 'we' you're going on about?" Marik suddenly asks, eyeing my father suspiciously.

"A group of other archaeologists I've worked with for a number of years. They helped me search for Minkah for what felt like an eternity. We gave up after two years, deeming him either dead or in hiding. I never thought I'd see him again, much less in an Apophis camp. My friend Jim Korshnak," Khalil and I glance at one another. "actually went looking for Apophis hideouts. You all know about Apophis by now," my father adds sullenly. "He was trying to find out just what was done with all our fellow archaeologists who'd been captured. It was then he told me of my long-lost son...not only living with Apophis but becoming one of them."

"But then how'd he end up here?" I ask, voice hoarse.

"That's where it gets tricky. A band of some associates of mine came upon Minkah in a small town near an archaeological site. He said he was trying to get away from Apophis. Well they immediately contacted me and we managed to sneak him here..." Otousan sighs. "We've been trying ever since he got here to get him to reveal the whereabouts of our captured companions."

"The 'counseling'," I whisper.

He nods sadly. "As the assassinations began, I had my doubts about him having left Apophis. But I kept my mouth shut. I told you all he was going to counseling but really a group of us got together and questioned him...trying to locate our captured friends. Gods, why didn't I do something? Why didn't I stop him?" he hisses angrily, face beet red.

"You wanted to have faith in him, Charles. We were all looking for the good in that young man," Mr. Mutou says kindly. "Was it so bad to try to have some belief in the boy?"

"Apparently," Jou mutters.

"So...what happens now?" Khalil asks, hand holding my own. "We can't just let him go off on more killing sprees. But Kaiba's going to make sure no one goes near him."

"We wait," Malik says decisively.

"Don't go out by yourselves though. Minkah's now aware that we know he's from Apophis," Otousan warns darkly.

"Will he...send someone to kill us too?" Yugi squeaks.

My father's eyes narrow. "He'd better not...For his sake."

**(Yami's POV)**

We say goodbye to the three of them, watching from the front door as they head off down the street. We don't step outside though. Who knows if Minkah's the only person from Apophis here in Domino?

"Well that was...a shock," Jou states slowly as we all head back inside.

Malik snorts. "Understatement of the century."

I note the weary look in my koi's usually bright eyes, wrapping an arm around him. "We should all probably turn in for the night."

Malik shakes his head. "I...don't think I can...Otogi..."

"I don't think any of us will be getting much sleep tonight," Grandpa puts in when my koi's voice cracks.

"I don't believe it," Marik mutters.

We all blink. When he notices are confusion he continues.

"I don't believe Mr. Bakura."

"What? That Minkah didn't kill Otogi?" I ask in surprise.

The blonde shakes his head. "No. What Mr. Bakura said about the events of the past. I don't think he's telling the truth. He's still hiding something...something important."

We all shift uncomfortably, not sure what to say. I mean, Marik's rarely wrong. If he says something's off, then something is definitely off. I find though, that whatever Mr. Bakura's hiding—if there _is_ something—I no longer care what it is.

"We'd better get on home," Jou puts in suddenly glancing at Honda.

"Are you sure? We could call your parents and..." I begin worriedly.

"Nah. After all that...I just wanna see my family, ya know?" the blonde replies with a sad smile.

I nod, understanding. I walk with the two of them back out to the front. The sun's down. Streetlamps are the only light. The stars are veiled. No moon.

Jou turns as he gets to the doorway, turning to give me a serious look. "Hey Yami...about the...about Otogi..."

I look up, biting my lip in an effort to keep the tears at bay. Honda stands with his hands in his pocket, brown eyes somber. Jou just stares at me for a long moment.

"We're sorry, man. I know he and us never got along but..." He shrugs helplessly and I smile.

"Thank you," I whisper.

The both nod stiffly, obviously uncomfortable. With that they both turn, walking off into the dark night. I stand alone on the steps for a long moment, tears now slipping from my eyes.

"Thank you," I repeat even though they cannot hear me.

**_All right, how many people believe Mr. Bakura's story this time?_**

**_Readers: -silence-_**

**_Very good. You're getting better!_**

**_Now an IMPORTANT NOTE: I know you're all like: "Stop beating Minkah up! It's happening every chapter now!" It's part of the story and is a crucial part for the sequel. I know it's not fun to watch...er...read. It's not supposed to be. Bear with it for now._**

**_Minkah: Easy for you to say!_**

**_Ferris: -wincing- Sorry_**

**_Yugi: Review!_**

**_Otogi: So she makes me all "I'm here to help! Don't fret" and then what does she do? She butchers me! -turns to other characters: Let this be a lesson! Never try to change your attitude for the story!_**

**_Yugi: But..._**

**_Kaiba: (enters with both arms and legs in casts, covered by burns and bruises) Listen to him. _**

**_Yugi: O.o Ummm...Review?_**


	26. Chapter 26: I Never Left

COLLEGE STARTS IN LESS THAN A WEEK! -runs away shrieking-

Minkah: O.o...Wow.

Ummm...So i was in a REALLY talkative mood when I wrote these responses. For all of you who don't review: Sorry it takes up so much space but...-blinks- You know what? I'm **not** going to appologize. I'm having a BLAST! Whoot whoot!

**Silver Mirror: **Wow. That was your fav chappie yet? huh. Interesting. It was quite an emotional rollercoaster ride, wasn't? And it shall only get more and more so from here on out. And Otogi. -sigh- Yes Otogi. I give him...I try to give a little "farewell" to him in this chappie. Although there's more talk of him in the sequel as well. Yay! (Otogi: Stupid bloody author.) -.-;

**ladygoddess: **No Minkah isn't going throug all this shit just to kill Kaiba. Our poor baby's terrified to go against Apophis...plus he's not going to kill Kaiba. (Kaiba: Ha! Take _that_!)...someone else is. (Kaiba: O.o...) (Minkah: -sticks out tongue- So there!) Although I must admit the killing isn't nearly as--how can I put it?--"enjoyable" for the reader as everyone's hoping. Afika? -sighs- Yes yes, he's coming next chappie, fear not!...or maybe we **should** fear! He scares me. -shudders- Khalil? Ah yes, Ryou's confuzzling yet _highly_ attractive koi. The mysteries about him will be completed soon. Fear not!

**dragonlady222: **-grins- Don't worry. Mr. Bakura is **not** part of Apophis or any other organization. "Mr. Bakura probably did have an affair but sold his son to Apophis and knew exactly what would happen when he got there." Hmmm. Ineresting theory. Not on the dime, but interesting nonetheless. "I still think the girl in the pictures is Minkah's mother. She probably is dead or held by Apophis to keep Minkah in line" Yet another good idea! (Minkah: How is any of that _good_? This is all at the cost of my life and freedom here!) Well...I meant "clever". No it's not good--as in wonderful. Ah, you're wondering when they'll find out the truth about Kaiba...well, _two_ of them will in this chapter! but which two? -twilight zone music- eheh

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Ah "frikin' AP classes." I had two of those my senior year of highschool. AP English was AWESOME...maybe that's because I enjoy the subject so much...(Minkah: -rolls eyes- Quite possibly...) "You are seriouslly the best writer on I know, really,you're awsome!" -shrieks in delight while simultaneously tackling- I luffles you so!... and stop slapping me! Don't worry. I'm managing to keep semi-control of the story situation. I'm not allowing myself to type the one I just started so therefore I won't be able to post it...Plus it looks like I'm going to be getting a job...then I'm taking four Honors courses and one regular class in my first year of college. o.O...I'm gonna die, aren't I?

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"He's a lying jackass that Akifa needs to feed a time-bomb to that goes off in 5 minutes as he's near Kaiba." -laughs insanely- Yes, Mr. Baku's become EXTREMELY popular with you guys. (Readers: KILL HIM! KILL HIM!) -smirks- Hate to break it to ya, but: He's in the sequel. (Finger: NOOOOOOO!)

**Spryte**: "Isn't it a bit suspicious that he's still alive, dating the assassin and all his rivals are turning up dead?" -nods- Well yes and no. They know Minkah's been killing people off now. But they think Minkah's just getting close to Kaiba in order to kill him...They haven't figured it out yet. Don't worry though! Two of the group do in _this_ chappie!

**IM NOT GOTH: **An Italian! SQUEEEE! -tackleglomps- Oh you people are just so cute! My brother knows a bit of Italian and has been there. He tells me you guys have the best ice cream (gelatos?) in the whole wide world! So "whoot!" for Italians!..."No believing Dick Bakura's story" -laughs- That's _awesome_, honey!

**mistress-oblivion: **-grins- Glad you liked the dedication. "It's all good if it doesn't even have a semi-happy ending. is a major angst fiend at heart " -smirks- Me too. (obviously) "Sucks for him. At least there's a sequel so there's still hope.  
Minkah: Ra, I hope so." There's always hope! (Otogi: -grumbles- Unless you DIE) Welllll...yes, there's always _that_. (Minkah: O.o)

**inuyashapup**: Well Ernesto is hitting and I hope you're safe...wherever you may be now. They said on the news it won't be as bad as Katrina. -hopeful look- "So I'm adorable, huh?" Well DUH! -tackleglomps- I luffles you so!

**Black Kitsune Veela: **Shnikies that song will go great in the sequel! As I mentioned in the email I sent you: it might not be for Minkah. There are a few other characters it could go for. "The song makes me smile even though it's an angry-fuck-you-i-hate-the-world song." How could a song like that NOT make a person smile? It's funny, there was this program on about a meteor hitting the earth...they were all like "the world will end!...Glad I'll be gone when it happens" I was all like: You fucking IDIOTS! The world's not gonna last that long. We're in the sixth mass extinction(and I might add it's progressing more rapidly than any other extinction before!) Besides, we've got nuclear weapons. We're gonna blow the world up loooong before any dumb meteor comes by...(Minkah: AHEM) O.o...op. Sorry! Ranting there...ah yes. The disney songs. -sighs happily- There are so many good disney songs! I hated the movie "Hunchback of Notre Dame" but the soundtrack is AMAZING. (esp. "Sanctuary" and "And He Shall Smite the Wicked". -cackles insanely-

**bakura240: **" I cant seem to read a chapter without crying but.. you know... im a girl Im alowed to cry!" -grimaces- Yeah. I know what you mean. I'm not a very openly emotional person myself...(besides expressing anger. I do that _very_ well) But I cried writing the opening scene of this chapter. -sighs- Your fav story? -tackles- I luffes you! "very bloody chapter" You thought THAT was bloody? Oh this is gonna be good...(Minkah: O.O)

**Lorna Shadows: **"I hate it when you never give me a straight answer --" Funny, cause I LOVE it when I don't give straight answers. (Lorna: Great) Hehe. "Slashed throat that's gotta be painful." In one of my classes we were talking about what kind of way we'd be most likely to kill a person (don't ask) Anyway, we were all like "have you felt your throat? Do you realize how disgusting that would be to slash someone's throat?" Eeeeew!..."That's such a upsetting past, no wonder he has such a bad attitude" Noooo! You mustn't believe anything Mr. Baku says! YOU MUSTN'T!

**Sirithiliel: **-sobs- No surprises in the email for ferris! (Minkah: Now look what you've done! You've gotten her hopes up! She shouldn't be writing stories in this state! She could kill somebody!...like ME!)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi (the REAL one): **-snickers- Ah siblings. How we must cherish such moments, no? "I cant beat anybody up becuase kaiba didnt do anything...that bad." Well, you can without feeling ANY remorse whatsoever after this chappie. (Minkah: -glaring- what are you going to do to me _now_?)

**TheGodFish: **Neh! Gimme my tic tacs! -snatches back and gobbles them up- Ha! "Work more on your other stories!" -sighs heavily- I would if it worked that way. But it _doesn't_...my evil cliffies? -looks at end of this chappie- Uh oh.

**Sagira98: **-smirks- No no Mr. Baku is NOT part of Apophis or anything of that nature. He's just a bastard. "And if the girl in the sketches isn't Minkah's mom is she his girlfriend?(or wife?)" Sadly you won't be hearing any more about her until the sequel. (Sagira: WHAT?) -runs away-

**koinu27: **Tsk tsk...wrong name, sweetie. -pats on head- I forgive you. Kanashimi meanwhile is another story...(Kana: Grrrr!) Hehe. Don't worry! Some of the gang is going to find out the truth in this chappie...for better or worse...

**Muse of Sarcasm: **-sighs- I know. I liked Otogi too. Don't worry though! I'm not planning on killing him off in BTBT! (Otogi: You didn't plan on killing me off in _this_ story either!) -twiddles thumbs-

**Riesay: "** I am now DELUSIONAL thanks to you because I read some random parts of this before going to bed and had a wierd dream" YESSSS! I've gotten people into the wierd dream fase where they start concocting their own ideas of what is to come! (I do so myself with favs) You read Cry of the Wicked!...and you reviewed! Glad you loved it so much. It took a long time to write out. Sad to think it's ended. It's my only Yami/Kura which is my fav couple. I'm actually planning yet ANOTHER story out with a couple I've never seen before. Wish me luck on that! -winks-

**DayDreamer23182: **"He sees Minkah all beaten up and-bleeding and doesn't even care?" Hell no! Kaiba doesn't care for Minkah at all! He's just a perv. "In earlier chapters I thought Minkah said that if he were home at least he would be around someone he liked, who I figured was his mother or something..." Hmmm. An interesting idea. Perhaps perhaps...-winks-

I'm dedicating this chapter to** Soki-Chan the** **Great** who's keeping me in line, **bakura240, **and lovely little **Riesay **for reviewing for the completed story Cry of the Wicked! -huggles tightly-

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_**: Later the word "Um" will be used. It is not me going "Um, gee, I don't know what I was going to say there." It's Arabic for "**mother**"

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;_

_I am not there, I do not sleep,_

_I am a thousand winds that blow_

_I am the diamond's glint on snow._

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain._

_I am the gentle autumn's rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush,_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight. _

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry;_

_I am not there, I did not die. _

_(Anonymous) _

**Chapter 26: I Never Left**

**(Malik's POV)**

We all stand in a somber line at the graveyard as the coroners slowly ease the casket into the gaping wound in the ground. Yugi is sobbing against a stone-faced Marik; I stare emptily at the coffin as it unhurriedly crawls down into the hole. Khalil is holding a shaking Ryou against his chest, eyes dismal. Yami is beside me, arms wrapped around my waist.

It's sunny out. A perfect day. It doesn't seem right. In all the stories and movies isn't it always raining, dreary, and bleak when someone dies? Shouldn't thunder be crashing overhead and water bubbling in the hole, forcing the casket to resurface? Shouldn't there be screaming and wailing of the mourners?

I'm sorry, Otogi. Sorry I got you involved in this mess. I wish I could take it all back. I wish none of this had happened.

_No you don't._

I blink even as the tears fall from my eyes. It sounds like his voice—chiding and sarcastic—yet it's just the voice inside me...that I _want_ to be his. It's just like he's here beside me. I know just what I'd say...

"_Yes. I do wish you hadn't been involved." _

"_No one made me get mixed up in it," he snorts, a look of indignation on his face. "I helped you out because you're my friend. I wouldn't change any of what I did." _

"_But you **died**!" I protest bitterly. "If I hadn't gotten involved with Minkah..." _

"_Then you wouldn't have come to me for help. You never would have completely confused me over the phone...hey, and we would've never gotten in that car chase."_

"_And wrecked your convertible," I point out sullenly. _

_He smirks. "Yeah, but I **did** get to watch Kaiba get drenched in beer." _

_I watch in awe as he cackles deviously at this. When he catches the gloomy look on my face he frowns. _

"_Oh come on, Malik! It'll all work out for the best. Things happen for a reason. Didn't I always tell you that?"_

"_Yes..." I admit softly, eyes downcast. "But...I'd rather have you here. I'd rather go back and..."_

"_Well you know what? Life doesn't work that way." _

_I look up to find his face serious. A tear slips from my eye even as I fight to hold it in. I blink in shock when I'm suddenly pressed against his chest, his arms around me. He rarely ever hugged me before. _

"_It's going to turn out all right," he whispers in my ear. "I'm not gone, Malik. I'm just...not there physically." _

"_You mean **dead**," I say bluntly as tears stream down my cheeks. _

_He pulls back, his hands on my shoulders. Those bright emerald eyes look deeply into mine. _

"_I mean **beyond**." _

"_...What?" I croak. _

"_Why are we so afraid of death?" he sighs heavily, leaning back. "I mean, is it because we can't literally see one another anymore? Is it because we're not going to sit around and just joke off for an entire day when there's work to be done?" _

_I bow my head, whimpering. A hand gently grabs my chin, pulling my head up so we're staring at one another. He's just inches from me, emerald eyes shining. _

"_...Or is it because you don't know where I am now?" _

_I sob, nodding. He pulls me against him as I weep against his chest, clutching him desperately. He just holds me for a long moment, just the two of us. _

"_I'm right here, Malik," his voice says softly as he rocks me gently. "I never left." _

**(Yugi's POV) **

"I don't know what to do now," I say softly as Marik and I sit alone on the couch.

Grandpa is upstairs consoling Yami and Malik who both broke down after the burial. Jou and Honda are making lunch for everyone in the kitchen. Ryou, Khalil, and Mr. Bakura left a while ago, having to come to grips with what's happened as well. I look over when Marik doesn't speak. He hasn't said so much as a word the entire day. My brow creases in worry as I wonder if he's having a relapse.

"Marik?" I ask quietly touching his arm.

He turns to me with desolate violet eyes. "It has to stop now."

I blink in surprise. "What has to stop?"

"The assassinations. Someone has to stop it," he says harshly, eyes glowing with anger.

I blink in surprise. "But who? Kaiba's watching Minkah 24/7 and no one besides us knows Minkah even exists!"

He narrows his eyes. "What if..."

"Don't even think about doing something crazy, Mare. This is too dangerous," I cut him off sternly.

He sighs, nodding dejectedly. "I just...feel so helpless."

"I know. I've never felt this vulnerable in my life. I mean, who's to stop Minkah from coming after us now?" I whisper hoarsely.

"Well I'm through with hiding," he announces standing to his feet suddenly.

**(Marik's POV)**

"W-what?" Yugi stutters staring at me with wide eyes.

I don't back down though. I'm through with hiding from people. Through with being a coward all because of what father did to me those years ago. Things have changed. I've got to get past the past...

_I stare down at the ground, ashamed. "It's just…I don't like to get into trouble…"_

"_Then you shouldn't have wandered off by yourself."_

_I look up to find his face serious. His gray eyes study me with slight interest. Sighing he lets his eyes sweep around the street again. _

"_I…don't usually," I admit quietly. "It's just that…I didn't want anyone else to get involved."_

"_So you'll let yourself get beaten to a pulp instead of letting some bastards get what they deserve?" he snorts. "That seems a bit unsound."_

Minkah. I close my eyes, our conversation coming back to me. He told me it was useless to just accept whatever shit people throw at me. I have to say he was right. Who knew I'd be using his own advice against him.

"We can't let Minkah get away with this," I whisper, determination firing up in my stomach. "I'm through with having people walk all over me."

"Mare, I understand how you feel but this is hardly the situation where we should..."

"I'm going for a walk," I state decisively.

Yugi's eyes widen. "But we shouldn't be going out right now! What if Minkah...?"

"If we're going to be trailed by him for the rest of our lives I at least want to _live_ a little," I snarl, suddenly fuming. "Now are you coming with me or not?"

He stares at me a long moment, assessing all this in his head. Suddenly his face breaks out into a resolute grin.

"Sure. Let's go."

**(Ryou's POV)**

"I still don't want to believe it," I whisper softly as Khalil and I sit on the couch.

"So...what's your father going to do now? Why don't we just go over to the police and tell them what happened...?"

"No!" We both look up in surprise to find Otousan standing there with wide eyes.

"What? Why not?" Khalil snorts, eyes narrowed.

"Don't you see? My friends and I brought him here! We knew he was basically raised by Apophis! They'll..."

"Blame you?" Khalil hisses, fire dancing in his brown eyes. "Yes. Yes they might. But is you getting away with it worth however many more lives are going to be ended abruptly out there?" He gestures angrily at the window.

"Don't try to act like you understand," Otousan replies firmly.

"No. I don't understand. I don't understand how you could have left Minkah in such a situation in the first place," Khalil snarls, standing swiftly to his feet. "A father is supposed to protect his children...but this is just another example of how we let such ideas go to our heads."

My heart clenches as I hear these words. His own father...the father who beat him and his mother. He knows what it's like to be mistreated...alone...

Forgotten.

I bite my lip, taking his tense hand gently. Khalil blinks in surprise, glancing over at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. I stare at him pleadingly. He sighs, turning and walking for the door. I follow, sending Otousan an apologetic look as the door closes behind me. He didn't mean for this to happen, after all.

"He's not like your father, Khalil," I say softly as I stroll next to him down the street to his car.

"No. No he's not. He's a coward. A coward willing to sacrifice even his son to save his own hide," Khalil growls bitterly, eyes glaring straight ahead.

I look down, afraid to argue. Afraid of confrontation. Just like Minkah said. My eyes squeeze shut as we get in the car, heading off towards the harbors. It's become our favorite place to hang out. My heart's heavy as we continue on in silence and I find that even if I found the strength to argue—to protect—I wouldn't know who to defend.

**(Mr. Mutou's POV)**

I sigh heavily, closing the bedroom door softly before quietly descending the stairs to the living room below. I make my way into the kitchen where Honda and Jou are busy making lunch for everyone. For once there's no laughter, no fighting over who gets to down the end of the soda. The two of them stand in silence, piling together what look like the most delicious sandwiches I've ever laid eyes on. Too bad I haven't an appetite.

"How're Yami and Malik doing?" Honda asks without looking up.

I breath in deeply, trudging over and sinking down at the table. "Not well. They're both asleep now though."

"S'good," Jou nods. "They're no doubt drained from all that today."

Honda snorts at this understatement but doesn't make a snide remark like he would on any other day. I know these two weren't on the best of terms with Otogi but...

"Thank you," I say softly.

They both turn with confused expressions. "Huh?"

"For taking care of us. For being there for the boys in this time," I state.

Jou's face breaks into his goofy grin. "S'what friends do."

Honda nods, holding up a double-decker sub sandwich. "So, where're the other two? They're probably starving."

I blink in surprise. "Oh. They're most likely in the living room. I'll go and..." I stop in the doorway of the kitchen, face going pallid. "Marik? Yugi?"

Jou and Honda rush in, eyes widening. The room's empty. The couch is vacant.

"I'll check upstairs," Jou offers racing up without our replying.

Honda and I hurry into the Game shop calling out the boys' names. All the time my heart is pounding frantically in my chest. When they don't turn up Honda and I both wait in tension, hearts sinking when Jou comes back down the stairs with a grim face.

"They're gone."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"It's a beautiful day, no?" I grin snaking an arm around Minkah's waist as we sit in the back of the limo.

He hasn't spoken much since Ryuuji's assassination. Heh. Talk about killing two birds with one stone...no, actually, there were more than two. First, Ryuuji is out of the picture, no longer there to interfere with my plans. Second, Malik Ishtar and his 'pals' are crushed. Third, Minkah has been deterred from having relationships behind my back. Yes it's a _wonderful_ day.

"What? Don't feel like talking? Ah well, I'm a physical type of person anyway," I chuckle leaning over to kiss him.

"Don't touch me."

I smirk, shaking my head. "Now now, don't go getting all pissy. Or is this about the dice punk kicking the bucket so early in life..."

"Shut up."

"...or is it watching his friends break down in utter misery..." I leer mockingly.

"I said shut up!"

"...even as they know who so _unfeelingly_ snuffed out his candle...?"

"You **bastard**!" he screams lunging at me. The guards sitting across the way grab him roughly, slamming him into the window. I smirk, knocking lightly on the glass that's separating us from the driver. "Pull off into a secluded spot where we won't be interrupted."

I turn back to Minkah who's being held against the window by three guards. His gray eyes are ablaze. _Finally_.

"Well it's about time," I laugh tracing his jaw with my finger. He attempts to dive, teeth snapping within an inch of the digit. "I've been so _bored_ the past few days. You've been so dreary. My my, quite feisty, aren't we?"

"You...let go!" he pants twisting desperately.

The guards laugh, a deep un-tuned rumpus. I chuckle, taking a sip of wine. My body shivers in anticipation as the limo pulls down some random alley. It's dim, cold, and empty. The vehicle comes to a halt, one of the guards that's been sitting up front comes around and opens the door. I stride out, breathing in the dirty city air. Turning I watch the guards haul the un-cooperating assassin out of the limo, throwing him to the ground in a whirl of dust. Minkah coughs harshly, kneeling bent on the ground.

"I thought the beating you got from those freaks might have dampened your spirit a bit, but thank goodness it didn't," I sneer circling him slowly.

"Just what do you want now?" Minkah hisses, head still bowed.

He lets out a yelp as the steel toe of my shoe connects with his gut, wrenching forward in pain. The guards chuckle, nudging one another in amusement. I slouch down in front of him, grabbing his chin roughly so he's staring into my eyes.

"What _don't_ I have?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer.

"Let's see, shall we? Why do you still insist on frustrating me? I have very low tolerance for such, you know. Or need I remind you of the deal I made with Apophis binding you to do whatever my heart desires?"

"Or lack of heart," he mutters.

I stand, swiftly kicking him in the side. He grabs his ribs with his hand, wincing, blood seeping between his teeth onto the dirty ground.

"I haven't discovered yet what would utterly crush you," I continue, beginning to circle his panting form again. "Either I'll have to do that or you can name your price." I lean over so my lips are mere centimeters from his ear. "What will it take to make you follow my command...and _want_ to?"

"You mean like your head on a platt...Ahh!"

A guard slams his foot across the assassin's face. I sigh melodramatically, standing up straight again.

"You sadden me. Why must you insist on continuing this nuisance?"

"Sir! We've just found some spies! "

Minkah and I both look up in surprise. First I spot the two figures being dragged towards us with complete fear in their eyes. I turn to find what my assassin's reaction will be. Minkah's own gray eyes go dark, face lined with dread.

I smirk as the guards bring the struggling captives before us. "Well what have we here?"

**(Marik's POV)**

"You were right, Mare, we both needed this," Yugi grins as he licks his ice cream bar as we stroll aimlessly down the block.

I nod, breathing deeply as I stare passively at store windows as we go by. I haven needed this; needed to just get away from the pain. I want to help my brother and Yami but don't know how. How can I change what's happening? It's too late to make things right. There are already so many lives that have been lost.

"What are you thinking about, Mare?"

I sigh heavily, eyes downcast. "I wish we could do something...wish we could make a difference."

He gives me a comforting smile. "The best we can do is protect one another. Hey, that's something, isn't it?"

"It didn't help Otogi."

He frowns. "But we didn't know about Minkah being an assassin then. But now that we do know..."

"We'll never know everything, Yugi!" I exclaim angrily. He goes quiet. "We didn't know Minkah was an assassin. But what else do we still not know now?" He bites his lip, a shadow passing over his face.

We walk side by side silently. A car passes on occasion. Not so often any more. We're getting further and further from the 'friendlier' parts of town. I glance around, suddenly more aware of our surroundings than before. Yugi seems to be doing the same thing, drawing closer to my side.

"Marik..." his voice says in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Yeah. I think it's time to go..."

My breath catches in my throat when Yugi suddenly grabs my arm and yanks me to the ground behind an overturned blue garbage bin. I give him a look but he only points, eyes fixated on something up ahead. I turn, jaw clenching when I spot the Kaiba Corp limo pulling into some alley down the street. We glance at one another.

"What's Kaiba doing way out here?" Yugi mutters.

"You don't think Minkah brought him here to...?" I whisper, stomach clenching at the idea of the assassin claiming another life. It doesn't matter that it's Kaiba. He's still a human being.

"Let's take a closer look," he states.

We both stand, warily watching the alleyway's entrance as we hurry across the street. I'm not sure what we'll do if Minkah really is about to kill Kaiba. Yugi could scream for help I suppose. But would anyone in this neighborhood come?

Scampering near a wall, Yugi holds up a quivering hand as he peeks around the corner. After a moment he motions for me to come forward. We both kneel, watching in shock as some guards all but throw Minkah from the vehicle, Kaiba standing calmly next to him. My heart lodges in my throat when Kaiba kicks Minkah hard in the gut earning a yelp from the assassin who's on the ground, wheezing.

"W-what's going on?" Yugi whispers from beside me.

I narrow my eyes. "Something's not right. Why would Kaiba...?"

"Perhaps he caught Minkah trying to kill him," Yugi suggests eyes never leaving the drama playing out before us.

"Quite possible," I agree, stopping to hear what the CEO's saying to Minkah.

"...very low tolerance for such, you know. Or need I remind you of the deal I made with Apophis binding you to do whatever my heart desires?"

"What!" Yugi yelps.

I grab him as a guard looks over alertly in our direction. I pull the smaller boy back into the shadows even as my own limbs tighten. Realization dawns on us in a putrid cloud of truth. Apophis...Kaiba isn't in danger of being assassinated at all! He's the one _ordering_ the assassinations! He's the one in charge of Otogi's murder! But where does that leave...?

"Well what have we here?"

Yugi and I stare on with petrified looks at the monstrous guard standing before us. He has dark beady eyes that are nearly concealed behind dark sunglasses. Both of us struggle, cringing at the pressure on our arms as he grabs a hold of each of us, dragging us towards the scene.

"Sir! We've just found some spies!"

I glance up with wide eyes to find Kaiba staring down at me with an amused expression...a glint in those sapphire orbs promising pain. Minkah's kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, face covered in dismay.

"Well what have we here?" Kaiba smirks coming closer. "A couple of little people who don't know when the time to leave is."

"Kaiba..." Minkah says hoarsely.

"Shut up, whore!" Kaiba spits.

I blink in shock. _What_ did he just call Minkah? The guard releases me and Yugi with a howl as my friend buries his teeth in the man's hand.

"You little **bitch**!" he shouts, nine companions surrounding us.

"Stay the hell away from us!" Yugi yells, bolder than he is.

Kaiba smirks. "You should follow your own advice. We wouldn't be near you if you hadn't come to _us_. Now, why don't you run on home to your precious..."

"What are you doing to Minkah?" Yugi snarls, eyes glowing with rage. I shrink down beside him when Kaiba chuckles.

"What? Oh he _likes_ this..."

"**You're** behind all of the assassinations. Admit it! **You're** the one who had Otogi killed! Then you let Minkah take all the blame for it!..."

"Yugi...!" I whisper, watching on petrified as the CEO's eyes change.

"...You're in league with Apophis!" my friend finishes, hands on his hips, glaring steadily back at the CEO.

Kaiba's eyes close for a moment. The alley is dead silent. Minkah's staring at Yugi in horror from where he's kneeling on the ground. The guards are glancing at one another uncertainly, waiting for a command. Oh gods Yugi, why'd you have to say all of that...?

"Well well...it appears the secret's out," Kaiba smirks, eyes now dark. "Are you two the only ones who know or does your whole fucking posse?"

Yugi's mouth opens, terror freezing his features when he realizes just what's happening. I'm trembling all over now as the guards chuckle, leering closer. Minkah watches on with an edgy expression, fists clenched on the ground that's spattered with his own blood. Kaiba glances at each guard in turn.

"You know what to do."

**(Yugi's POV)**

I let out a yelp as fists come hard and fast at my face, torso, limbs...throbbing exploding all over. From somewhere to my left I hear Marik's breath hissing in pain-filled gasps as the guards beat us both down. My vision swims when the side of my head is slammed against the concrete, a booted foot resting atop it. Glancing over I find Marik lying on his back, the front of his shirt ripped, partially revealing the deep scars on his neck. His chest heaves up and down in uneven breaths, fear and agony whirling in wide violet eyes. No! I can't let this happen to him again! Marik lets out a silent scream as a man slams his foot down onto his stomach, blood bursting from his mouth in a crimson geyser. No! The foot on my head presses down, forcing me to remain still as something cruelly twists my arm back. I clench my eyes shut, teeth gritting until it seems they'll shatter. A shriek of agony fills my ears, and I realize vaguely that it's my own at the horrendous crack of the bone snapping.

"Finish them," Kaiba's voice laughs with amusement.

I close my eyes tighter, biting down on my lip when I hear the click of guns being readied. Gods this is it. Marik...! I shudder at the feeling of the metal barrel being pressed against my temple.

"Wait."

The voice is everywhere, echoing through my head. My eyes shoot open at the miraculous word. A single syllable that our lives are hanging from. I strain to glance at Minkah who's now standing.

"What? I'm not going to spare..." Kaiba begins crossly.

"Let me do it."

Bile rises in my throat. All the pain is suddenly meaningless to me. No! I don't want to die here! Kaiba stares at Minkah for a long moment, blue eyes piercing the Egyptian. Minkah holds his firm gaze, face emotionless.

Kaiba suddenly smirks. "Well it's about time. By all means."

He motions for the guards to back up. Two remain, holding Marik and I by our arms that are twisted behind our backs. I hang helplessly in agony, my right arm throbbing. The guards have put their guns back in their holders, all eyes on the assassin who's approaching now with a sinister gaze.

"No!" I gasp, pain eating away at my body. "Minkah **don't**!"

"Shut it, you," the guard holding me growls increasing his grip on my broken arm.

"Minkah please!" I continue, tears streaming from my eyes. "Don't do this! You don't have to do what they say!"

"Oh but that's where you're _wrong_," Kaiba chuckles.

"**You're** wrong!" I shriek helplessly. "How could you treat people like this?...WAIT!" I scream as Minkah grabs Marik by the hair, curved knife positioned against my friend's throat.

The assassin leans over, speaking so softly in Arabic that I almost miss it. "_Close_ _your_ _eyes_."

Marik's breath hisses in a soundless sob, body trembling. The guards grin at one another. I close my own eyes as tears continue. The next thing I know there's screaming. Then gunshots. My eyes open in shock when I'm suddenly being carried, roughly being tossed back and forth. In an instant I'm lying next to Marik by some wall. My friend's alive, eyes wide. We both look up to find Minkah standing over us, gun in hand, panting heavily.

"Minkah...?" I whimper at the sound of footsteps and shouting.

Two armed guards charge around the corner, guns pointing at us. I watch in sickened horror as their faces are suddenly gone; Minkah directing his own gun at them. Marik's trembling uncontrollably now. Minkah suddenly turns to us, eyes sharp.

"Run!"

"But...!"

"**_Go_**!" he shouts before racing around the corner from where the guards had come.

I scramble to my feet, pulling Marik up with me. We take off down the street, both tensing and sobbing as the explosions of gunfire ricochet down the block after us.

**(Minkah's POV) **

Kaiba watches on with a victorious smirk as I move forward, gently gripping Marik's blonde locks in my hand. The boy quivers, a strained hiss of breath escaping trembling, bloody lips. I clench my jaw. _This_ _is_ _my_ _only_ _chance_. I position the blade under his throat...the throat covered in scars. I don't want him to see this.

"_Close_ _your_ _eyes_," I whisper.

Turning sharply I slash the guard holding him through the chest while simultaneously grabbing the gun at his side. Swerving I shoot his companion in the face. As the others shout in rage I scoop the two boys up—Marik thrown over my shoulder; the shrimp under my arm—and race out of the alley. Bullets follow us as I hurry down the street, turning a corner and depositing the two traumatized teens on the cement. They lean against the brick wall, chests heaving as their wide eyes dart in an attempt to figure out what's going on.

"Minkah?" the smaller boy whimpers.

I turn and am met by two raging guards. Now on habitual routine, I raise my own weapon and open fire directly into their faces. Without a word I swiftly turn again to find the boys cowering against the wall, wide eyes staring in horror at the gruesome remains on the ground.

"Run!" I say firmly, hearing the pounding of footfall approaching.

Yami's brother hesitates. "But...!"

"**_Go!" _**I shout.

Without another word I race around the corner and run directly at the guards, gun blaring. They fall right and left, never having a chance. Then it happens: the bullets cease. The gun's run out. I throw the now useless weapon to the earth, standing my ground as the three remaining guards stalk forward, Kaiba in the lead_. It doesn't matter now_. The CEO comes right up to me, smacking me full across the face. I fall to the cement from the impact, blood streaming from my mouth and nose.

"You are going to regret this," a voice hisses in my ear. "I'll make sure of _that_." Kaiba pulls me to my knees by my hair, eyes blazing in fury.

A guard jogs back from around the bend where I left the boys. "They're gone, sir!"

Kaiba swerves back to me with enragement. "You little bitch! How dare you! How DARE YOU!" he screams swiftly landing repeated kicks to my side.

I accept the blows, not caring anymore. I've made my decision. There's no turning back now. Forgive me, Um. I've failed you...

"You're going to finish them," Kaiba growls. "We're driving you over there and you're going to kill them all right now...!"

"No."

His nostrils flare. "**What** did you just say?"

I wince, standing shakily to my feet. "I said _no_. I'm through with you and all your shit," I snarl.

His mouth twitches, blood boiling. I clench my teeth as something hits me hard over the back of the head, my vision going blurry as I collapse in a heap to the ground.

_**Ahem...so yeah. Now Yugi and Marik know. But will it do any good?**_

_**Anyhoo, you're all wondering where the hell Afika is amidst it all. He'll be making an appearance next chapter. As a fair warning: It's going to get intense. There will be blood and people going over the deep edge. It's chapter 28 that's the most graphic...and disturbing. **_

_**On a lighter note: I've finished chapter 3 of the sequel. Still haven't figured out what the name will be yet...**_

Review!


	27. Chapter 27: Satan's Subordinate

Tons of people tell me they're having dreams/daydreams about the story! Yessss! I am VICTORIOUS! (Minkah: Here comes her ego...)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...ha...-breathes- Okay. I'm better. Just had to get that out. Oh my gosh. We're almost done with this pretty little story...well, the first half anyway. I'm in the middle of the fourth chapter of the sequel. I'm almost done with the next chapter of BTBT. I start college on Tuesday! AIEEEEEE!

**inuyashapup: **Grounded? -shakes head- Tsk tsk. Disbehaving during a hurricane. You naughty thing you. (Inu: Meh) Glad you're safe and sneaky, honey. -winks-

**Joey-lover: **-sighs- Sadly Yugi and Marik can't do much for our hot Egyptian besides informing the others of the situation. Wellll, acutally, Yugi will be able to tell them. Marik won't. -pushes back onto seat- You shouldn't sit so close to the end, sweetie. You could fall!

**ladygoddess: **"Okay Kaiba had Minkah kill Otogi because, Kaiba wanted to eliminate the competition, so it's not all Minkah's fault, but wait Yugi's grandpa owns one as well :norrows eyes: Crap!" -laughs- You try so hard, honey. I find it amusing. You get some good ideas too!...Burst Angel? Wazzat? "I am interested in how you get Minkah out of this mess." -cringes- Yeah, about that...(Lady: O.O)

**bakura240: **Ah you've become a Minkah fan, eh? Whoot! "apologizes to Marik and Malik sorry you two used to be my favourites but... " Heh. Poor Malik and Marik. (Minkah: Hey! I need all the support I can get right now!) True true.

**Spryte: **As you should have seen at the beginning of the chapter I posted a note that "Um" is Arabic for "mother". So yes, Minkah was talking to his mother...in his own little world of disallusionment. (MInkah: It's not my damn fault!) I know, sweetie.

**mistress oblivion: **"Poor Marik and Yugi getting all beat up. All they wanted was some ice cream!" -nods sadly- Tis true. I'm glad you liked the scene between Malik and Otogi. I agree, it was an excellent break from all the angst and degradation of Minkah. (Minkah: This story sucks!) -sighs- You have a lot of fav characters? -winces- Yeah. Another innocent will be dying next chapter. Brace thyself. (Malik: -sobbing- It's _me_, isn't it?) -.-;

**Soki-Chan the Great: **-grins- Well I'm glad the chapter was up to par. Ah yes, the intro. It was a nice break from all the violence, no? (Soki: But I likes the violence!) Oh...well...good, cause there's _plenty_ in this chapter! (Soki: Whoot!)

**Sagira98: **Yes, Marik and Yugi finally _did_ something! (Minkah: Eeeew! Gross!) O.o...Not like _that_. (Minkah: Oh. Okay then.) -.-; Anyhoo, "So it's his mother in the sketches? Or are you never going to tell me until the sequel?" -smirks- Basically.

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"At school just in one of my first classes Koinu tells me that you updated. I bugged her for hours about it." -laughs- You poor thing! Sorry about the sibling thing. It just sounds like you two are always together. Sounds like my family. "Kana: ( whacks Kaiba again ) i missed doing this, thank you!" Uh oh. Hate to break it to ya, but this won't be able to last much longer. (Kaiba: O.o)

**HieiWannabe: **"Funny, but no matter how ill this story is making me, I can't seem to stop reading it." Oh I've had those experiences too! If you want a gripping story that keeps you at the edge of your seat but makes you heinously ill, try "Spider Eyes" by Borath. -shivers- Soooo dark yet beautiful!...anyhoo, you're hoping beyond hope that Minkah didn't actually kill Otogi? -sighs- Well, you won't be finding out about that until the sequel. (Hiei: WHAT!) O.O..."If you think about it, accusing him of a murder he didn't commit would really up the angsting, so it would still fit the story very well. I don't know if puppydog eyes work over the net, but I'm trying!" -grins- You poor thing. "'No.' I could almost hear a chain snap as I read that." I know! I didn't plan out that scene! I just let it go about as it would. Go Minkah! "I also have this bizarre idea of Khalil and Minkah taking over Apophis. A palace revolt kind of thing. And yes, I'm still convinced that Khalil is Afika." Hmm...interesting...(Hiei: -twitch- ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!) hehe.

**Muse of Sarcasm: **Yes Minkah's just getting into worse and worse situations. -grimaces- It gets really bad for our baby, I'm afraid. "Is Afika going to save Minkah?" Huh. Interesting idea. Let's see how it plays out, shall we?

**koinu27: **Yes someone finally knows the truth! Two someones, to be precise. Kaiba's death? -shudders- It's coming, honey. Just wait a little longer.

**xxxJennxxx: **"Two days ago, I had a dream about the story. xDD I know. It's quite terrible, isn't it? I'm happy to say that it's all your fault too." -grins- Yay! I'm sooo awesome! (Minkah: -.o) Glad you're dreaming 'bout it. I do so with the stories I read of other authors...all but one of them haven't updated in over a YEAR though! -snarls- So instead I decided to start writing my OWN stories. -nods- Think it worked out alright? "I do believe that I love you and your amazing writing abilities, and GOOD LUCK WITH COLLEGE, and what are you studying?" I'm going into English. (Think I have a shot in hell?) I hope so. Anyhoo, I actually don't have any English classes this semester. I'm in some honors clusters. (Bio, Bio lab, Psychology, and a cool lab where we get to train rats!..and Arabic! Whoot!)

**Lorna Shadows: **Yes Minkah is very heroic. But technically Yugi and Marik didn't beat him up. (Minkah: Still...) -sigh- "Do have a class for how to commit murder? ¬¬" Hehe. No. We just got on...interesting topics. (it was my spanish class where all we learned about was how much our teacher from Mexico hated America...oh, and told us about his sex life. -shudders- You can't blame us for trying to erase these memories from our minds!)

**dragonlady222: **"I'm glad that Marik finally took a stand for what he believed in and so did Yugi, too bad it went so wrong." -nods- So true. They're both adorable and heroic. (Minkah: Even if they completely FAILED) (Yugi: -sobs) Oooh boy. Don't care who's from Apophis now? (Minkah: Good. Then you can like me!) I think she already does. (Minkah: Oh...-blinks- Yay!) -.-;

**Under Finger and Thumb: **-smirks- Glad it's "Heh heh heh. Awesome" (hope it continues to be so!) -crosses fingers while swallowing handfull of orange tic tacs-

**Sirithiliel: **I got a dwagon! I got a dwagon! (Minkah: Ra save us...) Hehehehe. I hope you got my e-mail. I showed the piccie to anyone and everyone in the house. (Well, the humans anyway.) I have a feeling our pets wouldn't take it too receptively. The rats would probably just piss on the keyboard. -rolls eyes-

**IM NOT GOTH: **-laughs- I showed my brother your review. He found it highly amusing and agreed that you must have been grounded...Yes yes there's a sequel, sweetie. I'm already on the fourth chapter...still haven't found a NAME for it yet though...(Marik: Baby steps, Ferris. Baby steps)

**Silver Mirror: **You're always so enthusiastic about the chapters. -tackleglomps- I luffles you, honey! Yes yes Afika's coming! The sccccary evil person! Whoot!

**TheGodFish: **Awww! You're a little senior in high school! I'm a little freshman in college! Enjoy being at the top while you can! You'll be back at the bottom of the foodchain in no time! -winks- "Hopefully now the gang can devise a plan and all will be well" -snorts- Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen.

Let's see...I shall dedicate this chapter to **Sirithiliel **for my dwagon and in a speical way to **Riesay** and **Faye. **(you two will understand at the end of the chapter!) Prepare for character deaths next chapter. Yes that is plural, your eyes deceive you not!

**Out of My Mind (by Jam****es Blunt) **

Judging by the look on the organ-grinder,

He'll judge me by the fact that my face don't fit.

It's touching that the monkey sits on my shoulder.

He's waiting for the day when he gets me.

But I don't need no alibi—I'm a puppet on a string.

I just need this stage to be seen.

We all need a pantomime to remind us what is real.

Hold my eye and know what it means.

I'm out of my mind.

Judging by the look on the organ-grinder,

He'll judge me by the fact that my face doesn't fit.

It's touching that the monkey sits on my shoulder.

He's waiting for the day when he gets me.

But I won't be your concubine—I'm a puppet, not a whore.

I just need this stage to be seen.

Won't you be a friend of mine to remind me what is real?

Hold my heart and see that it bleeds.

I'm out of my mind.

**Chapter 27: Satan's Subordinate**

**(Jou's POV)**

"Damn where the hell could those two be?" I call as I grip Honda who's driving the motorbike down random streets of the city.

"Dunno. What were they thinking coming out right now? Minkah's out here!" Honda growls glancing back and forth as we go through an intersection. "How long's it been now?"

"Too long!" I reply tersely turning to the right and left in a desperate attempt to not miss anything.

"Damn it!" Honda swears as raindrops begin plopping down like grains of rice on our helmets. "This is going to make it difficult!"

"Why not try by the...Honda! _There_!" I point to two figures running like the wind down an adjacent street to the left.

We swerve sharply, Honda speeding after the forms. The two people look back with wide eyes, picking up their pace. I lean to one side, pulling my helmet off.

"Yugi! Marik!" I shout, the fast air forcing my eyes nearly shut. "**It's** **us**!"

The two halt abruptly, allowing us to pull up beside them. I jump off the vehicle only to be all but tackled by two sobbing boys. Both their faces are covered in blood. Yugi's right arm is twisted at a sickening angle; obviously broken. Marik's shirt is torn, footmarks visible on their faces and clothing.

"They got him!" Yugi sobs hysterically against my chest. "You have to do...do _something_!"

"Whoa slow down there, buddy," Honda says soothingly wrapping an arm around a trembling Marik who latches onto him immediately. "Who got who?"

"K-Kaiba!" Yugi whimpers as a hyperventilating Marik buries his face in Honda's shirt.

"Minkah killed Kaiba?" I ask sharply. Yugi cringes at my tone.

"No. Kaiba's in league with Apophis. He's been forcing Minkah to kill people!" Yugi chokes desperately. "He told Minkah to kill us but...he saved us. Minkah helped us escape and now Kaiba's got him!" the small boy all but shrieks, eyes wild.

Honda and I stare at him in disbelief. _Kaiba's_ behind all this? Oh my god. I quickly shake my head, turning to Honda.

"Drive Marik back to the Game Shop. I'll start heading there with Yugi. Drop Mare off then come back for us," I state picking the trembling boy up into my arms. Yugi's good arm is wrapped around my neck as he weeps against my collarbone.

"Got it. Come on, Mare," Honda says leading the half-aware boy over to the motorcycle and helping him on.

I begin walking quickly down the block as the rain starts to thicken. Honda jumps on the front of the motorbike, Marik's arms wrapped around his waist like a vice.

"Jou!"

I turn to find Honda starting the motor. The visor of his helmet is flipped up, brown eyes intense.

"Be careful! Kaiba's still out here!"

I nod and he takes off down the block with Marik, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. The rain cuts through the little gray cloud, slicing it like wet tissue paper. I tighten my grip on Yugi, hurrying off after our companions.

"Hold on there, man," I whisper hoarsely. "We're gonna get through this."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I glare down at the battered assassin on the floor of my office. He's muttering nonsense, eyes glazed. He's covered in blood after the beating...and more. Whimpering when I move, he curls up in a ball, continuing his unintelligible monologue. I turn to the guards stationed at the doorway, wiping the blood covering my hands on a handkerchief.

"He's gone over the deep end. He's of no use to us now," I sneer kicking the other swiftly in the side. Minkah yelps, shrinking away.

"What shall we do with him, sir?" one guard asks with dark eyes.

I look up, smirking. "Get rid of him."

I kneel down in front of my former assassin, grabbing his chin. His eyes meet mine but it's more like he's looking through me than at me.

"You've lost it, haven't you?" I chuckle. "It's been fun, my little whore." I force my mouth onto his to which he tenses, whimpering pathetically. I smack him across the face, standing. "Take him away and finish him."

**(Yami's POV)**

"Why would they run off on their own?" I murmur in panic running a hand through my hair.

Grandpa just woke us, telling Malik and I that our brothers ran off by themselves. Why the hell would they do something so incredibly rash? It's not like Marik. Definitely not like Marik. Yugi perhaps...but given the situation, this is extreme even for him.

"Jou and Honda are out looking for them," Grandpa says quietly, glancing nervously out the window.

"It's starting to rain," my koi states softly.

The droplets at first are like pixies tapping lightly on the window panes to be invited in. They soon become insistent though, banging their small fists angrily against the glass when they aren't heeded. I close my eyes tightly. None of this makes any sense.

"I'm going out there," Malik states heading for the door.

"Malik wait!" I call hurrying after him.

Neither of us reaches the shop before there's an insistent pounding on the door. We all hurry out to find Honda with a blood-covered Marik in his arms.

"Mare!" my koi shouts racing over and grabbing his brother.

The younger boy makes a whimpering hiss with his breath, snuggling as close as possible to his sibling. Grandpa hurries over, gently running his hand through the teen's hair. I look up to find Honda hurrying back to his bike.

"Honda! Wait! Where...?"

"I've got to go get Yugi and Jou. I'll explain when we get back!" Honda shouts, mounting his bike and zooming off into the sheets of rain.

**(Minkah's POV)**

_It's all your fault. _

Please.

_If it hadn't been for you my life would be fine. _

Please...

_You're pathetic. Worthless. Why do I bother? Can't even keep one promise to me. Have I ever asked anything else of you? _

Please Um...

_**One** promise! _

Forgive me.

_Worthless. _

**(Ryou's POV)  
**

"Perhaps we should head back, no?" Khalil chuckles as the two of us walk hand-in-hand through the rain. We're near the harbor...not too far away from where Minkah got us out of those tunnels.

Minkah...

How can I ever forgive him? It's not like he ever really tried to fit in. He was just using us. Did he even care?...Yes. But not about me nor Yami nor the others. He cares about Marik. Even after murdering Otogi Minkah didn't want Marik to fall apart on seeing the corpse. He knows what would have happened. I think it's that pity that's keeping me from completely hating my half-brother. Underneath the attitude and killings...he's still a human being.

"Ryou?"

I blink, drawn out of my thought to find a sopping wet Khalil eyeing me worriedly. I smile, squinting as I tilt my head back. Cool water splashes me, running down the curves of my face and through my hair like ghostly fingers.

"You're probably right. No hurry though. We're already drenched."

He shakes his head chuckling softly all the while. "Good point. Let's go."

We stroll casually through the torrential rain, the wind picking up. Looking to my right I watch the waves out in the harbor crash in and out in a mad fury, howling all the while. Shivering, I move closer to my koi, leaning my head against his shoulder. There's warmth under the soaked fabric. Khalil. I smile blissfully, closing my eyes in this moment of tranquility amidst chaos. My boyfriend suddenly stops, entire body tensing. I look up to find his brown eyes narrow.

"Khalil?" I ask worriedly.

Without a word he turns sharply, racing back the way we came.

"Khalil! Wait! **Khalil**!" I scream running after his form that's barely visible in the rain's haze.

I plunge forward even as I lose sight of him. What's happening? What's going on? There's indistinct shouting somewhere ahead of me. My heart's pounding frantically in my chest, threatening to burst at any second. Khalil! I peer up ahead, eyes straining to make out what I'm seeing. Khalil's kneeling on the ground, a figure in his arms. As I reach him I notice the blood pooled on the ground. My throat tightens when I spot the two burly men in suits lying motionless in a puddle. I force myself to turn from them, gasping when I recognize the trembling figure struggling against my boyfriend.

"Minkah!" I exclaim, kneeling.

My half brother whimpers, eyes glazed. He's crying out frantically in Arabic, fraught with getting away from my koi who's holding onto him tightly. Minkah's covered in blood, his clothing dyed crimson.

"I think they were going to throw him over that," Khalil motions with his head to the banister that is at the water's edge to keep people from falling into the ocean far below.

"Why?" I whisper, tenderly reaching a hand towards Minkah.

I pull back in alarm as he starts screaming hysterically in Arabic, bloody fingers clawing desperately at Khalil's chest. My koi cringes but doesn't let go. Instead he reaches in his pocket with one hand, pulling out his keys and tossing them to me.

"Go get the car. I don't think I'll be able to carry him that far."

"Khalil..." I whimper.

"Go. It'll be all right," he states seriously, brown eye meeting mine. "Hurry!"

I nod, turning and running off through the rain. Crying, I'm finding it hard to breath, the addition of my uncontrolled sobs to the cool air causing me to struggle. Within two minutes I'm at the car. It felt like hours. My trembling hands force the key into the door. I hurriedly clamber into the driver's side, not bothering to adjust the seat or mirrors since Khalil was driving. There's only one thing in my mind. I turn on the lights and drive the car as fast as I dare down the walkway. I have to be careful in case Minkah managed to bolt.

I slowly skid the car to a halt on the wet pavement a few feet from them. I watch in shock as my koi stands, cradling Minkah against his chest as he hurries to the car. My half-brother doesn't seem to be struggling anymore. I lean over and open the door. Khalil trips while trying to climb in, Minkah's arms wrapped securely around his neck, his face buried in my koi's neck. He's still shaking violently. Khalil shuts the door once he's sitting, careful to not let it be too loud in order not to startle Minkah.

"Go."

I nod, doing a U-turn and hurrying back the way we came. I glance over at Minkah who's still muttering, his face not visible from where I'm sitting.

"Who did this to him?" I whisper hoarsely, turning up the windshield wipers all the way so they're dancing in a wild frenzy.

"Those were Kaiba Corp guards. I saw the logo on their suit overcoats," Khalil growls, running a hand through Minkah's blood-spattered hair. He whimpers in response, continuing to mutter.

"What's he saying?" I ask anxiously forcing myself to keep my eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?" Khalil presses urgently.

"The hospital?" I say unsurely.

He shakes his head. "Can't. He doesn't exist. Besides, once Kaiba finds out they didn't finish him off he'll come looking for him. He'll most likely start there."

I nod, turning and driving determinedly in a different direction. Khalil's watching me with worried eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"To the only people who can help us," I whisper, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

**(Malik's POV) **

"We have to _do_ something!" Yugi's crying against my koi's chest as Jou and Honda clean his cuts.

Grandpa's been trained in how to treat wounds and broken bones, having needed such intelligence if given such a situation while on archaeological digs. It's not like there are many hospitals in the middle of the Sahara. I look down at my brother curled up against my own chest. He had a relapse. We're not sure to what extent and won't know until he comes to. We keep some sedatives and other medicines to relax him in case something like this ever happened.

"What though?" Jou growls, gently rubbing a wet towel against some gravel embedded in a cut on the boy's arm. "Kaiba could have taken Mink anywhere!"

"Someone should call Mr. Bakura and Ryou...let them know what's going on," I say as Grandpa finishes the bandaging on Marik's wounds.

"A good idea," Grandpa sighs. "I'll go and..."

We all tense at the sound of a car skidding to a halt directly outside the Game Shop. Jou and Honda stand swiftly to their feet, positioning themselves defensively in front of Yugi and Yami. I tighten my grip on my brother's motionless frame, ready. There's insistent pounding of fists on the glass door to the shop, followed by some unintelligible shouting.

"That's Ryou!" Yugi suddenly exclaims. "I know it is!"

I gently hand my brother over to Grandpa and rush for the store along with Jou and Honda. We throw open the door, wind howling about us. Our eyes widen in shock at the sight before us. Ryou's panting heavily, completely soaked.

"Please..." he breathes. "Minkah...he's hurt bad! I know he killed Otogi but...!"

"Bring him in!" I say hurriedly. It's not the time to explain what we know about Kaiba controlling Minkah.

We gawk as Khalil appears behind Ryou, a blood-covered Minkah trembling in his arms. Jou and Honda move around them, battling the wind to shut the door. I reach to help a worn Khalil to carry the Egyptian but he shakes his head.

"He's finally a little calmer," the black-haired teen explains softly as we make our way to the living room where the others let out exclamations of horror.

"Good god!" Grandpa hollers. "What happened?"

"**Kaiba**," Khalil growls, eyes dark. "Do you have something to put him under for a while? He's completely lost it. I don't know how we'll treat him otherwise," he says earnestly giving the teen in his arms a weary look.

It's then that I notice the continuous muttering and sobbing coming from Minkah. I lean in more as Grandpa readies another injection of tranquilizer.

"_No! I did not mean to! I'm sorry! What have they done to you? Why? **No**! Stop it! Stop it!" _

"What's he sayin'?" Jou asks softly.

Grandpa comes over and gently inserts the needle into Minkah's cut up skin. The Egyptian tenses and whimpers, beginning to quake. I'm holding Marik on the couch, not wanting to leave him alone. I watch as Khalil whispers soothingly to the teen in his arms, gently running a hand through blood-spatterd hair. Yami stands beside them, eyes narrow, fists clenched.

"Let's get him to the shower to clean him up," Grandpa states leading Khalil towards the bathroom. Grandpa pauses for a moment, glancing back at me. I nod, handing over Marik to a shell-shocked Jou.

"You and Honda take Yugi and Mare upstairs," I state firmly.

The blonde nods, turning and motioning for Honda to follow. The brunette picks up a wide-eyed Yugi and they both ascend the stairs, disappearing from our sight. I glance at Ryou to find him sobbing against my stone-faced koi. I head for the bathroom to find Khalil and Grandpa already lifting Minkah's battered naked form into the tub. His clothes are but a mass of bloodied cloth on the tile floor. My stomach twists as I stare in horror at the wounds. Gods...

"Malik and I will take it from here," Grandpa says to Khalil.

The black-haired teen looks over at me questioningly. I manage to smile grimly.

"I've dealt with this kind of thing before," I state, figuring it's a good enough explanation.

Khalil nods, backing up. As he's about to leave Grandpa turns.

"Khalil, could you drive to the pharmacy a few blocks down and get more bandages? We're completely out."

"Sure thing," the black-haired teen nods, hurrying from the room. The door closes quietly behind him.

"All right, come over behind him and hold his head," Grandpa tells me.

I do so, climbing in and kneeling behind the Egyptian. Tenderly I prop him on his back against my chest. His eyes are rolled back, blood dripping from his slightly opened mouth. Grandpa climbs into the tub as well by Minkah's hips, beginning to examine the extent of the injuries; his breath hisses, in-taking sharply.

"He was raped," he states wrathfully, reaching down to clean the blood away. "That bastard raped him."

I close my eyes, jaw clenched as Grandpa gently pushes Minkah's legs apart and begins to carefully wipe the crimson from the trembling body. Minkah shudders when he touches him, another sob escaping split lips.

"_P-please..." _he whimpers groggily. "_A_..._fik_..."

I hold him closer, my heart pounding. This is the person I've been falling for. The person that killed Otogi...the person that's saved Marik more than twice now. There are so many emotions I'm feeling right now but for the moment I'm just resolute to protect him.

"_Rest Minkah," _I whisper softly in his ear. _"He's never going to touch you again...I promise you that." _

**(Ryou's POV)**

Yami rocks me back and forth gently in his arms as the two of us sit on the couch. I don't know how long it's been since we got here. Malik, Grandpa, and Khalil took Minkah into the bathroom to clean him up. Gods why didn't we see it before?

"How's he doin'?"

Yami and I both turn to find Jou coming down the stairs, face unusually somber. I pull away from Yami's chest, breathing deeply in a failed attempt to compose myself.

"They're cleaning his wounds up right now," I gulp, fists clenched on my lap.

Jou nods, eyes downcast. We all look up stiffly as the bathroom door opens. Khalil strolls out, closing the door softly behind him.

"What's the news?" Yami asks standing.

"Don't know yet. I'm heading over to the store to buy more bandages," my koi says, eyes dark. "I'll be back soon."

He starts for the door. I can't take it! I leap up, rushing at him and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"No! Don't go out there! I can't bear to watch it happen again!" I sob, tears streaming heedlessly down my face.

Khalil's brown eyes go soft. He wraps an arm around me, lips brushing my ear.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, all right? I'm just going to..."

"But what if Kaiba's out there!" I continue frantically. "He might...!"

"Ryou."

I look up to find him staring at me with such determinedness, such compassion. He leans down, placing his warm lips on mine for a light moment. Then he pulls away, heading for the door.

"I'll be back soon."

"Khalil wait."

I turn to find Yami hurrying from the room. Jou and I glance at one another uncertainly. An instant later Yami returns carrying a leather jacket.

"You're soaked. Here. Put this on."

Khalil nods, tearing off his own thin jacket that's completely drenched. He's wearing a white tee-shirt that's translucent due to the water. They trade jackets, Khalil shrugging on the material.

"Thanks. I'll be back."

With that my koi turns and leaves. Jou sighs beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder supportively.

"He'll be back soon, man. No worries. Besides, Kaiba won't be looking for him."

I nod, my throat too tight for me to muster any words. Yami stands tensely with the jacket in his hands. I look closer and realize he's trembling violently, staring in shock at the closed door. We're all upset, uncertain of what is to come for us.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Why haven't they come back yet?" I shout angrily.

The guard standing off to the side cringes. "We've sent someone down to the location to see what's holding them up, Mister Kaiba. It's most likely just the weather..."

"Then why haven't they contacted us?" I snap. "What does it take to dispose of a half-dead, clinically insane teenager?"

The guard shrugs helplessly and I scowl. So worthless. I turn sharply and stride over to the windows as a bolt of lighting strikes far below in the city. People are so insignificant. I should have done it myself. That's the only way I can be assured things get done efficiently. Why can't anyone seem to get a single thing ri...?

"Mister Kaiba!"

I swerve to find a panting guard rushing into the room. He's drenched from head to toe. His usually slicked-back hair falling down in strings into his face.

"Have you ever heard of an umbrella?" I snort in exasperation.

"It's the assassin, sir! We found the guards unconscious by the harbor. They say some teenager came out of no where and knocked them out!"

"A **teenager**?" I yell furiously. He and the other guard cower back. "Are you telling me two _adult_ Kaiba Corp guards who've had extensive training in eliminations and combat couldn't intercept a lone **_teenager_**?"

They don't answer. I growl in vehemence, hurtling my glass of champagne at them. They both dodge with wide eyes, the goblet smashing like ice against the wall.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do..." I hiss but am cut off as my phone beeps. I send the guards a knowing glare that promises pain before striding over to my desk and pushing a button. "This had better be good."

"There's someone here demanding to see you, Mister Kaiba."

I blink, turning to my computer. I hitch into the security cameras for the front of the building, my eyes narrowing when I spot none other than the Bakura boy's koi standing alone on the steps. There's a fire of determinedness in his eyes, fists clenched at his side. I smirk when I spot the blood covering his front.

"Well what have we here? This guy just doesn't know when to back off, does he?" I chuckle rubbing my chin. "Send him on up."

"At once, sir."

**(Jou's POV)**

I sit with Ryou on the couch as he continues to weep. I'm gonna kill Kaiba now. I don't care what I've said before. He's gonna **_die_** for this one. Nobody does this to my friends.

So Mink didn't have any control over what he was ordered to do. He had to do whatever Kaiba said. No doubt these gang Apop-eye people or whoever they are have complete control over 'im as well. Damn. If only he coulda confided in one of us...

"Yami, why don't you come and sit down, man?" I ask, noting that our friend is still staring the door.

He turns, eyes dark. "We need to call the police."

I frown. "But they'll arrest Mink! Kaiba'll give him away!"

He takes a deep breath. "We could hide him upstairs with Mare and Yugi."

I sigh. "Yami man, then there's no case against Kaiba."

He stares at me forebodingly. "I'm not talking about Kaiba."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I smirk smugly, leaning back in my chair when the kid storms in, eyes ablaze. The two guards stand like statues off to the side. The black-haired teen ignores them, striding up to my desk.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" he growls angrily slamming his fists down on the polished surface.

I chuckle. "I take it you were the 'teenager' my guards were talking about. How is my little whore?"

"He's not a whore!" he spits furiously. "And he doesn't belong to you."

"Oh you don't think so?" I grin, standing swiftly to my feet. "Tell me—Khalil, was it? What do you know about the situation?"

"That you're not going to get away with it!" he barks.

I throw my head back and laugh at the exact moment a flash of lightning bolts outside. Quite dramatic, really.

"My my, you're so confident, aren't you?" I smirk, coming around so we're only two feet apart.

"I could say the same of you. Besides, you're relying on the undependable. I know about Apophis."

I narrow my eyes at this. "Then you know a bit too much, don't you?"

In an instant the two guards have him. One twists his arms in an excruciating position behind his back; the other pulls his head back by his black hair. The teen hisses in pain and anger, struggling futilely in their grasp.

"You...! You **bastard**!" he snarls savagely.

"Yes quite," I smile victoriously. "Now let me guess where my assassin is so I can go retrieve him. The Mutou slum house, no?"

He glares. "You won't touch him again!"

I come forward so our faces are inches apart. "That's where you're wrong." I turn and stride over to my chair where I've draped my overcoat. "I'm afraid you won't be coming with us though. It'd just be a nuisance I'm afraid."

"No. _You're_ the one who won't be returning."

I look over in time to see the teen twist deftly, a blade appearing out of no where and slicing the head off one of the guards in a torrent of crimson. The other doesn't have time to react as the knife drives through his throat and out the back, a hideous gurgling sound accompanying the blood that's pouring rapids out onto the floor. I take a step back as the lifeless figures slump to the ground, my heart pounding as realization dawns on me. The teen looks up with narrowed brown eyes, blood-covered blade in his hand.

"You...who _are_ you?" I demand tersely.

He smirks. "We're not strangers, Mister Kaiba. I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice."

My eyes widen in shock. "_Afika_."

**_Duh duh DUH!_**

**_So there were quite a few of you who suspected it. I think the most adamant was dragonlady222. Two chapters to go. We've got multiple character deaths next chapter! _**

**_Malik: -sobbing- It's me, isn't it?_**

**_Ferris: -.-;_**

**_A special note to Riesay and Faye: I'm afraid there won't be any kittens afterall. _**

**_Faye: Nooooo!_**

**_Riesay: You promised!_**

**_Afika: heh. _**

**_Ryou: -oblivious to what's going on- Why not? I want to have kittens with my Khalil!_**

**_Afika: Yuck. -turns to Malik- It's your turn to say the line._**

**_Malik: -sobbing uncontrolably- I'm gonna DIE!_**

**_Afika: -sighs in aggravation- Just review, dammit!_**


	28. Chapter 28: An Eye for an Eye

-crawls over and collapses on keyboard- fkdlfjkavlafhagjd;hnal afhg;jklanlakgh...-blinks- Op...sorry. -sits up-

So my first week of classes at college is **_complete_**. Due to a misunderstanding on the Honors College's part I had to drop all but one of the classes and pick new ones. So I shall be busy next week catching up on all the work I've missed for my news classes. Blech.

Yugi: Heh. If you switch one letter "blech" becomes "belch."

Minkah: Yeah, and if I dig out your eyes and cut along the sides of your neck and throw you in a pool of water you'd be a blind cave fish

Ferris: O.o...You're over-abused and irritated right now, aren't you?

Minkah: -"aghast"- No! You _think_?

**ladygoddess: **"Does that even make since, cause want he get into a lot of trouble for what he's about to do?" Yes that makes sense. And yes, Afika could get into deep shit for what he's about to do. So he..._alters_ the truth a bit. -whistles inncently- "just how many of those assassin movies have you watched?" Umm...I don't think I've actually ever seen an assassin movie. -grins sheepishly-

**Silver Mirror: "**hen of course I couldn't review till now, for some reason, wouldn't let me!" -growls- I know. It's been causing a lot of grief lately. You were shocked Khalil is Afika? (Ryou: He's WHAT!) Uh oh.

**Spryte: **-laughs- Don't worry. From this point onward there will be no more physical torturing/raping/whatevering of Minkah... Sprtye: Good. (Minkah: Yay!...wait. You said _physical_ torturing!) -grins- Oh come on! Do you really think you're stable? (minkah: -muttering-)

**DayDreamer23182: **Yes Khalil is really Afika. And as you'll see: the guy's a nutcase...(Yugi: A veeeeery scary nutcase) Agreed.

**dragonlady222: **Yes sweetie you were right! -huggles and hands big bag of tic tacs- There. "I really like him and I think he got a raw deal out of life." Yeah...you've gotta feel sorry for poor Minkah. (Minkah: No duh!) Life does truly suck for him. "Yami suspects Khalil doesn't he." -smirks- Indeed he does.

**IM NOT GOTH: **-sighs- I still don't have a name for the sequel. Stupid thing...grrr...ahem, anyhoo, you're hoping our lovely little Minkah won't be kicking the bucket? You all seem to be wishing so. (Minkah: This doesn't sound promising. -.-)

**mistress-oblivion: **"Totally called (that in my head)!" It seems to be a thing you readers have. -laughs- Good job, honey. "I wanna see Afika do something totally badass now that we know who he is. (hopes he's going to maim Kaiba in some way)" -winces- Actually, it's really disturbing and not very satisfying revenge-wise. I know you're all thirsting for Kaiba blood...-shudders- "i'm such a dork, the first one isn't even finished and I'm already excited about the sequel...--;)" Hey, I'm excited about it too!...just need to think of a fucking title...

**Faye: **-pats on head- There there. They would have been cute kittens though, wouldn't they? (Afika: This is just wrong.) No, acutally you are. You're extremely creepy. -turns back to Faye- I swear! The guy has a mind of his own! It's frightening! I don't know what the heck he's going to do! (Afika: Mwehehe!)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"I completely just went NUTS when you revealed that Khalil is Akifa! -squee-" -laughs- Yes, I can see that. Glad you enjoyed it so much. "Who dies? Who dies? Grampa? Joey? Honda? Kaiba? Mink? Me? Is it me? Am I going to die? ;;;; no I don't want to die!" Sadly, it is time. -takes out dagger- Hold still, honey. It'll only take a second.

**Lorna Shadows: **Glad we got your confuzzlement about Afika cleared up. You know what though? My ego bloated when I read this line anyway: "thought he was too cool for any fangirl to have created, no offense to everyone." Mwhahahahah! He's MINE! MINE! Hear that all you out there? (Minkah: Umm...calm down.)

**Sirithiliel: **-smirks- Well nyah nyah! "I've thought so, but didn't want to say anything in case i was wrong, but HA!" Glad to have boosted your morale so much. Time to deflate it again! Mwahahaha! (sirith: -.-)

**bakura240: **"I knew he was too damn perfect " I hoped someone would pick up on that. Yes, I must agree: he was too good to be true. (Afika: Still am!) O.o...and egocentric...Ahem, I'll say this now: Ryou will not be dying...(at least in this first half. Mwhahaha!) He has to stick around for the sequel. (Ryou: Nice to know I'm loved...)

**xxxJennxxx: **"-stares blankly- Hahaha. I must be stupid, because I didn't suspect a thing" -pats head- There there. That makes it all the more exciting, no? "Kaiba was standing INSIDE the coffee shop with his face pressed against the window, staring out at them." -falls over laughing- That is AWESOME sweetie! "English? Nice! I'm sure you'll be great, if your stories are anything to go by." -blushes- Thanks. I'm actually taking two english classes starting monday after the big probs with my schedule. No rat lab...at least, not until spring semester. -winks- Ah well. I still have my own babies Luigi and Pug. (Ratties! Squeee!) " I live in South Africa, see. So far I'm only doing Afrikaans and French. (I did a bit of Zulu, but that's it.)" -gawks- South Africa! That's awesome! and look at the languages you know. You bilingual people make me feel inferior. (Minkah: Maybe because you ARE...) WHAM!...ahem...where was I? Ah yes. Arabic. It's so fun! I've learned the first...oh, about eight "letters" of the alphabit and can read a little. Whoot! (I know only a little bit of Spanish...hardly any...bleh)

**Joey-lover: **-sighs- Yes yes Kaiba's death. You're all pining for it. It actually works out so it's not very enjoyable for all the gore-fans out there. You don't actually see our evil CEO die...you see someone else _about_ to die...umm...yeah. -shudders-

**Muse of Sarcasm: **-laughs- Yes yes you're right. Khalil is Afika...and Afika's freakin' insane and frightening. (Afika: Ha!) " and He's Minkah signifigant other too! isn't he? ISN'T HE!" -smirks- You'll have to wait until the sequel for that one. (Muse: NOoooOOOoooo!)

**HieiWannabe: **"So, how many times has Yami no Bakura been raped in your fics?" -rolls eyes- Twice. Cry of the Wicked and this story. It ain't gonna happen again, so don't fret. It actually plays a major part into the sequel. Big things with his past. -nods- No no he wasn't raped in the past. Don't burst a vein or nothin'. "So, Afika has a tattoo, and Yami saw it when he switched jackets with him, ne?" -smirks- Correct. You're pining for Kaiba's death? You and every other reviewer, sweetie.

**Soki-Chan the Great: "**It's Disposible Teens by Marilyn Manson" Huh. I shall look into it. Remind me at the start of the new story. You know my memory...-rolls eyes- I'm hopeless. (Minkah: I keep telling you that.) Shut up!...a special review for the first half? -interested- I shall await it with great anticipation! "Oh, have you heard of Naruto?" Yes. Haven't read it. My sister started to...Don't know if she's still into it. What's it about?

**koinu27: **Yes yes Kaiba's going to die. -blinks- You want...Afika to die? But he's in the sequel! I've stated this before! He _can't_ die. It'd be too easy. Also I've stated time and time again: Malik is NOT going to die. (Malik: Squeee!)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: "**And poor Muse Malik - iI hope you dont kill him in THIS story...for his sake...but hey...if he kills Ryou again in another story, feel free to beat him to a bloody pulp ( cheery smile )" (Ryou: Hey!) (Malik: Hey!) -rolls eyes- No Malik will not be killing anyone in my other stories...unless he shows up in BTBT...still haven't decided...And Malik's not going to die in this fic, as I've stated a gazillion times. "Kaiba: I'm going to be hurt now...huh?" -winces- I'm afraid much more than that. (Malik: Taste justice, bastard!) "Neighbors hear luaghter and sounds of pain from the strange childs house. They shrug it off and go back to what they were doing. This is getting to be the norm for them" -laughs insanely- That's AWESOME honey!

**Tainted Wolf:** Not only a new reviewer but the first to review for the chapter! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! Glad you're enjoying the story...well, as much as something so dark CAN be enjoyed..."But I think I'll just daydream about it in school until you get the actual thing out XD" Hehehe. I used to do that for a lot of my favs...BUT THEY NEVER FREAKING UPDATE! (readers: O.o...) "Hope you update as soon as possible, my new favourite authoress" -blinks- Was that bribery? -grins- Oh it do believe it WAS! -huggles and hands big bag of orange tic tacs- Works every time!

This chapter shall be dedicated to our newest reviewr **Tainted** **Wolf** as well as poor **Under Finger and Thumb**. -winks- Love ya, honey!

_**Mephistopheles' Return**_

_In every life it has been said_

_There comes a time to join the dead_

_Admit there is no second chance_

_And join Death in a final dance_

_Across the full eternity_

_Until the final moment's bled_

_And in the dark to take his hand_

_Accept that it is time to wed_

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_Because all that I see is his face grinning_

_Mephistopheles_

_I need to find an answer_

_For this one cannot be within the words of_

_Mephistophe..._

_Tell me what you think_

_Tell me what you know_

_Did you really think that there would be an ever after?_

_Do you think I'm scared?_

_Tell me, does it show?_

_When inside this deafness I can always hear his whispering!_

_There comes a time you decide_

_What from your life will be real,_

_What stars you will keep alive_

_What you are willing to heal._

_But can I gamble this night_

_With everything that I am?_

_And can I erase my life_

_Or do I stay here and be...?_

_Tell me what you think_

_Tell me what you know_

_Did you really think that there would be an ever after?_

_Do you think I'm scared?_

_Tell me, does it show?_

_When inside this deafness I can always hear his laughter._

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_Because all that I see is his face grinning_

_Mephistopheles_

_I need to find an answer_

_For this one cannot be within the words of_

_Mephistopheles!_

_(Trans-Siberian Orchestra)_

**Chapter 28: An Eye for an Eye**

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"_Afika," _I whisper in amazement. This shock quickly turns to frustration. "Why wasn't I informed it was you?"

He sneers. "Oh _please_. Like we'd tell you **everything**. We figured it'd only cause more trouble if the Bakura brat died. The entire group would no doubt swarm around Minkah then. So I 'saved the day', earning the fools' trust and the boy's affections rather quickly..."

"To distract them," I murmur, heinously angry at myself for not having seen this. "To keep them busy so Minkah could assassinate whomever I deemed..." I shake my head. "But what's all this for? Marching in and slashing my guards to pieces? Did you have to make such a dramatic entrance?"

Afika smirks, a callous look that makes me second-guess myself for a moment. I run my hand over the handle to one of the drawers on the desk...the one where I keep a handgun. Why would I need it now though? He's with Apophis.

"Well that's the thing, Kaiba. In the last week or so I've become aware of your increasing abuse of Minkah."

I roll my eyes, fingers leaving the handle. "Well if it bugs you take it to your leaders. We've made an arrangement. It's all perfectly set up."

"For you," he snarls, eyes flashing.

I shake my head, a mocking smile on my face. "If you're so concerned talk with Apophis not me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go retrieve my whore."

I walk around the desk only to have him step heedlessly in front of me, blocking my exit.

"Get out of my way," I growl.

He smirks. "You're nothing but a fang-less cobra. I meant what I said when I told you that you will not touch Minkah again."

"I applaud the defending of your companion, but the persistence is getting quite annoying," I scowl. "Now get out of my way." I shove past him only to freeze as the door opens.

"Nii...sama...!"

"**Mokuba**!" I scream lunging at the blonde haired man who's holding my brother tightly in his grip.

I'm forced to halt when two more figures appear behind them; both holding up guns. I snarl, whipping around to find Afika with an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're **doing**? Apophis will...!"

"_Apophis_," Afika sneers, making it sound like a curse. "Of course. Apophis. Let me explain something to you, Kaiba." He slinks forward, eyes fixated on mine. "Minkah fears them. You know this. You've used this fact against him. It's gotten to the point where he will not disobey them. But..." He holds up the knife that's covered in gore, running his tongue along the sticky juices that are still warm with life. It makes a sickening squelching noise as he sucks them into his mouth. "_I'm_ not afraid of them."

My heart stops for a split second, his words sinking in. No! This can't be happening! The guards! I reach up and hit a button on my collar.

"They're not going to answer," Afika croons.

I look up in horror. He couldn't have cut off the transmissions! There's no way!

"Try it," he insists, stilling. "Go ahead. Call for help."

My hand's trembling, still pressed against the button. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I just stare at the black-haired terror before me. He bows his head, laughing scornfully.

"This must be the first time the great Seto Kaiba has been left speechless!" he moves within a foot of me. "...Alas it should happen in his final moments."

I dodge around him to my desk, opening the drawer. The other people in the doorway shout, entering the room. The blonde oaf is still holding my brother; my frightened sibling's feet dangling in the air. I hold up the gun, aiming straight at Afika's face.

"Release my brother **now**!" I bellow commandingly. "I'm a good shot! Let him go now or I swear I'll send you straight to hell!"

Afika narrows his eyes. "You think this little act of yours is going to...?"

I fire the gun, congratulating myself on a job well-done. That's why I stare in astonishment when I spot the black-haired fiend still standing before me.

"H-how...?"

"You should have known better," he sneers.

The next instant I'm shoved against the wall, the two who'd been in the doorway slamming my back against its cold surface roughly. I watch in dread as Afika takes out a pair of sleek black gloves, slipping them over his hands.

"You just insist on fighting, don't you?" he chuckles picking up my gun that's lying on the floor, striding towards my brother who's now cowering on the ground; the blonde haired monster standing casually off to the side with a revolver.

"You heard me! Let Mokuba go! I'm the one you want!" I scream struggling helplessly against the two others.

"Oh I don't know, Kaiba," Afika sighs theatrically. Then he suddenly gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Have you ever heard that saying: 'An eye for an eye'?"

"Yes," I growl, flexing my muscles. If he so much as lays a hand on my brother...

"Well I don't believe in it," he states seriously. "Why should I hurt your brother since you hurt Minkah? What good does that do?" My head swims as I listen, unsure of what this means.

"Nothing," I say earnestly, finding my voice. "It does nothing."

He smiles approvingly. "Exactly."

Mokuba shrieks when he's suddenly being held off the ground by his hair, twisting in powerless agony. I try to shout—try to move—but at that same instant one of the bastards holding me against the wall slams the butt of his gun into my gut. I pitch forward, gasping for breath as pain throbs in my abdomen. When I've recollected myself I look up to find Afika striding toward my desk with my brother swinging in his grasp.

"You said...you said you'd let him go!" I hiss furiously.

The assassin glances over at me. "No. I said I don't believe in the phrase 'an eye for an eye.' When someone's cut your arm off why just settle for cutting their arm off in retaliation? **I** say: cut off their other arm as well...and their legs...and their ears and nose...and while you're at it, why not dig out the eyes?" He looks with amusement at my brother swaying in anguish. "Why settle for something so simple? Make your offender pay for what they've done. Make them _really_ suffer."

"So make **me** suffer god damn it! Do all those things you said! Just..." I breathe heavily, now pleading. "Just let Mokuba go."

My brother whimpers, eyes clamped shut. I wait, watching the emotionless face of the assassin before me. I jolt at the sound of the gun firing, blinking in surprise when one of the eight foot high windows is suddenly gone. Cold air and rain cut across my face as the storm enters the room. Afika steps forward on the broken glass, whistling when he leans to looks at the city below.

"That's a long way down," he smirks taking a step back into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell.

He gives me a blank look. "I'm doing what you said."

"I never said to blast the windows out...!"

"No." Everyone save Afika and my pain-filled brother are motionless, watching. "What you said was to let your brother go." My body stiffens in alarm as he thrusts his arm holding Mokuba out into the open air eighty stories above the pavement.

"DON'T!" I screech desperately struggling in my captors' grasps. "Please! I'll do anything!"

Afika's frame tenses. Mokuba's wailing in pain and terror, twisting wildly in the wind. The assassin's head turns, brown eyes piercing me as my little brother sobs, feet kicking in the empty air; desperately calling to me. I cannot hear what he's saying though, the storm swallowing his cries hungrily.

"Anything?"

I grit my teeth. "Yes. _Anything_!"

Afika grins, canines flashing in the lightning. "**_Scream_**."

He lets go.

**(Malik's POV)**

After we clean Minkah up we slip a bathrobe onto him. He's still bleeding; Grandpa says he needs stitches and that there's also internal bleeding. I gently pick him up, cradling him against my chest as Grandpa leads the way out into the living room.

"Hasn't Khalil come back with the bandages yet?" Grandpa asks worriedly. "He's been gone for nearly half an hour now."

They all share an uneasy glance. Ryou's face looks desolate. My body shaking in fatigue, I walk over to the couch and place Minkah in Ryou's arms. The teen clutches his half-brother tightly against him, burying his face in Minkah's damp hair.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly. Something's amiss.

Jou looks up with a dark expression. "Khalil speaks Arabic. Yami overheard him mumblin' it to Mink while he was holding him."

I roll my eyes. "His name **is** Arabic, therefore I'm not surprised."

"He has a tattoo also," Yami continues. "I saw it on his arm when he took off his jacket. His shirt was translucent on account of the water."

His majestic violet eyes meet mine. My throat tightens.

"Was it...?"

He nods.

"There's no way..." Grandpa whispers.

"We should call the police," Yami states firmly glancing at Ryou who looks up at this.

"No! Even if he is with Apophis, he hasn't done anything!" the boy says defiantly.

"Ryou, we don't know that," Jou says softly.

"We don't know that he's hurt anyone either. He _saved_ me! Can't we just...?"

He's cut off at the sound of sirens wailing in the distance. It's not just one or two though. It sounds like a whole army of police cars and the like! Jou and I hurry to the window, eyes widening in shock. It's like red and blue lighting out there; flashing lights illuminating the entire city.

"W-what's happening?" Ryou whispers.

"That's it. I'm calling the police," Yami states hurrying to the kitchen.

We all tense at the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside the Game Shop. Ryou hugs Minkah tighter against his chest, a whimper escaping the Egyptian.

"Jou, help Ryou take Minkah upstairs! Lock the bedroom door!" I say sharply.

The blonde hurries over and lifts Minkah into his arms, Ryou holding on to his half-brother's limp hand. I grit my teeth, rushing over to Yami who's in the doorway to the kitchen with the phone.

"I know something's going on out there but...No _you_ listen! We have the assassin coming to our house!...Yes the assassin that's been killing all...!" my koi freezes. "Hello? Hello!"

"He cut the phone line," I whisper in dread, tensing when the power goes out as well leaving us in the dark save for the continuous flashing lights from outside. My suspicions are confirmed when we glance out the window to find the neighbors' lights are still on.

"Jou!" I yell, my koi and I hurrying back into the room.

We all freeze as there's the crash of the glass entrance of the shop shattering. Jou and Ryou are at the foot of the stairs, eyes wide as they hold Minkah against them. I stand next to Yami, my body trembling at the sound of light footfall. After what seems like an eternity the door that connects to the shop opens slowly. Khalil enters the room, face perplexed when he spots the scene before him.

"What's going on?" he takes a step further into the room.

"We could ask you the same question," I say in a low voice, fists clenched at my side.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"What's going on?" Khalil asks in confusion moving forward.

"We could ask you the same question," Malik's voice says quietly.

Khalil's brown eyes—the eyes that are always so bright and gorgeous—suddenly narrow. A shadow passes over his face. The muscles in my throat clench, nearly cutting of the air as his gaze rests on Minkah who's in Jou's arms. My hand tightens around my half-brother's.

"Well...it appears the façade has dissolved," the black-haired teen chuckles, stopping.

"What's going on? What do you want from us?" Yami asks from Malik's side, voice bold in the darkness.

"Nothing in particular. We just came to pick up our comrade."

"We?" I whisper.

We all take a step back as four more people appear behind Khalil, all carrying guns. There's a dark skinned teen with a look of utter vengeance in his sinister jet black eyes; there's a tall looming man with blonde hair; the most foreboding is a very lofty man with bulging muscles rippling everywhere, his shaggy brown hair brushing the top of his wide shoulders. The last person to enter is a girl. She's about my height. Her skin is dark, black hair short. They all watch us with narrowed eyes, standing completely still once they've entered.

"Khalil?" I whimper.

He smirks, stepping forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Malik growls warningly.

The assassins all chuckle, their hands holding the guns lax at their sides. They aren't nervous at all. I mean, look at what they're up against: a few teenagers and an elderly man.

"What do you want? Why did you come back?" Yami presses on, moving in front of Jou who's clutching Minkah's limp form against him.

Khalil sneers. "We have to finish what we started. Besides, you didn't think we'd leave one of our own behind?" He nods towards my half-brother.

"But...but what about...?" I stutter, heart sinking in my chest. "Your mother! I called your mother..."

"He's still at work," the girl suddenly rasps in a mocking tone. "He skipped out yesterday and now is working late tonight."

My mouth goes dry as I recognize her voice instantly. Oh god...He's not...she's...they're...

"My my, who knew he'd take it so hard, eh?" Khalil grins running his tongue along sharp upper teeth. "Now, just hand over Minkah and..."

"**No**!" Jou shouts taking a step back. "So you can kill him?"

"So you can take him back to Kaiba so he can **rape** him again?" Malik snarls, fists clenched at his side.

Khalil sighs. "We weren't aware of the..._situation_ Apophis had gotten Minkah into. It has—however—been taken care of now."

We all stand like statues as the others hold up their guns in a silent warning. Khalil strolls over casually, a thick black bag with something bulging in it swaying at his side. We all turn, heedless of the guns pointed in our direction. I don't let go of Minkah's hand, warily watching my former boyfriend. No...He wasn't really ever my boyfriend. Khalil reaches up and runs a hand ever so gently through Minkah's hair. My half-brother whimpers.

**(Malik's POV)**

I clench my jaw as Khalil runs his fingers lightly through Minkah's hair, producing a whine from the Egyptian. The black haired teen leans closer.

"_He'll never hurt you again. I've made sure of **that**,"_ I hear him whisper to the unconscious form.

"W-what?" Mr. Mutou gasps. "You mean...the sirens...the police out there..."

Khalil straightens, a victorious smirk on his face. "What? You thought we'd let the bastard get away with what he'd done?"

My stomach wrenches when he reaches into a black bag he's carrying, pulling out an object that's dripping some thick liquid. The metallic stench is overwhelming. Ryou falls to his knees, puking onto the ground. I can't take my gaze off the ripped veins and Ra knows what else hanging like tinsel from it...the wide, eye-less sockets...the mouth open in a scream that's unvoiced now...

"Holy shit!" Jou exclaims in a hushed voice of horror.

_Kaiba's head. _

"Oh mercy..." Grandpa wheezes grasping my koi's arm for support.

"He denied he did anything worth such a punishment...by the end he **begged** for death," Khalil smiles viciously, all white teeth visible in the sporadic lights as he idly swings the head back and forth by the blood-spattered hair. "Now," he tosses the head at Ryou who lets loose a terror-filled scream, scrambling over to Yami and Grandpa and clinging to them as sobs wrack his form. The head rolls a few times, finally settling face down on the carpet. "Hand over Minkah."

Jou's eyes meet mine. We know what this means. They'll kill us either way. There's no getting out of this. All we can do is fight. Perhaps Honda will get Marik and Yugi out in time. We can only hope.

"No. He has internal bleeding! He needs to see a doctor!" Grandpa shouts.

Khalil's eyes narrow menacingly. "It wasn't a question." The teen with black eyes strides over, gun raised.

"We will not tell you again," he whispers warningly in a strong accent.

I come up beside Jou who's trembling violently. "We won't let you take him back to Apophis," I hiss.

Khalil suddenly stiffens at the sound of a phone. Glancing at his dark-eyed companion he pulls out the device, putting it on speaker phone.

"_What the devil's going on?" _an older man's voice yells angrily. _"It's on every station! The Kaiba Corp. building in flames!" _

"_We arrived too late, I'm afraid," _Khalil states emotionlessly. _"Minkah decided to go and get his own mind—killed the rich bastard." _

"_HE WHAT!"_

Jou opens his mouth to speak but thinks better of it when the dark-eyed teen presses closer. Blood pours into my mouth as I realize I'm biting my tongue.

"_But not to worry, Fenyang. We've got him," _Khalil croons soothingly.

"_Bring him back here **now**," _the seemingly superior growls.

Khalil smirks. _"With pleasure." _He closes the phone.

"You bastard," Yami breathes. "You save him; now you set him up for the blame?"

Khalil snorts. "You don't understand the situation and I don't expect you to." He reaches over and tears Minkah from a shocked Jou's grasp.

The Egyptian tenses for a second, eyes opening in tiny slits. Blinking he seems reassured, his head slumping against Khalil's chest. I grit my teeth as the two black-haired teens stride for their companions, Minkah helpless in their grasp.

"STOP!" I scream rushing after them.

A hand reaches out and stops me. I turn slightly to find Jou with a grim expression on his face. He nods. I look back to find all the guns aimed at us. Khalil stands off to the side, Minkah clutched securely against his chest.

"Any last words?" he sneers.

The sirens are deafening. My heart stops when I realize why: _they're right outside the house. _Khalil's face goes murderous.

Yami smirks. "I called the police."

They all turn on us with such rage that I back up despite myself. The burly guy jams the door that's now being pounded on by the cops. Khalil snarls.

"You little...!"

"_We can take them,"_ the hefty assassin sneers.

Khalil's eyes are locked with my koi's who stares back adamantly. Then the most mystifying thing happens: he turns to the others and hisses something. Without an argument they hurry across the room into the kitchen. Khalil pauses in the doorway for a moment, Minkah limp in his arms; brown eyes glow with rage.

"_Don't even **attempt** to believe this is over."_

He's gone in an instant with the others. They...didn't kill us? We gawk, unable to comprehend what's going on as the police barge in, guns up.

"They went that way!" Jou shouts, recovering and pointing towards the kitchen.

The officers charge in pursuit. Ryou lets go of Yami, face suddenly frantic.

"**They've got my brother**!" he screams hysterically.

**(Yami's POV)**

We're sitting on the couch, faces grim as an officer questions us about the assassins. Yes, they got away. All of them. And Minkah with them.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about these people?" the man presses, already having filled up half a notebook.

"My brother," Ryou whimpers against me. "They took him."

"We're doing everything in our power to see he's retrieved unharmed," the man says gently, blue eyes full of concern. "Is he similar in appearance to you?"

I nod. "He has darker skin...same hair...a double-crossed scar on the right side of his face." Then a thought comes to me... "They captured him a week or so ago...they put a tattoo of a cobra—the Apophis symbol—on his arm..."

The man smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll inform everyone so there won't be any confusion."

Jou sends me a thumbs-up behind the man's back. I nod stiffly, mind still trying to process what's happened. Marik and Yugi were taken to the hospital. We don't know yet how badly Marik's relapse was. I can only hope he'll do all right since Malik and Grandpa are there with them...

"When you called you'd said the person who's been committing all the assassinations was coming," the officer suddenly continues. "How did you know?"

"He was pretendin' to be our friend. We caught on though," Jou puts in.

"So all of these people have been involved in this?"

I frown. "Involved: yes. But I think one of them has been committing most of the attacks on his own." Jou's eyes meet mine. We can't say Minkah, but will Ryou let us frame Khalil...?

"Which one would that be?" the officer asks, pen ready.

"He has golden skin," Ryou suddenly speaks. Jou and I glance at him in surprise to find a determined look on his tear-stained face. "Brown eyes...and black hair."

_**So there we have it. Who saw Mokuba's death? **_

_**-silence-**_

**_Yeah. That's what i thought. Afika's really creepy. Whenever I'm writing him into a scene he suddenly goes off and does whatever he wants...like Malik did in Cry of the Wicked...-shudders- _**

_**One chapter to go. **_

**_NOTE: I'd like to take this time to make an announcement. Minkah's physical torture and rape is done. It was not written into the story for anyone's sick amusement. It was important for the second half. _**

**_Minkah: That doesn't make me hate you any less...and where the hell AM I?_**

**_Ferris: -cringes- Ummm..._**

**_Minkah: -twitching in rage- What'd you do NOW?_**

**_Ryou: -sobbing- Miiiiiiinkah!_**

**_Minkah: -edges away from him- Nevermind. I'll stay wherever I am. _**

**_Ferris: -smirks- I thought you'd say that._**

**_Yugi: R-review! _**


	29. Chapter 29: Shattered Dawn

Yayness! We're on the last chapter of the first half! WHOOT WHOOT!

Minkah: I've never understood what all this "whooting" is about

Ferris: Me being Happy!

Minkah: Ooooh. You mean "happy"

Ferris: -shifty eyes- Maybe...

_NOTE: About Kaiba's "surprising" protectiveness of Mokuba...well, I already wrote it out in my response to **Soki** so just read that, k?_

**Soki-Chan the Great: **"One of the most insane chapters ever! Way more messed up than CotW." -le gasp- And we thought it'd never happen, didn't we? You're surprised Kaiba had a heart to care about Mokuba. -nods- I suppose so. But even the most insane people can have the strangest weaknesses or something unusual for a person such as themselves to care about. -shrugs- A nice story for Ryou? -blinks- Awww. Wouldn't that just be special? NO. I'm busy. (Soki: -.-; Neh)

**ladygoddess: **-laughs- Yes Afika's an ass. An insane, rampaging, protective, unpredictable, disgusting lunatic. (Afika: You forgot HOT!) -drools- Sorry 'bout that. " Even if Minkah gets away and maybe kills Afika and the two flunkies and goes back, or they find him which ever. Apophis sounds quite big of an organization to just say 'oh well shit happens, lets find a few more assassins to fill the possession.'" I couldn't agree more. You find out what's going on with Apophis in this chapter but won't get full insight on it until the sequel. -laughs- You're trying so hard to figure out what the hell they're going to do to get Minkah back! Question though: What if they DON'T get him back? (Lady: WHAT!)

**xxxJennxxx: **"I swear, I was, like, sitting right on the edge of my seat with my face pressed up against the screen and occasionally nibbling my Tempo Bar through my twitching. -nods-" -laughs- Wow. That's tense all right. Yes it would be somewhat disturbing to have someone's head chucked at you. (Yami: Even more so as it was Kaiba's) (Kaiba: I'm just washing my hands of this fic) (Yami: -cackling- Kind of hard to do when you don't even have a HEAD!) (Kaiba: -mutters about dumb spike-heads-) Marik? -sighs- Yes you'll be hearing a bit more about our poor little critter, but not much until the sequel! (Jenn: Noooo!) "How I do love receiving long replies" And I love receiving long reviews! (Yami: Provided they're amusing and/or about the story.) Wellllll...true. Which yours always are, sweetie! Squeee! -tackleglomps- Yes yes Arabic is getting tougher yet it's still a BLAST! "Maybe I should hire you... -ponders thoughtfully-" Ummm...for _what_? -narrows eyes- (Minkah: I hope she lures you into a false sense of security then feeds you to her pet boa constrictor.) HEY! -runs after fleeing white-haired hottie-

**mistress-oblivion: **-nods somberly- Yes Mokuba's death...poor kid. Didn't have a chance with Seto as a brother, did he? "Yay for Kaiba maiming! Even if it was kinda sad and creepy and Afika is totally INSANE!" Agreed. Afika scares me. He scares me a LOT. (Malik: This isn't going to be a pretty sequel, is it?) Well Duuuuh! " I really wanna know what's happening with Marik and if Minkah is going to snap out of it and/or get rescued soon." Ummm...erm...-smiles- On the bright side there's a sequel! -dashes away-

**Spryte**: "Ack another cliffhanger?" -laughs- Well duh, honey! It's _ferris_ writing these things! (Malik: ...unfortunately...) Humph! Well, as you can imagine, there are still many questions at the end of the first half. (Spryte: -shaking fist- Damn you! Damn you!) O.o...

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare: **"Okay, I kinda saw the Khalil-Afika thing. But I didn't see Mokuba and Kaiba dying..." Good!...welll, okay that sounds weird but...Good! There were many subtle/notsosubtle hints along the way about Afika. Nothing 'bout little Mokuba though. I like to add twists...even if they might be highly disturbing and gross. I actually didn't plan on having Mokuba in this story at all...but then in the scene with Afika and Kaiba...they just kind of brought him along...Afika's developed a mind of his own! You can always tell when you're writing a bad-guy well when you don't have to plot for him. -nods- (Minkah: But then it sucks to be anyone else in the story) True true. (Minkah: Neh!)

**Joey**-**lover**: Well I hope you're doing better now...but just in case: -tosses another huge bag of orange tic tacs- There! "i liked kaiba's head getting cut off..that was great" -laughs- Well I'm glad I could ease your tension by...maiming him...O.o...Hey we coudl start that as a sort of therapy! Feel bad? Cut off Kaiba's head! Need to release some anger? Here's a knife! Saw off Kaiba's head! (Kaiba: I hate all of you.)

**koinu27: **" But why Mokuba, what did he do?" Three words: _Afika is INSANE_. He's soooo wacko I get shivers...-shivers-...(Afika: Plus I'm damn hot.) -drools while continuing to shiver- I...don't know _how_ I feel about you...(Afika: I'm complicated like that.)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **Twas your buffday? (Kana: ummm...sorta.) Awww! Happy buffday! -tackleglomps- Oh! Here! -tosses giant bag of orange tic tacs- Weeee! -watches in fascination as Kana runs after Afika whacking him over the head- Heh. It's high time someone did that. I'm too scared to. -smiles weakly- Wait! Did you call him UGLY? But he's so..so...-drools-

**Sagira98: **Grrr! I hate it when the site erases reviews! I luffles you, sweetie! -tackleglomps- "What did he mean when he said he doesn't fear Aphohis?" Just what he said, honey. Afika's not scared of 'em. Not like Minkah is...the reasons for these two highly different views of their superiors will be coming later in the sequel. -winks- "Is Aphohis going to torture and/or kill him or will the gang rescue him? (I'd loved to see how that would happen)" Heh. That would be interesting to see...it's not gonna happen though, sweetie. -sighs- Junior in highschool? -winces- You're going to need lots of these: -hands giant bag of tic tacs- A lot of people seem to need these lately.

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"MWUAHAHAH! YES! YES! YES! Go Akifa go! tackles clings molests AIE! nuzzles" Whoa. O.O...I think I've found an Afika fan. (Afika: She took my pants!) -snerk- Ahem, " ORANGE AND GREEN TIC-TACS FOR ALL!" Hey! You can't hand out green tic tacs! they're lesser! they're weak! They're...GREEN! -hisses- "My friends mother read this, and banned her from reading it, so here's The Reader's review..meh" Whoot! I've had a story BANNED! I am soooo awesome!

**The Reader: **-shifty eyes- Shhh! You're not here! So I'm curious to know if all my stories have been banned or just this one? (Malik: I don't see why the dumb site just doesn't flush them down the...) WHACK. -smiles innocently- Ahem, your fav is SOS? Squeeee! I love that one too. Tell me your mom is allowing you to read the sequel? It'd be a shame if she isn't. I shall have to have a talk with her. (reader: Ummmm...No.) -sighs- Fine fine. Aww! A piccie of a snoozing baku? -squee!- (Kura: Why are people so obessed with me sleeping?) "it was drawn for you" -le gasp!- For moi? Awwwwww! -tackleglomps- I luffles you!

**Sirithiliel**: Yes Minkah did deserve that kill. Too bad, eh? Can't win 'em all. (Minkah: Stupid fucker.) -.o;

**bakura240:** O.O...wow. I can tell you were in a hurry. Over half the words were misspelled. (B240: Is that ALL you care about?) Sorry sorry! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as you said you hoped you would...wow. I've confuzzled myself...O.o...I need a vacation.

**Lorna Shadows: **"Oh Gods, a least things are going to get better for Minkah at least." Says who? (Lorna: O.O) Umm...forget I just said that, k? (Minkah: -grumble-) "Speaking of Akifa I'd like to say again I'm still sorry about the mix up" -pats head- You silly goose. I'm not mad. Actually, I forgot about it until you brought it up. (Lorna: Can't win...!) -laughs- Poor thing.

**HieiWannabe: **"It's a little creepy the way Minkah acts so terrified of Afika, then turns around and acts like he expects Afika to protect him, or something. Scratch that, it's way creepy." I concur. What about Afika _isn't_ creepy? (Ryou: His ass) Well...okay, that's true. (Malik: ANYWAY...) Huh? -blinks- Oh right right...Yes Ryou's becoming stronger! Go little white-haired cutie! (Ryou: Why must they always bring up the hair?) "So, where's the bastard in all this?" -smirk- Mr. Bakura? Oh he's in this chapter...and the sequel. (readers: Nooooooo! Kill him! Kill him!) -laughs- Wow. "But I still want to know why Minkah was so mad to see him with Ryou! Was it just because Afika's so dangerous, and Minkah didn't want his brother hurt, or was there something else? I do hope that little scene foreshadowed something!" -grins mischievously- Interesting. Different readers have different theories about that scene. Some of them have it right. (Hiei: That doesn't answer my question) But did I promise you an answer to the question? (Hiei: -.-;)

**dragonlady222**: "Apophis is truly evil but Afika is even worse." That just about sums it up right there, doesn't it? You hope Minkah and Afika aren't lovers, eh? -smirk- That would complicate things a bit, wouldn't it? (Malik: I don't like where this is going...) Mokuba? -sighs- Yeah. Poor kid didn't have a chance with Seto as a brother.

**IM** **NOT** **GOTH**: "Did you know your bloody government ruined my homeland? . ...Sorry, a bit pissed. At them... And the loss of my forest." -starts to boil with rage- Honey, don't get me started on my government. I HATE THEM! ARGGGGGHH! -starts setting random fires- I'm an American who's anti-american government (particularily Bush)...as are well over sevety-five percent of the other americans I know. You think you've got it bad? Try living in the same country as these guys and have them tell you what to do!...ahem, just had to get that ranting out...where was I? "Afika...Khalil... Same person... Oh, I don't know why exactly..Other than taking MY Minkah..but I'm going to torture him for the next thousand BLOODY CENTURIES! ..If this world lasts as long." Which it Won't. -laughs- Right. The world IS NOT going to last that long. Still, enjoy the torturing of afika while you can! -winks-

**Muse of Sarcasm: **College is one word: HELL...just had to say that. -plasters smile on face- Anyhoo, it's sacrificing. (you asked) And yes, the "honorable Kaiba" thing was to make it so everyone wasn't all just gooshing over his death. (besides **Under finger and thumb **anyway...) "Khalil is his signifigant other... I can't wait till we find out then I get tosay that I knew it! Minkah is in a better place... ((HA! yeah right...))" -smirk- You might just get your wish, sweetie. (Muse: O.O!)

**Silver Mirror: **-says in singsong voice- She updated! She updated! "Too bad Khalil turned out to be such a (insert nasty word here)!" -laughs- Yeah. Some were more open in their celebration than others. Some were just grossed out (quite understandable)

This last chapter (of the first half of the story) shall be dedicated to The Reader! (who is not here! -winks) It's been a blast! There are notes at the end of the chapter about the sequel! Also, I posted a song from the musical "chess" as a closing to this first half of the story. Onward!

**Chapter 29: Shattered Daw****n**

**(Malik's POV)**

Marik's still in the psychiatric ward. They say it will be a few more weeks before he's stable enough to come home. I'm only permitted to visit three times a week; not nearly enough. Grandpa is the only other one allowed to see him. The experience with Kaiba and Minkah brought back memories for both Marik and me. In the beginning Mare had to be strapped to a bed to be kept from hurting himself. All the while he was muttering, eyes glazed over. He talks normally to me now but he still has moments where our father returns in his mind and no one can convince him otherwise.

After a week had passed we knew we'd never see Minkah again. There were no leads on where to look for Khalil and the others. They're most likely back with the leaders of Apophis now, in which case Minkah is dead. It aches to think that fate could be so cruel to him...

"_You're the lucky ones. You got out."_

My throat tightens as I remember these words he spoke to me what feels like forever ago. If only I'd understood them then. He was never free. Even over a continent away he was still under Apophis' control. He's never known the taste of self-ruling.

Ryou's been a mess. He barely eats. The poor kid has been sleeping more and more; curled up on the sofa with the family cat or buried in the blankets of Minkah's bed. Mr. Bakura asked that we visit every other day in a desperate attempt to cheer his son up. It's like we're all in this melancholic haze that the wind can't seem to dissipate. I'm not sure it will ever completely go away.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I lay with my head under a pillow on Minkah's bed. Misa is huddled under the bed, refusing to budge. I can't think straight. It doesn't make sense. Why would we go through all that shit only to have Minkah swiped away from us? I found out I had a half-brother then he's taken away from me. How is any of this just?

"Ryou."

It's Otousan. He's been frantic about me not eating or going out. As selfish as it is, I'm finding I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. The world is dead to me.

"Ryou, we need to talk," he sighs.

The bed leans slightly to my right as he sits down, his weight causing it to shift. From the depths below Misa hisses, no doubt backing against the wall. A hand finds my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Ryou, I know this is hard for you. We're all having a horrible time coming to terms with what's happened," my father begins when I don't respond in any way. "But we have to accept the truth of the situation. Your mother and Amane wouldn't want us to give up now...I don't want to give up. All we have family-wise is one another. I know it sounds corny, but it's the truth."

My eyes clamp shut as the tears begin again. He doesn't let go of my shoulder. I don't reply to him though. I can't.

"We just have to press on. Things will get back to normal by and by. You'll see," he continues confidently. "Marik's going to be home in a few weeks...Then you can all go out for a movie or something and forget this ever happened..."

No, Otousan. I can't forget. I'll **never** forget. People are dead. We can't change that. How can you act like everything's going to be okay? How can you even _think_ to say that to me?

_Khalil_.

The person I gained as a lover...and lost so fast. It wasn't anything, was it? Just a trick to distract us from the truth? Those deep brown eyes...the soft black hair...muscled arms crafted to utter perfection...Was it just a lie? Did he really not care for me at all?

"...things happen. But you've got to stay strong. When things get tough you just need someone there to help lift you up. We're all here for you, son..." Otousan's voice is only vague in the back of my mind as I struggle for answers to so many unrequited questions.

No. It couldn't have all been just an act. There was passion in those gorgeous brown eyes. There was real happiness in the clear laughter that rang like chimes in the breeze. There'd been passionate-ness in the kisses...the touches...

"Ryou?"

It's just an echo now. We both stiffen at the sound of the telephone. Otousan stands, walking brusquely downstairs. I bite my lip, suddenly sensing something's wrong. It's too quiet. Carefully, I slip out of bed, limbs aching at the lack of movement of the past few weeks. Tip toeing down the hallway I hear Otousan's voice. It's strained, troubled. I put my hands on the banister, fingers clenching around the painted wood.

"Are you sure?...Solomon, I don't...No. I'm not going to tell Ryou..."

My body tenses at this. I duck down as my father glances nervously in my direction before marching for the living room. I hurry down the steps three at a time, making sure to be silent nonetheless. There's the sound of the television being turned on, the voice of a news reporter suddenly present.

"...the bodies of what are believed to be the entire organization known as Apophis in an underground excavation site several miles from..."

I don't care to hear any more. I race into the room, heedless of my father now. All my attention—my entire being—is focused on the horrendous shots of the bodies strewn on the television screen.

"...believed to be a mass suicide. No doubt realizing they were..."

"Ryou! Don't...!" Otousan rushes forward to turn it off but not before I see.

The corpses: a teen missing his legs, burned almost beyond recognition. His skin is charred, chalky and dark like coal. That doesn't keep me from noticing the tip of his hairline—the bit that isn't burned:_ it's white_; a black-haired teen, face partially burned off sprawled next to the other; both strewn amidst a pile of bloody carcasses.

"NO!" I shriek, pounding my fists on the screen even as the camera goes elsewhere into the site. "**_NO_**!"

Otousan sees too but he can't move. He just stands there frozen as I sob uncontrollably, beating my fists on the unforgiving glass. Minkah. Khalil.

_They're really gone. _

**(Yami's POV)**

Marik's home. It's the first good news in weeks. The whole group—save Ryou—came to the house to see him. There weren't too many smiles though. He'd been informed about what became of Apophis...became of Minkah. It's especially hard for him. He was the one person the gruff Egyptian seemed to have any respect for.

"What if it isn't true?"

I'm pulled out of my mulling at this question from my younger brother who's snuggled with Marik, Malik, and I on the couch.

"What's that, shrimp?" Malik yawns tiredly.

"About Apophis," Yugi persists. "What if...?"

"We saw the bodies," I say softly in his ear. "The media was ecstatic. It was on every station. The whole world saw it. A terror ended for them."

"It's not right," Marik whispers sadly, eyes downcast. "Everyone celebrating."

"Well Apophis was a threat to so many," my koi presses. "It's understandable that they would..."

"But to film so much coverage of the bodies?" his brother hisses. Marik doesn't know the half of it either. We won't permit him to see it. He's far too fragile now. Besides, he shouldn't see it. No one should.

"He never had a chance," Yugi whimpers beside me, a tear gliding slowly down his face.

"He made the choice to fight back in the end," Malik puts in. "No one could decide for him. I just wish he'd told us. We could have helped him."

"Do you think so?" Marik snorts contemptuously. "A few teenagers living in Domino against an international assassination organization? What could we have done?"

"There must have been _something_..." my koi plods on desperately, hands in front of him making fraught gestures.

"There was," I say quietly.

They all look at me with befuddlement. I close my eyes for a long moment, wishing away everything.

"What Yami?" Malik's voice murmurs insistently.

I open my eyes, looking into each of theirs in turn. "We couldn't have saved him, this much is true but...We gave him the chance to be cared for...to be a regular teenager—if just for a little while. It's not much but it's something. It's all we had to offer him."

I can see in their eyes that they wanted to have been capable of giving Minkah something more. Protection. Companionship. Trust. Hell, I wish it too. But we have to settle with reality...and reality's shit.

**(Niu's POV)**

"_How's he doing?"_

I look up to find Kasiya standing in the small doorway. His large frame only makes him appear all the more giant as he bows his blonde head in order to enter. I sigh, glancing at Minkah who's sleeping in my lap, face buried in the front of my shirt; his golden skin seeming pale against my dark color. We have to take turns holding him while he rests; it's the only way he'll do so. The shit that happened with that Kaiba bastard brought back his past, having shaken him horribly.

"_Still_ _resting_. _I_ _was starting to doze off myself_," I snort rubbing what feels like a grain of sand from my eye with a finger.

"_Afika wants us to all meet in the other room_," Kasiya continues in a lower tone.

I scowl. _"Don't tell me we're discussing about going back to Domino already?"_

He gives me a look with his deep brown eyes. _"You have a better idea? They're no doubt spreading news of us to anyone who will listen."_

"_I beg to differ."_

We both turn to find not only Afika, but the other three as well. Our new leader smirks, striding forward into the dimly lit room.

"_They'll inform the authorities—that is true—but I have a hunch they'll keep their mouths shut in order to spare others of the fate they themselves cannot escape—assuming they know we're alive. It's the type of lovey-crap they're on."_

Kek makes a grunting sound, standing just inside the doorway with his bulky arms crossed over his massive chest. The guy is even bigger than Kasiya, pure muscle. Sevara stands off to the side, her blue eyes the only feature clear in the shadows.

"_Even so—they know too much. But **someone** wouldn't let us kill them off when we had the chance," _Kek growls, casting a glare at Afika.

"_I wasn't going to risk Minkah's condition worsening due to more wounds or trauma in an outright fight. The police that came were no doubt better trained than an average officer, given the information they were no doubt told before we cut the phone line. Minkah was already in a life-threatening state physically and emotionally..." _

"_You mean **mentally**," _the tall blonde sneers.

Kek tenses when there's a blade positioned under his thick neck. Afika stands before him, eyes gleaming. Though our black-haired companion is over a head shorter, he's the most skilled of us all; so when I note the unease in Kek's brown eyes I need not wonder why.

"_We've all been through unpardonable conditions. That he is vulnerable at the moment does not give you the right to mock it. We aren't invincible, so don't try to convince yourself that we are. You'll only fall harder," _Afika hisses, his own brown eyes narrowed menacingly.

Kek doesn't respond, though his hand moves from the gun attached at his belt. Afika's face is stone as he turns back to us, sliding his blade into its sheath in one fluid movement.

"_Now, the question remains how we..." _

His voice trails off as Minkah stirs in my arms, groaning as he awakens once again into this cold world. Gray eyes blink as they focus, finally settling on the group of people in front of us.

"_We have guests," _I smirk as he slowly climbs off my lap onto the bed.

"_What's going on?" _he mumbles groggily, white hair disheveled.

"_Nothing you need worry about," _Afika states firmly.

Weary gray eyes narrow_. "You're going back without me, aren't you?"_

Kasiya clears his throat. _"You're in no condition..."_

"_It doesn't involve all of you!" _Minkah protests angrily. _"It was **my** assignment..."_

"_That nearly cost you everything, you ungrateful slime!" _Kek growls from the doorway. _"If you're going to put all the pampering we've been giving you the past few weeks to waste...!"_

"_Afik," _Minkah beseeches with pleading eyes to the black haired teen. _"I **have** to. You know I do! Otherwise...!"_

"_You're not going and that's final!" _Kek shouts furiously.

"_You can't...!"_

"_**Enough**." _

Afika stands before us, brown eyes fixated on Minkah. The white-haired teen stares right back adamantly. I almost feel sorry for the kid. I know there are family issues tied to the whole ordeal. We can't risk another fumble though. Besides, Kasiya's right in saying Minkah's in no condition for assassinating people...especially in a place where he underwent so many traumas.

Our leader finally speaks. _"Kasiya and Sevara, the two of you will be in charge of destroying the bases in Ireland and England as well as the weapon center in Scotland. Bring back the materials I've instructed as well. Kek, you will be off to the Americas to settle the same there. I'll head over to our bases throughout Russia and other parts of Asia..." _His eyes lock with Minkah's. _"And you'll exterminate the scum in Domino, Japan." _

"_Now wait just a...!" _Kek explodes

One look from Afika silences him, though I can see his massive frame trembling in rage even from here. Kasiya's jaw is clenched but he does not speak. Sevara looks indifferent, leaning against the wall.

"_What about me?" _I press after a moment of this, though I already have an idea.

Afika turns to me with a serious expression. _"You're going with Minkah." _He holds up a hand when the white-haired teen opens his mouth to protest. _"I'm not having you go back alone. You yourself are capable of understanding why. Take it or leave it." _

I glance over at Minkah whose face is contorted in a scowl. He and Afika stare at one another for a long moment in an argument with no words. Afika wins. Gray eyes glower at the floor.

"_Fine."_

**(Malik's POV) **

I walk alone down the street as the sun begins to fade behind the trees masking the horizon. It's getting colder out. Soon winter will be upon us in all its fury. I inhale deeply, the scent of the decaying leaves and wet soil spreading through me. The others are no doubt waiting up for me at home. The fear has dissolved from the city now; the assassins no longer of this world. Were they really ever part of this world in the first place? I'm not so sure now. Were they perhaps just passing phantoms that haunt the dreams, warping them with reality?

No.

The warmth of his body...his moist lips on my own...silken hair that flowed through my fingers with such ease...gray eyes so intense, always burning...He was real. There's no doubt about it. It wasn't a dream or some figment of my imagination. Yet his world was not mine. He was in a whole other realm, cut off from what life should be like.

I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket when the wind circles my fingers. Some people say in order to move forward one must stop looking backward. But how can I stop looking when I don't even understand what I'm looking at? I try to ignore the wild blinking lights as I pass by Discotheques. I don't want to remember that night. I don't want to remember any of it. None of this is fair.

I haven't ever told Yami about the day in the dressing room. I don't think I ever shall. Why contemplate on a relationship that was never allowed to be? Telling him I started making out with Minkah—that I had feelings for the Egyptian—won't do anything but hurt our own bond. Besides...Minkah's gone.

"_You'll lose your own relationship if you don't stop living in a fantasy world," he whispers, eyes downcast. "You've worked so hard to fit into society after the tombs...Don't let all of it go to waste." _

"_You're going to fit in in time," I say reassuringly. "Just come back with me and..."_

"_Just try to accept the truth of the situation," he sighs, getting up and unlocking the door. I stand, fists clenched. "Go home to Yami."_

"_Minkah_...!"

_He gives me a somber smile, opening the door. "Good bye, Malik."_

I open my eyes, allowing the last glowing orange embers in the sky to fill my vision as tears well in my eyes. Biting my lip, I hold my head up as I continue on down the block. It's not over for me like it ended for Otogi and Minkah. The two of them made sure of that. I won't give up. They both sacrificed too much for me to surrender to life's chaos now.

I turn, taking the long way. My eyes fall on the house as it draws closer. My body stops when I'm at the front walk. All the lights are off, save one. It's the window in the upper corner. Just a small bedside light that has a slight reddish tinge. Ryou's still in his room then.

"Good-bye, Minkah," I whisper softly before turning and continuing on home through the dark.

**_You and I _**

_Knowing I want you_

_Knowing I love you_

_I can't explain why I remain_

_Careless about you._

_I've been a fool to allow_

_Dreams to become great expectations._

_How can I love you so much_

_Yet make no move?_

_I pray the days and nights,_

_In their endless weary processions,_

_Soon overwhelm my sad obsessions._

_You and I_

_We've seen it all_

_Chasing our hearts' desires_

_But we go on pretending..._

_Stories like ours_

_Have happy endings._

_You could not give me_

_More than you gave me._

_Why should there be _

_Something in me_

_Still discontented?  
I won't look back anymore,_

_And if I do, just for a moment._

_I'll soon be happy to say_

_I knew him well._

_But if you hear today_

_I'm no longer quite so devoted_

_To this affair._

_I've been misquoted._

_You and I_

_We've seen it all_

_Chasing our hearts' desires_

_But we go on pretending..._

_Stories like ours_

_Have happy endings. _

_This is an all too familiar scene_

_Hopeless reflections of what might have been_

_From all sides the incessant and burning questions_

_Bearing in mind your predicament now_

_What you'd defend_

_I'm just dying to know: _

_Would you do it all again?_

_But they know for well_

_It's not hard to tell_

_Though my heart is breaking_

_I'd give the world for that moment with you_

_And with I'll bring you_

_That our love would last_

_That the cold would pass_

_With the warming far too fast._

_You and I_

_We've seen it all_

_Chasing our hearts' desires_

_But we go on pretending..._

_Stories like ours_

_Have happy endings_

* * *

There you have it. 

About the sequel now: I'm not sure of the title yet. The next story I post could very likely be a one-shot sequel to "A Passion of Sorts". The title? "Twizzling." It shall be funny and just...fun.

Yami: Time to get out the thesaurus, ferris.

Ferris: Shut up!...anyway, I'm still on chapter four of the sequel. I'll be replying to your reviews for this chapter at the beginning of chapter one when I finally post it!

Happy reviewing! Until later!

Ferris


End file.
